The World Outside Home
by Strife543
Summary: Some Diamond Spoilers. Thinking he was trapped forever in his hometown, a boy discovers a Pokemon to call his own, and with it, the path to the world outside Twinleaf town. Chapter 51 Up! 50 CHAPTERS? OMGNOWAIHAXXOZSTODAMAXXORZ! ... Translation; Wow.
1. Chapter I: Entrapment Interrupted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: This story takes place in Sinnoh, the region in the Diamond/Pearl Pokemon games, and will losely - Very loosely - Follow it's storyline. For the most part, everything will be made up by myself. To those that have played the games, you'll see many familair faces from the games, but more then likely, in a different way, as I'll be inventing backstories and the like for them. Also be aware that certain Pokemon will be found in different locations then in the games. This is my first attempt at a Pokemon fic, so I hope it's enjoyable. **

**Chapter I: Entrapment Interrupted**

(Ventus' POV)

"Bored…" I murmured, raising my hand to catch the tennis ball that had rebounded off the wall and flew back towards me.

Not for the first time, I repeated the action that I had been for the past hour; throwing the ball. My head at the foot of my bed, and my feet at the head – Clearly mattress etiquette was something I was lacking – I let the sphere fly once more. It struck the ceiling at such an angle that it rebounded off the wall, and came back towards me again. "Bored…" I repeated.

The action was repeated thrice more before my attention was drawn elsewhere; namely, to the voice calling my name. Sadly, this tore my attention away from the ball… Which quickly allowed me to learn that lack of attention and flying spheres are not a good mix, especially when said sphere makes contact when one's head. "Ventus!" the voice repeated, "Could you come down here please?"

Rolling off my bed, I moved to head downstairs - How weird that mine should be the room without any kind of door, but instead a flight of stairs. I WAS accident prone after all… Or maybe I just had bad luck. My hand gently rubbed against the struck side of my head, and I mumbled out a silent curse. Stupid ball.

"Yeah, mom?" I asked when I reached the bottom of the stairs, already turning to stroll into the kitchen where she was almost always found. The auburn haired woman that was Anita Tallahar – My mother – Turned to face me, that same smile she always wore as apparent as ever. "Lunch will be ready soon, okay?"

A frown crossed over my features, "That's all? Why didn't you just yell that upstairs? I was in the middle of something…" I groaned in response.

She, however, was quite used to my boredom-bred attitude as of late, and merely giggled lightly, "Throwing the tennis ball again, you mean?"

I scoffed, "Well, when YOU say it, it doesn't sound like much. But it's the only thing keeping me sane in this house!" I retorted.

She gestured out the window, "So go out then. It's a big bright world out there you know… Or perhaps you don't, since you stay cooped up in your room all day long."

Another scoff, "A big bright world that I'll never be able to see. We've been over this before, mom; we CAN'T get out of this town without some kind of escort. Wild Pokemon roam all over the place and not one person in this town is a trainer… Not anymore, anyway." I explained, and not for the first time.

It was the truth too, as she knew. If one was not careful, they could be suddenly ambushed by any manner of the strange creatures that shared the planet with us. Only trainers, or others who carried their own Pokemon, could walk the fields and pathways between towns safely. But no one in town had any Pokemon, or even the supplies to go out and catch one. It was the same as being a prisoner… Or perhaps worse. Living here gave the ILLUSION of freedom, but nothing more.

"You're referring to your father, aren't you?" my mother cut in, interrupting my thoughts.

I grimly nodded, "Still don't see why he walked out on us…"

She frowned and turned away, and like all the other times this topic came about, she said nothing else. Nothing else needed to be said. He had left, and we were stuck here. A fine mess this was… "I'm going for a walk near the lake." I commented, before heading for the door.

"Stay out of the tall grass." She warned me, her mood brightening somewhat when it became apparent I was not pursuing the previous topic further, "Wild Pokemon are-"

"They're more likely to jump out and attack if I'm in the grass, I know." I finished for her, already knowing this warning off by heart.

It was by those words that I was incarcerated in this little spit of a town… If eight homes could even be called that. The way east, to the next town, was paved – So to speak – With tall grass; A wild Pokemon's territory. They tended to avoid people out in the open… Less opportunity for them to jump out I suppose.

When I got outside, I glanced around the "town" of Twinleaf. What a stupid name. Though… According to some maps I'd see, and reports on television, most of the other cities in the region weren't much better. The closest city was called "Jubilife" city… That sounded more like a brand of juice to me.

Seeing no one out and about – As usual – I strolled to the north end of town, absentmindedly avoiding the signpost in the center of the town square marking the name of the location. Whose bright idea that was, I could only fathom. At least I'd become aware it was there, and stopped running into it… Finally.

It wasn't a great distance to the lake; a two-minute walk, if that. Just outside of town the pathway broke off east and west, with thick trees – Something Pokeless-people should avoiding traveling between – Blocking the other directions off. To the east was the next city… Sandgem, or something, and to the west was lake Verity; a rather beautiful location but about as boring as everything else around here was.

Sighing that the way east was blocked off – Yet again – By the threat of wild Pokemon, I turned westward and strolled towards the lake, the mental picture of what I would see – What I ALWAYS saw – Already forming in my mind.

There it was; lake Verity. Off in the distance – The middle of the lake, I was sure – Was a tiny island, with what looked like a cave of sorts atop it. Of course, I'd swam out to it once or twice, but the place was always empty. Empty and dull, just like everything else around here. What kind of place was this for a teenager to live in anyway!? If it wasn't for television to keep me distracted, I'd have snapped years ago.

Kneeling down, I retrieved a small stone from the lake side, and fired it out across the water's surface. One… Two… Two skips. I was defiantly not good at this. I glanced off to the side, my eyes catching on a foreign object… Well, foreign to the lake, anyway. It was a ball… Small, with colors of red and white on the respective top and bottom, and what I could only assume was a button on the front. "This is…" I began, my mind already searching for the word, for I had indeed seen one of these before.

My thoughts, however, were interrupted. Exploding out of the trees around the lake area came two flying Pokemon; Starly, if I wasn't mistaken. But why had they… I glanced down, and uttered yet another curse. In my haste to examine the object, I had absentmindedly strolled into the tall grass, and must have upset the creatures. What the heck were birds doing in the grass anyway? They had plenty of trees to choose from! The twin Starlys launched themselves towards me.

Quickly, I knelt down only long enough to pluck the ball from the muddy lakeside, before sprinting forward. If I stayed out in the open, they'd get me for sure. 'I have to lose them in the trees…' my mind screamed as I race forward, doing my best to avoid branches, roots, and most importantly; Other Pokemon.

Ducking, weaving, hopping, and doing whatever I needed to too avoid my pursuers, I found myself being unable to even think straight. I didn't know how strong a Starly was when they attacked a human – They certainly didn't look terribly intimidating, but looks were always deceiving – But it wasn't something I wished to learn firsthand. I risked a glance over my shoulder only to confirm that they were indeed still on my trail. "Bloody persistent…"

While checking might have been a good idea at the time, continuing to run while doing so was not. As luck would have it – My luck, at that – A root jutted out just before me, catching my foot and sending me sprawling forward, the mud caked Pokeball – Yes! That was the word! – Sliding free of my hand and striking the ground just before me. I hit the ground with a thud, and involuntarily groaned as a result. The Pokeball lay on a slanted angle just before me, almost appearing as if it was mocking me in some crude way. "I don't know what's in this thing…" I began, voicing my thoughts to no one in particular, "But those damn birds aren't going to let up…"

Reaching forward, I retrieved the sphere and pushed in the button on the front, hoping that all the trainers I'd seen on television hadn't steered me wrong. The ball burst open – So quickly, in fact, that I dropped it out of shock – And an illuminated form burst out and stood before me.

I pushed myself to my knees as the light faded revealing a small Pokemon that was less then one quarter my own height. It was a mix of blue and black, with big, round, crimson eyes. Fur had grown around the eye, chest and feet areas of the creature, giving of the impression that the small Pokemon was dressed in a mask, a vest and boots. A small blue tail waved back and forth behind the creature as it stared at me with both interest, and not a little fear. Clearly, I was not who it expected to see.

With twin screeches, the two Starlys burst into the area, which as I now noticed, was a small – Miniature, even – Clearing. At the sight of the Pokemon, however, they turned their sights on it, instead of me, and began circling around, awaiting the ideal chance to strike. The released Pokemon – One I had never seen before, even on television – Looked incredibly nervous, and looked from the twin attackers, to me, and back again. I rose to my feet, unsure myself of what I should have been doing. All I knew about Pokemon battles was that the trainers shouted commands, and the Pokemon did them. First one to collapse was the loser… Things certainly didn't look that simple now that I was the one battling…

The Pokemon before me let out a small squeak-like bark noise, causing me to sigh. 'Aren't Pokemon supposed to just repeat their name over and over? Why did I have to find one that can't even do THAT much?' I wondered.

--------------------------------------------------

**If you weren't able to guess, the next chapter will contain the first battle. Can anyone guess the Pokemon Ventus has obtained? (It evolves into one of my favorites)**


	2. Chapter II: Not Battle Material

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: Just a note from here on out; for battles in this story, Pokemon will have more then four moves (Unlike in the game) and as there aren't "levels", or TMs/HMs, they can use level moves and TM/HM moves so long as they CAN use them in-game (I'll be checking before I write it)**

**Chapter II: Not Battle Material**

(Ventus' POV)

Pokemon battles, I was quickly learning, were NOT for the inexperienced.

The small Pokemon I had released was just standing there, perhaps awaiting an order, perhaps too scared to move. Even I wasn't sure. But if it was awaiting orders, how was I supposed to know what to tell it? I didn't know what kind of attacks this thing that. I didn't even know what this thing was CALLED!

But those Starlys weren't going to wait much longer, I had to attack first. "Alright." I began, causing the Pokemon to look up at me with some uncertainty, "Listen up… Uhh…. Thing."

I stopped, unsure how to proceed. The creature blinked at me, and repeated its earlier whimper. "Attack those birds!" I declared finally, pointing at the Starlys. From the way the Pokemon still did not move, and the way it stared at me, I deduced the obvious; I had absolutely no idea what I was doing.

One of the Starlys finally grew tired of waiting, and with a squawk, flung itself towards the unknown Pokemon. With a sudden cry, it ran to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. "Come on Thing! Attack! Quick!" I shouted impatiently.

Something clicked. 'Attack. Quick. Quick attack! That's an attack, I've seen that one!'

But did this Pokemon know it? … Only one way to find out… "Alright Thing; use quick attack!" I ordered, my hope rising.

This time, I got a response. The Pokemon lunged towards the nearest Starly and struck out with a fisted paw. What I could only assume was a crude form of a punch was launched, and the bird Pokemon staggered somewhat from the blow. However, it was not beaten yet. 'At least I figured out an attack…' I told myself.

The second Starly flew forward and slammed into the small creature, sending it sprawling. It squeaked out a cry of pain, but managed to rise again. 'That little guy is tough…'

"Use quick attack again!" I shouted, garnering a small nod from my new ally.

The Pokemon leapt forward and attacked the first Starly again, as it had yet to fully recover. This second attack knocked it down, but a moment later, it rose to continue the fight. My mind raced, 'Attacks… Attacks… What's another attack? This two on one thing is so unfair! They're totally double-teaming that little… Wait! That's it!'

"Thing! Try a double-team!"

The Pokemon shut its eyes and took on a look of some concentration. A bright flash of light erupted from the small creature, and as it faded, it stood amidst a small army of copies. In fact, even I wasn't sure which the true one was… I could only hope the Starlys couldn't either.

A moment later, I received and answer to my unasked question. The attacked Starly rushed forward and attempted to tackle on of the Things. The moment it made contact, however, the copy wavered and vanished, leaving the hapless bird to tackle… Ground. It slammed face first into the ground and lay motionless.

"Alright! That's one!" I pumped a fist into the air, finally feeling some excitement, as opposed to doubt.

The second Starly stayed still, watching the small group. Perhaps it was studying them and looking for the true one? Was the bird really that smart? So many questions, with no answers in sight. I had no time to waste, for I knew not how long those… Clone thingies would stick around for. "Use quick attack Thing!"

From the far right of the group, one of the Things lunged forward and raced to strike the bird. The moment it moved, the remaining clones vanished, leaving no signs of ever having been there in the first place. Thing had nearly reached the Starly, when the bird struck out with its wing in some crude swatting action. Though, as crude as it was, it was effective, as the Pokemon was sent, once again, sprawling. This time, it looked rather serious, for he – Or she? I wasn't sure – Didn't rise as quickly.

It DID rise, however. With a weak whimper, it uttered but a single word. "Riolu…"

'That's it! That's the thing's name!' my mind shouted at me.

The Starly squawked and took to the air, circling overhead of the injured Riolu for a moment, before rushing down. 'Crap, crap, crap! Think Ventus, think!'

"Endure!" I shouted suddenly, my eyes widening in surprise.

Where had THAT come from? I wasn't even thinking about such an attack – If it could be called that – And yet I had said it. I stared at the Pokemon, hoping that the move worked like I had seen it on television… Not for a moment did it occur to me that, perhaps, I was putting too much stock into what I had watched over the years.

The Starly struck Riolu full on, and yet, the injured Pokemon remained standing. Indeed it looked hurt from the attack, but it was still conscious, and that in itself was cause for celebration. My mind raced once more, searching for some idea of an attack that could turn the tide of this near hopeless battle.

"Riolu has to be a fighting type… I mean, it punched that bird, right? So maybe it knows an actual fighting move… But flyers are strong against fighters… I need an idea, and I need it now!" I murmured, once more voicing my thoughts.

I shut my eyes tightly, and tried to remember the last matches I had seen. There was a fighting Pokemon in that, I was sure. A… Darn it, what was it called… A Machoke, I think it was. Yeah, that sounded right. What moves had it used..? Mega punch? Riolu was too small to really pull that off… Vital Throw? Again, too small… Reversal?

That could work…

"Riolu! Use reversal!" I cried out, and not a moment too late, for the Starly was already launching another attack.

My hopes were met as the Pokemon moved to follow the order. 'It's gotta be a fighting type!'

The bird moved to strike out with it's wing, but as it did so, the smaller Pokemon seized the appendage and, with a mighty heave, launched the Starly straight down, slamming it hard into the ground below it. The bird lay in a daze, showing no signs of moving for quite some time.

I wanted to cheer, to jump up and down and laugh like a little kid, but I could not. Not because I was afraid of someone seeing, but because of what happened next. Fatigued and injured as a result of the battle, the little Riolu collapsed and blacked out, it's breathing still very much apparent – Something that relieved me – But I was still rather bothered by the ordeal.

Rushing over to the small Pokemon I knelt down and lifted it up. For all the strength it had shown, the Riolu was surprisingly light. A small whimper escaped the creature, but it was otherwise silent save for its breathing. What was I going to do now? How did one go about treating an injured Pokemon anyway? All I'd ever seen on television was battles, and news reports, but nothing about treatment! "Gotta get home… I can figure out what to do from there…" I thought aloud, reaching down and plucking up the Pokeball before rushing out of the clearing and leaving the two wild Starlys to fend for themselves.


	3. Chapter III: Freedom At What Price?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: In this chapter, one of the characters from the game itself is shown; Dawn. As you'll notice, her personality has changed from the game, and is more suited to the story I've got planned, yet still retaining the kindness she has. Expect such treatment with all characters.**

**Chapter III: Freedom At What Price?**

(Ventus' POV)

'How far did those stupid birds chase me anyway? I don't have a clue where I am!'

Panting and fatigued, I skidded to a stop, trying to get my bearings. I'd been running for nearly fifteen minutes, in the direction I THOUGHT was Twinleaf town. The little Riolu in my arms still slept, and showed no signs of waking without some help. "Gotta think, gotta think, gotta think… Ah, I can't think with all this noise!" I cried, realizing only a moment later that the only one making noise was myself.

'I've got to calm down so I can think straight, or this little guy isn't gonna make it.' I told myself, in an effort to calm and let my brain do… Well, what some others did best, and what I was about average at myself; think.

Still lost deep within the trees, I looked around every which way, in hopes of some familiar landmark, or anything that would lead me home. Sadly, nothing revealed itself, and I could feel my own frustration building and festering madly within my mind. How could I have let this happen? I'd finally found a Pokemon after years of wishing for one, and searching for a means to get one, and I let THIS happen.

Another whimper from my tiny companion alerted me that, for the moment, there was still time. I could berate myself all I wanted later but right now I had to get out of these trees. Picking the closest opening between the natural towers, I bolted forward against and rushed through the foliage.

The sounds of laughter caused me to stop, my gaze immediately shifting in the direction I was near certain it had originated from. 'That was a kid, I'm sure of it… Was it this way?' I wondered, turning my gaze in another direction, "Or… This way..?" I questioned, finishing my thoughts out loud.

Deciding to go with my initial assumption, I darted off to the left, rushing once more through the trees and bushes. Of course, my luck, as always, was against me, for these new bushes turned out to be of the thorny variety, and lucky me, I was without sleeves. Why oh why did I have such a like for vests? Even a sweatshirt would have done me more good right now…

As though it had a mind of it's own, one of the branches suddenly jutted out as I rounded around the next tree, the thorns of the bush hiding behind leaping out – Okay, not literally leaping, but they were still there – To attack me. Tightening my grasp on the Pokemon so as not to let it come to further harm, my arms suffered as a result, gaining themselves their own fair share of cuts and scrapes as I burst through the damnable bush and pressed on. 'First birds, now bushes, what next?' I wondered, though wishing dearly that I would not find out the answer today.

Up ahead, the trees parted and gave way to the light only a path clear of obstruction could provide. This was it! I was out of the forest! Only a few more steps…

… And one more jutting root which, naturally, my foot managed to snag.

Having been tossed forward, I did the only thing I could while still cradling the Riolu; I rolled. The moment I struck the sand, my arms and legs tucked in as tightly as I could, forcing me to roll for some time before I managed to stop. The sand was kicked up around me giving my hurt body, on top of everything, a coughing fit.

Wait a moment… Sand? There was no sand in Twinleaf town… Where was I? When the dust and sand settled somewhat, my gaze turned to my surroundings. There were buildings; a combination of houses and stores, as well as one red roofed building that was unfamiliar to me. This was most certainly a town – For despite having more buildings then my home, it was not up to par with the cities I'd read about – But it was defiantly not the one I had expected to find.

I rose to my feet and cast a few glances around. Two children, a young boy and girl, raced passed me, giving me little more then a second glance before resuming their game of tag, laughing all the while. 'So it was them I heard before…'

Stepping forward, my legs buckled somewhat, yet I managed to remain standing. It was only now that I realized how great my own fatigue was. I'd spent the better part of the morning running FROM something, or running TO somewhere, and running wasn't my strong suit to begin with. "Hey mister!" a voice called to my, cutting into my thoughts.

I glanced to my right, and tilted my head down; it was the boy from before. "Your Pokemon looks hurt, you should take it to the Pokemon center." He explained innocently.

My eyes blinked with uncertainly. 'Mister? How old does this kid think I am? And what the heck is a Pokemon center anyway?' I wondered, before voicing my second question to the child.

For some reason, the question prompted a giggle from the boy, as he pointed a finger at the red roofed building I had seen a moment ago. "It's the red one, don't you know anything? EVERY trainer knows that!"

Trainer… The word echoed in my head. Was I really a trainer now? Was it even right to call this Riolu my own? I HAD found it after all, and it was already captured. That meant it belonged to someone else, didn't it? A part of me wanted to say 'nuts to that, mine now.' But… That wasn't right. For whatever reason, this Pokemon was left behind by its trainer.

"Well? Aren't you gonna go?" the boy asked, once more awakening me from the realm of thought.

I nodded and started towards the center, unsure of what to say if anyone asked what had happened. What was I going to say? Some Starlys beat up a Pokemon I had just found? Somehow I doubted that would go over well with anyone… Maybe I'd make something up…

The door slid open automatically as I drew close, giving way to the center. Hesitating a moment, I quickly walked in, not wishing to prolong the Riolu's suffering any further. My eyes scanned the room, taking in the surroundings as I made my way to the desk. With the exception of the woman behind the counter the center was unoccupied. There was a computer set up off to the side and several places to sit and wait – Apparently the center was frequented often. There were also stairs leading to a second floor, as well as a basement, but neither drew my attention. No, I focused on what I came to do; Get help.

The woman – A nurse, I judged, according to her clothing – Looked up from the papers littering the counter as I came to stand before her. Her uniform was pretty much what one would expect from any person in her profession; a white apron, topped off with the hat – Or beret, in this case – Of matching color. Those aside, her clothing matched her hair in color, that being a light shade of pink. "Hello there." She cheerfully greeted, her expression one of happiness despite the rugged shape I, and Riolu were in.

My confusion for her kind attitude must not have been apparent, for she continued on as if nothing was wrong, "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a new trainer? My name is Nurse Joy. It's such a lovely day, isn't it?" she babbled on, and on… And on.

"I wouldn't know." I finally managed to cut in, "I've spent all morning in the forest."

She blinked once, twice, and three times. Perhaps she finally realized all was not well. "In the forest? Well, I wouldn't have guessed."

… Then again, maybe not.

I sighed, and tried again. "This Pokemon is hurt." I said bluntly, hoping and praying that the straight forward approach would rush things along, "I need it healed… You do that here, don't you?"

Despite HER ditzy behavior thus far, the woman looked at me like I had asked the most ridiculous question she had ever heard. "Why, of course! That's what a Pokemon center is for, silly boy." She explained with a giggle, before gently reaching out and taking the Riolu from me.

The actions stopped there however, as she merely stared at me. It was something that was swiftly becoming unnerving. "Umm… Yes?" I asked hesitantly, almost afraid that she was going to ask what happened.

"I'll need this little fellow's Pokeball to treat him. The restoration machine only supports pokeballs." She explained in a matter-of-fact tone, gently holding out her right hand while her left held the sleeping Pokemon gently, yet firmly.

Nodding to the nurse, I took the ball from my vest pocket – Having tucked it in there when I began my sprint through the woods – And handed it to her, feeling more then a little embarrassed I hadn't at least cleaned off the mud. But when would I have had the time? At least she didn't comment on it, for the odd look she gave me said more then enough.

Finally, Joy turned and ventured into the room behind the counter and disappeared from sight, causing me to release a sigh that I didn't even know I was holding. "I hope it'll be alright…" I murmured to myself, unaware of the new presence that made itself known a moment later.

"You shouldn't worry. The nurse here is silly, but she does good work. Your little Pokemon will be fine in no time." A feminine voice assured me, causing me to jump with surprise.

Giggling – No doubt at my reaction – The girl that seemingly sprung up next to me offered a kind smile. "If I were you, I'd be more worried about myself. What did you do, get in a fight with a thorn bush?" she asked, gently poking my left arm, indicating the cuts and scratches.

A frown crossed over my features, for I wasn't exactly keen on being the subject of mockery. It was my place to give it, not take it. "The bush started it." I retorted.

This garnered another giggle from the girl, followed by an outstretched hand. "I'm Dawn. You must be new to town, huh?" she offered.

Nodding absentmindedly, I accepted the gesture and looked the girl over. She was rather cute, for a giggling mocking girl. Like me, she was also dressed in a vest, though it was continued with a skirt where as I stuck to good ol' jeans. Atop her head was… A ski cap? 'The heck? Isn't it summer?' I wondered, unable to tear my gaze away from the hat.

"So, mister no-name, did you get the bush as badly as it got you?" the girl joked, once more poking fun at my expense.

My attention, however, remained on the cap. How odd was this, to wear something like that when the heat was as bad as it was. While it wasn't unbearable, it was still, in no way, ski cap weather. "Yeah." I replied, having no idea what she had actually asked.

Dawn snapped her fingers, bringing me back to reality. It occurred to me then that I was slipping further and further into states of thought, or distraction lately. How odd. "So what's your name kid?" she asked.

"Ventus. Ventus Tallahar. And I'm not a kid." I told her, frowning again, and earning myself yet another giggle.

"Geez, mister serious all of a sudden. Have you been a trainer long?"

What was this, bug-the-crap-out-of-the-new-guy day or something? Releasing a second light sigh, I shook my head, already mentally preparing myself for the multitude of questions that were sure to follow this one. "No. Just today."

The girl's eyes widened, "Really? One day? And you're already in THAT kind of shape? Boy, I'd hate to see you in a week." She commented, giggling for a third – Or was it fourth? – Time to illustrate her joking nature.

My eyes rolled and I turned back to the counter, "What can I say? Bushes fight dirty." I commented sarcastically, deciding that so long as the mockery kept up, so too would the sarcasm.

"I was referring to your Pokemon actually. What, you didn't throw HIM at the bush to attack, did you?" Dawn asked, being sarcastic in her own manner.

No reply came from my lips, as I mentally debated explaining what had happened, lying, or just ignoring any further questions from the girl. The latter seemed the easiest, but also the rudest… It wasn't really in my nature to be rude unnecessarily, was it?

"Do you have a trainer card yet?" Dawn suddenly asked, the question being one that I had certainly not expected.

"Trainer card?" I asked, drawing a complete blank to the concept. I'd never even heard of one before.

The girl let out a mock sigh and held her forehead in an attempt to look disappointed with my lack of knowledge. "A trainer card…" she began, before shaking her head, "No. Tell you what, if you come with me to see professor Rowan, he can explain it to you."

I blinked, "Professor Rowan? I think I've heard of him…" I murmured, thinking aloud and speaking half to myself.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Well duh… He's only the leading Pokemon researcher in the Sinnoh region, not to mention the top source of evolution information. Trust me; it's worth your time to come meet him. Now let's go." She explained, taking hold of one of my arms and dragging me – Quite literally – Towards the door.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I exclaimed, "What about Riolu?"

She glanced at me for a moment, before continuing with the forced movement of yours truly. "Your Pokemon? He'll be fine here. It'll take about half an hour to fully heal him anyway. You have plenty of time. Now, let's go see about making you an official trainer!" she declared.

'Trainer… There's that word again...' I thought, 'I guess it's really true. I'm gonna be a Pokemon trainer, like I always wanted to be. I'm going to have the freedom I've always yearned for… And yet…'

My gaze slipped back to the counter, and to the Pokemon of mine that I could not see at that moment. It had been injured, and it was my fault. 'At what cost did that freedom come?'


	4. Chapter IV: Proper Channels

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: As the game left alot of things, like where the trainer card came from, to the imagination, I had to be a little inventive. **

**Chapter IV: Proper Channels**

(Ventus' POV)

"And here we are!" Dawn declared, finally releasing her grip on my arm.

She gestured with both happiness and excitement to the building before her. It was a fair bit larger then the houses of the town, but looked more or less the same. "You didn't have to drag me here…" I murmured.

She smiled in an innocent manner, trying to appear cute to avoid a scolding. "I just didn't want you to get lost, that's all."

"It's right next door to the Pokemon center." I stated bluntly, my gaze narrowing with some irritation.

She merely continued smiling, "Oh shush, stop being difficult. Now come on, let's go inside. If nothing else, we can get you some bandages." She commented, glancing at her gloved hand before pointing to my arms.

I followed the gesture and looked down at myself. Something I had failed to realize was that when the thorns had cut into me, they had struck deep enough for the wounds to bleed, albeit only slightly. Dawn's glove was now proof of that. 'Wouldn't it be smarter to get a nurse to treat me, instead of some pushy girl?' I wondered, though following after her nonetheless.

Dawn gently pushed the door to the "lab" – As she called it – And entered, holding the door open only long enough for me to get inside before she let it go. I surveyed the lab, immediately noticing the differences from a normal house that the outside failed to show. There were large machines of questionable function set up all over room, alongside computer consoles with large screens. Surely, a lot of work was done here, or going to be done here in the near future.

"Hi dad!" the girl next to me suddenly exclaimed, waving a hand with some glee to one of the men off to the side.

Like all the others, he was dressed in a long white lab coat, and carrying a clipboard with a multitude of paperwork attached to it. He glanced in our direction at his daughter's call, tilting his glasses in such a fashion that I had to wonder if he actually used them for sight, or merely for show.

"Ah, hello Dawn. Did you forget something?" he asked her, seemingly not noticing me.

She shook her head and jabbed my arm with one finger, "Nope, found a trainer that I think professor Rowan should meet, so I asked him to come." She explained.

My eyes rolled, 'Asked. Riiiiiight…'

The man nodded and continue on with his work, seemingly unbothered by his child's explanation. How odd. I was under the impression that father's were supposed to be over protective of their daughters… Did Dawn drag people here often? Then again, what DID I know about fathers? I didn't even know where MINE was…

Didn't particularly care either.

"This way." Dawn told me, grabbing my arm again and dragging me forward, towards the back of the room.

An older man was hunched over a worktable, the monitors on either side of him showing an assorted amount of Pokemon, some of which I had seen, and some that were completely alien to me. The man tapped on the keyboard before him a few times, causing the screened images to change, and display new Pokemon. I focused on the screens with some interest, trying pick out the creatures I recognized, while absentmindedly sorting the unknown ones into categories for later consideration.

"Professor Rowan? This is Ven… Ventus? Ventus, are you paying attention?" Dawn began, stopping to star at me when it was apparent my gaze was glued to the screens.

'Cute… Cute… Strong… Smart… Cute… Would probably eat me…' I thought, mentally singling out each Pokemon I stared at by the way it looked.

The girl stomped her foot, "Hey!"

I jumped slightly and blinked a few times, coming back to reality. "Huh? What?" I began in confusion, glancing at Dawn, who looked rather frustrated, and the professor, who didn't look at all amused.

"Why aren't you out doing the research I asked?" he asked Dawn, completely ignoring my presence… This was becoming routine.

From his voice and gruff exterior alone, I imagined the professor before me to be one of those "grumpy old man" types you see being mocked on television so often. He certainly looked the part, all that was missing was a cane to smack us young whippersnappers around with.

Dawn hesitated a moment – Something she hadn't done once in all the time she was bothering me – Before continuing. "Well, I found this trainer in the Pokemon center, and thought you should meet him… Erm, thought he should meet you, professor." She explained.

From the way she was tripping over her own words, I guessed that this meeting wasn't going the way she thought it would. Rowan turned his gaze on me, his thick white eyebrows giving me the momentary impression that he was peering out from beneath a snowball. "He doesn't look like much. And judging by the shape he himself is in, I don't think I want to see the condition of his Pokemon." He commented.

I frowned slightly, 'I can hear you old man…' I thought to myself, deciding to keep any sarcastic comebacks to myself for the time being.

"He just became a trainer today." Dawn cut in, before the professor's negative tirade could resume, "So I brought him here to be registered. That's okay, isn't it?"

Sighing, the professor turned his chair around and began typing once more, the screens changing to reflect the conversation. The one screen looked like a registration paper of some kind, while the other displayed an outrageously large grid, each section holding a different Pokemon.

"Name." Rowan asked stoically.

I blinked with some uncertainty. We had just barged in and interrupted his work, and he dropped everything to do this right this second. Despite being a rude old man, he was rather generous. "Uh… Ventus. Ventus Tallahar."

"Age, hometown, the date you became a trainer… I suppose that would be today's date…" Rowan went on, answering the final question himself.

"Seventeen." I told him, "Twinleaf town." I figured if he was taking the time to register me despite having his own work to do, I could cut straight to the answers he wanted and not waste his time.

Dawn blinked, "You're seventeen too?" she asked.

No reply was given, for she knew the answer. Though, I wouldn't have guessed that was HER age… She certainly didn't ACT like it.

Rowan's arm shot up and pointed to the second screen, "The grid here shows every Pokemon we know of to date. Whatever ones you own, tap that grid square."

I looked over the grid, and studied it, not realizing just how many Pokemon there were in the world, nor noting just how long it was going to take to find the ONE I had among them all. More then half – WAY more then half – Of these were Pokemon I had never seen before. And in the end, it was Dawn who spotted the square containing Riolu, not me.

"Right there." She told me, tapping the grid square before I could react.

The moment her finger brushed against the screen, the square lit up behind the Pokemon's image. I nodded to the girl before glancing to the professor, "That's all, just the one." I told him.

A gruff cough was the only response I received, as the man continued to input information for several more minutes. When at last he finished, Rowan turned in his chair to face Dawn, "Go ask your father for the card, please." He instructed her, before turning his gaze on me.

I had to admit, despite the favor he was doing for me… This guy sure was unnerving me. He seemed to have a constant glare plastered on his face. "You, come with me." Was all he said, before rising from his chair and leading me into a room off to the side.

I followed, though reluctantly. I was already unnerved being around this guy, now he was ordering me to follow him? At least he appeared to be on the level. "What is it?" I asked, my curiosity having overridden my judgment and gotten the better of me.

A soft grunt was the only reply I received, something I was beginning to assume was a usual response from this man. The next room was a small one, almost a supply closet that had gotten in over it's head, it seemed, for it was near completely full of… Stuff. Machines and devices I had never seen as well as stacks of boxes that likely held similar objects. The room also contained a table which, despite the cluttered state of the room, was surprisingly tidy. In fact, only two objects sat atop it, one no different from the other. Rowan picked up one of the objects and turned to me.

"If you're going to be a trainer…" he began, coughing once to clear his throat before continuing, "You might as well make yourself useful." He told me.

'Gee… Thanks.' Was my only thought.

"You have no idea what this device is, do you boy?" he asked, pressing a small button on the side to trigger it's activation. The front side of the machine flipped open revealing a small screen and several buttons. It looked like a miniature computer, of some kind. "Of course you don't." he went on, showing no signs of even having waited for my response, "This is a Pokedex, or Pokemon-encyclopedia, if you'd prefer."

"I don't."

Rowan grunted some irritation, but continued, "Point the scanner at any Pokemon you see, and you'll receive information of that creature on the screen. The amount of information varies from Pokemon to Pokemon, as no one knows EVERYTHING about any one Pokemon. Essentially, you will know what the researchers here do." He explained, gently tapping the machines top before turning it for me to see.

Sure enough, there was a circular camera… Thing. The scanner, no doubt. "It also keeps track of Pokemon attacks, strengths, weaknesses, near everything you'll need to know." He added.

I brushed the back of my neck with one arm, gently scratching it as a hesitant and reluctant look took over my features, "I didn't think there was so much work involved in being a trainer…" I admitted, half to myself.

Another grunt. "If you thought it was all fun, games, and battles, you're sadly mistaken. But if you're going to back down now…" He flipped the Pokedex shut.

I cut in, "I'm not. This is something I've always wanted… I don't care how much work, or studying or… Or whatever is involved. I'll do it." I pleaded to him, my hesitation having faded, and been replaced with a look of desperation.

"Strong words… We will see if that's all they are." Was the only reply I got.

Rowan strolled passed me, thrusting the Pokedex into my hands as he did so. I stared at the machine for a moment, before following him out of the room, to where Dawn was waiting for us. Her face lit up somewhat when she saw what I held, "Oh you got one too? That's so neat. Now you can help with the research!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

How anyone could be excited about doing research left me bewildered, but something else about her words bothered me as well. "What do you mean 'help'?"

Rowan cut in, "Any data your Pokedex obtains, it also holds onto. Every so often, you can send said information to me here at the lab, which will, in turn, help us. The terminals in the Pokemon centers can be used to do this. Just slip your Pokedex into the respective slot. It's completely automated, so I don't have to worry about you messing it up." He explained, causing me to frown again.

'Stupid passive-aggressive old…' I thought.

Luckily, Dawn intervened before my thoughts took an even more negative turn. She held out her hand, showing me the card that had been printed off for me. Gently, I took it, and looked it over. It contained all the information that Rowan had asked me for. "Slide that into the bottom of your Pokedex." The girl instructed.

Flipping the machine upside down, I found the slot quite quickly and inserted the card, causing the screen to flash to life. I turned the machine, glancing at the screen… The very moment it flashed again. Dawn giggled, though I found myself momentarily blinded. Stupid machine, some warning would've been nice.

When I could again see, I glanced at the screen, which now displayed a rather confused Ventus Tallahar. While it wasn't a BAD picture, it wasn't exactly good either. Still, it would suffice, how often would I need to use it anyway? I shut the screen, causing the card to pop back out, only now, it too had the picture imprinted on it.

"There are these too." Dawn spoke up suddenly, holding out both hands to show five pokeballs. "A trainer can only carry six Pokemon at a time, and since you already have one, you just need to fill these to assemble a team."

I tilted my head slightly as I accepted the gift, gently dropping the pokeballs into my vest pocket for safekeeping. "What if I catch more then five?" I asked, causing the professor to cough and return to the conversation.

"Any extra Pokemon are sent to the location you received your Pokedex; here. My assistants take care of them during that time until you need them." He explained, gesturing beyond both Dawn and myself to the several people running about in lab coats, each attending to their own work.

Nodding my head in understanding, I slipped the Pokedex inside my vest as well. The trainer card I had received was gently tucked into my wallet. "Is… There anything else? Anything that I need, or should know?" I asked with some uncertainty.

For a moment, a very brief one, I could've sworn I saw Rowan smirk, which would have been a first since I met him. "If I had to guess… You haven't the foggiest about where to go from here, is that right?" he asked.

That feeling of reluctance returned, and I had no choice but to shake my head. After all, I really DIDN'T know what to do. Really, the only thing I knew about trainers was that most – Not even all, but most – Aspired to be a "master". To compete in some grand tournament and be the winner. But… Was that what I wanted?

"For most new trainers, it's important to win a few gym badges. Even if your goal isn't taking on the elite four, most trainers won't respect you if you don't have at least ONE badge." Dawn kindly explained.

'Gyms? Badges? Man do I have a lot to learn…' I thought to myself, but nodded regardless.

"Where is the nearest… Gym, I guess?" I asked, mentally calling back the map of the region I had looked over so many times before.

"Oreburgh City, to the northeast. There's a gym there, and it's by far the closest." The professor quickly stated.

'Oreburgh is beyond Jubilife, I believe…' I mentally told myself, unable to hold back the grin at what had finally sunk in.

This was it. This was really, really it. I was going to get out of that god-forsaken spit of a town called Twinleaf and see the world. Being a trainer was the key to escape, and now I could do just that. My heart yearned for adventure, and it would no longer be disappointed.

"Before you go anywhere, however…" Rowan spoke up again, "You should inform your family. You wouldn't want them to worry, after all, would you?"

I nodded in agreement, and started to turn… When I stopped. How was I going to get back to Twinleaf? Riolu was… Well, he was healing but… If we got attacked on the way back, there would be no Pokemon center to heal him. I'd be right back to where I started. Dawn seemed to notice my inner distress, for she tilted her head curiously, as I had, and asked, "Is something wrong?"

A frown crossed over my features, "There's no Pokemon center in Twinleaf…" I started, the girl's giggling cutting me off.

"That's easy. Just buy a couple of potions for the road. There's a Pokemart just down the street. I'll even show you." She explained, pulling a small spray bottle from her backpack to show me.

It looked similar to a cleaning product, but with a few differences. There was the symbol of a Pokeball etched into either side of the bottle, while the sprayer itself was a different color and texture then any cleaner. "They look like this. Just spray it on a hurt Pokemon and it'll heal faster… Though it does sting a little." She warned.

'It's like spray on medicine… Neat.' I nodded my head to her.

Dawn stashed the potion away in her pack once more, before slinging it over her shoulder. "Let's go! I'll show you to the mart." She stated with confidence, grabbing my arm and dragging me – Again, what was with the dragging? – Towards the door.

"Dawn." Rowan said simply, causing the girl to turn.

The professor pointed towards me, "You may want to get him checked out first. Those cuts may be small but there is the risk of infection, after all."

The girl nodded, "I'll get my mom to look after him." She told him, before continuing towards the door, with me in tow… Literally.

'Don't I get a say in any of this?' I wondered, though already realizing that the simple truth was; No, I did not.


	5. Chapter V: A Different Perspective

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: You're gonna notice this chapter is different. Three guesses why ;. Also, in regards to the Pokemart prices, basically everything has been lowered to base value (After all, 300 for a potion? Gimme a break...) And since I wasn't -quite- sure what the Pokemon monetary system was, I just used the traditional system. This chapter is also dedicated to everyone who thought the Diamond/Pearl male character's hat was just the ugliest thing ever.**

**Chapter V: A Different Perspective**

(Dawn's POV)

In the half an hour I had known Ventus Tallahar, I had learned quite a few things about him; he was nice, yet sarcastic, clearly accident prone, or perhaps just unlucky, and he didn't seem to know the first thing about Pokemon training. I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd asked directions to the Pokemon center – Which, given the size of this town, would have been so sad – Or worse, asked WHAT the Pokemon center was… Well, everyone has to start somewhere, right?

I tugged a little harder on his arm, silently indicating he needed to move faster. Here I was, spending my own time showing him around and helping him out when I could be off doing my research for the professor, the least he could do was move a little faster.

The travel from the lab to my house couldn't have taken longer then a few minutes, and probably wouldn't have even been that long if Ventus would've cooperated more. "I'll be fine!" he exclaimed, for the fourth time.

I shook my head and pushed the door to my home open, dragging him inside, "Mom!" I called inside.

Some rustling from the direction of the kitchen led me to believe the person I sought could be found there, but before I could move, Ventus managed to struggle free of my grasp. A small sigh escaped me, as I glanced at him. Ventus leaned against the wall nearest the door, and from the looks of things, would not be making any sudden dashes for freedom… Maybe he finally realized he was only here to get help.

Emerging from the kitchen was a woman with round hair, the same color as my own; a nice dark – But not TOO dark – blue. "Dawn, what are you doing back so early?" asked my mother, causing my attention to shift back to her.

Casually, I gestured over my shoulder towards Ventus, "I met a new trainer in the Pokemon center, and he's kind of… Well, look at his arms. I just stopped home to pick up a few bandages for him." I explained.

She nodded, and looked passed me, smiling politely at my new friend, "And does he have a name?" she asked, more to him then to me.

"Ventus." He replied, pushing off from the wall and coming to stand next to me, nodding his head, "Ventus Tallahar. You must be Dawn's mother, right?" he asked her, causing me to giggle at the obviousness of the question.

The boy shot a quick glare at me, yet one that lacked any manner of seriousness behind it. My mother smiled and nodded, "I'm Ayako, and yes, I am. Let me see what I can do about those bandages." Placing the dish she had been drying down on the table, mother turned and strolled back into the kitchen.

My attention shifted to the rookie trainer, "Don't you go anywhere. Let mom handle your cuts, and I'll be right back, I just thought of something I wanted to get." I told him with a soft smile, before turning and rushing to the stairs.

My room, like that of my parents, and my sister, was upstairs, mine being the farthest down the hall. Upon seeing the way Ventus was dressed, I was sure I had the perfect hat for him, and it wasn't like I needed it, I had my cap. Turning the knob of my door, I pushed it open and rushed inside, already knowing where the item I sought would be. I snatched it off the top of my desk and headed back out trying to imagine his expression; this was the kind of thing a person would either really like, or really hate… And either way, the expression would be priceless.

The hat was a light-ish shade of red. Not really pink, but not a dark red either. On either side of the hat was an emblem, similar to the one on my cap, only blue, instead of pink. It was meant to be a boy's hat, I was sure, but someone had just left it in the Pokemon center one day and Nurse Joy told me I could have it. 'Wonder why it was left there… Looks fine to me…'

The whole process of retrieving the item should not have taken longer then a few seconds, but I found myself standing at the top of the stairs, lost in thought as I stared at the hat. Nurse Joy had called it a beret… Or something. What an odd name for a hat. But if he liked it, then maybe he'd stop being so difficult. After all, I was only trying to help, and he hadn't even said thank you!

I started down the stairs, noticing mother had returned from the kitchen and was already wrapping Ventus' arms in a soft sort of bandage about halfway down. By the time I reached the two, she was done… And he looked similar to those mummies you'd see in old scary movies. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight, which caused me to receive a rather unkind glare from mister grumpy mummy.

Mother shut the first aid box she'd brought from the kitchen, and headed back to put it away. I held out the hat to Ventus, smiling kindly despite just being glared it. His gaze shifted from me, to it… And that glare of embarrassment and irritation was replaced by a look of confusion. "What… Is that?" he asked.

My gaze narrowed, sarcasm ringing high in my voice, "It's a hat genius…"

He shook his head, turning the hat around and examining it further, his expression of distaste growing worse, "This is the ugliest excuse for a hat I've ever seen…" he murmured, half to himself.

Snatching back the hat, I turned away, crossing my arms and stomping one foot with indignation. "Oh, like you're SUCH an expert on fashion." I snapped.

"'Least I'm not wearing a ski cap in summer…"

I turned to retort, but at that moment, mother reentered the room, smiling brightly as she did, and this time, followed by her Glameow. "Now, now, get along you two…" she told us, accompanied by a purr from the cat Pokemon at her feet.

"But mom…"

She gently shook her head, "Now dear… It really is an ugly hat. You can't condemn him for having an opinion." She explained, which garnered a cocky grin from bandage boy.

I turned away, frowning and sighing in defeat. Of course she'd agree, she commented nearly the same way when I'd brought it home. 'Well… I still like it…' I thought to myself, gently placing the hat on the table nearby, next to the plate.

Ventus rose from his seat, stretching both arms out and letting out a small yawn. He ran a few fingers through his short brown hair, before adjusting the headband – It might've been a sweatband, but Ventus seemed to give off an aura of a boy who'd played too many video games – On his forehead. "Thanks for the help, miss Ayako, and you too Dawn." He suddenly said, the previous anger, irritation and distaste having vanished from both his expression and voice.

I glanced at him, blinking several times in surprise. I'd expected some kind of sarcastic thank you, at best, but that actually sounded sincere. Weird… "You're quite welcome. Be more careful in the future, okay?" my mother spoke up, causing the boy to nod.

"We should probably get going. I still have to show you to the Pokemart." I piped up, heading towards the door.

"Be careful Dawn, and you too Ventus." My mother reminded us, as I headed outside with Ventus in tow.

Ventus crossed his arms behind his head in a casual matter, once we were outside. "I should go pick up Riolu…" he pointed out, sounding unsure of himself.

I shook my head, "You have time. Nurse Joy won't go anywhere; she's in the Pokemon center all day and night." I explained to him.

He blinked with some uncertainty, or perhaps surprise at my words. "Then… When does she sleep?"

Opening my mouth to answer, something occurred to me… I DIDN'T have an answer. I honestly had no idea, for not once had I wondered about that, or asked her. That was actually a very good question. I'd never seen the Pokemon center closed, nor had I seen it unoccupied by the cerise-haired, ditzy nurse. I was tempted to ask her when we went to pick up Ventus' Pokemon, but something in my mind told me that some things were better left unknown.

"This way." I stated, reaching to grasp his arm, only to have him pull away suddenly.

"I'm quite capable of walking on my own two feet. I don't need to be dragged anywhere."

With a small sigh I shrugged, and started towards the Pokemart, taking but a single glance back to make sure he was indeed following. Thinking for a moment, it occurred to me that our little shopping detour should only take a few minutes, with plenty of time to pick up Riolu and make it back to Twinleaf town before it got dark. It was only just after one in the afternoon, after all, and the small town wasn't that far. In fact, had it not been for the wild Pokemon between here and there, I was quite sure I would have met Ventus long before this.

"What's this town called?" he suddenly asked.

Stopping, I turned to face him, giving him an odd look. "This town." He tried again, pointing to the dirt under my feet, "What's it called?"

"Sandgem." I replied softly, gesturing every which way with both arms, "Sandgem town. Pretty name, don'tcha think?" I asked with a grin.

He scoffed, and crossed his injured arms, "Who comes up with these stupid names..?" I heard him murmur, no doubt talking to himself, as opposed to me.

With another sigh, I continued towards the mart, Ventus in tow. It was unsurprising that he rattled off another question before we reached it. Honestly, this boy talked too much. "So are you a trainer?"

I stopped once more and spun about on my heel, hands on hips. With a somewhat superior smirk, I shook my head, "Not quite. See, I'm professor Rowan's assistant for field work. Like you, I have a Pokedex, so I can record information and data on them to help further his studies." I explained.

"So you have a Pokemon too then?"

I nodded my head, plucking the Pokeball from my belt loop and holding it out for him to see. "Just got it yesterday, actually. It's the cutest little Piplup you've ever seen, I swear!" I boasted, letting both a grin and a soft squeal of delight loose.

Ventus, apparently, did not share my delight, for he looked wrapped up in his Pokedex. When had he even pulled that out? I replaced the Pokeball on my belt and strolled over; peeking over his shoulder to see what he was looking for.

"Here it is." He stated, moving the Pokedex so I could better see the screen, "That's what you mean, right? Piplup?" Sure enough, the screen displayed the tiny blue penguin Pokemon known as Piplup, one akin to what was in my Pokeball.

Nodding my head, I shoved him forward with a giggle, "That's him, yup. Now come on, stop wasting time. We have shopping to do!"

Reluctantly, he tucked away his Pokedex, muttering something inaudible before continuing forward. I followed behind now, gently giving him a shove in the right direction every time he strayed off path a bit. "The building with the blue rooftop." I told him.

He entered first, the automatic door, for once, in good working order. I couldn't count the times it had broken down and I had slammed into it, having expected it to slid open on its own. My poor nose… Stupid door. Behind the counter was Aaron, who turned to watch us enter, and smiled upon seeing me, who he knew. "Hello there Dawn. Who's your friend?" he asked showing the same polite attitude he showed everyone else in town, even travelers.

"This is Ventus, a new trainer. We're here so he can… Ventus? What are you doing?" I began to explain, getting somewhat sidetracked as my new friend had wandered off to the side of the store, staring at near everything as if it was golden.

"This is just like the store in Twinleaf…" he commented, "Except… Pokemon-y."

Sighing, I shook my head, and walked over to him, plucking a few potions from the rack and handing them to him. "Here, this is what you need. Three or four should do it… How much money do you have anyway?" I asked him, mentally kicking myself for not having asked sooner.

"Well, I haven't spent my allowance for this week so…" he began, my giggling once more cutting him off.

"Allowance?" I blurted out, causing him to glare.

"Sue me, there's not really anything you can do to earn money in that dinky town." He retorted, somewhat frustrated, "Anyway, I have thirty dollars."

I nodded my head, "Potions are three dollars each. Pokeballs, if you want spares, are two, anti-… Wait, there's a price tag on every item. YOU look. I'll go wait by the counter." I told him, walking off and leaving the rookie trainer to his own devices.

Aaron was smirking when I came into view, "Fun with the new guy, huh?" he asked me, causing a small sigh to pass over my lips.

"You're still new yourself though Dawn. Didn't you just get your first Pokemon yesterday?" he asked me.

I leaned against the counter, crossing my arms and turning my nose up at the comment, "At least I studied, and found out everything I needed to know before asking the professor. He probably just sat around and watched TV all day long."

"I heard that!" arose Ventus' voice from between the supply racks, making me wonder if I had perhaps struck a nerve.

Another moment passed, and finally the boy emerged from the supply racks, his arms carting the items he'd picked out. 'At least he's got a good sense of moderation… He didn't pick out more then he could carry.' I thought.

"Five potions, two antidotes, two paralyzation cures… That's twenty one dollars, all together." Aaron told him.

Ventus slid forth the money, and began to tuck the items away in his assorted vest pockets. It occurred to me now that he had no backpack… He was going to need one if he planned to travel. Good thing his vest had a lot of pockets. "That's all I'll need… Right?" he asked, turning towards me, uncertainty clear in his voice.

I nodded to him and, after giving a polite wave to Aaron behind the counter, led Ventus back outside. "Time to pick up Riolu." He stated, his tone a rather confident, concrete one, as though he was sure I didn't have anymore detours planned out for him.

For once, he would've been correct, not that I planned to say so. I merely nodded, and let him start off, following behind him. After all, the Pokemon center was someplace he DID know the location off… Now, anyway. The door slid open, giving way to the clinic, as well as a rather curious looking nurse Joy. She was occupied by something about the Riolu sitting before her, and did not see us approach. "Excuse me…" Ventus began, causing her to glance up.

"Oh, you're back. Good, there's something I want to show you about the Pokemon you dropped off." She stated, her tone a serious one, as opposed to the light absentminded one she usually had.

The Riolu gazed up at the two of us, its face almost giving off the semblance of a smile, but I couldn't be sure. Nurse Joy gently lifted one of the Pokemon's floppy ears and pointed to its neck, indicating the pattern in the fur. Running along the Riolu's neck were two identical rings, one atop the other. Unlike the other colors the Pokemon had; blue and black, the rings were a light gold-ish color. "I've never seen this in a Riolu before…" she admitted.

Ventus gazed at the rings, before turning his attention to the nurse. "There's nothing wrong with him, is there?" Concern was clear in his voice.

The nurse quickly shook her head, "Oh heavens no! I was merely pointing out that this fur pattern is unique to this Riolu. Certain Pokemon have individual patterns on their skin, or fur, or scales or… Whatever it is that they have. I've even heard tales of some Pokemon that glow, or shine, and radiate a golden color. I only thought you'd like to know now, so you didn't get concerned if you noticed later on." She explained.

Ventus stared at her dumbfounded, and I was inclined to do the same. I'd been in this Pokemon center a number of times, even before I had received my Piplup, and NEVER had this nurse said anything that intelligent before. "Umm… Thanks." Was all Ventus managed, plucking the Pokeball from the countertop next to his Pokemon.

However, the moment he aimed the ball towards Riolu, the small Pokemon began to shiver, and shake, almost as if it was afraid. It released a low cry, and whimpered pitifully. Ventus lowered the ball, looking to me, "What's wrong with him? Aren't Pokemon supposed to go in these?" he asked, his tone indicating he too was afraid, perhaps even that he'd made a mistake.

Nurse Joy gently rubbed the creature's head, calming it. "Some Pokemon dislike being inside pokeballs, each with their own reasons. Some don't like being confined, others are temper mental about it after being captured – After all, would YOU like to be stuck inside an object that smacked you on the head before? And still others… They're afraid that once they go in, they won't come back out." She explained, smiling at the Riolu in a comforting manner.

"So what should I do?" the boy asked, at a loss.

I shrugged, "Carry him? Or let him walk with you? He's not really that big…" I offered, reaching out to rub the creature under the chin.

Ventus leaned forward, studying the Pokemon for a moment, before nodding. "If… That will make him happy. Then I guess I could do that." He finally stated, causing the smile to return to the small creature.

'I'd say that would make it plenty happy.' I thought to myself, unable to contain my own grin in the presence of something so cute.

---------------------------

**Author's Note: Is there a reason behind the rings on Riolu's neck? Yes. Will I tell you what it is? Now where would the fun in that be? **


	6. Chapter VI: Great For Beginners

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Chapter VI: Great For Beginners**

(Ventus' POV)

Today was certainly a contender for oddest day of my life. In the past few hours, I had gone from being utterly and completely bored, to finding a Pokeball at the lakeside, to being chased through the woods, to finding myself in an actual Pokemon battle… The list just kept going, it was unbelievable. Never would I have imagined this sort of thing happened to me, yet I hoped against hope that it would. And at long last, it seemed those hopes had come to fruition.

Riolu waddled alongside me, quite content, it seemed. The smile it had donned since discovered it would no longer be confined in a Pokeball had yet to leave the small creature's face, and it was with pleasant surprise that I realized one of the founding principals of being a trainer had developed in me; When your Pokemon is happy, you are happy. It was hard to deny that fact, as I too had been grinning since leaving the clinic.

'I still can't believe it…' I thought to myself, my grin widening once more, 'This is really… Real. I'm actually a Pokemon trainer. I'm actually free…'

Dawn giggled and pointed at my head, "If that grin gets any bigger, it's gonna swallow your whole head." She commented teasingly, before asking, "What's got you so happy anyway? You look like a cat that just swallowed the family bird."

Taking a moment to give her a curious glance regarding the odd analogy, I shrugged one shoulder, then the other. "I'm just… Happy, that's all." I said simply, pushing on forward, wanting to make my trip back home as quick as possible.

At professor Rowan's advice, I had decided to return home and inform mother of my departure. I had no worries about her objecting, as she was well aware this was something I really wanted. Besides, even if she did object, I was going anyway. There was NO way I was passing up this opportunity, not for anything. "You're not going to explain, are you?" the girl asked, upon realizing I had drifted into thought, something I was prone to doing.

I shrugged again, "It's just… This. All of this. I always doubted I'd ever get to become a Pokemon trainer, being trapped in that little town all my life, but look at me now. I'm about to get to do what I've always wanted; see the world." I explained to her, kneeling down momentarily to scratch the Pokemon's head, "Not to mention I get to see it with Pokemon. How does it get any better?"

Dawn merely smiled and shook her head, having no answer herself. I rose, and continued on. By my own guess, we had been walking for near ten minutes, and were only now coming up to the taller grass where wild Pokemon liked to lurk. I glanced hesitantly at Dawn, but she merely waved me forward. It was this that had kept me confined for so long; the wild Pokemon that lurked about, offering the unspoken threats of injuries from their attacks… Possibly worse… But I didn't wish to think about that. Hesitating a moment longer, I stepped forward into the grass.

And no sooner then I did, did something jump up at me. The creature struck my chest, causing me to stagger backwards and fall, meriting both a gasp of shock from Dawn, and a whimper from my shorter companion. My vision blurred for but a moment as the wind had been forcefully removed from me, but as it returned, I found my attacker to be… The goofiest looking thing I had EVER seen.

It was no taller then Riolu, but a fair bit longer, looking as though it stood on four legs, but currently sitting and using a mere two to support itself. The creature had twin buck teeth sticking out from the muzzle on its furry face, two beady black eyes sitting just above them. The entire creature was clothed in short, yet thick, brown fur. And just when I thought I would be able to suppress my laughter at the odd creature, it did something that's strangeness rivaled its looks; the creature chirped.

There was no mistaking that sound. That was indeed a chirp. There was no mistaking the other sound in the area either; the sound of myself, howling with laughter at the Pokemon before me. Despite that fact I had been attacked by this very same creature, looking upon it now only made me want to laugh and laugh… And laugh. Dawn grasped my arm and roughly dragged me to my feet. The unknown Pokemon rose from its haunches and took a more aggressive stance… Which of course, looked utterly ridiculous like the rest of it did.

"Well?" Dawn asked expectantly, as though she had spoken already and awaited a response.

I put my laughing spree on hold to give her a questioning glance. She sighed, withdrew her Pokedex, and pointed at the machine, giving me a clear indication of what was expected of me. No longer hesitating, I pulled my own Pokedex free from my vest and aimed the scanner at the Pokemon before me, flipping open the door of the machine simultaneously. "Bidoof." The machine began, my glee returning all at once.

"Hey check it out, this thing talks!" I couldn't help but exclaim, not caring how much of a five year old I sounded like.

"Classification; Plump mouse Pokemon. Despite this small creature's appearance, it has nerves of steel and allows nothing to deter it. Bidoof is surprisingly fast, given its appearance and weight. This Pokemon is heavily regarded as the perfect starting capture for any beginner trainer." The Pokedex explained, before shutting off once more.

I flipped it shut, and tucked it away. "Beginner trainer… Sounds perfect for you." Dawn stated in a rather teasing manner.

"If memory serves, you fit that description pretty well yourself." I shot back, causing her grin to fade away and be replaced by a look of annoyance.

My gaze tilted downwards, towards my small ally, "What do you think Riolu?" I asked, the small fighting Pokemon glancing up at me, "Could be good practice, right?"

The small Pokemon looked hesitant, but quickly nodded, trying it's best to look determined and brave… For me, more then itself, I didn't doubt. What luck, not only had I stumbled upon a cute and rather strong Pokemon, but a loyal one too!

My gaze shifted back to the Bidoof, my mind wandering ever so slightly, 'Now… If only I had a catchy battle theme…' I thought, a small grin taking over my features, for clearly I had been playing too many video games as of late.

Dawn stepped back, no doubt to give us room to battle. The Bidoof's expression turned to one of some determination, as a low growl arose from its throat. Riolu dashed before me, and stood at the ready, and for several moments the only battle taking place… Was a staring contest.

"Riolu, use quick attack!" I shouted, not wanting to be the first one attacked this time.

It was as if someone had rung the bell in a boxing match, for at that moment, the two Pokemon moved. Bidoof rushed forward to tackle my own Pokemon, similar to the way it had tackled me. Riolu, however, moved much faster. It darted from side to side, zigzagging across the small battlefield, before it finally leapt forward. Bidoof turned, and rolled to the side, bringing both attacks to an unsuccessful end.

Once more, my Pokedex flew to my hand, and I scanned the information on Riolu, looking for the supposed attack list. "Try another quick attack!" I called to him, hoping the maneuver would at least hold the enemy at bay until I could find something better.

Riolu flung itself forward, aiming to sling a well aimed punch into his foe. Bidoof, on the other hand, seemed to expect the attack. It folded itself tightly into a ball and waited. The moment the attack struck, the only resulting effect was a slight roll backwards for the wild Pokemon, who itself looked unharmed as it regained its battle stance.

'Here's something…' I thought to myself, having finally found the list I sought, "Riolu, use Force Palm!"

The small Pokemon complied, tightly clenching one paw into a fist again and again, performing the action quicker and quicker until… Was that a spark? Bidoof charged forward and leapt into the air, ready to pounce on the fighting Pokemon… Only to be met with a hard slap.

The attack sent the buck toothed Pokemon sprawling, and it showed no signs of rising, or even a desire to move. Sparks danced along the creature's fur, almost as if the Bidoof was a prisoner of them. 'Wait! That's paralysis!' my mind reminded me.

Riolu stepped forward, ready to continue, but my voice caused him to stop, "That's enough Riolu, its over." I told him, gesturing for him to come back.

Dawn approached me as I tucked away my Pokedex, "What do you mean it's over? That Bidoof isn't even knocked out yet. Aren't you going to capture it?"

I gestured towards the injured Pokemon, "It's not a matter of whether I want to catch it or not, just look at it. It can't even move, so it wouldn't be a fair fight anymore. Don't you think so?" I asked her, causing the girl's eyes to widen.

"That's not…" she began, hesitating a moment, "That's not how you're supposed to do things as a trainer…"

I shrugged one shoulder and knelt down, grinning at Riolu and gently patting the creature's head. "Nice job buddy. You did great." I assured him, causing the creature to flash me a grin of its own.

Some rustling from ahead alerted us to movement, but when I looked, the Bidoof was missing; the pushed aside grass just beyond where it lay giving no wrong impression of where it went. Dawn grinned, "Guess it could move after all. Looks like you still have a lot to learn Ventus." She said, patting my shoulder.

A small sigh escaped me as I rose once more. I was sure I had done the right thing by not continuing, for I really thought the Bidoof was too hurt to continue. But HAD I done the right thing? Dawn said it wasn't what I should have done, and even now I wondered if I had just instilled false confidence in my Pokemon. "Maybe you're right…" I murmured, starting forward again.

'Maybe I'm still a rookie with a lot to learn but… At least I know what mercy is.' I thought to myself, quite unsure of what to make of the whole situation.

--------------------

**At this point, I would like to that Foxicles, Blue Flyhight, Cake, and Araleon for reviewing. The reviews help, and they make me more motivated to work on the story. Thanks guys **

**And to Araleon, in regards to your question; No, Ventus won't be reciving a Pokemon from the professor, but you'll find out what's done with the remaining two (Dawn has Piplup, remember) during the story. **


	7. Chapter VII: A Rival Appears  Finally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: Yes, I realize how long it's been since I did ANY kind of update, and I'm sorry to inform it's not likely to get much better. Why? A little thing called "writer's block" friends. Hate that stuff. Anyway, that aside, a few notes about this chapter. Ventus' rival FINALLY makes his dramatic (Well, not so much) entrance to the story. As you may or may not have guessed, he's almost nothing like his Diamond / Pearl counterpart, in either appearance or attitude. Even the name has been changed, but you probably saw that coming, didn't you? **

**Chapter VII: A Rival Appears… Finally**

(Ventus' POV)

If I thought Dawn was going to let up about me simply LETTING the Bidoof escape, I was sadly, sadly mistaken. Not only had she done the EXACT opposite but she had begun listing reasons behind the ranting that had nothing to do with the situation. "Honestly, if you want to be any sort of trainer you SHOULD have caught that Bidoof!"

Now, up until this moment, I had been able to ignore her, focusing primarily on watching the surrounding area for more Pokemon – Both hostile and appealing to an up and coming trainer – All the while wondering why I didn't simply RISK running through the grass years ago. I mean, all I had encountered was two Starly's – Who, in truth, hadn't even hit ME – And one Bidoof… 'Was that really all that kept me from freedom for all these years?' I wondered, becoming angrier and angrier each moment.

In an attempt to quell my growing frustration at the thought, I turned to Dawn to respond, taking but a moment to mentally file away any further wonderings as to my former imprisonment. Permanently. "If I may…" I began, trying to sound as polite as possible.

She tilted her head inquisitively. Good, I had her attention. "How would catching on Bidoof help me at all as a trainer? Even if it's one more in the ranks, it wasn't even that strong! What good is a Pokemon that can't even take one punch?"

I didn't have to wait for the girl's reaction to know I had just said the worst thing I could have. Even I felt bad about the words that had come from my stupid, stupid brain. I wasn't sure about the next trainer, but being a royal prick to a weaker Pokemon wasn't something I wanted to make a habit of. As if to race Dawn into calling me out on the slip up, I bowed my head and said no more.

Thankfully, she followed suit.

Riolu padded alongside us as we continued on, though soon enough he wanted to contribute to the conversation in his own way… Or perhaps just steer it in a new direction entirely, for he began to tug on my pant leg with one small paw and point ahead with the other. I looked on, and frowned at the sight. Dawn too, came to a stop, though she chuckled when she saw what the stalling was about. "Oh come on you two, it's just a little hill."

Yeah, sure. A little hill. 'Big freaking decline in stable terrain.' I sarcastically thought.

The azure haired girl would have none of that, however, which she made clear by giving me a not-so-gentle push on the back. I staggered forward, taking on hard step, then another. Flares of pain shot up each leg in time with the steps, but thankfully that came to an end quick enough. Unthankfully, it was replaced by a pain in my back as I rolled head over heels and landed ON it.

Riolu rushed to my side, coming up beside my head with many a whimper and staring at me with such big round eyes that even I wanted to say "Aww". Of course, Dawn beat me to that too, along with another giggle at my most un-sophisticated footwork. "Wow, you really ARE clumsy." She commented, grinning down at me.

There was little I wanted to do at that moment. The least of which was be submitted to mockery; especially regarding things I – And by proxy everyone in the world SHOULD have – knew. Of course, they didn't. Funny that. But there was little time for that as my current goal became trying to hide as much of my face behind my hands to escape the giggling hell that was this tag along girl.

"Why am I not surprised...?" asked a voice, both familiar and not.

I knew the source, but it was strange. It felt like an eternity since I had heard it, when in reality it had been but a few days. It had come from the person I most admired, and most scorned all at once… Well, perhaps not the scorned part, but he was pretty high on that list.

Clad in his usual attire consisting of a long overcoat of black, bright orange shirt and forest green pants – Not to mention a hairstyle that made even me envious – Sye approached me. It was expected that one's best friend would stop to offer a hand up.

It was less expected that one's best friend would stop to make idle chit chat before that.

"Who are you?" My so-called best friend Sye asked Dawn, completely ignoring my downed state in the tall grass.

I moved my hands from my face to watch the exchange. Dawn grinned sheepishly, and outstretched her hand, her vision downcast in some embarrassment. "I'm Dawn, from Sandgem town. Just up the road there."

Funny, I didn't recall any road.

Finally, Sye took notice of me and drug me to my feet, taking a moment to give a judgmental look to my injured and quite dusty state, before returning his gaze to Dawn. "Sye." He replied, pointing a thumb over his shoulder at me, "Sorry to say, I'm this clumsy lump's best friend."

"Heard that."

Again the girl giggled. Hell, even Riolu squeaked out in some enjoyment. Sye must have been running a race in inobservance, for it was only now that he noticed the Pokemon. Talk about an off day. "Well, well. Whose this little guy?" His voice, as usual, took on a completely different tone when he spoke to a Pokemon; turning from distant and superior to kind and caring.

It was creepy, if you ask me. But of course, no one ever did.

"Riolu!" the small Pokemon piped up, happily waving each arm in the air, and even giving a little hop.

Turning to face me, Sye smiled smugly, "Yours?" he asked, thrusting a finger in the direction of the small creature.

Finally, a chance to speak. I nodded proudly, happy to finally be able to contend with him in some aspect. "Yup! You see, what happened is-" He held up a hand to silence me.

"Not interested."

Cold bastard. "Your mother's worried sick about you just disappearing from lake Verity; naturally, who gets sent to find you. I could be training you know." He added.

Dawn tilted her head and waggled a finger at me, "You shouldn't worry your mother like that, you know." When had the whole world turned against me?

"You make it sound like this whole mess was MY fault!" I cried out, unable to contain myself this time – A stupid, stupid move if you ask me.

Again, no one ever did. "It wasn't?" Sye asked, somewhat surprised as he moved to stand his full height once again.

Apparently, he had knelt to examine Riolu for a moment when speaking to it. But now Dawn, and even Riolu was watching me intently. It was easy to be sarcastic around the former – Hell, she didn't know me. But Sye did, which made things complicated. You can't fool your friends, as they say. There was no hiding behind a veil of cockiness this time. 'Why me..?'

"Let's go." He finally added, clearly deciding to forgo any explanation on my part – Hurray! – And lead us to the village… At least I didn't have to worry about wild Pokemon anymore.

We fell in line behind him after he pushed passed us – Untalkative bugger, same as always – And followed along. Sye was a trainer, and had been for a few weeks. Which, in simple terms, meant he was way-way-way better at it then me. It must be nice to have a father who can show you stuff so you don't look like an idiot when trying it yourself.

Though, maybe that was one reason I secretly resented Sye, yet still befriended him. He had what I wanted, but wouldn't admit, even to myself. I may have hated my father for what he did to us, but that didn't mean I didn't yearn for a second parental figure. "You okay?" Dawn whispered to me, noticing the cold stare I was unintentionally – Well, not really – Giving the one before us.

I bit my tongue – Not literally mind you. Because, you know, ow. – And nodded to her, deciding it best to keep my thoughts to myself, same as always. There was no reason to explain, especially not to someone I just met. Besides, who would care? If Sye was any kind of example, it meant that no one save family would have half a care for my problems.

Fine with me, as long as I didn't have to explain. I hated explanations, especially long ones.

Riolu trampled happily along beside the two of us, taking special care to stay near me, his trainer – That still sounds weird to me. It helped ease the stress just to watch the creature, knowing deep down that he was mine now, and that soon I would be free. In fact, this would likely be the last time I set foot in Twinleaf town for a long, long time. I grinned at the very thought.

Maybe I should write a goodbye speech?

"We'll stop here." Sye spoke up, coming to a halt as we left the tall grass.

Twinleaf was just to the left of us now, so why here? I attempted to voice the question, but an explanation was already well on the way. "You said that Riolu is yours, didn't you?" he asked me, without so much as a backwards glance.

Even though it was but moments before I had agreed word for word with what he asked, I suddenly felt sick. Calling another living thing "mine" made me feel… Dirty, in a way. Like I was in possession of another's life, or something. And while that probably wasn't too far from the truth, I didn't like the sound of it one bit. "He's with me, yes." I half-agreed.

Apparently, that was acceptable enough for him. "Let's have a battle then. You and me. I want to see if you have what it takes." Finally, he turned, his face as stone.

Dawn smirked at the prospect of a challenge, and happily clapped her hands together, "Oh, this ought to be fun to watch. Two best friends going toe to toe in a Pokemon battle!"

What was this, a game to them? Riolu had JUST gotten out of a scuffle with a Bidoof, and now Sye wanted to subject it to a thrashing at the hands of his own Pokemon? 'Wonder what Pokemon he has…' my mind questioned, completely ignoring the obscurity of the situation.

As far as I knew, Sye only had one Pokemon – His "starter" as it was called… I think. So at least we were even as long as that hadn't changed. But the fact remained that he'd had much longer to train with his Pokemon then I had, not to mention he actually knew what the hell he was doing. I was only a few notches above screaming out unheard of attacks while pointing in random directions.

I decided to ignore the part of my brain that told me I was exactly that only a few hours ago.

"Well?" he asked, a Pokeball already in hand.

It was obvious my opinion meant little to him. A battle was predetermined… Or something. Why fight fate?

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed, giving my little Riolu a sympathetic look, "But… Go easy." I added in but a whisper.

Kneeling down, I gave the tiny creature as bright a smile as I could muster. "Just do your best, that's all I ask." Not the most inspiring pep talk I'd ever given, but hey, I'm a rookie.

Sye's Pokeball struck the ground and erupted in a brilliant flash of light. The ball returned to his hand as the Pokemon emerged. "Chimchar!" it cried.

It was a flaming monkey. Literally.

"So that's where it went…" Dawn spoke in awe upon seeing the creature.

Sye glanced at her, "So you noticed. Yes, Professor Rowan left this little guy in my hands. Said I had potential. I understand you have the Piplup, correct?"

Dawn gave a cheerful nod and stared at the Pokemon with growing admiration. 'Thanks for including me in the conversation guys…' I thought angrily.

Clearly there was some history here, though I'd be damned if I could figure it out. Not that I cared, but I hated when there were secrets kept around me. Some call that being nosey, but I classify it as being interested in business that's not mine.

"So are we doing this or not?" Sye asked, turning from the girl to face me. Clearly, he was anxious to get this underway.

'Why?' I had to wonder, 'He's going to win anyway…'

Riolu squeaked it's name, causing me to look back at it. I frowned at myself, mentally giving myself the royal boot in the behind for my lack of faith. Sure, I was a rookie. And yes, I'd only just found Riolu. And maybe I didn't know half as much about Pokemon as Sye did. But was that reason enough to be such a downer? I was showing almost no confidence in my Pokemon… It was pathetic really. "Let's win this thing Riolu…" I whispered.

Much to my astonishment, Riolu winked at me.

--------------------------------------------------

**For those that don't catch on so quick; the second battle is next chapter. Even though I can't promise gold in story form, I WILL try to get that chapter up soonish, for even I know how frustrating it is to be cut off right at the good part (For anyone whose wondering, I'm sick of all the self hype too, and you'll be happy to know I just kicked myself for having no other way to word that ;) **


	8. Chapter VIII: Small Stature Smash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: Yup, finished this the very next day. Actually, it was just as soon as I got up (Really, really didn't want to leave anyone waiting for a battle scene. And they're pretty fun to write anyway) Now, I already went through one or two battle specifics for the story in chapter 2, so I won't repeat that, just keep in mind that the amount of training / time spent with respective trainer will take the place of levels and experience in this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter VIII: Small Stature Smash**

(Ventus' POV)

The sensation felt when beginning a Pokemon battle must have differed from trainer to trainer. I seem to recall hearing on television about some getting excited, or some getting nervous, or even some that get just downright pleasant. Myself? I just became loud.

"Alright!" I shouted, for no reason at all, "Let's do this!"

If either Dawn or Sye had anything to say about the new height in volume from yours truly, they kept it to themselves… Which would have been quite the shocker. Well, at least in the formers case; Sye was all business. Chimchar flung itself forward, without needing the command to do so – An pre-set plan, perhaps?

'Stop giving yourself more things to worry about…' I told myself, 'And DO something!'

Riolu waited, keeping it's eyes trained on the approaching monkey of flame. Fortunately, the attacking creature wasn't very fast on it's feet. Unfortunately it was still faster then my Pokedex's search-program. It had only just reached Riolu when Chimchar was upon us.

…Crap; another battle I'll have to think on the fly for.

"Dodge it!" I cried out, unable to think of any particular moves that were defensive in such a manner.

The Pokemon rolled to the right, just in time to avoid a well-aimed scratch attack – At least, that's what it looked like. Of course, NOW I remembered such an attack names. Agility. Double-team. I hated my stupid brain sometimes. 'Fighting versus fire… At least I'm not screwed in type-wise this time…'

Still didn't have the advantage though, which made me wonder; what Pokemon DID fighting have a leg-up on? For the life of me, I couldn't recall – If I even knew in the first place, for that matter. And going by my track history for Pokemon, that wasn't too bloody likely.

Of course, as all this was going through my mind, Chimchar had not only recovered, but launched another attack; and this time I was too slow on the draw to order another dodge. Riolu took the blow in the chest, and rolled backwards, stopping just before a tall tree and sparing himself a good bump on the noggin'. One very big silent curse later, my mind was back in the game, wondering how to counter the attack…

And I realized that I must have a gift for finding attacks without trying.

"Counter!"

Riolu leapt to it's feet and returned the charge; leaping into the air as it drew close to Chimchar and striking… Dirt? What the? Where did that little monkey get to?

"Flame Wheel." Sye ordered, cool as could be; he wasn't even yelling.

Chimchar heard well enough though, and from it's spot just to the left of my own Pokemon, the attack began. The monkey spit a ball of fire into it's mitt – Eww, and ow – It began to spin the wad around and around over it's head, the flames growing in size with each passing second. My mind frantically raced for a countermeasure. 'Counter's out, that's only for physical attacks.' I somehow knew.

My little fighter watched with growing nervousness as the attack grew and grew; each of us knowing that it would be mere seconds before that wheel of death was chucked at the other combatant. 'Death – Bad word, don't use that. And think Damnit!'

Force Palm? No! You don't slap a fireball, so why would you slap a wheel? Endure? Eh, probably not, it'd likely overcome that. Double-Team? Well, it MAY work, but there was still the chance I'd go home with a crispy critter… And to think, this was Sye going EASY on me… 'Ah, come on! Think!'

"Riolu! You've got to find someway to protect your-…" Even as I spoke the words, yet ANOTHER obvious attack name struck me. "Protect!"

No sooner had the attack been issued that the circle of flame was thrown. It rolled along the ground – Surprisingly enough, not scorching so much as the grass; talk about control – And racing towards Riolu. But if there was a luck god somewhere on this god forsaken hunk of rock, he must have taken a new shine to me, because my Pokemon was just that much faster. It thrust each paw forward and clamped it's eyes shut, beginning to glow a faint shade of bright white.

The attack struck Riolu full on, surrounding his body then converging on his chest – Honestly, how was one even EXPECTED to dodge that? Yet the little fighter was amazingly unharmed.

Who says you don't learn anything just watching TV all day?

"Quick attack!" I called, not wanting to give the little monkey another room to push us back.

Now it was OUR turn to take the upper hand… I hoped. But if using such a potent attack should have drained Chimchar, he showed no signs, even prepared to use it again until Sye gave a new order. "Double-team."

Suddenly, the world was full of little flaming monkeys.

It pained me to believe that the same trick that had fooled that dim little Starly from this morning was now being flung back at me. Hurt even more when it actually succeeded in exactly the same manner. Riolu's attack struck a fake, which essentially attacked… Nothing but ground.

Wonder if they give any points for effort?

But at least a fighter was faster on it's feet then a flyer. Riolu didn't take a spill onto the grass, but turned on it's back paws and tried again. Meanwhile, I had finally located the page on my Pokedex for Riolu once more – Funny, I thought I put the Pokedex away already?

As fast as I could read them, I was panning through the my little trooper's attacks and abilities, until at last I found one that at least sounded promising. "Foresight!"

Riolu skidded to a stop – Strangely enough, in the dead center of the Chimchar brigade – And began staring wide-eyed. The creature's normally red eyes turned bright yellow, almost as if it was scanning the opponents. 'Defiantly too many video games lately… Scanning? He's not a robot…'

Something clicked me back to the battle from mind-land again. It may have been the amount of dust that had suddenly appeared, or it may have been Riolu squeaking out in glee – I think – Or even Dawn shouting out something that even my ears didn't catch. I tried to focus through the dirt and dust to see what was going on. From what I could tell, Sye was having similar difficulties.

The match had gone from a Pokemon battle, to two kids having a slap fight. It was as if they were little more then five year olds who were terrified of being hit, yet wanted to be involved and thus, just aimed random fists and hands and swung away. Both Pokemon even went to great lengths to keep their heads out of the fray. 'What kind of weirdo battle is this?' I wondered.

Is this how Pokemon battled in the wild?

"Fury Swipes!" Sye shouted – FINALLY showing some kind of emotion; it was about time.

Of course, this meant the little display of mock battling was over. What a shame, I wanted to see if the last thirty seconds were as lame as the first. "Force Palm!"

Riolu's paw glowed with energy as it launched it's paralyzing slap attack – Boy, did THAT sound dinky. Chimchar's arms flung out to their full length and began rapid scratching at the small fighter. Each attack was met with a squeak of pain from the target, but in the end, it was Riolu who was tossed aside by the flurry of tiny claws. But even beat up and hurt like he was, he wasn't ready to surrender just yet. 'Good thing he used protect before, or he might not have a choice…'

I watched the little Pokemon with growing admiration. He had looked positively terrified when I first lay eyes on it, but now look at him; taking shots left and right, but STILL not backing down. I wasn't even sure if I could do that… But then again, if I was meant to be a fighter, I probably wouldn't have become a slave to TV and video games. Somehow I doubted very much I had "a secret power deep down within me" to save the day… Or something.

However, Riolu WAS hurt. Visibly. I'd have to be careful if this was to go on… The only healing ability I had in my Pokedex for him was called "Rest", and I doubted very much now was a good time to use THAT. But HERE was something… "Focus Punch!"

Sye laughed, even as my Pokemon took on a look of deep concentration – Which looked pretty cool if I do say so myself. "Not going to have time for that one." He mocked, turning his attention towards Chimchar and issuing his own command, "Ember."

At least it wasn't another flame wheel, but then again, anything that involved fire didn't sound very appealing to me – And I wasn't even the target! 'Stay focused!' I told myself, watching Riolu concentrate and concentrate… Even as the tiny fireball bashed into him.

Small as it was, the fireball broke his concentration completely. Riolu lay dazed in the grass for several seconds, finally coming to but a moment before the monkey had him pinned – I wasn't sure that meant anything in the Pokemon world, but it sounded like a good term for it. Showing slight signs of burns upon his fur, but for the most part alright, the fighter panted heavily. He was getting tired, while Chimchar seemed as fresh as ever. 'He doesn't deserve this… Not after everything we've gone through today.' I told myself grimly.

Yet I remembered the wink Riolu had given me just before the battle. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I could just… Well, _feel _that he believed in me – In us – That we could win this. And if he was willing to keep going, how could I deny him that much? At least I didn't have to worry about Sye continuing the battle if something serious happened… I hoped.

But if we were to have any hope of winning, it would have to be with something big… Like a focus punch! But it took longer then I'd have thought to prepare such a move, and even I wasn't dumb enough to believe Chimchar and Sye would LET us prepare that kind of firepower.

"Swords Dance."

Even as the words left Sye's mouth, Chimchar plopped down on the grass. His seated stance seemed to scream "look at me world, I can meditate!" but in it's own silent way. I didn't like where this was going, but at least I seemed to have a few seconds. Maybe that was all that was needed. "Focus Punch!"

Riolu took another deep breath, and gave a tiny nod, before donning the same stance from before once more. Risking a glance from the battlefield, I stared over at Sye, who seemed to be watching both Pokemon with growing interest. He seemed to pay no heed to my repeat of the attack, and merely watched in silence. 'This is taking too long…' I thought, teeth grit.

The two Pokemon were still as stone for a few seconds more, Chimchar becoming engulfed in a glowing red aura every now and then, before finally it stood and looked at it's opponent. Unfortunately, Riolu was still… Charging? Was that the word for it? 'Defiantly too many video games…'

"Fury Swipes!" Sye repeated, sending the little monkey on a furious race towards my Pokemon.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Come on, finish!' I thought, sweat dripping down from my forehead, heedless of the headband in the way.

Okay, maybe it wasn't a sweatband, but it should have functioned as one!

It's little feet carrying it faster and faster until… Riolu's eyes shot open, in time to witness it's own paw becoming engulfed in a furious red energy. Surely this was focus punch… About time. Still, there was no deterring Chimchar, even if the attack it was racing at looked formidable. 'Little closer…' I thought, clenching my fists tighter.

The resulting clash showed me two things; that Pokemon, despite their small statures, could certainly pack a wallop, and that focus punch must have been greatly exaggerated in the Pokedex. Sure, it knocked Chimchar down – It even knocked him back a few feet – But not before the Pokemon's claws did the same thing to Riolu, and he ended up flying twice as far back! This time, he did not get up.

The worse news was that Chimchar did.

But if nothing else could be said about Sye, he was at least kind in victory. His own Pokemon was instantly recalled, and he was at Riolu's side just as quickly as I was, and Dawn as well. "Oh, that poor little guy…" She cooed, hovering over him, "He looks so tired…"

"He very likely is." Came the other's comment, before tapping me on the shoulder, "Have Riolu use rest, until we get to your house. I'll give you a potion for him there."

"I have my own…" I began, but he quickly shook his head, "My damage, my potion. Fair?"

… Okay, that was two things to say about him. He was still cold.

--------------------------------------------------

**Woo, second battle (Well, third if you count the Bidoof) is done with. Guess Sye's not such a mean bugger after all, hmm? And to anyone wondering, YES Turtwig will eventually make an appearance, but probably not for some time. I had a really good idea planned for him I just have to... Well, remember it.**


	9. Chapter IX: Preparation

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Chapter IX: Preparation**

(Ventus' POV)

Mother was… Relieved, to say the least. It wasn't that she needed to worry – Hell, I was seventeen for crying out loud – But she wasn't used to her son just up and… Poofing. 'It was only a few hours…' I mentally reminded myself grimly, as I was subjected to yet ANOTHER cluster of tight hugs, 'She makes it seem like I was missing for a whole year!'

Sye, meanwhile, was busy tending to the sleeping Riolu. Under his advice I had ordered the Pokemon to use the ability "rest", which according to both trainer and Pokedex alike, caused Riolu to fall into a deep slumber in which all of his natural healing traits – Ones shared amongst all Pokemon – Would be tripled, or perhaps heightened even more. Of course, he still applied the promised potion, and judged that the small fighter would be up and ready to travel within a few hours. That was fine for me, provided I could get loose for that long.

Dawn busied herself by strolling around the house, admiring the scenery of another town. Count on mom to give just anyone permission to wander around and fiddle with whatever they want, 'Better not touch my tennis ball…' Was all I could think.

Of course, Dawn and I both knew all she was looking for was something to mock in return for that stupid hat she had tried to pawn off on me at her house. Women loved their vengeance. Teenagers were no exception to that rule – Heck, they were probably worse.

"Oh I was so worried!" mother cried for the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes.

The comedy of this situation – If there was any to begin with – Must have disappeared. Even Dawn had stopped giggling at it. Finally, I managed to escape the squeezing grip and catch my breath that had been forcibly removed, before managing to speak, "Mom!" I cried, holding out my hands to stop her from launching another hug attack – Man, that was lame. "I'm alright, really."

She wasn't convinced, "But your arms…"

I looked down at myself. Right, the arms. They were still wrapped up in bandages, no wonder she was worried. Point number two for the sweatshirt idea; my vest was getting its butt kicked. "Just a few scratches." I explained, casting a glance to the right in time to see the wandering girl had returned from… My room? Aw crap.

Naturally, she held the fabled tennis ball in her hand, absentmindedly tossing and catching it as she grinned playfully, "Did you tell her about the fight with the bush yet?" she teased; I scowled.

Nevertheless, it must have sunk in that I was indeed alright when mother finally left me alone to check on Riolu. He was sleeping soundly atop the kitchen table, Sye sitting nearby and tending to his own Pokemon's wounds now. "So this is the Pokemon he found…" I heard her murmur.

I wanted to go over and see how he was doing for myself, but something inside told me he'd be just fine… Or maybe that was just an inner fear of being scooped up again. Instead, I peered over at the girl. She was still tossing the ball, though now she actually paid attention. "That's mine."

Her attention shifted to me, "Is it?" Quite a sarcastic reply; as if she hadn't seen the big sign near the stairs that said "Ventus' room" with an arrow pointing up.

I outstretched my hand, but naturally, what I sought was kept from me. Dawn was content to keep hold of the sphere for as long as I wanted it. Were all girls this difficult? "Have you asked her yet?" she asked, giving a nod in the direction of my mother, "About leaving, I mean."

'Asking? I'm going regardless…' I thought bitterly, sounding more and more like one of those rebellious teenagers you always hear about on TV.

Of course, what I said and what I thought were, as usual, two different things, "Not yet, though she's no fool." I replied, following the gaze, "She probably knows already – Probably did when she saw Riolu."

Despite this, I knew I had to ask – Tell her, sometime soon. But did it half to be right this minute? All things considered, I was really tired… I may not have been out of shape, but that didn't mean I was accustomed to running through a forest all bloody morning. Of course, I couldn't exactly go crash in my room as per usual routine. Not now, anyway. Like it or not, I had guests, and if I was to be rude, it would be through sarcasm only.

At least then, it would be funny.

"Hey." Sye piped up, I turned to him. "Come over here."

I did just that, Dawn followed; still tossing my damn ball around like it was hers. Sye sat in one of the kitchen chairs, arms folded, and staring at something before him. Chimchar and Riolu slept nearby, while mother had taken a seat of her own and she too now stared at the object. It was a map of some kind, though one in grander scale then any I had seen. "This is a map of the Sinnoh region." He explained plainly, planting a finger just above a bright yellow dot near the bottom, "Here's Twinleaf town."

I took a closer look, frowning somewhat. Gee, didn't he think the words "Twinleaf town" beside the dot kind of gave that much away? I was clumsy, not illiterate. "You've already been to Sandgem no doubt." He went on, not tearing his gaze for the map, "So you want to go here." His hand moved, and touched on a new city.

"Oreburgh city." Sye continued, "The closest Pokemon gym can be found here. If you've met professor Rowan, then I'm spared an explanation on what those are. It's a fair distance from you right now, but you can probably make it there within a week. Probably."

Conceited jerk. "Why are you telling me this right now?" I asked, seemingly ignoring the explanation being given.

But it was not Sye who answered, but mother, "You need to know these things for your journey, dear."

Despite my earlier claim that she probably knew what was going on, I was still caught very much off guard. My eyes widened as a result, and I found myself at a loss for words. Seeing this, she continued, "Don't worry it's quite alright…" She didn't sound alright… "Just make sure you write or call every now and then, and I'm okay with you going. You deserve it, after all, being cooped up in this town for so many years."

Still speechless, stupid voice. I could just sense the phrase "Spread your wings and fly" in my near future, and already prepped myself to groan at the lameness of it. Dawn now looked over the map carefully, and indicated a city between us and Oreburgh, "Jubilife seems like a good halfway point. It's just north of Sandgem, and before the cave leading to Oreburgh."

There was only one word in that sentence that caught my attention, "Cave?" I repeated, sounding more and more intrigued by this whole thing by the second. First my own Pokemon, now I get to explore a cave? This was too cool! What's next, a forest?

I decided then and there to ignore any further explanations until I found my forest to explore.

Sadly, Sye found it necessary to interrupt my most important search in order to continue, "She has the right of it. You'll likely be in need of more supplies by the time you reach Jubilife."

At this, mother rose and left the table. Odd behavior, but I had little time to ponder it, for now I had my own question, "Have you been there before?" I asked Sye, and turned to Dawn to repeat it.

Quickly, the latter shook her head. "I've been to Oreburgh already." The other replied, "I'd just won my badge when your mother called me, and asked me to come find you. You can imagine my enthusiasm." He added with some sarcasm.

Funny, I couldn't imagine him with ANY enthusiasm, though I managed to keep myself from voicing that particular comment.

"So, have you won a badge already?" Dawn asked with growing interest.

To reply, Sye merely slid a metal case forward. Quick as she could drop the tennis ball – And I could snatch it back – She grabbed the case and popped it open, eyes widening at the sight of the badge within. "Oh!" she squeaked, "It's so shiny and pretty!"

Jamming the ball into one of my jean pockets, I glanced over her shoulder, giving a low whistle. It certainly was shiny… It was almost round in shape and a bright gray – Don't ask – In color. It vaguely resembled a Pokeball in design, but whether that was accidental or not was a question for another day. "Was the gym leader tough?" I asked, despite myself.

Sye, taking the case back, narrowed his glance, "I'll put it to you this way; you'll need to train before you battle him."

I frowned at the comment. Here I had asked a genuine question, and he insulted me! Again! "Of course." He added, with some reluctance, "That's not to say I didn't as well."

Ah, some modesty. About bloody time.

When mother finally returned from the kitchen, she handed me an envelope, smiling brighter then I had ever seen, "Here, this should help you on your journey." She told me.

Despite the fact that I was indeed about to embark on an adventure, calling it as she did made it sound so… Lame, I guess. It was bad enough to hear it in games and books, but from my own mother? No thanks. But I smiled anyway, "What is it?"

She didn't have to answer; Dawn's guess was right on the money… Literally. "It's money you dork." She told me, pointing out that a corner of one of the bills jutted out from the envelope.

If there was such a thing as a mental face palm, I was experiencing it now. Looking beyond the girl, I gave the envelope a little shake and returned the smile to my mom, "Thanks… Really, thanks." Yup, dork level has just reached a new high.

Good thing I just made that up.

Better thing that the subject was dropped there. Bad enough I had to turn to mother for travel money, but to do it in front of others? Ugh, shoot me now. At least she understood and spared me humiliation.

Tucking the envelope away – Mentally noting that I had to move it into my wallet later on – I again glanced at the map. "Jubilife, right?" I asked the obvious, hoping to change the subject that much quicker.

Sye gave a nod, "Then Oreburgh, yes. I advise you to go no further north until you have the badge from there. As you may or may not know trainers without even a single badge are regarded as…" he stopped to consider the word.

Dawn finished the thought for him, pointing a thumb down, "Losers." She added with a giggle.

Funny, last I checked, she didn't have a badge either.

I stared over at Riolu, who still slept peacefully atop the table. Though he looked considerably better, his wounds hadn't completely healed just yet. No, he would need more time, and with my luck, it would be night before he awoke. "I'll leave tomorrow." I decided.

It felt weird making such a declaration. Weirder still that there were three people here just going along with it. Mom, I understood, but why did Dawn or Sye care? The latter would likely be going off on his own again anyway – Why should he waste time waiting for me to play catch up? – While Dawn… Come to think of it, I'm not even sure why she came in the first place!

"Don't dally too long." Sye commented, shutting his eyes and tilting his head downwards slightly, "I wouldn't want you to fall _too_ far behind."

'Just you wait Sye…' I thought with a scowl in his direction, 'I'll beat you someday, just you watch!'

But that thought too only made me wonder further. What exactly did I hope to achieve on this journey? Was I going to set out to be a master? Well, that was tempting, but it wasn't exactly something I'd classify as my dream like most trainers seemed to. Then again, that could be a result of the fact that I honestly never expected to GET a Pokemon. You shouldn't wish for the impossible, after all. 'I'll think about it tonight.' I decided, giving the map another once over.

"You don't need to memorize it." My mother chipped in, noticing the deep concentration I seemed to be giving the paper, "You can take it with you, after all."

"And there's a small one in your Pokedex as well." Dawn added.

Surprised, I glanced at Sye, "This isn't yours?" I asked, indicating the map.

Obviously it wasn't, and the question was little more then a reflex. But in all honesty, I had EXPECTED it to be his… After all, why would mom have a map of the region? It wasn't as if she had anymore power to leave Twinleaf then I did… But then again, she never wanted to. "I had two, one each." Was the only reply I received.

Unable to even muster a thank you in my surprise, I turned my attention back to scanning the map. Sye rose from his seat, summoning Chimchar back to it's Pokeball with one quick flick of his wrist. He turned to face the lot of us, "I'm off." Well no duh.

"I'm heading out tonight, to catch up on my training, so don't wait around for me tomorrow – I'll be long gone." He briefly explained, strolling off towards the door.

It was odd. I'd half expected him to blame the need to "catch up" on training on having to find me, but he was always a lot more civil when in my house… Probably because my mother and his were friends, and neither would stand for his cocky attitude. And even if that wasn't the case, the thought of it made me smirk.

"Be careful out there."

I looked up in time to see the door close, quite surprised and wondering if maybe my ears had deceived me. Had he said what I thought he said? That almost sounded… Nice. 'Talk about out of character…'

"Are you going to be staying for dinner?" my mother questioned Dawn, causing me to turn back to them.

With a kind smile, she shook her head, "I'm afraid I have to be going as well... I've sort of fallen behind on my research because…" She cast a glance at me, "Well, that doesn't matter. I just need to catch up is all."

Two surprises in one day. What were the odds? Not one to push an invitation where it wasn't wanted, mother merely nodded and smiled. There seemed to be a lot of that lately. I had to wonder if there was some kind of happy-bug going around, or something. "Just be careful then. And thank you very much for taking care of my little Ventus for me."

"Mom!" I cried out, stomping one foot upon the floor; stupid carpet, ruining my angry stomp.

They giggled in unison, as Dawn made for the door, turning only to wave goodbye before disappearing in the same manner as Sye had. 'Thank. God. She's finally gone.'

Not that I really had anything against Dawn, but let's face it, walking around without having my arm constantly yanked on was sounding more and more appealing the longer she was around. Though I had to admit, I'd be a big wreck right now if it wasn't for her helping me. Hell, I'd probably still be lost in Sandgem town! 'Maybe I should have taken that hat…' came an idle thought.

And it was dismissed just as quickly. Grateful though I was, NOTHING was worth wearing something like that.


	10. Chapter X: Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: One last chapter before the actual JOURNEY gets underway. This one will mostly be done in thought and self-narration, and probably be taking a less-comedic turn then the previous chapters. Worry not! The funny will be back next chapter :)**

**Chapter X: Thoughts**

(Ventus' POV)

Never in my entire life had my bed felt as comfortable as it did now. If I wasn't leaving the next day, I was pretty sure I'd never be getting up again, so comfy was I at this moment. Riolu still lay slumbering, though now he had been moved to the chair I usually reserved for an alternative seating spot when the bed was no longer suitable. Not even a computer on the desk before it. Yeah, life sucks.

One arm crossed behind my head, the other held my Pokedex up so I could see it without having to lean forward. I'd spent the last hour or so killing time, just reading through the various pieces of information the device contained. The little machine had EVERYTHING! Besides what I was already told it had, it also carried important news reports regarding Pokemon, information on other trainers – Granted, only the best were in here, I'd have no leg up on the rookies in this regard – And even a mini-microwave!

… Okay, not the last one. But you have to admit, that'd be pretty cool.

Despite all of that, however, most of my time had been spent looking over Riolu's information. Naturally, there was nothing on those gold rings on his neck – Guess nurse Joy was right after all, score one for the ditz squad – But it was his attacks and abilities that interested me the most. I couldn't keep getting caught off guard like I had been so far. The battle against the Starlys – If you could call it that – Was pathetic, and since then, I'd basically relied on using the same two or three moves to get by. No, that wasn't going to cut it anymore; the battle against Sye proved at least that much.

By now, I had most of his moves memorized; particularly the most versatile ones, and ones to defend. Protect and endure would surely come in handy during this journey. Winning, after all, failed in importance when compared to survival. Of course, that was only an aspect if Pokemon could actually die in the first place – But there was no way I was taking that chance. Hell, I didn't even like thinking about it.

Dropping the Pokedex on my nightstand, I shut my eyes momentarily, still to hyped up about the following day to even attempt sleep yet – Something I'd regret later? Most likely. But I was still fighting the deep down urge to jump around and scream out my excitement, but I got the feeling the neighbors wouldn't stand for anymore nighttime yelling. They got enough of that when I was four and thought I was a Voltorb – You'd be surprised how little tolerance people have for a kid whose constantly trying to kaboom himself.

'Am I ready for this?' I wondered, and not for the first time.

It was a routine question by this point, one I'd been asking myself ever since Dawn put the idea of becoming a trainer in my head… Or maybe it was that little kid in Sandgem, I forget which. Of course, I still didn't have an answer yet, but there was no way I was letting mister smarty-pants brain know that!

My thoughts switched subjects, as they had a tendency to do. I wondered about the gym leader everyone was telling me to go battle. Even if I wasn't going to attempt to become a Pokemon master, I still should try for one badge, that's what they had said. Sye had beaten him… Or her – Could gym leaders be female? - How hard could it be to win?

One thing I had learned about gyms is that they tend to favor one particular type of Pokemon – Hey, you don't watch eight or more hours of TV a day without learning SOMETHING – Usually carrying one or two Pokemon to cover their weaknesses. But unfortunately, whatever gym matches I had seen were all in farther off places then Oreburgh. I couldn't quite say how far; I'd have to get up to check the map again, and I was way to comfortable for that. The problem was; I had no clue what I'd be going up against… But I guess that's a road I'd have to face when I met it… Or something.

'If it's rock or normal, I'm golden. If it's psychic or flying, I'm in hot water.' I thought to myself, remembering the bit of research on Riolu's strengths and weaknesses I had done.

Made me wonder just how these match ups were originally determined. I mean, some made sense, like fire being stronger then grass; can you say forest fire? And things like water beating fire, and ground having an advantage to thunder. But how did they rationalize things like flying and fighting? I mean, most bird Pokemon I'd seen weren't very big, yet they somehow had an advantage over something like a Machoke? Who made the call on that one? And for that matter, who were the "they" that I was wondering about? Maybe I was thinking too much.

Yeah, that'd be a first. But it was something to think about nonetheless. Maybe I'd ask some other trainers and see what their take on it was.

'Heh, other trainers. That sounds so cool.' I grinned.

I began to wonder how many other trainers there were in the world, but my brain just ached trying to guess a number. That was a clear sign to wonder about something else; like if I would actually get along with another trainer. The only two I knew were Dawn and Sye, and I wouldn't say I "got along" with either. Well, not that well anyway. Sye was arrogant, cocky, and talked down to me, and Dawn just annoyed the crap out of me half the time… But then, aren't most friends like that?

Dismissing my thoughts momentarily, I glanced to my left. Riolu was still sound asleep – That must have been one potent rest attack! Good thing I had no urge to challenge him to a sleep-a-thon, I'd get whooped, big time. With a smile, I glanced at the floor beneath his chair. A full backpack lay beneath, carrying just about everything I would need for my journey, including most of the supplies I had bought earlier, and the map given to me by Sye. Of course, the spare pokeballs were all in my vest pocket – Didn't want those to be too far from hand, in case I ran into something I DID want to capture.

That was another thing to wonder about. I'd spent some time looking over the spares, and Riolu's own Pokeball, but found absolutely no way to tell the difference. That worried me. Trainers on TV seemed to be able to tell the difference between their pokeballs without so much as a second thought, even when they had more then one Pokemon. How the heck did they do that? They didn't look or weigh any different – Though the latter was a stupid test, I admit. How could I expect different weight when Riolu wasn't even IN his ball. Regardless, I was worried. I hope I didn't make any mistakes. 'Chalk that up as one more question for another trainer.' Maybe I should make a list…

One thing I was glad for was all my registration had been taken care of by the professor. Any tournaments or contests I happened to stumble upon would all be taken care of for me, as long as I had my Pokedex. It even functioned as identification if the police ever stopped me for… Whatever reason. Why was I suddenly thinking of committing a crime just to test that? 'Maybe I do need sleep after all…'

I rolled over, facing the wall. Not that I could see, however. The light was, naturally off, and it was already past midnight, so outside gave nothing more then starlight. Even the mood was hidden by dark clouds. 'I should probably take a coat.' I frowned; I hated coats, 'Don't wanna get caught in the rain with nothing but a vest.'

Stupid brain; using logic against me.

Of course, on top of a few articles of clothing – God forbid I wear the same thing on back to back journeys or something – I had one or two sweatshirts. That stupid bush outside Sandgem had convinced me that a vest was not the best adventure-wear for forests. 'Least I stole some of it's thorns.' Came a bitter retort.

Now I was arguing with my own mind? Yeah, sleep was defiantly sounding good by this point.

And yet, it didn't. I still had WAY to much to think about before the night was up. Where to go – Well, after Oreburgh, what I wanted to accomplish on this journey, what kind of Pokemon I wanted to look for, lots of stuff.

The most important thing was the cause though, of that I was certain. If I didn't have a purpose for going on this journey, I was probably better off staying home. Being a trainer was a good start, but where did I want to take that? I already knew many trainers attempted to become masters, or even THE master of their respective region – Which made me wonder if there was a world master somewhere out there – But what other options were there? I'd heard of Pokemon breeders, but that didn't sound very appealing to me.

My hand found the nightstand, and on it, the tennis ball I earlier taken from my pocket and placed there. Out of habit, I began to toss it up and down, to help keep my mind clear of other distractions. I know it didn't make any sense, and I wasn't at all sure how it worked, but the important thing was that it did. 'Performer?' I wondered, before frowning and answering myself with a shake of the head.

Well, there was always the scholarly road, but in all honesty, I couldn't see myself doing the research and studying needed to become a Pokemon professor. Besides, then I'd probably need to grow a moustache or something.

So what did that leave? I was sure there was more, but it wasn't like I was an expert on careers. Naturally there were things one could pursue without Pokemon, but where was the fun in that? I frowned, 'Why am I thinking about this? I already know the damn answer…' I told myself.

All I really wanted was to get the hell out of Twinleaf town. I wanted to see places OTHER then the same bloody room in my lifetime. Even if it wasn't to another region, that still left all of Sinnoh to explore, and that was good enough for me.

My tennis ball must have been defective today. Of all the distracting thoughts it could have let slip passed, the one that it did was the worst of the lot. If all I wanted was to leave Twinleaf town and never come back, didn't that make me the same as… Him?

Teeth grit, my fist clamped down around the ball – Good thing it wasn't airborne, I'd have missed it for sure this time – As I sat up abruptly. "No…" I thought aloud, "Nothing like him…"

But wasn't I? My father had just up and vanished, long before I could ever have a memory of him. Maybe he had been around when I was a baby; even that I couldn't be sure of. Mother was no good at handling the memory anymore then I was, but where I got angry, she merely got upset, and thus, I could push for answers no farther.

It was no secret that I hated him for it. Hell, Sye picked it up the first time he had mentioned him – A mistake he even admitted to later on. If I ever found him, I'd… I'd… Well, that wasn't the point. And it wasn't like I had an answer anyway.

'I won't be like him… No. No I won't!' My mind repeated over and over.

Rising from my bed I moved to the window, and cast an angry stare out of it. For a moment, I was free of the angering thoughts, before I again wondered if my blind denial would hold strong. 'Won't I be the same, if that's all I really want?'

My retort came in the form of the tennis ball… Going right through the window. "I WON'T!" I cried aloud, momentarily forgetting the late hour.

No more thoughts returned to plague me that night. No, what came next was the sound of banging upon my door, followed by the stern questioning regarding the broken window. 'Forget sleep, I should just go right now.' I nervously thought.


	11. Chapter XI: The Rules Of A Trainer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: I decided to include a mini-battle in this chapter, to make fun of a certain rule from the Pokemon games; guess which one .**

**Chapter XI: The Rules Of A Trainer**

(Ventus' POV)

The following day was… Interesting, to say the least.

I had more or less escaped physical harm from an angry mother, when I explained the frustration leading up to the window, but that wasn't to say I got away totally unscathed. As far as I knew mom only had ONE angry button, and that was "Don't mess up her house." Hell, she spent nearly all day in it, cleaning and re-cleaning every little thing, she was probably in the right for that.

In fact, I don't believe I've ever seen a single speck of dust in my entire life.

Unfortunately, even being angry at my father wasn't reason enough to break up a window – Thank god I moved her away from thinking I wasn't coming back so I was destroying the place, that would've been a nightmare. 'Can't believe I had to mow the lawn, make breakfast AND patch up the window before I left. I've wasted half a day!' I couldn't imagine a trainer starting off his journey in a worse way then I had… Well, maybe if they ran out in their underwear, but that would never happen.

But there were just some things you didn't argue about. I already didn't have a leg to stand on in that argument, and I didn't want that to become literal.

Riolu squeaked out it's name, stirring me from my thoughts and causing me to glance down. As usual – Well, usual for the past day – He strolled alongside me, quite pleased not to be trapped in a Pokeball. I had to wonder how long he lay by the lakeside before I found him, but he wanted my attention right now. The Pokemon thrust a paw on ahead, I followed the gestured. 'There's Sandgem town.' I mentally noted; funny, it only took a few minutes to reach it this time.

It was hard to force back the thoughts of anger surrounding my previous imprisonment, when I considered more and more how little had actually barred my path. Fear of the unknown, clearly, was the most threatening aspect of all. Yet I managed well enough, and gave the Pokemon a small nod, before continuing forward. Funny, no more tall grass along this path, and we didn't even run into a single wild Pokemon. Maybe that Bidoof warned its buddies?

I was unsurprised to see nothing had changed in the town over the past day, though that should have been rather obvious. But what did catch me off guard was the sight of a wild Pokemon, just sitting there near the lab. There was no one around, not even one of the little kids from the previous day, so did that mean this one was wild? No trainer about usually meant that, but it wasn't a good idea to make assumptions. "I wouldn't want to try catching another's Pokemon." I murmured to myself.

… Says the man using a found Pokemon.

The potentially wild critter was no taller then Riolu, but any similarities ended right there. It was a whitish-gray color, save for it's head, which sort of resembled a helmet, in a way. The "helm" – I decided to refer to it as – Was a fair shade of green, with a red boomerang sticking out. Of course the boomerang was upside down… Man, my descriptions suck.

Riolu merely stared at the creature, as I fished through my vest pocket for the Pokedex. Luckily, the creature was busying itself at a berry-filled bush beside the building, happily munching away at the offered treats. 'That's right, Pokemon like berries. I remember reading that too.'

When at last I found the device – Clearly my pockets were devoid of any sort of stashing system – I aimed it at the Pokemon and flipped open the little door. "Ralts." The device spoke in it's somewhat creepy mechanized manner, "Classification; Feeling Pokemon. A common breed of psychic type Pokemon that's gender determines it's final evolution. The red horn atop it's head is used to sense human emotions, and it is said that this Pokemon will only appear before cheerful people."

I slid the device away, thinking over it's words. 'I was curious about the classification, but I suppose that makes sense now. Though I'd hardly call myself cheerful right now…'

As if it sensed my thoughts – And hey, it's a psychic type, it probably did – The Ralts peered over in my direction. Uttering a high squeak, the creature instantly vanished from view, leaving behind a very bewildered Ventus. "What the…?"

My own Pokemon took a few steps forward and sniffed at the air, lowering it's head when it became obvious that the Ralts was long, long gone. With a small sigh, I strolled forward and knelt beside him, gently patting the creature's head, "Probably for the best." I told him, feigning a smile, "I don't think I'm ready for a second Pokemon just yet." … What a backhanded compliment that was.

Yet Riolu smiled up nonetheless, what a trooper. Still, how that Ralts had just vanished made me curious. I'd heard about a Pokemon's ability to do that – Well, some Pokemon anyway – But had only seen it once or twice on televised battles. 'Think it's called teleport…'

Rising, I gave a nod forward, setting off once again with little Riolu at my heels. I was tempted to stop and ask professor Rowan about the whole ordeal, but decided against it. These were things a trainer would have to figure out for himself… I think. Besides, he didn't strike me as the type who would be anxious to answer a novice's questions. If it really came down to it, I could just pester another trainer later on.

Passing through the town had taken only a little less time then it took to actually reach Sandgem, but I halted at the northern exit. Looking on ahead, my mouth slid open at the amount of tall grass, trees, hedges, everything that lay ahead. Talk about overwhelming the system on day one! 'I just know I'm going to get jumped every three steps…' I thought grimly, but a quick glance at an ever-peppy Riolu spurred me forward.

Three steps later, I stopped again. Before me lay Pokemon territory. I may have been confident in Riolu, and rather anxious myself to try out some of the attacks I had read about and memorized, but that didn't mean I wanted to go looking for a fight with anything and everything that moved. Hell, I wasn't made of potions, and I couldn't count on a Pokemon center every step of the way. I had to be bold, but smart. Brave, yet clever. Something sort of negative, yet something more positive.

And as luck would have it, the moment my shoe trod upon weeds and tall grass did something find us. But not a Pokemon, no-no, another person.

Bolting out from between two nearby trees, dressed in classic summer wear – Shirt, cap, and shorts, whoopty-do – A boy of no more then eight years old raced towards me and came to an abrupt halt. Too abrupt, he almost slammed into me. "You!" he cried, thrusting a finger forward in a dramatic manner, "Let's battle!"

Most people jumped at the sound of a challenge. I was more skeptical then that. "Why?" I asked, tilting my head and raising an eyebrow; clearly unimpressed by the display.

I must have struck a nerve, the kid began hopping up and down, "Whaddya mean why!?"

Part of me wanted to just move on, but another wanted to see how far I could take this. You can guess which part won-out. "Seems like a valid question to me."

The response I got was awe-inspiring. With no humor in his voice, and as straight a face as could be, the boy exclaimed, "Because I saw you, that's why!"

I wanted to laugh. Really, I did. But the boy kept on, "It's a rule. If one trainer spots another, it's battle time!"

'You have got to be kidding me…' Who came up with this stuff?

I opened my mouth to protest to obscurity of such a supposed rule – Not to mention contend it, hell, Sye and Dawn never said anything like that – But a Pokeball had already been tossed. There was going to be a battle, like it or not.

When the light of release faded – My own term, nice huh? – A Starly was revealed. It sat squat upon the grass and cleaned it's feathers with it's small but sharp beak. Funny that the trainer looked more ready to battle then the Pokemon. "Starly!" the boy cried; Starly looked up, "Get ready!"

Riolu and I shared an unamused glance, "He's got a fighting type, this'll be easy!" my would-be opponent added.

Oh, it was on now. "Alright, fine." I no-longer-reluctantly said, making a fist with one hand while gesturing Riolu forth with the other, "We'll have a battle; but knock off that "rule" garbage, no one's going to buy that."

Mister expert, at your service; who did I think I was kidding?

There was no retort, only an order, "Starly, use quick attack!"

Quick as could be, the Starly shot up into the air, looped around, and dive bombed itself towards Riolu. My mind was already piecing together possible attacks and defenses when… The attack hit.

Right, quick attack, duh. React, don't think for that one. 'Damn rookie mistakes… Sorry Riolu.' But the little fighter was stronger then that, and already rose to his feet.

"Your turn Riolu; Quick attack!" I called out, trying my best to avoid having to use things like Force Palm or Focus punch; couldn't afford to have Riolu get tired out so early.

"Tackle!" the boy cried – Sending both Starly and Riolu charging headfirst at one another.

Speed usually beats power, unless the former has poor aim. Luckily, that wasn't the case here. Before Starly could strike with it's wings, Riolu was upon it, leaping into the air and using his own weight to drag the bird down, striking once-twice-thrice before hopping back. The bird was stunned, but not beaten; it would take more then that. "Starly!" The boy called, the Pokemon glanced at him, "Use whirlwind!"

'That's a strong move…' I thought grimly, having recalled seeing it used in televised battles more the once; where the hell was a good gust attack when you needed it?

There was no way I could stand to let Riolu take a shot like this! Not with his weakness, and not in his already hurt state; we'd never get anywhere like that. 'Throw'em off balance!' my mind screamed at me; I had no objection.

"Screech!" I called out, Riolu obeyed.

The swift Pokemon darted forward as Starly beat it's wings faster and faster, trying to summon forth the whirlwind that would surely win the match. But as quick as the bird was, Riolu seemed to be that much quicker. It skid to a stop before the airborne creature and let out a long, moan of a howl that steadily rose to a piercing cry. The bird wavered momentarily, and that was all I needed; "Force Palm!"

His paw glowing with energy, Riolu slugged the bird as hard as he could – At least it looked that way to me – Knocking the creature out of the air, bouncing along the ground to it's trainers feet. With a sniffle, the boy recalled his Pokemon, while Riolu and I shared a victory dance most… Comical. Okay, I wasn't a dancer, sue me.

For a moment, I worried the child might cry, but he surprised me by flashing a thumbs up, "Good match!" he called, before vanishing back into the trees.

Riolu spoke it's call and glanced up at me, I returned the gaze. "Mental note." I told him, "Be on the lookout for ninja children."

Funny, I didn't think a Pokemon could laugh – Goes to show you how much I knew.

I spent the next few minutes checking over my Pokemon, quite relieved to see no serious harm had been done. A few scratches here and there, but he would live to fight another day… Or another ten minutes from now, depending on how our luck went. Thus far, it wasn't doing so well, but hey, we won a battle, that was something right?

If nothing else, my little fighter certainly looked pleased with himself, strutting about with more confidence then even I had. We only walked a few more steps, when something clicked, causing me to stop once again. With a bright smile, I knelt down and pat Riolu gently upon the head, "Can't believe I forgot; you did really well back there." I told him kindly – I wanted to make sure my Pokemon, be they one or many – Hopefully many – Knew I appreciated them.

It may have been corny, but it was clearly effective. As much pride in his victory was Riolu showed before, it couldn't compare to the way he practically glower now. Hell, the little guy even began to dance about. It was almost… Cute, in a way. What? You can appreciate cute stuff even if you're a guy, right?

But as it was getting more and more known for, my mind began to wander; thinking back on Riolu's former trainer… Wherever they might have been. If the Pokemon's reaction to even the smallest of praise was… Well, this, then what must Riolu have gone through with his old trainer? 'Then again, he could just be overly happy, how should I know?'

Eventually, it sunk in that I'd find no answers just sitting around thinking about things in the grass – If it was even possible for me to come up with anything period. Giving another nod to my Pokemon, we set off once again, taking some precaution to avoid the tall grass where we could, and trudging through it quickly when we couldn't.

Of course, it wasn't until the halfway point, with Jubilife far off, but now in sight, that something clicked. Sye had told me I needed training if I hoped to defeat the gym leader in Oreburgh… So what the heck was I doing simply RUSHING through this when I could be getting that training from wild Pokemon. If Riolu could beat one trained Pokemon, surely he could fight a few wild ones, right? After all, it was a well known fact that trained Pokemon are, more often then not, stronger then their wild cousins; here should be no exception.

But as we turned to scrounge for a few punching bags – Figuratively of course, I'm not heartless! – A voice called out. "Hey! You over there in the grass! Let's battle!"

… Well, that was easy. Too bad I could attract trainers better then I could attract wild Pokemon.


	12. Chapter XII: It's Super Effective!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: Yes, I know. I take FOREVER to write, and not only that, I return with a chapter thats about half as long as the previous ones - Writers block is hell, what can I say? But I wanted to at least try SOME writing before the holiday of the month actually hit, so here you go. Once more, this is a battle chapter, and yes, I realize my idea of a Shinx probably isn't what yours is.**

**Chapter XII: It's Super Effective!**

(Ventus' POV)

I'm not sure what it was about me that made me such an obvious target for other trainers, nor did I particularly mind so long as they made for good training. The important thing was finding an opponent that would give a good battle, but not one that would crush Riolu, or worse, a foe that would try to attain victory no matter the cost. Those were defiantly the trainers I wished to avoid, not only for the sake of my Pokemon, but also for fear out of what I might do if I met one. I didn't exactly have total control over my temper…

Luckily, the girl that came sprinting over to me, Pokeball in hand, was not such a trainer. A bright smile upon her face, the girl eagerly waved the sphere around, waiting for my answer to the challenge. I glanced at Riolu, who nodded, and returned the gesture to my new opponent. She giggled at the sight of Riolu, murmuring something about being cute, before backing away and throwing the ball. Battle number three had begun.

Luckily, this was to be another one on one match, like the previous ones; all the better because anything else would be a bit overwhelming for both myself and my little fighter. The target of the day? Something known as Shinx. A mix of black and blue for body color, it sort of looked like a kitty-cat version of Riolu… Now there was an odd thought. Electricity danced along the creature's fur, clearly displaying it's poke-type for the world to see. Nosey world, that was no one's business but mine right now. "Ready?" I asked both Pokemon and trainer.

The girl nodded and thrust a finger at Riolu, "Shinx, start it off with tackle!"

Really missing that catchy battle theme right about now; why didn't I bring my radio with me? "Get ready to counter, Riolu." I called to him.

Shinx's furry body connected with that of my own Pokemon's, prompting the equally fuzzy fighter to spin about and throw the cat-like Pokemon away from him. Neither Pokemon appeared particularly weakened by the attacks, but then again, the battle had only just begun! My Pokedex came to hand, I aimed it at Shinx – Which took some doing since it performed a double-team maneuver in preparation for Riolu's next attack. "Shinx." The device spoke, "Classification; Flash Pokemon. A unique Pokemon in that it's body shimmers and shines when it is in danger; when preparing to flee Shinx will attempt to blind it's foe with bright light, ensuring a safe getaway."

Nothing there gave me any assistance. Not one word.

Given that Shinx would only retreat if it's trainer called it back in this situation, the signs to watch for normally were useless. More interesting, however, was the list of attacks shown on the screen below, but I could hardly sit and enjoy reading them now, the battle still raged! "Foresight!" I called to Riolu, watching with interest as he scanned – There's that word again – The multiple kitties… Erm, Shinx's, yeah.

The moment he located the true Shinx, the rest disappeared, though whether that was a coincidence or not was beyond me. "Force Palm!"

Of course, if I expected my opponent to just LET me use this move unhindered, I was an idiot. "Shinx, dodge it as best you can and use charge!"

'Charge, I know that one; boosts thunder power of his next attack and raises the Pokemon's defense against specialty moves.' My mind reminded me; bless the man who's got a Pokedex.

Well, if it's defense against specialty moves just went up, it was time to use something that fell into the standard category. "Riolu!" I called, the Pokemon looked to me, "Quick attack."

The tiny fighter moved to comply while I searched the Pokedex for assistance. There was little it couldn't tell me about Riolu's attacks, or what he was capable of, and that was what I was counting on. 'Electric is weak to… Ground isn't it?' Normally Pokemon had two or more weakness in regards to types, but the electric ones were special; they had but one.

It was just lucky for me that Riolu knew one such attack. "Shinx, use Spark when it gets close!" the girl called – Right on cue.

"Riolu, dive down and use dig – Now!"

He was close, certainly, to the Shinx. Close enough, even, for the other to unleash its burst of electrical energy… Right over Riolu's head. The fighter was indeed a… Well, fighter. It hit the grass as soon as the command to do so was issued, no hesitation, no reluctance. And no sooner had it done so then those little mitts of his began furiously scratching at the ground, bringing forth a small, yet still sizeable hole, in which Riolu disappeared into. My opponent looked surprised, somewhat startled even, for she knew, if such an attack hit, it would be a serious blow to Shinx. Her Pokemon, however, was content to sit upon it's haunches as it awaited an order, gently liking its paw as if it had not a care in the world. I had it pegged with kitty-cat.

Seconds passed – Though, they felt far longer – With no sign of Riolu. Was dig supposed to take this long? Had something happened below ground? Maybe Riolu ran into some Diglett that didn't like him on their turf? Those things could be fairly territorial, if I recalled correctly. The girl too, looked uncertain, for she stared at the hole made by my Pokemon with increasing anxiety. Her fists clenched and unclenched, seemingly uncontrollably, as her legs wobbled ever so slightly. Finally, she broke the uncomfortable silence, "Shinx, use charge; just in case."

But as the Pokemon moved to obey, Riolu burst through the ground… Directly below it.

'So THAT'S what he was waiting for; Shinx to make a move first…' I realized, letting out a grand cheer as the small cat was hurled back towards its trainer, rolling roughly through the grass and sunbeat path.

Riolu hopped back, donning it's stance once more as it waited for Shinx to… Pass out?

Moving to call back her fallen Pokemon, the girl grinned sheepishly, "That's, um, quite a strong dig attack you have… Guess we weren't ready for that." She admitted.

Like the Starly from the previous match, the electric cat – That sounds weird – Dissapeared in a flash of red light, into it's Pokeball. It couldn't be sure, but it almost looked as if Riolu cringed when it happened – Perhaps his dislike of pokeballs was, in fact, a fear? He turned to look at me, awaiting a command of some sort, now that the battle had ended. Instead, I gave the other trainer a small nod. That seemed to be all she wanted, for it was then that she, like the boy, vanished into the trees and shrubbery.

Man, ninjas just come in all shapes and sizes nowadays, huh?

Giving Riolu a grateful pat upon the head, I spoke. "That was a good match; think you can handle a few more, or should we move on to Jubilife?" I asked him.

Of course, a worded answer would have been downright impossible – If not, extremely cool – But my little fighter found his own way. Flexing his tiny muscles, Riolu led me back-aways, into the tall grass, sniffing out our next opponent the whole time.

--------------------------------------------------

**Just a few footnotes before the next chaper comes up;**

**To my reviews, first off, thank you for taking the time to review, though I admit, I do wish there was more of you ; But PLEASE don't advertise in reviews, especially stories that aren't even yours. Regardless if the story is great or not, it's annoying to think I might have a review in and see THAT in it's place. I wouldn't do it to you, don't do it to me, thanks.**

**Next, the next chapter I'll leave in your, the readers, hands, if you wish. Review this chapter and tell me if you'd prefer the next chapter to SHOW the training battles Ventus and Riolu fight, or simply skip them on to Jubilife with the training having only a brief mention. I don't mind writing it either way, I just want to know what my readers would prefer. Whatever the most popular opinion is when I start writing, I'll go with, but if no one reviews before then, I'll make the call myself.**


	13. Chapter XIII: No Love For Clowns

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: Ah, the joys of late night writing. Since the score was; 2 - Skip training, to 0 - Show training, you can see which one I chose. Thanks to my reviews for, well, doing what their name implies. The comments brought a smile to my face Now, in this next chapter, you'll notice the Jubilife clowns make their appearance (That's right, you remember these guys) The problem is; I honestly forgot what questions they ask you in the game (It's been awhile) And thus, I improvised. Fun fun, right? Enjoy :P**

**Chapter XIII: No Love For Clowns**

(Ventus' POV)

One would assume, what with the amount of trainers I ran into in the, what, five minutes I'd been a real trainer, I would have had good, if not BETTER luck in finding wild Pokemon. Of course, such niceties were never the case when it came to my luck. In fact, by the time we had reached Jubilife – Just as night was beginning to fall, I might add – Both Riolu and myself were just ready to hit the sack. Not from exhaustion – Though fatigue had begun to set in – But from lack of enthusiasm.

But it wasn't as though we'd had ZERO luck with the wild ones, for we had found a few Starlys to spar with, as well as one more freaky bucktooth thing – Excuse me, Bidoof – As well. Unfortunately, despite that one girl having one, as well as the Pokedex pointing me towards that route to find one, I had no luck in finding a Shinx – Not that I had my heart set on catching one, but it would have been nice to see one.

With a small sigh, I glanced down at my companion. He had suffered a few scratches, sure. Even one or two bumps and bruises from our – Well, his – Training with the wild Pokemon. No other trainers had ninja'd out at us, so for the most part, I'd just been relying on attacks I knew for certain worked. Sooner or later, however, I was sure I'd have to start taking chances, or at the very least, utilize some variety. Aways keep them guessing, as they say.

On a side note, I really would like to know who the "they" are that people always refer to.

Riolu, despite his injuries, still smiled, happy for one reason or another. Possibly because he was becoming stronger, or maybe because he simply enjoyed seeing the sights like I was. Whatever the case, he was happy, so I was happy… Though there was no denying we could each use a rest. As short as the trek from Sandgem should have been, our dallying in the fields was enough to spend an entire day, as well as sap our energy to the point of needing rest… And food. A burger was sure sounding good about now.

'But… Where the heck do I go?' I began to wonder, eyeing the large city with some wonder, and not a little concern.

Something I had forgotten, or perhaps purposely neglected to consider, was lodging along this journey. I couldn't simply run home when I was sleepy or hungry, I'd never get ANYWHERE like that! But… Then what? Sure, there were Pokemon centers here and there for Riolu, but we still needed a place to stay – Someplace safe, no less. It wouldn't do to have another trainer, or a wild Pokemon walk up and pick a fight with an unconscious Riolu, and an even more zoned out Ventus. 'And that's probably a small worry, if I consider being robbed…'

Boy, I did NOT want to consider being robbed.

Seeing no better alternative – And not particularly caring to hear one – I knelt down and began rummaging through my shoulder bag. The one or two others entering the city gave me odd stares, but I paid them no mind. Finally, my hand clasped around the rolled map Sye had given me, and carefully, I unscrolled it.

Huh, forgot how big it was.

This must have been quite a sit; a teenager just standing around, holding a map that was longer then the span of his arms, an increasingly befuddled look upon his face. Dawn had, of course, told me there was a smaller map within my Pokedex, but I'd be damned if I could locate it. Where was the "How to" manual for this thingamajig anyway?

Stifling a yawn, I gave the Jubilife area a closer examination, finding the few points of interest in the city the map bothered to point out. Pokemon center here, Pokemart there, trade center on the west side of… 'Hold on, trade center?' I wondered, my curiosity suddenly peaked.

This was something new; Neither Sye nor Dawn had explained what that was – Hell, they hadn't even mentioned it. "I'll ask around after." I told no one in particular, though my Pokemon did give me confused look.

There was also a large important-looking building in this city; which wasn't saying much mind you, given that such a description worked for more then half the visible city from where I was standing. But this particular building was far taller then most of the others, and could be seen from where I was. Police, or more likely the night watchmen, patrolled outside the main door, telling me in their own silent way "You may not pass."

Bah, I didn't want to go in their smelly building anyway.

Turning back to the map, I found the name of the building in question; Poketech headquarters. 'Yeah, THAT'S creative.' I thought to myself, rolling my eyes in a manner most sarcastic.

But then, look what they had to contend with; Twinleaf town, Sandgem town, Jubilife city. Two were named after things you could find on the ground while the third… Well, I still think it sounds like a brand of juice.

But what else was there? A TV station, I quickly found – Likely these were the people I had to thank for all the broadcasting I'd watched for the entirety of my lifetime. 'Maybe I should stop by and toss them a thank you for preserving my sanity.'

All of those aside, however, there wasn't anything else that made Jubilife city… A city. It was just… Big. That's all. One could probably fit two or three Twinleaf towns inside of the city limits, but who the hell has that kind of time on their hands? Not to mention the resources to pull it off.

"S'cuse me son!" a rather important looking figure called to me, waving his hand rapidly to attract my attention.

Clad in a snappy business-like attire, the moustached individual strolled over to me, regardless of the fact that it was night, and thus making the whole scenario rather creepy and unnerving. "You wouldn't happen to have the time, would you?" he asked kindly, yet at the same time, grinning at me with a rather sly smirk.

"Well I…" I began, yet found myself abruptly cut off.

"Of course you don't! And do you know WHY?" he went on, "Because you lack the one tool that EVERY fine trainer needs – A Poketech! Why, it's a watch, a notepad, a compass, and much, much more!"

'Ah, a salesman. Figures.'

Gesturing rapidly with one hand while the other tugged on my arm, dragging me forward. "Come, come this way, for I have a special promotional offer just for you."

What the man failed to realize was that not only did I have NO desire to follow him and have NO interest in what was sure to be a truly craptacular piece of equipment, but I also had NO wish to spend my much needed travel funds on it. Not only that, my bag was still on the ground near the city entrance.

Or would have been, had Riolu not smartly picked it up and followed after.

Flailing the large map in my free hand, I found myself more and more helpless as he went on and on about this "masterpiece of technology" that I simply HAD to have. Ugh, kill me now. "Now doesn't that sound fantastic?" he asked at last, grinning widely at me and clearly wanting an answer to whatever the hell he just asked.

"Wha?" was about all I could manage.

"Yes, you heard me right; just track down the three Poketech co. clowns in Jubilife city, answer three skill-testing questions, and you'll be given a Poketech FREE of charge! All that's asked in return is you show it off now and then, and point the folks interested – And I guarantee they will be – In my direction."

He had my attention at the word "Free".

"Three clowns, three questions, and I get it free?" I asked, not wanting to mix details.

He must have known his little scheme was working, for as excited as the man was before, he seemed practically ecstatic now; "That's all there is to it son; hop to it!"

I wanted to ask him a bit more about the mechanical… Thingy, to see if it was even worth going after, but at that moment another person – More then likely a trainer – Strolled by, prompting mister too-friendly to give chase and, hopefully, snare another customer.

Which left me alone with my oversized map, and a very confused looking Riolu. I began to roll up the former, as I knelt, giving the tiny fighter a pat on the head, "Ready to go on a clown hunt?" I asked, putting aside the deep down urge to berate myself for the lameness – It's a word, look it up – Of that question.

If Riolu judged me for it, he showed no sign, for the Pokemon quickly nodded it's head, squeaked out it's name, and hopped in place. Not bad for a tired fella. But I'm sure rest – As well as finding a place to do so – Could wait a few moments. After all, how hard could it be to find a few clowns, right?

And it seemed luck was on my side, for no sooner had the mental question vanished then one of the sought clowns strolled into view across the street. Dressed up in makeup, a polka-dot jumpsuit, and a funny looking hat – Typical clown gear – The man… Or woman, strolled around the sidewalk, happily waving to passerby's, and squeaking it' oversized nose for all the kiddies.

How sad I'd have to interrupt all that, but there were freebies on the line!

Rushing over towards the clown – Taking a moment to check for traffic, I'm not an idiot – I stopped before the colored figure, Riolu right behind me. The little fellow still carried my bag, which I quickly retrieved and, after giving him an apologetic look, I turned to the clown person. "Hey, clowny." I began, knowing not how to start a conversation with one of such a… Unique profession. "You're one of the Poketech clowns, right?"

Stupid, stupid, stupid question. How many OTHER people walk the streets decked out in clown gear?

Once more, signs of judgment made no appearance, for the clown simply nodded it's head and grinned, "Got any slips yet kiddo?" asked a clearly male voice.

"Slips?"

The clowny man waved a slip of blue paper, "Answer a question; win a slip. Three slips get you the gear."

I shook my head in response. The clown shuffled through a few cards in his hand, "Then question number one it is!"

'The man said they were skill testing questions… I wonder if I can handle this…' I wondered, uncertainty beginning to creep at my heels.

As plain of face as he could muster, the clown asked; "Berries are good for Pokemon, true or false?"

I wanted to fall over laughing. I really, really did. But that would have been rude, so I did the next best thing; I stared.

Silence was the conversation for several minutes, my own, admittedly, eerie stare showing no signs of ending caused the clown to speak up, "You don't know it?" he assumed.

Something snapped. "Of COURSE I know it! How could anyone NOT?" I cried, slapping an open palm to my face and running it down to my chin.

The outburst, surprisingly, yielded no response; "Still waiting on that answer kiddo."

"The answer is true, duh."

Grinning despite the obviousness of his question's answer, the clown handed me the blue slip, "One down, two to go, right kid?"

I slipped the slip – Aren't I clever? – Into one of my vest pockets, giving an unamused look, "You're not asking if I can count to three now, are you?" I returned, quite sarcastically.

There was no response for, just like the Poketech salesman, the clown was off to bother someone else. Funny I should consider it such, since wasn't I the one who was looking for him? 'Whatever, just two more to go! Free techy-thingy, here I come!'

Riolu, unsurprisingly, was ever the spirited one. Despite his fatigue, he bounced along behind me, merrily chanting his name. So much, in fact, that I had to wonder if he was truly tired at all, or merely mimicking me. Maybe he had more endurance then I did? It was certainly possible – He'd had another trainer at some point, whereas before all this, all I did was sit around and watch the paint dry.

Hell of a way to pass a Sunday though.

Of course, thinking of such a prospect made me stop and consider further. What if Riolu's other trainer was looking for him? What if we ran into him, or her? Would I have to give Riolu back? Would I be charged with stealing? And if I had no other Pokemon before them, wouldn't that mean I'd become trapped all over again?

I really needed to stop having question time inside my head, it never gave me any answers, and only succeeded in worrying me. I was already tired, I didn't need to be stressed to, I'd never get anywhere like that.

And even if I did, I doubt I'd be in any mood to enjoy it.

Riolu began tugging on my pant leg, and pointing to the left. I glanced down at him, then followed the gesture; low and behold, there was clown number two. This one was, rather obviously, a woman, but dressed very much like the first. I approached.

"Got a blue slip here, I'm here for number two." I explained as I approached, waving around the piece of paper as proof – Proof that I just wanted to get this over with, especially if it was going to be a repeat of before.

Despite being rushed, the woman was in good of spirits as Riolu seemed to be, giving a cheerful nod of her head before looking at her cards. Question cards, no doubt, I realized now. "Alright them, here's question number two for you; What is the name of this city?"

Again, I stared, literally feeling the brain cells melt away. "Jubilife." I answered plainly, not wanting to prolong my suffering.

She moved to hand me a second slip – Blue, like the first – While I contemplated exactly WHAT the company was thinking. This was a special promotion? This was a joke! Even before I had Riolu I knew the answer to that first question, and any idiot with a map knew the second…

I should probably stop there, given that I WAS the idiot with the map.


	14. Chapter XIV: Only Suckers Pay for Inns

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: Once more, you all have late night bursts of creativity to thank for a chapter popping up so soon. And while I'm sure some of you wanted to see Ventus find and, more then likely kick the final clown, you'll have to make due with what I went with instead. Something you'll notice in this chapter is a more in depth look at functions of a pokemon center, as well as a few jokes directed at things in the Pokemon SHOW more-so then the game. Expect more of this in future chapters.**

**Chapter XIV: Only Suckers Pay for Inns**

(Ventus' POV)

"Here." I spoke coldly, shoving into the salesman's hands three crumpled, yet still useable slips of blue paper.

It was rather clear from both tone and expression that I was not pleased. It was, in part, due to the utter stupidity of the questions the clowns had asked – Though, in a way, that was also a blessing for it required absolutely no effort on my part – But it was far more a result of the final clown's location. Who in the hell decided to put him ON a building? If Riolu had not spotted movement from high above us – What the clown was doing dancing on the building's railing I'll never know – We'd never have found him. In fact, my little Pokemon had found most of the clowns; score one for poke-eyes.

As expected, the final question was as bad as it's predecessors, and took no more skill – Or in this case, common sense – To answer. But now all that was behind me; time for my Poketech gear.

"Right you are lad, just a moment." The snappy clad man began, turning away from me.

For a moment, I worried that he might try to stiff me on the item in question, but when he turned around, a mechanical doohickey in hand, those fears faded from existence. "Here you are; one Poketech. Just strap it to your wrist, and enjoy! I guarantee you'll be glad you have it – And don't forget to tell your friends!"

'What, all two of them?' I wondered, somewhat glumly, as I did as instructed.

For a freebie, the gear fit quite snugly; not at all obstructive as it's somewhat clunky appearance lead me to believe. It was no bigger then a watch, but had only a single button. According the man, simply pressing the button cycled through the various functions the gear had – And said functions could be triggered by tapping the screen! It was rather cool, if I do say so myself. And I did.

But as exciting as messing with the piece of technology might have been, I had a more important concern to attend to; I still needed a place to spend the night – And although I'd read that some trainers resort to sleeping outdoors on their travels, I wasn't QUITE ready to do so just yet. Better to easy into something extreme like that.

Heck, I'd never even been camping before.

The salesman strolled off, more then likely in search of other trainers, leaving me and Riolu to exchange confused looks. My mind was a blank in terms of ideas, and with the time spent chasing clowns, it was far to late to start bothering others for information – I didn't want to seem creepy on my first day as a trainer, after all. "Pokemon center?" I suggested finally, seeing no other options open to us.

Nodding his head, Riolu started off towards the red roofed building we'd passed… A few times. Stupid clown. Even if the Pokemon center gave me no information, I could spend some time looking over the map; maybe there was a rest stop for trainers somewhere close? They had to have something like that, didn't they?

Like the one in Sandgem, the door to the Pokemon center readily slid open, the lights bright and almost cheerful looking in their own bulb-like way. 'I wonder who runs this center…'

As though some unseen force heard my question and sought to answer, the nurse appeared from the backroom behind the counter.

A very familiar nurse at that.

Smiling happily despite the late hour, nurse Joy offered a kind wave and greeted Riolu and I, "Welcome to the Jubilife Pokemon center." She offered.

I stared, quite dumbfounded. Had she FOLLOWED us from Sandgem or something? And if not, shouldn't she have at least noticed who we were? It was only one day ago that she'd seen the two of us!

More then likely nervous from my blank stare, the woman gestured towards the counter, her own expression one of some sudden reluctance, "Are your… Pokemon in need of medical attention?"

More silence, more staring. Then, finally, "Are you following me?"

Now she was the confused one, "Excuse me?"

Gesturing my thumb over my shoulder, as though to indicate Sandgem right there, I explained, "Back in Sandgem, you treated Riolu for me. Now you're here, the same time as us? Seems awfully strange to me."

The look of confusion was contagious today, for when nurse Joy began to giggle – And giggle she did – It was I who wore the look once more. Was I being mocked now? "Oh dear, I see what's going on…"

'Funny, I don't.'

She moved behind the counter, resting her arms atop it and leaning upon them, the kind, almost motherly smile returning as she began to speak again, "You met my sister in Sandgem, not me. You see, each Pokemon center is run by a nurse Joy, all of which are related, and all of which are twin sisters. It's easy to see why you're confused."

Now THAT was unexpected. And it opened the way for dozens of new questions, or snappy remarks. Sadly enough, what finally came from me was something… Not so clever. "Must be a hell of a Christmas party."

Ouch, I FELT how lame that was. Yet nurse Joy merely giggled, "They do get pretty crazy." She agreed, once more offering the counter space, "So, what can I help you with?"

Deciding to forgo any questions, or any further comments on the subject of her family – Because let's face it, I totally blew that last chance – I stepped further into the center, Riolu right at my heels. "Riolu here could use a check up, if it's not to much trouble, and I could use a bit of information." I explained, rather simply.

I knelt to pick up my Pokemon, and gently hand her over to the nurse. While she seemed surprised he was without his Pokeball, the woman nonetheless took him in her arms and strolled into the back room, much like Nurse Joy number one had.

I turned, back to the counter, and sunk down to the floor, resting my arms upon my knees and paying little attention to the fact that I probably just crushed everything in my shoulder bag. With a small sigh, I allowed some previously ignored thoughts to run about through my mind. 'I wasn't even the one doing the work and I'm tired… Yet Riolu still seems raring to go. It's possible he's just doing that for my sake, but I still have to wonder if he's alright. Maybe I'm just out of shape…'

Though while the latter was likely contributing, it would never be the full reason for my lack of energy. More to blame was the lack of hope I had, prior to all of this. Before I found that Pokeball beside the lake, I had absolutely no hope that I'd ever get out of Twinleaf town, no hope that I'd ever see anything more then the same dull room for the remainder of my days. And while it was possible I would have eventually risked a run through the tall grass for a TASTE of freedom, it was just as possible that I would be wasted too much of my life to enjoy it by then. I didn't even want to think about the time I'd already wasted in that little spit of a town.

'I wonder if I'm really up for this… Training Pokemon, traveling the world – Well, the region, for now – And just… Being a normal person.'

It was an odd thing to fret over, to be sure, yet something equally frightening given my situation. With the few people that made up Twinleaf town, and almost no passersby to the place I really had no experience in dealing with other people. I doubt very much most would readily accept my snarky, sarcastic attitude, or otherwise grim disposition when things were simply too hard. I could be optimistic, sure, but I simply had no experience in things going RIGHT for me.

'I'll just have to try – Can't do anything more then that, right?' I told myself, trying to coax away my doubt.

"Sir?" came nurse Joy's voice from above me; she had returned from the back room.

While waving my hand from my place before the counter was tempting, I decided to simply stand. I still had to talk to her anyway. "Right here." I replied, feigning some confidence in my words.

She smiled once again, reminding me more and more of mother. "Your Riolu is resting in the back right now, he'll be fully recovered in about ten minutes or so." She explained, I nodded. "You wanted to ask me something, in the meantime?"

Again, I nodded. "I'm curious if there's any place for trainers to stay in this city? It's rather late, and the thought of camping my first day out doesn't sound to… Inviting, just yet." I explained with more then a little reluctance.

The smile never ceased, "Why, you're in the right place for that as well. All Pokemon centers are designed as rest stops for trainers as well as Pokemon – Though you should be aware, we won't always have room to accompany everyone cozily. In some cases, trainers will have to sleep on the floor right out here." She told me, gesturing the spacious, yet uncomfortable looking floor of the main room.

"Thankfully." She added, "There's almost no trainers here tonight, so we've plenty of room. Would you like a room?"

I blinked in surprise, and managed nod. "How much?"

I reached for my wallet, but she quickly declined, "Like the Pokemon recovery service, this too is free for trainers – Provided you don't make a mess, of course. Food, unfortunately, isn't free as we do have to cover those costs ourselves."

As hungry as I was, sleep was far more important at this point – And it wasn't like I was without a few snacks to tide me over for awhile. "Then, a room would be just fine." I told her, quickly adding, "Please, I mean."

Stupid manners, that was something else I wasn't used to. Mom never really stressed them around our house, as they more or less went without saying. Of course, that was just one more thing I'd have to adapt with out here in the real world – As odd as calling it that might have been.

In the time it took me to complete that inner thought, the nurse had found a room key for me, and placed it upon the counter. "We didn't use to have locks you see…" she began again, "But when Pokemon thefts began occurring – Despite the low amount of them – The policy changed, to protect you trainers and your Pokemon, of course."

Though I hadn't asked about it, I nonetheless nodded in appreciation for the information. Unlike the Joy of Sandgem town, this woman clearly had all her dogs barking. Simply talking to her was enough to prove that much. Maybe living in a small town like Sandgem messed with that other Joy's mind? 'Heh, maybe that's why Twinleaf didn't have one, we were just TOO small.'

Plucking the key from the counter, I gave the nurse a nod when she mentioned going to check on Riolu, content to be alone with my thoughts for a few minutes more – As uninviting as some of them were. The key was nothing special; just a metal key with a tag displaying the number four, obviously telling me which room to use it on. Of course, with my ever growing need for sleep, it was starting to look more and more like a shiny golden key of rest.

And yes, I'm aware of how corny that was as well. Don't worry, I'm keeping a mental list.

Once more, I leaned upon the counter, key still in my free hand while the other kept me stable. I wondered about the following day; tomorrow I'd leave for Oreburgh, cutting through that cave Sye told me about – Which reminds me, I still need to find that forest I wanted – And hopefully reaching the city before the next night. It wouldn't do for me to continually stop every time it got dark. No, there would be times when I'd have to press on, regardless of the time. 'Good thing I packed a flashlight.'

Then again, there was a good possibility that either the Pokedex or the Pokegear had a feature like that. Maybe both.

A noise form behind me forced me to turn. A sort of squeak-like noise, from just beyond the door. Looking beyond the glass sliding door, I found a sight that once more brought up suspicions of a stalker, though one of a different variety then my previous paranoia.

Nibbling at the bushes just outside the center, was a Ralts, one I was sure – Though I know not how – Was the same as I had found in Sandgem. Absentmindedly, I started for the door, wanting to take a closer look and perhaps even confirm my guess.

But like last time, it must have sensed my close proximity, for it looked straight in my direction, through the door, and vanished from sight. 'Figures.' I though glumly, 'I'm a magnet for trainers, but interesting Pokemon? Hell no.'

Defeated, at least mentally, I turned back to the counter. If that thin line of luck held out, I'd likely see that same Ralts – If it even WAS the same – In Oreburgh. Maybe then I could sneak a closer look, or hell, maybe even catch it. A psychic type would be a good match up with my fighting type, wouldn't it? Or would that have the opposite effect? 'So many rookie questions…'

With nothing else to do at that moment but wait for Riolu, I plucked the Pokedex from my pocket and flipped it open. "Where's that stupid map?" I muttered to myself, clicking buttons at random.


	15. Chapter XV: Eyes of a Rival

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: For your holiday enjoyment; here is a different POV chapter **

**Chapter XV: Eyes of a Rival**

(Sye's POV)

The large expanse of the forest of Eterna loomed before me, threatening, ominous, and yet at the same time, quite inviting. It was renowned as a challenge, and such proved only to entice me more then deter me, for it was my calling as a trainer to answer a challenge, regardless of what it might be. Chimchar, and the newest addition to my team – A rather irritable Starly – Would see me through such an obstacle, and flawlessly, no doubt. While using the fire type presented the most tempting option when facing the numerous bug and plant type Pokemon within the forest, it also ran the risk of a backlash when it came to the surrounding environment. "Best stick to Starly." I firmly decided.

But as I moved to enter, something made me turn. Almost as if I expected to see something – Someone, really – I looked back the way I had come. Beyond the grass, beyond the sloping hills, even beyond the dueling trainers I had bested, yet there was no sign. Of course there wasn't; it was foolish to think that he could have caught up in but a day's time – Likely he hadn't even made it to Oreburgh yet.

Had I not needed to return to find him, I was quite certain I would have been far beyond Eterna by now; likely with an extra badge or two to show for it as well. But… Some setbacks had to be expected on such a quest, even if they should have been preventable. Surely he would learn to rely not on I, but himself, in due time.

Or at the very least, I hoped so; I would be no one's nanny.

Taking but one last look back, I pushed forward, crossing the threshold of the woods and greeting the darkness within with ambition, and only a little hesitation.

As expected, Eterna forest was dark – Quite dark, in fact. Scant light pierced between the treetops to illuminate the path forward, and as a result, it took several moments before my eyes could adjust enough to move onwards. Thankfully, as was rumored, several species of plant life within the area released or reflected whatever light they could, making the path somewhat clearer. A small help, but one I was grateful for nonetheless.

There was rustling from near every direction; followed by cries of the wild Pokemon, as well as talk of my fellow trainers. Both were potentially enemies as far as I was concerned, for what could not be captured would surely seek me out for a match. But they would find no easy target; not with me. Even if I chose to forgo Chimchar's natural advantage for fear of the potentially collateral damage, Starly would more then suffice. Not only did it share the same type advantages as Chimchar did, but a simple burst of water would not bring it down – Such I had tested and learned during training some time ago.

Despite my quick progress to this point, I had not forgone training both of my Pokemon, for such a move would have been foolhardy at best. Even if, for the next gym, training of these two particular Pokemon was not heavily needed, it was still better than skipping it by. According to several sources – Some, admittedly, less trustworthy then others – The gym leader of Eterna was a user of grass type Pokemon; which was very likely a result of the city's proximity to the forest. If such was the case, I would have a type advantage – But that meant little if my Pokemon were outwardly weak.

I stopped a moment, taking some time to check the surrounding area; for potential captures and trainers alike, all the while thinking back to my first gym match. Now that was certainly a challenge! Not only had I been at a direct disadvantage from the very start, but the sheer power of that leader's Pokemon – What was his name again? Roark, I believe – Caught me well off guard. Such was the reason I stressed training to myself, my Pokemon, and even Ventus back in Twinleaf town. After all, it wouldn't do to have my rival fall TOO far behind.

A grin crossed my features; yes, rival. I rather liked the sound of that… Provided he was worthy of the title.

But then, what reason was there to doubt such? At least he showed some promise as a trainer, such as thinking on his feet and displaying at least some common sense in battle. Even if he lacked my natural talent for the art of Pokemon battle, he could still go far if he practiced and, more importantly, used that luck of his. Not everyone could claim to find a rarity like Riolu already captured for them. Though I did wonder who would leave such a Pokemon by the lake – As Ventus claimed it's location – It was, in reality, none of my concern. Perhaps the boy himself would find the Pokemon's true trainer someday, but that was a matter for his thoughts, not mine.

Shaking my head to clear away such thoughts, I moved onwards through the grass, glancing about every now and then. Though I could hear, and even smell the Pokemon of the forest, the latter less frequently, thankfully, none made themselves known to me. Sadly, despite the fair amount of knowledge I DID possess, I could identify none of what was around me by sound and smell alone. I needed to actually SEE what was creeping about before I could judge if it was worth a battle, or even a capture.

Tempted as I was to release Starly, for an extra pair of eyes would never hurt, I did not. For while it would increase the chances of finding something, or someone, it also put Starly at risk of a sneak attack, and that was something I would simply not do. I wanted to find some training, certainly, but not at the risk of my Pokemon. No, whatever was out there would just have to find me as I was, or I would simply pass it by.

'If the next gym leader truly is a grass type user, I should have Chimchar try and learn a new kind of fire based attack; Ember will only do so much damage, while something like flame wheel or fire spin would really give him an edge.' I thought to myself, giving a small nod – Of course, the thought of simply training until he evolved had crossed my mind, but that bridge would come along sooner or later on it's own, waiting to be crossed.

The rustling grew closer, louder, and the smell of a Pokemon intensified. Whatever it was, it certainly didn't bathe much. I looked to my right, where the sound began from, staring at the moving leaves and branches with some interest. It was almost as if no effort was being made to hide at all. With a smirk, I reached for Starly's Pokeball, "Come." I taunted, "Toy with me no more…"

And from the darkness, something sprang out, darting just before me hissing rather wildly. Though it was covered in many leaves, I could make out two rather strong looking arms, as well as something tall and perhaps jagged, even, upon it's head. Whatever it was, it had come looking for a fight.

And I was never one to disappoint.

--------------------------------------------------

**Whatever could Sye have found? OooooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Happy holidays all**


	16. Chapter XVI: Just When he Thought it was

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: Before I present this next chapter, just a heads up; the explanation as to the closing of anonymous reviews for my stories is explained below, for those interested. That said, here's chapter 16 and, while it's not quite as comedy oriented as some of the previous ones, it once again paves the way for future chapters, as well as noting things from the game. Hope you all enjoy it **

**Chapter XVI: Just When he Thought it was Safe**

(Ventus' POV)

"Not again!" I cried, frantically trying to get all of my gear in order.

Looking again to the wall clock, I found to my dismay that I was truly not misreading it. It was well past noon, and I STILL hadn't left the Pokemon center of Jubilife. Fine invention the Pokegear WOULD have been, if the watch had been pre-set… Riolu too scampered about, trying his best to help me stuff my clothing – Which I had decided to rearrange in my pack for more space the night before – Back into the bag. It was almost cute, to see the small creature running about the room with an armload of clothing. Good thing I hadn't brought anymore then that. But there was no time to appreciate such a distraction, for I had no time left to spare if I even had a HOPE to reach Oreburgh before night fell.

Throwing order and neatness to the wind, I took the clothing from my Pokemon and jammed them into the bag, zipping it up just as quickly afterwards. It was messy and unorganized, sure, but I could worry about that later. My Pokedex I returned to my pocket, before I lifted Riolu up and rushed out the door. He was quite capable of walking himself, this I knew, but I really needed to make up some time; and let's face it, my legs were a lot longer.

The stairs were an obstacle in my haste… Almost. With a running start, I leapt from the top of the flight and came to a safe landing.

Almost. I was previous unaware how much a tile floor hurt the human body when landed upon. Especially when the one landing, does so on his hands and knees.

But I had to ignore the pain, at least for now. I was in far too much of a hurry at the moment. With a lofty toss, I aimed the room key towards the front counter, hoping that if it did not make a good landing, that nurse Joy would, eventually, find it.

Naturally, that concern faded the moment I got out the door, for I now had a bigger concern; I was once again on the ground.

My shoe had scraped against something hard, almost like a rock, or maybe even a helmet of some kind – Maybe for a bike? – Causing me to trip and fall, but when I looked back… There was nothing. Simply nothing was around that could have caused me to fall as I had. I was confused, sure, but in reality, not exactly surprised. I was, after all, renowned for my clumsiness; whether or not something had aided in my fall didn't matter in the least.

Deciding that whatever it was could wait, I pushed myself to my feet and dashed off once more, glancing down once to make sure Riolu, still in my arms, was okay. Though he looked a little dizzy, he was remarkably unharmed. That was a positive, to be sure.

I turned, recalling from my night of map reading – If you've not yet guessed, I didn't get as much sleep as I would have liked – I had to make a right on the upcoming street to find the eastern city limits. From there, it wasn't a long walk to reach the cave Sye had told me about – And boy, was I stoked to explore a cave, it sounded like so much fun! I knew I was sounding like some weird, video game obsessed kid, but I didn't care; I WOULD have my cave.

When at last I came to the end of the streets, the end of the buildings, I stopped to catch my breath, as well as let Riolu down. It was odd that he showed no signs of dislike for being carried around like a stuffed animal, rather the opposite; he liked the extra attention. It almost pained him, visually, to find himself walking again – At least, that's how it looked to me. But I'd have to save some energy for the cave, as well as any battles to and from it, and thus, there was no choice. Besides, I needed a rest for a moment anyway.

Riolu looked up at me with some uncertainty, almost as if he was unsure of… Something. Confused, I glanced around, but found nothing out of the ordinary. A few Starlys flew about overhead, but seemed content enough to continue on their way, ignoring the two of us. The scant patches of tall grass were still, showing no signs of wild Pokemon – Not unless they too were ninjas. That was becoming contagious, I was noticing. Among the trees before me, one in particular stood out; one that snared my attention almost instantly. Wondering if, perhaps, this was what Riolu looked almost concerned about, I approached it.

The trunk was a thick one, with bark as smooth as… Well, anything really. It was odd; this particular tree was far different then any of the others around it, or even in this area. Almost as if it didn't belong. But then, I was no where near what one might call a plant expert, and thus, simply shrugged off the thoughts. Glancing up into the tree, I noted some movement above me; perhaps another Starly? Whatever it was, I certainly wasn't climbing up to find out.

I turned to my Pokemon and offered a shrug, before continuing on. Maybe it was just my imagination, and now Riolu was the confused one from my actions. I found myself wishing he could talk, but not for the first time; that would make things SO much easier. But as far as I knew – Granted, such was not too far – No Pokemon was able to speak the language of us humans. A shame, but I suppose that was the way things go. Can't win them all after all.

Riolu came to an abrupt stop, staring on ahead and stirring me from my musings. Following the gaze, my own widened; the Ralts was just up ahead; once more nibbling incessantly at a berry bush. Psychic types must love to eat. 'Maybe that's not the same one?' I wondered, taking on a somewhat skeptical look.

Once more, my thoughts must have been sensed, for it took that moment to turn to me and, after a moment, vanish once again. Something clicked upon that. True, it followed the same pattern of behavior that the other Ralts had thus far, but that could just be a coincidence. What HAD struck me was the mark upon the creature's head. It looked like a scratch, or a scrape. One caused by a shoe.

My shoe, when I fell earlier.

Again, it could simply be coincidental, but it was just too… Weird. A Ralts had been just outside the Jubilife center twice, and now I find one marked in the same place I WOULD have hit it, had that been what it was that I tripped over. But if it was indeed the same one, then was it following me? 'I'm thinking too much into this…'

Giving my Pokemon a gentle nudge onwards, we moved forward once again. The area ahead was, surprisingly, free of trainers; but that perhaps shouldn't have caught me off guard as it did. Half the day was gone, just like yesterday. Did ANY trainer start their journey off in such a way? It couldn't have been a common occurrence.

But perhaps I spoke to soon; "Hey!" A voice called; another girl… But this one of some familiarity.

'Oh no…' I found myself thinking, with some feeling of dread – Rude, certainly, but hey; it was MY brain.

Sure enough, Dawn sprang up from behind me, slipping her gloved hands over each of my eyes, "Guess who?" she called in a far too peppy voice.

I hesitated, not sure what to say; I knew who it was, and suffice to say… I wasn't to thrilled about the answer. As nice as Dawn was, she was rather… Annoying. Maybe that was just her way of being friendly, but it still bugged me. And if she was around, she'd more then likely start telling me what I was doing wrong; again. "It's either Dawn or the cold, clammy hands of death." I finally said, allowing a small grin.

Her hands dropped, and as I turned, I found her staring at them, "Cold and clammy?"

My grin grew to a small chuckle, "Maybe a small exaggeration. Maybe." I joked.

She scowled, "Not funny." But the expression quickly faded, and was replaced by her usual smile, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

All semblance of humor vanished from my face, "Three guesses and the first two don't count." Quite sarcastic I know, but it was needed here.

Quickly, Dawn shook her head, "No, no, what I meant was… What are you doing here already? You've only been out and about for two days, right? Shouldn't you be taking more time to explore the city?" she explained herself, "You DID say you've never been there before, didn't you?"

She defiantly had me there, and what's more, it made me think; why was I in such a hurry anyway? Ever since last night when I'd stopped for a rest, I just felt myself pressured to rush on ahead as fast as possible, but… Why? Some unspoken competition with Sye? The want to be as far away from Twinleaf as possible? Maybe I just wanted to get my first badge before I met someone who acted as Dawn and Sye had warned me would? Sure, those were possibilities, but the simple truth was; I didn't know!

I was rushing on ahead only because I felt I needed to, there simply was no reason. And that wasn't right, nor fair to either Riolu, or myself. 'Better start pacing myself…'

Though she'd asked a few questions, Dawn showed no signs of waiting for an answer, as she continued talking, "I'm just doing some research for professor Rowan around here, I'm supposed to examine a few Pokemon local to this area and meet him tomorrow in Jubilife to give him my research." She told me, despite the fact that I really hadn't asked, "Isn't that interesting?"

"It's certainly… Something."

Taking it for something positive, the girl quickly bobbed her head gleefully. She knelt and began petting Riolu atop his furred head, much to the latter's delight, "Still such a cutie."

My Pokemon squeaked out his name, whilst my mind prodded me with a question, "Are Ralts native to this area?" I asked her.

Surprised, Dawn looked back to me, almost as if she hadn't expected such a question from me – But then again, if I was her, I'd have considered it a pretty random thing to ask too. She unslung her backpack and began searching through it, finally pulling out a clipboard full of paper. After flipping through said paper, she shook her head, "No, not that I've seen anyway…" her gaze fixed upon me, "Why do you ask?"

Quickly, I shook my head, waving my hands rather frantically before me as well, "No reason!" Better she think it's an odd, random question then find out the truth; then she'd just want to go find it.

And guess who'd be her unwilling sidekick.

Somewhat depressed, she gestured back towards Jubilife, "I'm heading into the city for awhile, want to come sightseeing with me?" she offered, then, as though she felt some inner need to explain, added; "I've not really had much time to look around either."

Tempting as though the offer was – As I'd practically skipped over the sightseeing, even during the clown hunt – I refused. Even though I was going to take it easy, I still wanted to reach that cave… Badly. "Maybe some other time."

Again, she looked sad, but nodded despite that. "Alright, take care out there, okay?"

I wanted to keep walking, but something made me turn; it didn't feel right just to walk off silently after she'd said something like that. I had to come up with… Well, something!

"Hey, Dawn."

She turned and gave a questioning look.

"Watch out for clowns."

--------------------------------------------------

**Alright; about the anon. reviews. They were closed because someone, I'm not sure who (Anon. remember?) Kept spamming my review board with some stupid message over and over, and what's more, was doing it intentionally. And while it wasn't doing any actual harm, it WAS bothering me to keep thinking I have an actual review when an email comes in, to keep finding that. Sorry to those this affects who mean well, but that's how it's staying, at least for now.**

**Also, I turn again to my readers for input on the next chapter (Yes, I'll be doing this every so often, to sort of bring y'all into the magic) Should Ventus battle another trainer in the next chapter, yes or no? Again, either way is fine with me, so I leave it in your hands. And if you're so kind as to review and tell me your opinion, I'm even accepting suggestions for which particular kind of trainer he could battle (Remember; cave soon, so hiker's are a possibility)**

**Thanks everyone **


	17. Chapter XVII: Fear

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: What's this? An update at long last? Yes it has indeed been too long since I've given this story any attention, but be rest assured; it's been on my mind for some time. But before the chapter, there are a few notes to keep in mind; first and foremost is that the format of this chapter (And those following) MIGHT be off a bit, compared to the previous ones. This being that my computer buggered up some time ago and as a result, I had to re-save my fanfics off the site, which caused the loss of my usual format (In other words, I'm a lazy bugger who doesn't remember what parts were what font size and so forth) That aside, expect this chapter to be slightly less humorous then the previous ones, again. Hey, they can't all be funny, right? I DID, however, try to cover something not normally shown in either Pokemon games or the show, and with any luck, I did it right. You be the judge.**

**Chapter XVII: Fear**

(Ventus' POV)

So close, yet so, so far away. The cave, often called the "Oreburgh gate", was just before me, and I had only to take but a few steps to reach it and begin my exploration… When yet another trainer found me. But what I turned to face was someone far different then the children from earlier, as well as someone a lot bigger then Sye. The man was, well, big. Both in stature and in girth, and seemed rather proud of the latter as he pat his stomach with one hand, whilst the second was locked firmly around the handle of his walking stick. "Aww shucks." He murmured as he drew closer, eyeing me up and down, "I thought I found me a challenge, but you're just a kid."

My teeth grit involuntarily; I didn't handle insults very well.

Looking to Riolu, the two of us seemed to be on similar wavelengths for he, like me, seemed eager to battle and, more importantly, show up this conceited oaf. Nodding in unison to one another, we focused on the large man – A hiker, or perhaps explorer by the look of his attire. My hands closed to fists as my mind mulled over something intimidating to retort with.

He, however, needed no invitation to press forward into a battle. His large fingers closed around a Pokeball in his belt before cracking it open to release the contained Pokemon. "Kid or not." He added with a small smile, one lacking most emotion while showing only a little eagerness, "A battle is a battle." The light released by the ball swelled in size and began to grow… And grow. Many times over it rose above me and became a long, snake-like shape.

Boy, if I thought the trainer was big, my sense of size had been thrown way out of whack. Stunned by the sheer size of the Pokemon, I fished out my Pokedex and aimed it at the creature as the details came into focus. "Onix." The mechanical voice piped up, "Classification; Rock snake Pokemon. One of the longest Pokemon in existence, it spends much of its life buried underground where it can eat its fill at its own leisure. Onix are commonly found in caverns or along mountain trails, and are usually discovered easily thanks to the tremors and quakes caused by their movements."

Found in caverns? Terrific. Way to spoil the fun mister machine; I was supposed to find those kinds of things out for myself! The hiker eyed the device curiously, and even pointed directly at it, "Is that one of those, whatchamacallits, Pokedex things? Where'd you get that?" he asked me, completely oblivious to my surprise regarding his Pokemon, as well as my irritation regarding the Pokedex.

I wondered; to tell him or not? Professor Rowan certainly hadn't told me to keep it a secret, but if I told the hiker, would he go looking for one himself? I doubted very much the professor gave these things out to just anybody, and should the man fail to receive one, would he take no for an answer? He certainly looked the type to cause trouble in such a situation, that was for sure. But then again; who was I to judge?

"Tell you what." I finally managed, brushing away any further bothersome thoughts and taking on a cockier attitude, much like this man did, "If you win…" My gaze slipped to Riolu momentarily, "I'll tell you."

If the man was grinning before, he was practically beaming now. Once more he patted his gut and steadied himself on his cane, "Just a wee bit confident, aren't we boy? My Pokemon is clearly bigger and stronger, by a lot, then your little pup." He pointed at Riolu, who looked not at all put off by the comment.

I had to wonder if he understood that was meant as an insult.

Of the assorted comments, comebacks and remarks that came to mind none seemed to really add to the conversation, if you could even call it that. Better to start the battle now, and see how Riolu and I fared against such a large adversary. I knelt and began to whisper to my Pokemon; "He's a lot bigger then you are, and likely a lot harder to hurt as well, being made of rock and all. Use your speed." His reply was nothing more then a silent nod.

Small stature, speed and maneuverability were about all the advantages Riolu had against such a large Onix – Or was this the common size? – Whereas our opponent covered most of the other battle categories. It was certainly going to be tough but… "We can do this." I almost silently added.

Rising, I gave the hiker a nod, and stepped back a few steps. The hiker tipped his hat – One WAY to small for his head, if you ask me – And whistled to his Pokemon, "Onix! Let's end this here battle quick, eh? We're to be off to Eterna soon!"

The snake-like Pokemon shot forward with surprising speed, especially for something so massive. Seriously, how did rocks move that quickly? It must have been a tackle, or some variation. The Pokedex had told me most Pokemon could use that attack, likely Onix was no exception. "Riolu, to the side, quick!" My Pokemon complied almost instantly.

With Riolu out of the way, Onix smashed into the ground between us, sending both gravel and dust high into the air, so much that I found myself covering both my eyes and mouth for several seconds. When at last it settled, Onix sat atop a rather large hole in the grass, peering around in search of its foe. My mind raced; what to do? Fighting types had an advantage against rock types, sure, but what the heck was going to work against this thing? I certainly didn't see a focus punch doing the trick – And that was even if Riolu could get it off! Who was to say Onix wouldn't simply crush him beforehand?

No, now I was thinking to negatively. 'Think Ventus, think. You can do this; remember the attacks.'

"Tackle'em again Onix!" the hiker cried, each of his bulky fists clenched just as tight as mine.

The Pokemon did so, its gaze having at last located my evasive Pokemon. Riolu needed no order to dodge the charge, and acted naturally, swiftly hopping to one side as the massive serpent collided with the ground. 'Think, think, think…' my mind chanted over and over again, as I was once more forced to cover my face from the aftermath of the tackle.

Strangely, my opponent seemed not at all bothered by mixture being kicked up each time; rather he watched the battle intently, as though he was enjoying a nice, summer breeze, rather then a dust storm. 'Probably used to this, battling with his Onix.' I mentally noted.

Riolu dashed about before the Onix, as the larger Pokemon tried to aim yet another tackle attack at him. "Keep at it Riolu, just stay out of the way!" I called to him, turning my attention to my Pokedex and quickly scrolling through my Pokemon's attacks.

'Force palm? No good, that'd be like slapping a boulder. Focus punch? No good, that'd take way too long to pull off. Counter?' I felt like slapping myself for that last mental suggestion; putting Riolu in a position to be DIRECTLY crushed by Onix was not something I wanted to do.

"Use rock throw!"

My gaze shot forward; another attack? I'd been so occupied trying to think of some counter of my own that I'd almost forgotten about the prospect of another attack! Onix rose higher, looming over both Riolu and myself, its tail rattling back and forth rapidly for a moment, before it flicked in my Pokemon's direction; a large rock flew from the tip. "Riolu! Get out of the way!" I cried, my restraint having been lost for that instant.

The rock plowed into the ground, fast enough that it even began to roll momentarily before coming to an all out stop. I turned my head instinctively, not at all liking the idea that my Pokemon may have just become poke-jelly underneath. Like the tackles, Onix's rock throw attack was quite capable of knocking up a ton of debris to obscure my vision. I sucked down a breath of some air, and more dust then I would have preferred, my mind already piecing together the worst of scenarios, that my journey had ended before it even began.

And it was at that moment that I truly begun to understand one of the hardest lessons to being a trainer; fear for one's Pokemon.

This was not a game. These were living, breathing creatures that fought for us humans. Be it for competition, for fun, or for defense, they fought for us, so that we didn't have to. There was no restart option if something serious happened, rather the best we had were potions or, if they were close enough, a Pokemon center. But should neither prove sufficient, that would be it, and it would be the trainer who was to blame. In the two or three days I'd been a trainer, I'd done my best to look up important information on the subject, and I wasn't exactly a novice on Pokemon themselves given that I watched so much television. But NEVER had I heard or read about an instance in which a Pokemon had actually died. Critically injured or rendered unconscious? Sure, but never dead.

So why didn't that make me feel any better? Even now, my body was shaking from the fear. The dust doing more then a sufficient job of preventing me from seeing my Pokemon, even when I turned back to the scene. If he was gone, then what would I do? Turn around and go back home? Would it even be that easy? And why was I thinking so black and white in the first place; there was so much more at stake then simply this journey of mine, wasn't there?

Fear and doubt made me want to turn and run, without even waiting to see the result of the attack. My panic had made me clumsy, and forgetful; Riolu had been left without any defensive orders whatsoever, save for my instinctive cry. He'd been okay so far, and proven himself against everything we'd come across since I first found his Pokeball. The Starly's, the Bidoof, the battle against Sye, and the trainers up to this point, he'd continued to amaze me through it all. But if he was gone…

My legs wouldn't move, despite the constant signals from my body to do so; I didn't want to see the result, I was too afraid! Maybe I didn't understand all of the hardships a trainer had to undergo to coexist with their Pokemon before, but the realization of that, at least some of it, was dawning upon me… And all I wanted to do was run away.

"Riolu!" a small voice piped up, as the dust finally began to disperse.

Eyes widening as I once more faced the battle, I found Riolu standing before the launched rock, tiny arms outstretched before it, holding the attack at bay, away from himself. "Endure…" I whispered, recognizing the attack; he was alright the whole time.

For a moment, I was unable to breathe, partially out of shock, partially out of relief. My legs buckled, and I fell upon the grass, supported only by my arms which strove instinctively to stop my fall. Try as I might, though there was little enough of that, I could not tear my gaze from the display. I had been so doubtful, so afraid, but he was okay the whole time. I wanted to shout, to yell, to berate myself for being so doubtful, but instead _another_ truth – At least, what I was almost sure was a truth – Struck me. Maybe THIS was why so many trainers showed no, or at least almost no fear when battling with their Pokemon? Perhaps the strange creatures we had all come to know as a normality in the world were just resilient, even freakishly so. Maybe this was why we humans could have them battle in such a way, and still feel some sense of confidence that everything would be alright.

Whatever it was, whether it was true or not, the important thing was that Riolu was fine. Perhaps not well – After all, he stopped a boulder with his bare paws! – But fine. I could get angry at myself for being so doubtful and afraid later, but right now the battle was still going on. I looked to the hiker, he seemed to not at all notice my reactions over the last few minutes, rather he continued to focus only on the match; he was a true trainer, if one of a disagreeable sort.

Plucking my Pokedex from the grass near my hand, as it had fallen when I did, I looked at the screen. Still it displayed Riolu and, more importantly, his attacking moves. Though I felt somewhat guilty for continuing the battle despite my doubts and fears, I knew I had to finish. Even if I was afraid, I was still a trainer, or at least going to be one. No one was born a master or an expert; I just had to keep telling myself that. "There's got to be something…"

The attacks scrolled by on screen, and of them all, only one looked… Useful, in this situation. And it wasn't even an attack! "Riolu!" I called, he turned to me, and I could plainly see he was growing fatigued from his movements, "Use screech!"

Panting, the small creature nodded. Finally releasing the stilled boulder from its grasp and scampering atop it. The hiker, seeing that the battle was not yet over, called for another tackle; Onix moved to comply.

Sucking down a deep breath, Riolu released a long, drawn out cry. Not quite a howl, as I would have expected, but at the same time it also lacked that nails-on-a-chalkboard sound the attack name made he assume it would have. It sounded more like a warning, in truth, and it even caused Onix to stop moving for a moment. Granted, I'm no expert on the emotions of rock Pokemon, but he almost looked… Stunned, at least from where I was standing. 'Now's our chance!'

"Focus punch!" I knew it was a long shot, hundred to one odds it would work, but it was the most powerful move he had; it was our hope.

Staring down the Onix, despite the obvious difference in height between the two of them, Riolu tightened one paw into a tiny fist and crouched down atop the rock. Onix swayed back and forth for a moment, but only that long, before shaking off the small stun and lunging forward at Riolu.

But that second's worth of hesitation was all we needed.

Onix collided with the rock as Riolu leapt up above; the rock Pokemon cried out, possibly in pain, possibly in anger. As my tiny fighter fell, he raised his fist above his head, bringing it down just as he landed and slammed it hard into Onix's skull… Rock… Whatever.

The result was… Surprising, to say the least. While it didn't knock out the snake like I would have hoped, it nonetheless hurt him. Quite a bit, at that. Onix became disoriented, swaggering back and forth for several seconds, its eyes rolling about like some cheesy cartoon. Riolu too, was left dizzy, but not to such an extent. Rather he fell squat upon the grass and began to pant more. He was very clearly tired.

"Come on Riolu, only a little more!" I called to him, finally pushing myself back to my feet and waving an arm in encouragement.

My opponent too, called to his Pokemon, "Shake it off Onix, you're alright. We didn't beat the Oreburgh gym leader by getting knocked around by feather blows, did we?"

This guy had been to Oreburgh and back already? And had a badge to boot? Maybe that was why he was looking for a challenge in the first place, as well as why he was Eterna-bound. Riolu's eyelids drooped, he needed to rest, and I needed to stall. "You've been to Oreburgh?" I asked the man.

He seemed surprised by the question, and almost insulted; maybe he didn't like having his battles interrupted? Whatever it was, I hoped he was the type to boast. "You ain't talking to no rookie kiddo." He jabbed at his chest with his thumb, "I've already beaten that kid in the Oreburgh gym who calls himself its leader; what a joke that was!"

I hid my grin; totally pegged this guy right. Overconfident AND boastful! Maybe I could get him to spill some information on the gym leader too? I gave Riolu a quick look before going on, "What was he… Or she like?"

The hiker scoffed, then spat – Ick – Before flashing a thumbs down, "That kid was way outta his league; didn't even know how to handle his rock Pokemon properly. Onix 'n' me? Well we gave'em what for!"

… What the hell does that even mean anyway? I nodded regardless.

'Rock Pokemon huh? Each gym is supposed to use a certain type, if I recall correctly, and if this oaf's words are at all accurate, then I know what Oreburgh's specialty is now.' Once more, I was forced to hold back a grin.

Again, I looked to Riolu, he seemed to have recovered, and was staring at me, waiting. The hiker went on, seemingly describing his gym match in detail – Details that, in my opinion, HAD to be exaggerated in his favor. Nodding, I peered at Onix. Likewise, he was awaiting further orders on his trainer's part, staring intently at the large man who seemed content to simply keep talking. This was our chance.

"Force palm!" came my sudden cry; Riolu leapt to his feet and darted at Onix.

The hiker was stunned, both to silence and through looks, clearly he hadn't expected something so… Sneaky. Maybe it was underhanded on my part, but winning was winning, and this guy was a jerk anyway. "Onix!" he called, the Pokemon turned.

Too late the retaliation came, however, for Riolu had reached his target and struck full on, planting its open paw squarely upon the Onix and releasing the burst of paralyzing energy. Onix recoiled from the blow and staggered, before falling at last. My own Pokemon collapsed too, but more from a simple lack of energy.

With a muffled curse, the man recalled his Pokemon and strode towards me, bitterly jabbing a finger in my face. His mouth opened several times, as though he strove to find words to fit his defeat, when finally he spoke; "I wasn't ready."

The grin finally broke through my attempts to hide it, "Best stay on your toes next time, if you want that second badge." I didn't need to gloat, the victory was enough.

With an angry glare, he stomped off, leaving Riolu and I alone outside the cave. I turned to my Pokemon and walked towards him, giving the tired creature a gentle pat upon its head. Many emotions were coursing through me at the moment, but mostly those of relief and regret; I was relieved we had won, and more so that Riolu was alright, but also was I sorry that I had doubted the latter to such an extent.

I truly did have a lot to learn.

--------------------------------------------------

**As an afternote; Anon. Reviews are once again accepted, let's hear your opinions! .**


	18. Chapter XVIII: Musings

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: It's time, once again, for a different perspective. Why? Filler, mostly (I kid, I kid) It's a short one, granted, but as usual this one paves the way for things to come**

**Chapter XVIII: Musings**

(Dawn's POV)

Jubilife city, no matter how many times I saw it, was truly inspirational to me. Maybe that was because I was a small town girl – After all, even if it was bigger then Twinleaf, Sandgem was still a town – Or maybe it was because I enjoyed seeing so much activity going on in one place, or even because there was always something interesting going on. I recalled one day, not long after I became professor Rowan's assistant that there was an entire parade, Pokemon and all, running through the city, and I'd arrived just in time to see it! Now that was an exciting day. But of course, _he _probably would've just shrugged it off as being no big deal.

Indeed Ventus struck me as the type to do just that, and as he was the last person I had spoken too – Granted, that was just under an hour ago – He was still on my mind. I still couldn't believe he refused to come sightseeing with me, and what's more, didn't even have a good reason why! From what I gathered from talking to him, as well as his mother on the day I met her, he really wanted to see the places outside of Twinleaf town, so why the refusal? It wasn't like I didn't know my way around the city, and even then, we both had maps just in case. "So like a boy; just wanted to explore a cave." I finally muttered, a small sigh escaping.

In truth, I didn't even know why I cared so much. It was, after all, his loss, not mine. I still got to go sightseeing, and without having to show him around, I would very likely enjoy it that much more. After all, it meant I wouldn't have to explain every little thing to a newbie like him. And I even had the whole day to take in the city, since I didn't have to deliver my report to professor Rowan until tomorrow.

I stopped just before the Jubilife television studio. Not because I wanted to go inside, or even look at said building, but because something came to mind. I hadn't given it much thought at the time of asking, but why HAD Ventus asked about… Which one was it, Ralts? Had he seen one, or even caught one? Or was he simply searching for one? Maybe he was simply asking about a random Pokemon? The latter seemed least likely, but with that boy, it was still possible.

Quite the mystery, so much that I mentally kicked myself for not having asked him about it. If he HAD seen a Ralts, then I'd certainly like to know exactly where for my report. I only hoped that I'd get the chance to see one before Ventus mentioned it to professor Rowan, if he thought I was slacking off…

I shuddered, "I'm over thinking this…"

Turning from the studio, I proceeded down Main Street, the only road that ran the entire length of the city. The Pokemart came into view, but I quickly passed it by; I didn't need any supplies after all, the professor had seen to that. I even had more supplies then Ventus, maybe more then his friend… Sye, wasn't it? "I wonder why the professor entrusted Chimchar to someone like that?" came my aloud musing.

Sure, the rather cold young man seemed to have some kind of weird, innate skill to train Pokemon in him – After all, his battle against Ventus was, well, overkill – And he certainly knew what he was doing, and what he wanted to accomplish, but still… "Sometimes I just don't understand that man…"

Who was I kidding? I NEVER understood the professor.

Of course, all of this only made me ponder what was in store for the remaining Pokemon that professor Rowan had. Of the three he had been given to study, the energetic little Piplup had been given to me – Much to my delight, of course – The rather mellow Chimchar had obviously gone to Sye, for some reason or another, but what of the third? 'The professor ought to have a hard time finding a trainer able to control that temperamental Turtwig he has, I still can't believe it bit me!' I looked down at my gloved right hand, scowling.

A rather colorful figure appeared before me, dressed top to bottom in polka-dotted clothing with a round, squeaky red nose to top off the strange attire. He beamed a smile in my direction, "Here for a blue slip?" he asked in a way that was both kind, but outright creepy at the same time.

Naturally, I had NO idea what he was talking about, but at the same time, Ventus' last words echoed in my mind. Whatever reason he had for saying such, I got the feeling I didn't want to find out. Quickly, I shook my head and waved my hands, "Nope, not me, you've got the wrong girl."

He looked disappointed, but nonetheless left me alone, strolling down the street after another person and giving them the same greeting. Funny, if he was the one doing the talking, how could he assume any of us wanted a blue slip? Whatever that was… I'd have to ask Ventus next time I saw him. Heck, if I waited around Jubilife long enough, he'd be back this way, I just didn't have that kind of time on my hands. The work of a researcher's assistant is never done.

When I passed the Pokemon center, I came to a halt, and looked on ahead. If I kept going this way, I'd end up right back in Sandgem, and I certainly wasn't ready to bring my sightseeing to an end just yet. Granted, I had to give my report to the professor, but he told me he'd be coming HERE to retrieve it, so there was certainly no reason to head back home. Rather, I turned on my heel and began strolling back into the center of the city. "Maybe I'll go see that fishing spot I heard about, it's supposed to be very peaceful." I told no one in particular; this talking out loud thing was becoming a habit.

Supposedly, to reach the fishing spot, located on the west side of the city, I should've headed right back to the studio and took a left but… Something caught my eye. Or rather, a person. Scratch that, two people. That clown from earlier had caught my attention at first, but when I turned to look it fell upon the two men who made me stop. Both looked almost exactly the same, fresh off the assembly line, a certain sarcastic trainer might quip. Both were clad in what could only be described as silver-black spacesuit rejects, tight enough to the skin to make me uncomfortable, and to top it off, their identical hairstyle was a mushroom-cut variation. Strangest of all; their hair was colored teal!

Needless to say, my attention was caught on these two, though I would have gladly wished it otherwise. Not only did both men seem rather perturbed at my stare, but they emitted an aura about them that was just plain creepy! Maybe it wasn't right to judge people you've never met, but that was how I felt. When one began to whisper to the other, I took it as my opportunity to slip away before the already awkward stare down turned into something more frightful. Finally, I tore my gaze away and dashed back towards the studio.

When at last I reached the building, I had to stop and catch my breath. "When did I…" the air slowly returned, "Start running?"

Of course, the answer was obvious. It was also unspoken, much to my relief. Risking a glance over my shoulder, the relief increased tenfold as I realized neither had followed me – But why would they? All that nervousness and creepy feelings about them was just in my head after all. Maybe they were just like the clown, preferring to stroll about town dressed in an unusual manner rather then summer casual. Whatever the case, they were there, and I was here now, I could finally relax. I was almost glad Ventus hadn't come back with me; he just would've laughed at how ridiculous I was being.

For one reason or another, I withdrew my Pokedex and flipped through it. Don't get me wrong, visiting the fishing spot was still something I wanted to do, but thinking of Ventus made me really curious about that Ralts he'd mentioned. Upon finding the information on the Pokedex, I was surprised, or maybe not, to find that they were near unheard of in this region. Save for a few eccentrics or collectors who had them actually brought into the area to capture, Ralts weren't found around Jubilife city. Heck, they weren't even supposed to be in the Sinnoh region itself! 'Maybe he really was just asking random questions after all?'

Whatever the reason, it just meant I had to ask when I saw him next. As it was, I couldn't exactly call him about it. Even if he did have a phone with him that had been yet another thing that slipped my mind; and I certainly wasn't going to walk to Twinleaf town to inquire about it further. Maybe I wasn't getting enough sleep; I seemed to be forgetting a lot of things lately.

I checked the time; wouldn't be long to night. Would Ventus even make it to Oreburgh before then? He certainly didn't strike me as the type who'd be used to roughing it, especially not in a cave. One more thing for him to complain about, no doubt, but he'd manage. He'd have to, after all, to be a trainer. 'Why am I still thinking about that sarcastic little boy anyway? I'm not his guide; he's out on his own.'

Maybe I was a little bitter he turned me down after all.

"This certainly doesn't look like research young lady." A familiar, stern voice informed me.

Cringing, I turned and peeked over my shoulder; sure enough, professor Rowan loomed over me, glaring down with his large arms crossed over his customary lab coat. "Of course, unless you're researching how long you can hold a glare before your face freezes." He added.

"I was glaring?" I asked, quite surprised; I hadn't even realized.

He turned his head, coughing into a closed fist, "You certainly weren't smiling. Have you finished your report?" He never was one for small talk, especially when work was involved.

Embarrassed, I nodded my head and knelt down, sliding my bag from over my shoulder and unzipping it, before handing over a clipboard practically full of paperwork. The professor allowed himself a small smile, as he took the offered item and looked over the foremost paper, nodding and humming in some manner of approval… I hoped.

Though curious, I decided against asking why he was here several hours ahead of schedule. The professor wasn't normally one to do things on a whim unless something urgent came up. That he was here in Jubilife now when he could be in Sandgem working on some new theory or researching some new Pokemon was a clear indication of such. "Have you seen the boy?" he suddenly asked, not tearing his gaze from the clipboard.

I was surprised, more so now, for I certainly hadn't expected him to ask after Ventus. "About an hour ago… Why?"

Finally, he lowered the clipboard, peering down at me from over it, "I want to make sure he's not wasting my time, or my Pokedex." Ouch; but then again, he never was one to be kind with his words.

Frantically, I waved my hands before me, shaking my head just as fast, "I'm sure he's not!" the words came freely, instinctively, I didn't even have to think them.

Rowan raised an eyebrow, "You're sure, hmm? What makes you so sure?"

My body froze; I was at a loss. What DID I think that? Especially about a kid who seemed completely and totally at a loss when it came to just about everything there was to being a trainer – He didn't even know what a Pokemart was! Yet here I stood, defending him with absolutely no reason behind it. Maybe it was blind faith? Maybe I thought the professor was being just a bit too hard on him? Whatever the case, I'd already walked right into this one.

"I just am."

--------------------------------------------------

**Just a thanks to my reviewers! As always, you're a great help to get me writing when I feel uninspired (Seriously, having readers is a big push forward) I'd also like to add that if any of you have suggestions for things you'd like to see (Example; wild Pokemon appearances (Within reason), trainer battles, Game/Show-related jokes or gags, or pretty much anything else you can think of) feel free to add them into your reviews. If I like the idea, I'll definatly add it in, otherwise I'll just wing it when the idea well runs dry .**


	19. Chapter XIX: The Merry Mole

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: Once more I distort the laws of Sinnoh to... Move one Pokemon to where it shouldn't be. Don't complain, you get a cute chapter out of it .**

**Chapter XIX: The Merry Mole**

(Ventus' POV)

"Alright, now just hold still for one second Riolu." I whispered to my Pokemon, holding him still with one arm while the other applied a potion to his fur.

As Dawn had warned me, it did sting him a bit; his cringing at the touch was enough to prove that much, but I also knew that it would help him heal quicker, and regain his energy that much faster. Maybe he hadn't suffered any direct attacks in the battle against Onix, but he was still frightfully worn out, and we couldn't trek all the way back to Jubilife to rest, otherwise we'd never reach Oreburgh.

When the bottle was at last empty, I tucked it away in my backpack and released my Pokemon, 'I'll throw the bottle away in Oreburgh, no sense in chucking it into the woods.'

Riolu looked down at himself, hopping up and down in place and smiling brightly. "Feel better?" I asked happily, though already knowing the answer.

Rising, I gestured onwards, in the direction we'd been heading before the hiker had stopped us. The ground rose sharply upwards, high above our heads with seemingly no way to climb over or go around… Not unless we wanted a very LONG hike through the trees. Rather, the large, possibly man-made hole in the rock face was our ticket through; Oreburgh gate. A cave to explore, finally. "You ready?"

Riolu dashed ahead of me, forcing me to break into a run myself. We stopped just before the entrance, sharing a glance of some nervousness, but excitement at the same time. Maybe he had never been in a cave before either? Or maybe he was just excited that I was so psyched about it? I'd read about some Pokemon who displayed emotions simply for the sake of their trainers, but they were usually only ones who were freakishly loyal to them, and Riolu and I hadn't been together that long yet. Whatever it was, at least he looked happy, and that was enough for me; we plunged inside.

And found the road ahead pitch black.

"What the...?" I voiced my confusion, trying to peer around but to no avail.

All at once, the obviousness of the situation struck me full on; so much, in fact, I even staggered momentarily. What exactly was I EXPECTING anyway? This was a cave after all, was I honestly expecting it to be fully lit or something? Slapping my forehead to curse my own naivety, I shook my head, "Stupid Ventus… Very stupid."

Or maybe not; I had packed a few flashlights for just such an occasion… Though at the same time, I hadn't expected to need them so early on. Pulling one from my vest pocket, and clicked it on and looked around. As it wasn't a very big light, it took some time to get my bearings, but it was a great help nonetheless. Riolu clutched my leg fiercely – Something I only just realized – And whimpered pitifully. I turned the light on him, "Scared of the dark?" There was no mockery, only concern.

Riolu only looked away and tightened his grip; at least he was light enough that I could still walk. Though our progress was slow, the two of us were at least able to make some headway into the cave, away from the entrance and the scant amount of light the hole produced. Rather we became forced to use the flashlight to move about, lest some unseen hole swallow us up. "Why did I opt for such a small flashlight anyway? If I wasn't so cheap I could've bought one that was more useful then this thing…"

But it was too late to worry about that now; maybe once we reached Oreburgh I could look into getting another one, but those wonderings could certainly wait. I turned the light downcast, searching the ground. Much to my relief – And Riolu's too, I was sure – There were no great chasms for us to fall into. Surprisingly, most of the excess rocks and grave had been swept aside too; perhaps someone tended to this tunnel on a regular basis? "At least I won't have anything to fall ov-ER!"

My foot snagged on… Well, something, while the rest of my body hit the ground with a hard thud. Riolu, thankfully, released my leg in time to jump clear, and rushed to my side when I began to rise. The flashlight was locked tightly within his paws, much to my relief. Retrieving it, I rolled onto my back and aimed it at the intruding object in question.

Popping its head in and out of the ground – At a freakish speed, I might add – A mole-like creature stared back at me. "I know this one…" I whispered to myself, not at all sure why my tone had dropped so, "It's a Diglett."

Nevertheless, I aimed the Pokedex at it… Or would have, had it not vanished underground again. Scowling I turned to Riolu, "You okay?" my concern returned.

He nodded his furry head and pointed back towards the light; the Diglett had returned. Again I aimed the Pokedex, but was met with the same result. Now I was just confused. "Maybe it thinks this is some kind of attack?"

Diglett's head popped out of the earth as I lowered the machine, quickly prompting me to raise it again. Again and again, the scenario played out, but I was never fast enough to catch it with the scanner. In the end, I was forced to stash the Pokedex away; my arm was starting to hurt. Diglett's head tilted ever so slightly as it watched me; it looked confused… I think. It squeaked out its name.

Riolu began to giggle – Something I had yet to see him do, drawing my attention to him. "What's so funny?" Naturally, if I expected an answer, there was something wrong with me.

The Diglett, one again, began to bob in and out of the hole it had made, watching the two of us intently and curiously… I think. It was hard to tell with a creature that had almost no facial features. 'Cute little thing though.' I had to admit, even if it was being difficult with the Pokedex.

Finally, I climbed to my feet; Diglett vanished underground again. His laughter at an end, Riolu once more latched onto my leg, but this time he did not whimper. Maybe the run in with the Diglett had distracted him from his fear, in a way? If that was the case, I was grateful… And a little sore. Tripping someone was an odd way of helping them, if you ask me. Gripping the flashlight, I turned to continue on to Oreburgh.

"Diglett!" a voice called up to me; naturally I looked down.

When it had disappeared, it must've moved behind me… For some reason. Now the Diglett stared up at me from its place just before my feet. "Diglett!" it called again, speaking to me in a language I didn't have the foggiest how to understand.

I crouched down again, the Diglett vanish, appearing further on, a few feet away and repeating its name. I raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I see you there. Is there something you want?"

Diglett only bobbed its head up and down and chanted its name. If it had a mouth, I would've bet it was grinning at me. 'Why do I get the feeling it's messing with me?'

Riolu, still clutching my leg, offered no assistance in the matter. Naturally, I could've just continued on, heedless of the Diglett, but for some reason, I simply didn't. 'I wonder what it wants…' My curiosity had won out over my want to reach Oreburgh, clearly.

Still continuing to bob up and down, the mole like Pokemon was ever excited as it chanted its name. I turned the flashlight around, surveying the tunnel once more. Could the Diglett have possibly been waiting for something bigger to come along and get me? The very thought made me worried, as the light circled about, showing no signs of my fear. "Great." I told no one in particular, "Now I'm getting paranoid because of a Diglett."

Rising, I turned back the way I came, scratching at my head with one hand while the other head the light steady. The ground behind rumbled ever so slightly; and just as suddenly something slammed into my heels, sending me reeling again. "Whoa!"

Diglett watched with some interest as I fell hard on my hind quarters, immensely pleased with itself; so that's what it was waiting for. Clearly this Pokemon had an odd idea of what kidding around was; this was getting painful! With a groan, I rubbed my back; Riolu once more held the light for me. I could be only thankful he was as quick as he was, lest he be crushed as a result of the Diglett's "playing".

Taking the light, I gave my little fighter a nod of thanks before casting yet another curious look at the Diglett, who seemed positively delighted with itself now. It was most certainly messing with me.

Pushing myself to my feet, I faced the mole as I dusted myself off; already knowing what was to come should I turn around. But the time would come when I would have too, if I wanted to proceed. Slowly, I began to turn my body, keeping the light trained on the still, watching Diglett. When at last the light moved on ahead, the familiar rumbling picked up again, only this time I was waiting for it. At the last moment I darted to the side, shifting the flashlight downwards and watching the mole dart passed. When it turned, it was Diglett who seemed at a lost, though that ended quick enough as it began to bob up and about once more, happily chanting it's name. "Playful little guy." I admitted to Riolu, who only nodded from his position on my leg.

I pressed on; each step I took caused the mole to back up that much more. It would only charge at me when I turned, but it would never let me get too close, and it seemed to dislike the scanner on the Pokedex… Maybe Dawn would find this information useful because it certainly wasn't doing me much good. All I needed to know was that I couldn't turn my back on the little critter. Looking on ahead, I saw that the Oreburgh entrance wasn't too far off; why, this cave wasn't that big at all! "What a drag!" My restraint faltered.

Riolu peered up at me, as though confused by my reaction. I stifled any further commentary, choosing to hold my anger back and wait for that much sought forest I wanted. Surely when I found that my exploration craving would be satisfied, wouldn't it? Not to mention I wouldn't have to be on the lookout for a playful Diglett anymore. I stopped and looked down, sure enough the mole still moved on ahead of me, always watching, always bobbing. It would've been almost cute – Still, I mean, it was at first – If I knew it wasn't planning to trip me again. I moved on, passing over the mole when it decided to move no further and duck down below again. "Guess the game is over."

It was both disappointing and pleasing in a way, what the Diglett's game had done; on the one hand it had taken away near all the time I had to explore the tunnel, leaving only the needed travel time to reach the city, but on the other hand I was quite sure it had given Riolu a much needed distraction from his fear, which I could only be grateful for. In the end, I found myself turning to look for the little mole, to offer at least a word of thanks for the latter… "Where'd it go?"

"DIGLETT!" The Pokemon suddenly cried out from below me, so loud in fact that I stumbled backwards… And fell right out of the cave.

And as I began to tumble backwards, I could just make out the mole watching me from the tunnel, bobbing up and down.

--------------------------------------------------

**That's right all, Ventus has -finally- reached Oreburgh city! Expect back to back Ventus perspective chapters for some time, which should please some of you ;**


	20. Chapter XX: Hunches

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: This chapter may, at long last, answer the age old question of; "No, really, how the hell -DO- you catch an Abra?"**

**Chapter XX: Hunches and the Rookies Who Have Them**

(Ventus' POV)

"Sonnova…" Came my half murmur, half groan as I at last forced myself to my feet, the night sky glittering with stars above me.

For some time, after my fall, I had considered simply waiting out the night where I had lay, but when Riolu began to show signs of concern I at last decided to rouse myself up and move on. It was unsurprising that night had already come; after all, I left Jubilife halfway through the day, and even with the short distance it wasn't as though I was rushing anymore. The meeting with Dawn had been good in that respect, at least. Riolu tugged on my pant leg, drawing my attention downwards; he pointed behind me.

I turned, eyes wide; Oreburgh city lay just ahead, and what a sight it was! Along with a cluster of houses and other like buildings, there was also a vast amount of mysterious looking machinery. If what I had read of Oreburgh had told me anything – And bear in mind, I hadn't read too much – This was primarily a mining city, with its own mineshaft and equipment. Most of the ore and metals found in the Sinnoh region came from this very city, and here I now stood, ready to catch a glimpse of its marvel for myself.

But of course, the main attraction of the city, at least to me, had to be the gym. As Sye had told me, it was important to get at least one badge before moving on any further, even if being a professional trainer wasn't my goal. I shared a glance with Riolu, "Even if that's not what we're out to do, it'll be a good test… For both of us, right?" Somehow, he seemed to know what I was talking about, for he nodded with much enthusiasm.

Or perhaps he was just excited.

I wanted to press forward, but something stopped me… Well, two things, actually. For starters, I couldn't for the life of me think of any wisecracks for Oreburgh's name, much like I had with the rest up until this point. But as disheartening as that was, it paled in comparison to the other; I crouched to Riolu. "See if you can sniff out any Pokemon that might be out; I have a hunch."

He moved to acknowledge the request, leaving me with my thoughts for a moment. Each and every time I visited a city, or at the very least got near an area containing a berry bush, I encountered a Ralts, but just the same, each and every time I did, the exact same result was met. Worse then the Diglett, who I found impossible to even scan, I couldn't catch more then a second's glimpse of the psychic Pokemon! But something about that had made me wonder; what was it the Pokedex had said? I pulled the device free for a quick review session.

"Uses its horn to sense human emotions; only appears before cheerful people." While it was true I had been less then ecstatic at each encounter, I could think of no reason why the Ralts – Be they one or many – Used that alone as grounds to flee; there had to be something more.

"Maybe…" I mused aloud, running my thumb along my lower lip in thought, "Maybe it can sense a person's thoughts as well as feelings?"

It was something to consider, certainly. If it could do that much, then it gave good reason for the quick teleportation. After all, if I knew someone was out to shove me in a tiny ball, I'd bail too, and fast! But then again, if this theory of mine did hold any truth to it, then it would mean I'd have to approach this kind of Pokemon without even thinking about it, as well as fronting a pleasant demeanor as well. It all seemed so farfetched, but more then likely it was only because I doubted my ability to come up with something reasonable.

At any rate; it was worth a shot, for Riolu, his sniffer jutting high up, began pointing insistently ahead, beyond the nearest of the houses before us. If it was the Ralts, at least I had a plan – Provided, of course, there was a limit to it's ability, and it didn't already know what I had come up with – And if it wasn't… Well, maybe it'd be something just as interesting; maybe more so. Hey, a guy could hope, right? And regardless of whether or not I'd find myself even capable of capturing another Pokemon, I still had a gym to challenge; some help would be nice, is all.

I followed after Riolu, moving swiftly around the houses, thinking positively about the upcoming battle against whatever leader the gym had to offer. Not once did I allow some negativity to creep in; I couldn't risk it. Maybe it was a crazy idea altogether, but I was quite sure a psychic type would be a great offset for Riolu, being a fighter as he was. In truth, if it was possible, I'd prefer to compose my team – How many was that again, six? – Of varied types. Granted, type advantages weren't always battle clinchers, but they did have a strong impact on who came out on top. Survival, especially for my Pokemon, was priority; any advantage I would take to achieve this.

A rather large building loomed before me as I moved around another home, this one far different from the others around it. Just looking at the side of it was enough to signify something was unique about this one. The paint, different, the roof, far too high, and the windows, quite numerous, more then any private home should have needed. Could this be the gym? The sign next to it would surely have the answer… But it was the numerous berry bushes behind the sign that snared my attention first, for what it had to offer was something more then simple fruit.

For once in my life, my intuition had been correct; a Ralts sat nibbling at the berry bush, seemingly unaware I was even there, despite how close I was. Once more I turned my attention on the gym, trying my hardest to focus only on the match; attacks, strategies, countermeasures, whatever, anything but the Pokemon before me. It was surprisingly difficult, so much more then I would have guessed at first. In fact, it took all I had just to resist looking at the psychic Pokemon, let alone think about it.

Riolu sniffed at the Pokemon seemingly unaware of my plan, and for good reason… I had forgotten to tell him. Sweat trickled down from my forehead, as I began to fear – No fear! Focus on the positive! – My plan would fall to shambles. Strangely enough, however, Ralts seemed not to mind one bit of it's fellow Pokemon's presence, rather it invited Riolu to join it in its own unspoken manner.

Okay, now it was –REALLY- hard not to watch.

Eyes locked on potential gym, my hand began to feverishly rummage through my pocket, trying to find one of the Pokeballs Dawn had given me... And it was at that moment, I realized; I'd forgotten how to ask how these things actually work! I mean, I had some basic clue, but whether or not it was right was something else altogether. 'Just aim and toss, simple right?'

For a split second, I shifted my gaze, catching sight of both Pokemon nibbling away at the treats, before locking my focus once again. My breathing increased, quite a bit at that, as nervousness nipped at my metaphorical heels; I was only going to get one chance at this, after all, and I had to do it with absolutely no concentration on it! Not exactly the type of thing one should attempt for his first capture… What the hell was I thinking!?

But everything had gone smoothly thus far… Even if it was due to a massive amount of luck, and a Ralts with… Less the admirable perceptional abilities. At the very least, that thought allowed me to stay calm, and avoid the psychic's ability that much longer. Sucking down a deep breath, my eyes practically boring a hole right through the building before me; I ignored the feelings of nervousness and of doubt and just… Tossed the ball.

Thankfully, it flew in the right direction, and luckily with enough power behind it to actually reach the Ralts. I could fight it no longer, and turned to watch… The Ralts followed suit, at least sensing my presence and spotting me. My eyes widened, and for a moment I feared my plan had failed. The psychic Pokemon shut its eyes, more then likely preparing its teleport ability once again.

The Pokeball bounced off of Ralts, and sucked it inside.

As the sphere rolled along the ground, a grin spread across my face; Riolu, tiny arms full of berries, turned to watch. I did it; I actually did it! "I really did it!" I cried, unable to contain myself.

The urge to dance in place won out over common sense or, well, pride really, but the nag of confusion won out over even that; why was the Pokeball moving? It wasn't supposed to do that, was it? I stepped forward and plucked it from the ground; the ball shook rapidly in my hand.

Something was off about it, something more then the shaking. The Pokeball was a combination of red and white, with a silver band running along the center of the sphere, with the button somewhere along the band; but now both the band and button were bright red, almost pink. It was almost like the ball was straining to maintain itself…

Like something was trying to get out.

"Crap!" I cried, again unable to bring my voice down any lower then a startled yelp; if the Ralts got out, then my plan really would fail!

But that wasn't fair, was it? I did everything I was supposed to, didn't I? Sure, this had been an unusual circumstance, but regardless of that, everything was more or less the way it should've been, wasn't it? 'I've gotta do something!'

Unable to think of anything better, I clamped a hand around each side of the ball and forcefully pushed the Pokeball in on itself. Not trying to break it, of course, but trying to keep it from opening. It must have been quite the show to anyone strolling by; a teenager having a frantic fight with a rumbling orb locked in his hands. If I wasn't the main attraction, I would've gone to that performance. With a grunt, I pressed harder, my mind beginning to idly wander just how much pressure a Pokeball could actually take.

"Come on!" I shouted at it, quite angrily, "Work with me!"

Riolu whimpered pitifully, and out of the corner of my eye I watched as he looked in several directions, seeing something that I simply couldn't due to being far to preoccupied. I couldn't let this one go! Even if there was no physical effort in catching it on my part, the mental struggle was exhausting! And more then that, how could I tell Sye that my first attempt was a complete and utter failure!? He would just laugh at me – Hell, Dawn would probably laugh at me!

"Stay together – Stay together – Stay together – Stay together!" I ordered it over and over again; if looks could kill my glare was a reaper with the ball playing the hapless victim.

My arms began to grow numb from the pressure being applied, not to mention the consistent rumbling, but even then I refused to let up; if I did, then I'd lose it for sure! No, I'd keep at this until the Ralts was good and caught, or I broke my arms, whichever came first!

Some called that determination, others preferred obsession. Myself? 'Fanaticism is sure going to be an option at this rate…'

When at long last the ball stopped rumbling – It even had a delightful "ping" sound – I couldn't believe it, even continued to push on the ball for a minute more before my strength finally gave out. Panting, I fell to the dirt and stared at my prize; the Pokeball remained still; even the band had returned to its silvery luster. NOW I had done it; I had caught my first Pokemon!

The sound of rapid clapping, as well as laughter and cheering drew my attention all about. Only now did I find that what Riolu was looking at was the multitude of people that had swarmed around to watch my little display. From children to adult, all who had gathered enjoyed the scene with much exuberance. Some had even gone so far as to throw bits of change at my feet, causing me to look up at them. 'Terrific…' I thought, quite sarcastically, 'Five minutes in Oreburgh and I'm a bigger clown then those ones in Jubilife could ever hope to be.'


	21. Chapter XXI: The Mining City

******************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Chapter XXI: The Mining City**

(Ventus' POV)

When at last someone yanked me – Rather roughly I might add – To my feet, most of the crowd had already dispersed; obviously my lack of an encore performance had struck a nerve. Pokeball still clutched tightly in my hand, as though I subconsciously thought someone was going to steal it; I began to dust myself off before looking at those who remained around me. Riolu, on the other hand, was far more content to plop himself down on the ground and munch away on the mass of berries he had accumulated. "That was quite a show kid." One man commented, still unable to cease his chuckling.

I took a moment to scoop up some of the loose change and look it over, "I hadn't noticed; Are Oreburgh citizens always this starved for entertainment?"

Another laugh from the crowd, the man spoke again; "Unless your thing is mining, there's really not much else to do around here, until a trainer challenges the gym that is."

Sliding the coins into my pocket, I looked up at him; my confused look must've said it all. "Gym battles are public events, so outsiders are always allowed to watch."

Now there was something I didn't know… And in a way, it made me nervous. I didn't expect to be performing – Again, no less – For such a large crowd during my match. If I made a mistake before, it was only Riolu, our opponent and, of course, myself who would know. But in a gym match, if I slipped up? I would NEVER hear the end of it; I could only count my blessings that my match against the hiker had no spectators. "A shame that'll have to wait for tomorrow."

I snapped from my thoughts, "Huh? Why?" How did he know I was going to challenge the gym?

That last question should've been obvious, I realized; what other reason do Pokemon trainers come to Oreburgh city? I couldn't imagine a lot of trainers showing up just to watch the mining procedures; I didn't even know what it entailed and it bored me! "Pokemon gyms close at night; gives both the leader and the challengers time to prepare and rest, or so I'm told." He told me.

What remained of the crowd began to part and stroll away; likely going off to get their own rest, to watch the match tomorrow. Despite sleeping half the day away in Jubilife, I found myself more and more tired as the seconds ticked by; quite strange, but then I had just had a struggle and a half in trying to capture that Ralts. I defiantly needed to get some sleep before I challenged anyone. I looked at Riolu as the man waved and left with the others. His berry pile had vanished, but the evidence of where it had gone was clear on his face. The tiny fighter grinned up at me, showing his of shiny… Blue teeth. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

Picking him up from the ground, I at last tucked the Pokeball away in one pocket – Different from where the others were stored, mind you – I still needed to figure out how to tell the difference between them, and until then I certainly didn't want to look the fool for messing up. I looked down at the Pokemon in my arms; despite getting such a late start, this had been a long day. Hiking through the fields, battling that hiker and getting scared half to death. The cave and the playful Diglett. And finally, the mental and physical battle in trying to capture the Ralts. Even if I did look completely silly, it was a totally exhausting effort.

"Should we head to the Pokemon center?" I asked Riolu, who shuffled about in my arms trying to make himself comfortable, "Or should we survey the gym before tomorrow?"

He jabbed his paw in the direction of the large building, signaling his answer; and who said the gap of communications was so wide? I moved around to the front, at last giving the sign a look over; sure enough, what I had assumed to be the gym turned out to be just that. Strangely, the front of the gym had even more windows then the side; what was up with that? I crept up and peeked inside, trying to get a glimpse of… Of something; some arena, no doubt. I recalled the televised gym matches I'd seen – All two of them, but still – And there was always an arena of some variation, usually having to do with the type of gym it was. If the hiker's information was at all reliable, and the leader here did use rock types – Appropriate, given the nature of the city – I'd more then likely have a rocky, stony field to battle upon. 'If Riolu wasn't so quick, that might worry me.' I thought with a small grin.

From my position at the window, I could make out nothing on the inside, almost as if the glass was tinted to prevent such a thing. But then, what would be the point of windows? "Something must be in the way." I told my Pokemon, before moving to another window.

The same result; this was so annoying. With a sigh, I moved from the building and looked around; where the hell WAS the Pokemon center in this city anyway? Between the machinery and the houses, I couldn't see it from where I was, and I certainly didn't relish the though of unrolling that huge map again. Walking around town until I stumbled upon it by chance seemed like a much better idea, defiantly. And it wasn't as though I was on the verge of collapsing anyway; I could even take in the sights… Few as they might be in a place like this.

Aside from the houses, the gym and all the machinery, there was something else that really stood out in Oreburgh; the vents. Series of ventilation systems could found in almost any direction I looked, though it didn't take a genius to figure out why; mining was supposed to be dangerous work, and without fresh air it would be even worse. Maybe it'd make the city look a tad clunky or messy, but it was certainly a lot better then the risk factor for the miners. I moved on from the gym, taking only a moment to look behind it. There was the local Pokemart, though I wasn't in any dire need of supplies just yet. In fact, hadn't Sye said I would need some back in Jubilife? He was totally underestimating me!

Shaking my head, I continued. Beyond a few further houses an even taller building then the gym loomed over much of the city, but at least with this one, I didn't have to wonder what it was. Displayed for all to see were the words "Oreburgh museum" written along the top of the building. 'That could be interesting…' I thought for a moment, before quickly shaking my head; education was certainly not my idea of having fun.

Passing on whatever sights the museum might've offered, I continued to survey the city, offering small, quick waves to anyone who greeted me, but otherwise keeping to myself. With my kind of luck, my little stunt near the gym had already granted me a reputation, and I was none to thrilled about having to give a repeat performance should someone ask.

"Didja hear 'bout the mine? It'll be reopened again tomorrow mornin'." A voice asked, coming off from my right.

Naturally, I turned, but found that the speaker was not talking to me, rather men dressed in the same manner as he; classic miner gear, straight out of the movies. How unoriginal, they even had the flashlight hats. "Already? What about them wild Pokemon down there? Even Hank here couldn't do nothin' about them." Spoke another, gesturing at the largest of the trio.

The one known as Hank spit through his teeth, off to the side, crossing his arms, "All about the numbers, and I'm only one man against the lot of'em."

The first rolled his eyes, "So was Roark, didn't stop him though did it?"

Hank tapped his chest with a closed fist, eyes narrowing at the speaker, "Do I look like a gym leader to you? 'Course he's gonna be able to do what us regular folk can't."

"At any rate, at least we'll be able to go back to work tomorrow."

Sneering Hank shook his head lightly, looking up at the sky, "If the mine gets anymore automated, there won't be any work left for us to do, Stan."

Stan quickly shook his head, waving his hands before himself, "That'll never happen, the boss wouldn't shaft us like that." He assured them.

The still unnamed man nodded his agreement, "Long as he's got his gym to run, he'll need us fellas to keep an eye on the mechanical whoozits while he's off giving those newbies what for. You worry too much Hank."

But Hank had no response, for he was staring rather coldly at me. I hadn't realized it, but in stopping to listen to their conversation I had simply been staring at the three of them, quite vacantly at that. Riolu stared up at me, while the men murmured to one another. "You want something kid?" The nameless one finally asked.

I shook my head, "Just… Passing through; which was is the Pokemon center?" I managed, growing somewhat unnerved by the large man's glare.

All three pointed at once, just down the road. Giving a quick nod, I hurried along, eager to be away from the rather tense situation. 'This Roark person sounds like quite a guy; runs both the Pokemon gym and the mine here.' I thought to myself as the center came into view, 'I wonder what they were talking about though, with those Pokemon in the mine…' Maybe I could ask someone?

If memory served, though it seldom did, the nurse in Jubilife had said each Pokemon center was run by a sister of hers; a twin sister, no less. If the one here was as kind as the others, then maybe I could get some information out of her? It was certainly worth a shot. "What do you think?" I asked Riolu who, naturally, just looked back at me.

I really needed to stop having conversations that started in my head.

Coming to a stop just outside of the Pokemon center, I looked off to my right, the source of an ever increasing commotion. Machinery whirled, whizzed, buzzed and made a number of other such like noises a short distance away, all of them stationed just before a great opening in the rock face – One far larger then the Oreburgh gate. For a moment, I stopped to watch, as every now and them a few people stepped up to inspect the equipment, before carrying on with something else; all of which wore the same miner's attire as the trio from before. "Guess that's the mine."

I started to turn, but something else caught my attention; a very BIG something. Stored off to the side of all the mechanical works as a gargantuan pile of dust, ash, sand, and whatever else fell into such a category. More then four times taller then I was, I could only wonder what they were planning to do with it all. "If I was a kid with a sled…" I thought aloud, smirking at the thought.

Riolu yawned in my arms, bringing me back to reality; the Pokemon center, right. I turned and headed in, surprised to see that, for once, there were other trainers here besides me. Some sat on the provided seats and benches with their Pokemon, chatting with them or muttering to themselves while others spoke to each other; some conversations looked rather pleasant while others I knew immediately to avoid.

Thankfully, Nurse Joy number three could be found just behind the counter, watching me, the newest arrival to the center. A few other trainers too, looked over in my direction, some focusing on Riolu while others simply shot me confused glances. 'Probably because he's not in his Pokeball.' I told myself, before glancing down.

… Or maybe it was because I was covering in grass and dirt? 'Between the Diglett and the Ralts I'm a mess!'

When a few laughs arose, I decided it had to be the latter. With a small frown, I approached the counter, and placed Riolu atop it. "Can you do a checkup on Riolu for me?" I asked, eyes widening slightly as I remembered something.

Reaching into my pocket, I placed a certain Pokeball on the counter beside the fighter, "And Ralts too, please." I hadn't the foggiest if the latter even needed healing, but I was never one to take outwardly stupid chances.

True, my capture of it had involved no actual battling against it, but who was to say it hadn't fought or been hurt before that? 'Better safe then sorry.'

Smiling kindly, the nurse nodded her head, "Of course, just wait here." With that, she vanished into the back room with my Pokemon.

For a moment, I leaned forward, trying to see what exactly was back there, but when it became obvious that some things were best left unknown – And I realized I couldn't see through the _door_ – I looked back at the room. "Man, Roark sure is tough…" One trainer whined, his arms swaying pitifully from his sides.

His friend clapped him on the back, "You'll get him next time."

'So trainers get multiple attempts at a gym, huh? That's interesting…' I mentally noted.

With no one to talk to, I pulled free my Pokedex and began clicking through it, looking over Riolu's information once again. If I was going to challenge the gym leader tomorrow, I needed to be prepared. If he was going to use rock types, I had to be ready. If he was as powerful as everyone was making him out to be…

I had to have a plan.


	22. Chapter XXII: Can't Catch a Break

******************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Chapter XXII: Can't Catch a Break**

(Ventus' POV)

Not since I'd begun my Pokemon journey had I awoke to find the morning so lacking in haste, and a need to rush. Rather everything was quiet and peaceful I simply didn't want to move. When I looked at the time, I discovered why; it was only a little passed six in the morning! Normally, seeing me awake at such a time was nothing short of unheard of, but even in my sleep I had felt strange… Like someone was watching me. The light, somewhat muffled snoring from beside my head told me it was not Riolu. For some reason I had been unable to figure out, he had developed a liking to sleeping UNDER a pillow when we stopped at Pokemon centers, and thus the only visible evidence of where he was, was the slow rising and falling of the feathery cushion.

I sat up groggily, rubbing my eyes with one had before scanning the room. Despite the amount of trainers there had been in the center yesterday, Nurse Joy had informed me they still had plenty of space, and thus I was the only one in this room… The only human anyway. Each Pokemon center seemed to have the same layout for their guest rooms; a simple, square root, with two bunk beds in farthest corners from the door – Obviously for times when they were packed – And a small nightstand separating them, as well as a table near the door. Atop the stand, however, was a small television that, strangely enough, I had yet to turn on. All I had done at home was watch television and play video games, but out here, I simply had no desire to do either. Maybe I was finally growing up…

… Now there was a scary thought.

But as strange as all that was, stranger still was what I found upon the other bed, looking from across the room straight at me. Ralts, somehow, sat upon the pillow of the other bed, unmoving, and simply watching me. Naturally, I was confused, but could only stare back, sleep still having control of more then half my brain at the moment.

With a yawn, I finally spoke; "How'd you get out?"

It said nothing, of course – Was I honestly expecting an answer? Again? Ugh… - I sat up and rubbed at my eye some more, before returning the silent stare with my new Pokemon for a few minutes more. I knew for a fact I hadn't let it out, so what was going on? I plucked the Pokeball from the desk and popped it open; sure enough it was empty, thereby eliminating the possibility of this being a second Ralts… Well, maybe not completely, but it was highly unlikely as of now. Looking back at the psychic Pokemon, I began to grow more and more unnerved by it's stare; it hadn't even moved since I'd woken up – Just how long had it been out anyway?

I rose from the bed, standing over it; it only looked up at me, nothing further. I snapped my fingers; nothing. I waved my hand; still nothing. I even hopped about in place for a moment; Nadda. Frowning, I gently poked the creature atop its helmet-like head.

Still, it continued to stare.

At last, I sighed, and plopped back down on my bed, resting my forehead in one hand; "Great…" I reached for its Pokeball and aimed it at Ralts, "First Pokemon I catch, and I've somehow broken it." I clicked the button; Ralts disappeared in a flash of red light.

Staring at the ball for a few seconds to ensure it had indeed gone back inside before falling on my side and shutting my eyes. "I'll figure this out later…" Yawning once again, "Sleep now…"

… Count on me to ruin a perfectly good start by oversleeping.

When Riolu had woken me up, rather frantically at that, it turned out to be just after midday; once more I had wasted more then half a day. Couldn't I EVER catch a break?

By now, all of my stuff had been repacked into my shoulder bag, Pokeballs and essentials into my pockets, everything where it needed to go. Riolu was helping himself to the breakfast Nurse Joy had dropped off a few hours earlier; guess he didn't mind cold food. Granted, I was hungry, but more so was I fretting over the rush; had I forgotten anything? I absolutely HATED that feeling.

All at once, however, I remembered Dawn's question; why was I in such a rush? I frowned; now I had an answer for her, and she wasn't even around!

I looked down at myself; still dirty, still dusty, but dressed, and that was all I needed. "Riolu." I called to him; the Pokemon turned, a piece of bacon hanging down from his lips, "Let's head to the gym."

I'd given it much thought over the previous night and decided it was best if I hit the gym first thing, before anything even had the chance to come up; another trainer beating me there, some wild Pokemon attacking the two of us, a meteor falling from the sky and destroying the gym… Anything that could otherwise bugger up my day.

Nodding his head, the little fighter chomped down the remainder of the food and hopped off the table, running to my side as we headed outside and down the stairs. The thought of firing the key at the counter again, crossed my mind, but as I wasn't in THAT big of a rush this time, I took an extra moment to place it back where the nurse could find it easily enough. Strangely enough, she wasn't at the counter today, just like she wasn't the other day in Jubilife when I'd left. Though I found it unlikely she was off healing another's Pokemon both times – After all, what are the odds that would happen each time I left the center? – I paid it little mind; I had other things to attend to, after all.

Stepping through the doors, I was greeted by the warm summer's day; not too hot, but almost no wind to kick up dust and sand. I looked off in the direction of the gym, then down at Riolu, "You ready?" I asked him; he let out a light burp and licked his lips.

Grinning, we headed immediately to the large building, letting nothing deter or distract us from our upcoming match. There was no way Sye was going to show me up in this, not if I could help it. If he beat this leader, then so too would I, and with the research I'd done the previous night, I was confident we could do so without too much difficulty…

I just hoped it wasn't all for naught.

Upon reaching the doors, I looked down at my Pokemon once more; just to be sure he was ready. He flashed me his toothy grin – Less cute with flecks of bacon in there, I might add – Prompting me forward. The door to the gym looked much like the center, but if I expected it to work the same way… Well, let's just say I had a very sore nose now. "What the?" I tugged on the handle, but to no avail. Frowning, I gave it a push, but was met with the same result. "It's the middle of the day, isn't this place supposed to be open?" I wondered aloud.

"Only when the leader is in there." A voice informed me, I looked to the source.

It was one of the trainers from yesterday, in the center. One of the quieter ones, who had been off on her own when I was speaking to the nurse. She was rather tall, but looked only a little older then I was… Maybe. Age was never something I was good at guessing at by looks alone. Her clothing was of a dark styling, with all of it in varying shades of black and gray, from her long coat to even her hairclips. Long blonde hair cascaded down, offsetting the otherwise bleak image she represented. "He's not? Isn't that, like, against the rules or something?" It finally happened, that little ninja kid's talk of rules had gotten to me.

The trainer hid her giggle behind one hand, "Not at all; especially for Roark. He also runs the mine in this city, you see. It's not uncommon for him to be found there."

I looked over my shoulder, well remembering where the mine could be found – It was only yesterday I had seen it, after all – Nodding my head slowly. "Guess I'm stuck waiting…"

The woman shook her head, "Not at all. He takes his duty as a gym leader quite seriously, even more so then his title as head miner. Go and speak to him, and you'll have your match, I'm sure." She explained, gesturing off in the direction of the mine.

My hopes rose. Nodding, I plucked Riolu from the ground and dashed off towards the mine, wanting nothing more to postpone my upcoming match against the gym leader. But something did. I skid to a stop and whirled around, wanting to offer some thanks to the helpful woman but… She was gone. It had only been a moment ago that she stood before the gym with me, but now there was no trace. "Spookular." I commented, before continuing on to the mine.  
I hadn't the foggiest why I was surprised to be let in so easily, and even more confused why I had expected guards or some equally oppressive force to be protecting the mine. Prolonged exposure to video games and predictable movies, more then likely, I could only roll my eyes as I thought of how sad it was, comparing real life expectations to such things. Moving into the grand looking cavern, I was surprised by many things. First and foremost was that, unlike the gate, the mineshaft was entirely lit up. Lanterns were strung along the sides of each wall, running the length of the mine – At least it looked so, from where I was standing. Where the lantern's light could not reach, each miner I passed had his helmet light to compensate.

Second was the amount of machinery they had brought down here. It shouldn't have come as too much of a shock, what with how many rumors there were of how automated the whole operation was, but it still caught me off guard. Not only that, but everything seemed to be running fine, not a malfunction or error out of the bunch. It was strange to think such a lively place had been closed down yesterday, but then, I could find no trace of the wild Pokemon the miners spoke of either… Roark had been thorough in whatever it was he'd done. "Excuse me." I said, coming to a stop and gently tapping one man on the shoulder.

He turned and gave me a look, one that said "I'm working, go away". I continued despite that; "Can you tell me where I can find Roark?"

The miner said nothing, only gestured further on down the mineshaft, before turning and continuing with his work, and paying me no further attention. Couldn't blame him really, if I was in his shoes I would've been a lot ruder. But then, I had a lower tolerance then most for people who bugged me. Giving a nod to the less then helpful man, I hurried along, Riolu still snug in my arms. He seemed rather content, and not nearly as frightened this time around; so much that I finally opted to put him down and let him walk with me. As we moved deeper and deeper into the mine, my mind wandered back to the events of the morning; how the hell had Ralts gotten out of its Pokeball? If I hadn't let it out, had someone else done so?

That was unlikely. If someone had gone to the trouble to break into my room and tamper with my things, they certainly would have stolen Ralts, rather then just release it. The fact that nothing, Pokemon or otherwise, was missing moving me from the thoughts of a possible intruder, to ones of a potential Pokeball malfunction. "Can these things really break like that?" I wondered, pulling out the Pokeball in question and staring at it.

Why couldn't they? It was a machine after all, and they could be fickle, even spiteful given the situation. With my luck, this was just one more problem the world was throwing my way. What made me relieved was the thought that, if a malfunction was indeed the problem, I wouldn't have to worry about Ralts running away. It had the perfect opportunity to do so this morning, but instead had sat and stared at me for some unknown amount of time. Clearly, it had no intentions of fleeing on me.

But then, why DID it stare at me like that? It was almost creepy the way it had done nothing else, not even when I poked it. I had been kidding when I talked about it begin broken, but not I really began to wonder about it all… "Maybe I should have Nurse Joy check it out before I leave…" I thought aloud, the echo from my words catching me off guard momentarily.

The mine branched off in two paths; one on the right, one on the left. I frowned, "Well this is just maddeningly unhelpful, isn't it?" I asked Riolu, who shared the same look of confusion I did.

I plucked one of the coins from yesterday free from my pocket and flipped it, heads I'd go right, tails for left. I ended up going left, returning the dusty coin to my pocket afterwards. I passed a few more miners, but decided against asking them about their boss' whereabouts just yet; no sense in bothering someone who would likely give me a less then helpful answer, after all. When the path turned, I turned with it, and again the second time. It occurred to me that, had I gone right, it was likely I'd have ended up at the same place, since if I kept going straight now, I would reach that tunnel. "Alright." A voice a little further down spoke up, "Turn this one up about twenty percent more, and this one down ten."

Two men came into view as I continued forward, one dressed much like the rest of the miners, while the other only slightly different. He, however, stood out solely because of his age. While the other miners looked well into their late twenties or thirties, this man looked only a tad older then I was! 'Could he be Roark?' I wondered, looking at Riolu for a moment before continuing onward.

The second miner gave the other a nod and rushed off, leaving only the potential gym leader to watch me approach. "Hello there." He cheerfully greeted.

I returned the small wave, before pointing at him with some uncertainty, "You wouldn't happen to be Roark, would you?"

He looked to Riolu, before kneeling and giving the creature a gentle pat upon the head – Something my Pokemon was getting more and more accustomed to, it seemed. "That's right; leader of the Oreburgh Pokemon gym, and this fine looking mine you stand in now. You must be here for a Pokemon battle because you certainly don't look like miner material." He told me with a chuckle.

I opened my mouth to speak, but found myself instead looking down at myself; he defiantly had me there. "You look right at home with my rock Pokemon though." Roark added with a grin, "You must be the one I heard about, outside of the gym yesterday."

I slapped my face and let my hand run down it, 'Him too? Terrific… I hope word doesn't travel this fast to other cities…'

The head miner stood up again and gestured over his shoulder with a nod, "Shall we go?"

The statement caught me off guard, "Right now? Weren't you in the middle of something down here?" I couldn't help but stare at him, a look of confusion plastered on my face.

Roark took off his helmet and ran a hand through his reddish-purple hair, "Priorities, my young friend. I'm a gym leader first, and a miner second. It's my responsibility as a gym leader to take on your challenge; I can finish my work here after all."

A grin spread across my face as I nodded, "To the gym then."

--------------------------------------------------

**Just want to stop my readers here for a moment, to thank them and in particular thank the ones who took the time to review this story. I can say with all honesty that I didn't think I'd have the drive to keep this going for so long, but all the support for this story is keeping it alive. So long as there is that, I'll continue to write. You all have my thanks **

**In lighter news; GYM BATTLE NEXT CHAPTER**


	23. Chapter XXIII: Rock 'n' Roll

******************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: Gym battle #1, go**

**Chapter XXIII: Rock 'n' Roll**

(Ventus' POV)

"So." Roark began, as he led me from the mine, "Where are you from kid?"

For a moment, I tensed; this "kid" thing was getting really old, really fast. "I'm not a kid." I informed him, more then a little irritated.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me, "Oh?"

"My name is Ventus."

He only continued to stare, I felt pressed to continue, "I'm from Twinleaf town."

The gym leader started off again, giving a slight nod of his head before speaking, "Twinleaf huh? Just had a battle with a trainer from there the other day… What was his name again..?" I knew who he spoke of before he finished; it was rather obvious, "Sye, I think it was. Know him?"

Of course I knew him, but he didn't know that. I raised an eyebrow and spoke inquisitively, "What makes you think I do?"

He didn't look back this time, nor did he stop; "Don't you?"

Twinleaf really must have been freakishly tiny for him to make such an assumption, with that kind of confidence no less. "Yeah. I do. Why do you ask?" I returned, thinking for a moment before adding, "Why'd you even bring him up?"

Turning, Roark continued to lead me towards the gym, walking backwards as he spoke to me, "I'm quite curious to see if all Twinleaf trainers battle the same way he did. Your friend Sye is quite the trainer; he beat me with but a single Pokemon, and one at a distinctive type advantage, no less."

More assumptions on his part, but I had to admit, this was surprising. "He's the first trainer to beat me with only one Pokemon." The leader added.

I became uncertain, looking to Riolu for a moment. The confidence the little fighter showed was more then enough to spur me forward; we would win this battle. With all the planning and forethought I had given my gym match over the course of the night, we couldn't lose… We just couldn't.

We came to a stop just outside of the gym, as Roark unlocked the door with some kind of key card. "Shall we?" he offered, before heading inside.

I held back, looking around every which way for a moment, wondering if by some chance that woman from earlier would make another appearance; I still had to thank her, after all. Had it not been for her help, I'd still be looking for a way into the gym, despite the fact that Roark was not there. When there was no sign, I followed the gym leader inside the building, Riolu right at my feet.

And I quickly realized why, with the exception of the miners, I had seen NO other people all day, Nurse Joy included. If the entire city population of Oreburgh was not crammed into the audience within this gym, it had to be pretty damn close. I stood at the door to the gym, mouth agape, simply staring at the crowds watching me for several minutes, unable to move, or even think properly. It took Riolu's insistent tugging on my pant leg to snap me back to reality. I was frightened, of course, and even a little nervous, but we had come here with a goal, and we would reach it.

I looked on ahead, getting a glimpse at the layout of a Pokemon gym for the first time. Relief washed over me as I surveyed our battlefield; composed entirely of dirt, grass and, most importantly, a massive amount of rocks, stones and boulders scattered all over. Roark was most certainly a rock Pokemon trainer, and in that lay our victory; I had planned on rock type opponents. With Riolu, I stepped forward, into the outlined square indicated by my opponent. Another man stepped out into the battlefield, in the center of the arena and looked squarely at me. "I shall be your referee; here are the rules for this gym battle." He told me.

I looked to Roark, wondering if the guy was for real or not, but from his blank expression I could only assume him to be so. "You, the challenger, are permitted to use anywhere between one and six different Pokemon, and are allowed to switch them out at your discretion. Roark, with his team of three, is not. The battle ends when all of one trainer's Pokemon have been defeated. The calls will be made by me, and as such, my word is final, is that clear?" The referee asked me, his voice not cold, but lacking any and all emotion.

My nod of agreement was enough to make him move; the referee stepped off to the side of the battle and looked to the crowd; "Citizens of Oreburgh!" He called, thrusting one arm in my direction, "The challenger Ventus…" He indicated Roark, "Versus the gym leader Roark!"

He spun on his heel and faced straight head, watching the center of the arena, "Begin!"

I gave Riolu a nod and he leapt forward, entering the battlefield. Roark gripped a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it out onto the field. "Geodude! Let's do this!"

In a bright flash of light, our first opponent was revealed; I had my Pokedex at the ready. "Geodude." The machine began, "Classification; Rock Pokemon."

I rolled my eyes, 'Well duh.'

"Almost impossible to distinguish from ordinary rocks, Geodude and their ilk inhabit much of the world, and can be found almost anywhere; primarily in mountain ranges and caverns. In the wild, Geodude participate in several contests of strength, the most common being grappling or tackling competitions to increase their brawn and hardness."

The fact that Roark had a Geodude left me unsurprised, for with all the studying I had done earlier I already knew how common a Pokemon it was; why WOULDN'T a rock trainer have one? "Geodude!" Roark called to his Pokemon, "Start things off with a tackle!"

Geodude, composed solely of a rather bulky stone and two strong arms, launched itself forward at Riolu; I smiled, "Use counter!"

The tackle connected, stunning my Pokemon for a moment. Riolu's small pawns locked around one of the rock's arms, and with a quick spin, the tiny fighter slammed Geodude hard into the ground. The leader nodded with some approval, "Rock throw!"

For a split second, I froze, well recalling the last time we had faced that particular attack; all the fear and doubt I had felt raced through me, but this time I managed to shake it off; I had a plan for this attack. No mistakes this time. Geodude ripped one of the boulders from the ground and hurled it at my Pokemon. "Riolu!" I called, "Use force palm to smash to rock!"

The fighter complied, his little paw crackling with energy as he slugged the approaching rock, sending rubble and dust in every direction, but leaving Riolu no worse for wear. "Interesting idea." Roark told me, scratching at his chin, "Using your Pokemon's type advantage to overcome an otherwise powerful attack. Good strategy."

I had to admit, even though he was my opponent, I was rather embarrassed by the praise. I shook it off, focusing on the battle, the two Pokemon stared each other down, both only moderately weakened by the battle thus far. "Geodude; use magnitude now!" the head miner called, thrusting a finger forward, onto the battlefield.

My eyes widened, 'Magnitude? What the hell? What move is that?' My mind raced; I hadn't seen this move during my research; wasn't it a rock type attack?

Geodude slammed his fists hard into the ground, then a second time, and more and more until I lost count. The arena shook, Riolu toppled over and even I began to lose my balance. Strangely, Roark and the crowd looked completely unfazed; likely they were used to this sort of thing and prepared themselves for it. Crackling from above the battle drew my attention; the tremors had shaken some stalactites from the ceiling from fall free. They were falling upon the battlefield!

"Riolu!" I called to my Pokemon, who sharply jumped to his feet, "Use quick attack to get close to Geodude!"

The fighter nodded, and darted off towards the rock Pokemon. The stalactites crashed upon the ground, shattering to pieces all around, but Geodude showed no fear of them, and Riolu was simply too focused to notice. "Magnitude." Roark began, pointing up at the ceiling, "Is a ground attack that really only works on certain battlefields; it's designed to make Pokemon stumble and, given where you battle, drop rocks or whatever else from the ceiling to rain down on the battlefield."

So THAT'S why that attack had caught me so off guard; in all my preparation to face a rock Pokemon trainer, it never once occurred to me focus some time on ground attacks. I cursed my lack of foresight in the matter, it was so obvious, yet I had STILL missed it! Rock and ground Pokemon were so closely intermingled; it should have gone without saying I'd essentially be fighting both types. Growling my own frustration, I watched as Riolu was almost upon Geodude, "Force palm!" I cried.

I was angry, sure, angry at myself. But just because I had forgotten to work out strategies for ground Pokemon did not mean victory was totally lost to us. No, it just meant we had to work that much harder. I watched as Riolu's attack connected with the rock Pokemon, sending it sprawling and knew, just somehow knew, that my Pokemon's determination would see us through, even if my own somehow failed. "Hit'em again!" I called.

"Geodude, defense curl!" Roark called; Geodude was frozen in place, unable to move as a result of force palm's paralyzing after-effect.

The second attack connected, causing Geodude to roll back to the feet of his trainer, unmoving. For a moment, I fear Riolu had struck too hard, but when Roark smiled and knelt down, I knew everything was alright. Then referee pointed at me, "Geodude is unable to battle, round one to Ventus and Riolu!"

Roark recalled his Pokemon and stood tall once more, in his hand he held another Pokeball. "Not bad Ventus, not bad at all. Let's keep things going now; Onix!" He threw the ball, and a familiar looking Pokemon appeared before me.

There was no surprise this time, no fear. I had faced an Onix before, and looked on with awe at the sight, now I saw only a chance for redemption; time to make up for the mistake I had made last time. The anticipation coursed through me, and it showed clear on my face; even Roark caught it. "Now this is a surprise; most trainers are put off, or a little overwhelmed when they face my Onix, but you seem more…" He stopped for a moment to ponder the word, "Anxious."

I looked up at the tall creature, before returning my gaze to its trainer, "This isn't the first time we've gone up against an Onix." I told him plainly, "But I get the feeling this one'll be a lot tougher."

Chuckling, the gym leader gestured forth with one hand, pointing at Riolu, "Get Riolu with a bind attack Onix!"

Bind; another attack I hadn't researched, but one I knew well enough from televised battles. Long, snake-like Pokemon like Onix could wrap themselves around an opponent and squeeze the life out of them in order to ensure a victory; if Onix caught Riolu, things would be very bleak indeed! "Double team, Riolu!"

Without a moment's hesitation, my Pokemon flashed brightly, and as the light faded several copies of the miniature fighter came into existence, all of which stared up at the approaching Onix. "Good chance he'll miss, but on the off chance he doesn't I need an idea…" I whispered to myself, looking over my Pokedex.

"Onix; use dig!" Roark suddenly shouted; something that caught me off guard.

He didn't even wait to see if bind would work, he just switched his strategy on the fly, like I was doing… Well, he wasn't a gym leader for nothing, I suppose. The great stone serpent slammed into the ground face first, vanishing amidst a storm of dust and gravel in an instant. When it cleared, all that remained was a very large hole. The army of Riolu's merely stood and watched. 'This is just like my battle against that girl; the moment Riolu makes any sort of move, Onix will have him…'

Silently, I pondered over my options; I only had one chance to do this right, or Riolu would pay the price. I had high doubts that double team would protect my Pokemon from Onix now, if my idea of how dig worked was at all correct. If Onix felt the movement below ground like I assumed Riolu had, then the copies, weighing absolutely nothing, would serve as useless distractions; only the true Riolu would be targeted.

All at once, an idea struck me. "Riolu!" I called; they all turned to me, "Jump!"

Not wasting a moment, the Pokemon did so, the copies vanishing in the process. Sure enough, the moment his paws left the dirt, Onix burst out from below, racing up after him, "Now, use quick attack to get to the ground!"

With a sudden burst of speed the tiny fighter shot downwards, landing upon the head of Onix and racing down its back, finally leaping off when his balance began to give and landing safely upon the ground. Onix, on the other hand, began to plummet; and with no limbs to catch itself, it was sure to be in for a hard landing.

"Harden!"

Seconds before the great serpent struck the ground, its body began to shimmer like a jewel, strengthening itself, bracing for the impact. Rock struck against rock as Onix plowed into the ground, momentarily dazed but remarkably unharmed. Roark chuckled and adjust his helmet, "Not a bad strategy there Ventus, but forget; I'm no rookie myself here." He told me in a manner that was confident, but not unkind.

"Just wait." I called back with a smile, "We'll get yah."

Another stare down commenced between the two Pokemon. "Tackle attack Onix!"

Onix roared, and dove for my Pokemon, "Use quick attack to dodge!"

In the same way he had used his sudden speed to land, Riolu now used it to avoid the swift rocky beast. Onix slammed into the ground, just as my Pokemon maneuvered out of the way, landing just to its right. "Use force palm!" I called to him.

Quick as could be, Riolu's surprisingly powerful paw struck Onix across its massive head; the larger Pokemon cried out, and recoiled back from the blow. "Bind him, now!" his trainer called, the intensity of the battle rising that much more.

At such a close proximity, even a double team wouldn't have been quick enough. I could only watch was Riolu was ensnared by the massive snake. Onix squeezed ever so slightly, and slow began to intensify the pressure. Crying out its name, my Pokemon struggled to free itself, but to no avail. Between the battle against Geodude and all the energy needed to dodge his larger foes' onslaught of attacks, Riolu was growing more and more exhausted. Something told me this might be it. The tiny fighter panted as his energy slowly whittled away as a result of Onix's bind, even his eyes began to droop…

And in that instant, I smiled. "Reversal!"

Riolu's eyes shot open and began to glow a bright, luminescent white. His paws, which he could not free but moments ago, were wretched from Onix's grasp as though by some unseen assistance. The fighting Pokemon slammed them into Onix's body, crying out its name for all to hear. Again and again the paws slammed into the rock Pokemon until finally Onix could take no more and dropped him.

Roark was surprised, I was not. "Reversal." I informed him, gazing down at the Pokedex momentarily, "Is a freakishly powerful attack… In the right situations. I found out about it last night when I was planning how to face you; the weaker a Pokemon gets, the stronger the attack becomes. Because Riolu was almost knocked unconscious, the result is as you see it." It felt good to be on the giving end of a lesson, instead of the receiving, but I knew the feeling wouldn't last much longer.

The gym leader smiled despite himself and looked back at his Onix, who wavered back and forth under the pressure the attack had thrown back at him. Riolu too, looked rather wobbly, almost on the verge of falling, it seemed. "One more go Riolu, that's all we need!" I called to him; the fighter nodded, despite his weariness.

"We can do this Onix; use tackle!" Roark called to his own tired Pokemon.

"Force Palm!"

The two Pokemon met in the center of the arena in a great clash; Onix's tackle sent dust scattering in all directions, blocking the view of the outcome from both myself and Roark… I hoped, at least. I hated finding things out last. The referee struggled to see, finally gasping when he managed to do so. He gestured to Roark; my hopes sank.

He then gestured to me as well; the dust cleared away.

"Both Riolu and Onix are unable to continue, the second round is a draw." He announced; sure enough, both Riolu and his larger opponent were collapsed in the center of the ring.

With a gasp, I rushed to my Pokemon's side, sliding as I came up alongside him and wrapping my arms around the little creature. Roark too, stepped forward to survey the damage. Overcome with exhaustion, both Pokemon had simply… Passed out, after the attacks landed. It seemed neither could go any further. I looked to the gym leader who reassured me with a smile before recalling his Onix. Standing, I moved back to my own side of the arena, and set Riolu against a rock, "As soon as this is over, we'll get you to the Pokemon center, okay?" I told him.

It hurt to have to stay and finish, but I knew, like any trainer surely would, that these things happened. In the matches I'd seen, no trainer simply stopped halfway through a match – Especially not a gym battle – To take his or her Pokemon to the center, unless the situation was absolutely dire. Granted, most Pokemon had the luxury of resting in their Pokeball, but even with Riolu in his weakened state, I simply couldn't do that to him; I had seen his fear of the Pokeball. Had Roark showed cause for concern, then surely I would have fled the gym to get Riolu help, but that was not the case today.

Today, we still had a match to finish.

--------------------------------------------------

**Wait a moment, Riolu's down for the count? But that means...**


	24. Chapter XXIV: A Smashing Finale

******************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: What the? Two chapters in one day? OMGNOWAIHAXXORZ ... No, seriously, this is for real; part two of the Oreburgh gym battle .**

**Chapter XXIV: A Smashing Finale**

(Ventus' POV)

I stared down at the Pokeball in my hand, silent as could be, and had been so for the past several moments. Roark watched me in silence, already with his last Pokeball at the ready, eagerly awaiting me to be ready. The crowd, surprisingly, said nothing, perhaps under the assumption I had some manner of plan.

Too bad I didn't have a clue.

Well, not quite. I had plans and ideas, certainly, but every last one of them was for Riolu to employ, not Ralts. I hadn't even done any studying on Ralts, let alone planning with it. Naïve though it may have been, I hadn't expected my little fighter would be knocked out before the battle was done, let alone with Roark's last Pokemon still raring to go. I hadn't the foggiest what it could be, but that was the least of my concerns. If I sent out Ralts, and it was just as unresponsive as it had been this morning, we would lose for sure; but likewise if I did nothing, the same result would be met. I had no choice but to try; I threw the ball.

And prayed that I hadn't wasted all my luck in the first rounds.

Ralts appeared in a bright flash of light, much like every other Pokemon I had battled, only this one stood with its back to me… For a moment. The instant the light faded, it turned and stared at me. No noise, no movement, just a silent, unnerving stare. 'This is no different then this morning… I'm so screwed…'

With my Pokemon out, Roark obviously saw no reason to hesitate any longer and threw his own Pokeball, "Cranidos! Time for a workout!"

My eyes widened as the light faded from this Pokemon, for this was one I'd never even heard of, let alone seen before. I fumbled with my Pokedex for a moment, before aiming it at the creature. The machine whirled and buzzed for a moment, before finally speaking; "Cranidos. Classification; Head Butt Pokemon. No further data available at this time."

I glared down at the machine, "What!? What do you mean no data? Are you freaking kidding me?" I felt like breaking the damn thing, but I really, really didn't want to have an angry old man out for my blood.

My reaction drew several responses from the crowd; some laughed, others were shocked, one woman even commented that I was too excitable. To hell with them, I had a problem here; maybe it was broken? I aimed it at Ralts to be sure; "Ralts." The voice piped up, "Classification; Feeling Pokemon." It went on to repeat all the same information it had told me days before… Defiantly not broken.

Something on the screen caught my eye, as I moved to put the device away; not only did it have basic statistics and information for a basic Ralts, but also said information for this particular one too. I hadn't noticed that before. My eyes widened as I read the information on my newest Pokemon. This Ralts – A female, go figure – Knew of only one attack… If you could even call it that.

I sighed; the attack was teleport.

'Bloody terrific…' I thought angrily, positively glaring at the screen, 'The last hope of winning this match rests on Ralts, and she can't even attack! What the hell am I going to do..?'

I slid the Pokedex into my pocket and stared back onto the field. Ralts stared back at me, having not moved an inch from where it was released. Roark too, watched me, but he did so in a rather impatient, yet understanding manner; "All ready?" he called over.

For a moment, I hung my head, "I suppose…" I whispered, before looking back at him and speaking louder for him to hear, "Yeah."

Cranidos scratched at the ground with one of its powerful looking legs. 'The Pokedex called it a head butt Pokemon… Must be a charger if that's true.' I thought to myself, studying the Pokemon for a moment, 'That would certainly explain why it looks the way it does.'

Standing atop two powerful, stony legs the creature looked reptilian in a way. A mix of gray and blue, the Cranidos was roughly half the height of its trainer, with one massive looking skull. The horns atop its head were positioned around the top of the skull, as though they were some kind of marker for where the creature's strongest point was. 'That has got to be one hard head…'

I looked down at my own Pokemon who, as you might have guessed, still continued to watch me. This was so frustrating; what was it waiting for anyway? "Cranidos! Use headbutt!" Roark called out, pointing squarely at Ralts; the Pokemon shot forward and dashed across the battlefield, nimbly avoiding the stones and rocks jutting up as it made a mad dash for Ralts.

"Hey! Hey, hey!" I called to my Pokemon, snapping my fingers, waving, even jumping around as I tried to get it to do… Well, ANYTHING!

Cranidos drew closer, my anxiety rose. I pointed over my psychic Pokemon's head, "Will you turn around already, you're gonna get run over!" Ralts continued to stare. "Look behind you!" I cried.

Ralts turned and blinked out of existence.

Surprise turned to shock as I realized that even with Ralts gone; Cranidos was STILL charging to where she HAD been, and given that she was standing just before me meant…

… Oh hell.

I snatched up Riolu and dove to the side and the Pokemon charged by, finally skidding to a stop and looking around. "Hey! Don't aim for me!" I called to Roark, who looked away sheepishly and waved for his Pokemon to move back into the ring.

"Sorry about that; it's rather hard for him to stop suddenly…" the gym leader explained, his eyes already scanning the battlefield in search of Ralts.

He didn't need to bother, for as I placed my fighter down to rest once again, I could feel the eyes upon me; watching me. I looked up atop one of the centermost boulders; sure enough Ralts stood atop it, staring at me. 'This is just getting creepy… Well, creepier.' I thought grimly.

But at least she had listened when it counted; even if it was at the very last minute. "Can you come down here?" I called up to my Pokemon, pointing at the spot just before me, where she had been before – Not that I wanted her in a Cranidos charging path, but it was beginning to look like I had absolutely NO control over the situation.

All things considered, I really didn't.

"Headbutt, Cranidos; smash that rock!" Roark called, indicating Ralts' perch.

Scratching at the ground a moment, the stony Pokemon launched itself forward into yet another reckless charge. I cursed – More vocally then I would have preferred, given the audience – And pointed to the ground again, "Get down here, quick!"

Just like before, the Pokemon vanished; only this time it appeared _exactly_ where I had said to do so. A small gasped escaped me, as I turned to watch Cranidos utterly destroy the rock my Pokemon had been atop only a second earlier. It seemed completely unfazed by blow to its head, only further strengthening my theory about it. I stared down at Ralts, squatting so as to come to eye level; an idea had come to mind. "You won't do what I ask…" I whispered, tilting my head ever so slightly, "But you'll do what I _say_." Now this was new; a Pokemon that took following orders to a scary new level.

But that still didn't explain its weird fixation with me, why it always – ALWAYS – Stared at me. But as much as I wanted to figure that part out, this was certainly not the time, even less the place; Cranidos had spotted her once again. "Try another headbutt Cranidos!"

Did this thing know NOTHING else? And here I was with no way to retaliate, just great. "Get ready." I whispered to Ralts before standing once more.

Naturally, my response was a silent stare; why did I even bother?

The much larger Pokemon drew closer and closer, each step bringing it that much nearer to crushing my little Ralts; I had to think fast… Or think period, that'd be a good start. "Teleport!"

Ralts vanished, and thankfully, this time Cranidos had enough time to stop and right itself before I became Pokemon toe-jam. Like before, Ralts had reappeared atop one of the field rocks. I withdrew my Pokedex and pulled with the information for my psychic Pokemon. Sure enough, all I had to work with was what I already knew; I sure wished this machine gave me some idea on how Pokemon were supposed to LEARN new attacks…

Cranidos slammed into the rock just as Ralts disappeared again; this time it appeared upon a rock much closer to Roark. The gym leader looked at it for a moment, before glancing at me, "I hope your strategy isn't to try and wear Cranidos out through exhaustion." He called over to me.

I looked up, 'That's not a bad idea…' I thought with a small smile.

"If it is, it's not going to work; he can keep breaking these rocks all day long until there's none left, and he'll be no more exhausted then he is right now."

I risked a glance at Cranidos; he didn't look the least bit tired. 'There goes that idea…' I glumly noted, only just realizing that Roark wouldn't have spoken it if it didn't have a serious flaw to it; he was nice, not stupid.

Ralts appeared before me as Cranidos annihilated its latest stand, looking up at me. What a pathetic figure I must have cut, looking on hopelessly as the two Pokemon darted around the battlefield, not a single idea in my empty head. "Ralts…" I began, finally returning its stare, "I don't know what to do."

Somehow, I must have said the magic word – Or words – For only then did it turn and face away from me. In fact, it was such swift motion that I almost felt insulted… Or would have, if the creepy feeling of being watched hadn't gone with it. She stared at the approaching reptile as it charged towards he, and all at once… Began to tremble. 'Way to go Ventus; now she's scared!' I thought, shaking my head at my own stupidity; Cranidos reared its head back and prepared to strike…

A rock _collided_ with the Pokemon, sending it crashing off to the right and leaving the creature stunned for several seconds.

I stared at the display for several seconds, unsure what to say, or even make of it really. What in the hell had just happened? That rock just came out of nowhere and slammed into Cranidos, almost like someone had purposely thrown it. I looked around, in search of my mysterious helper, but found no one else. Roark only stared at his Pokemon, waiting for it to rise; I could tell by the look in his eyes that this wasn't over. But where had that rock come from? Who could have..?

Ralts stared up at me once again, I returned the gaze. I couldn't be sure, but it was almost like the creature was… Seeking approval. The unnerving, silent stare had faded, and been replaced by one almost yearning for something. Hopeful, I aimed the scanner at her, grinning at what now saw. I looked back at my Pokemon, and nodded with some enthusiasm.

Back on its feet, Cranidos shook off the stun and growled at my Pokemon, "Headbutt it again Roark; you'll get it this time!" its trainer called.

The Pokemon charged anew, but this time I was not starved for a plan. No, this time I had one; I grinned as it drew nearer. "Confusion!"

The rock nearest Ralts suddenly shot forward as though it had been struck, flying straight towards Cranidos and crashing into the Pokemon. Unlike last time however, this attack succeeded only it stopping the charge, not bowling the Pokemon itself over. 'The head; that's its strong point, we need to attack from the sides, or the back.' I thought to myself.

I certainly didn't know how Ralts had come to acquire this new attack, but I wasn't complaining; now we had a fighting chance, literally! "Ralts, use teleport!" I pointed to the battlefield, nearer to Roark.

My Pokemon appeared before the gym leader instantaneously, "Use confusion again, before it turns!"

Another rock struck the reptilian Pokemon, knocking it over once more; still not enough to bring it down though. As it rose, I looked about for something else we could use, but found only more rocks and boulders. "Pursuit!" Roark called to his Pokemon.

I raised an eyebrow, unsure of what move that was. I began to consult the Pokedex, when I heard Ralts cry out – And here I had it pegged for some kind of Pokemute. Looking up, I found that Cranidos had, somehow, managed to strike my Pokemon enough to knock her down, and now loomed over her. "Teleport! Quickly!" I called to her.

Roark waggled a finger, "Pursuit is a dark-type move which, as you may or may not know, are quick effective against psychic types, like your little friend there." He pointed to Ralts, "If you thought Cranidos was fast before, he gets almost untraceable when he uses pursuit." He explained to me.

I put the device away, "Why not just use it from the get go then? … Were you just toying with me all this time?" NOW I felt insulted.

He quickly shook his head, "Oh, nothing like that I assure you; but if I told you the reason, where would the fun be?"

Once more, the lack of information given to me was frustrating to a freakish degree. Still, it gave me something to think about; why DIDN'T he just go after Ralts with that particular attack right away? There had to be a reason, otherwise this battle would've been over ages ago! "Pursuit!" Roark called again, pointing at Ralts.

"Use teleport!"

Both Pokemon vanished, Cranidos first, Ralts right after. Cranidos slammed into the area where Ralts had been where my own Pokemon was safely atop another of the rocks. I looked on in silence, trying to figure out what to do. "Headbutt!" The gym leader called.

'There, he could've just used pursuit and cornered us, but he didn't… Why?' I thought, running my thumb along my chin as I pondered over it.

Ralts vanished from the rock as Cranidos destroyed it, and turned to face her again. She appeared near the middle of the arena, on the ground. "Pursuit."

'That's it!' I realized as it struck me, I pointed to the nearest rock, "Ralts, teleport up there, now!"

She complied instantaneously; Cranidos missed once again. I smiled despite myself, feeling certain I had it figured out; Cranidos couldn't use pursuit if there was nothing for him to land on when his dash ended, and the rocks Ralts kept appearing atop were just to smooth, or too small for him to use. When Ralts was up there, Roark could only have his Pokemon destroy them in order to get her down.

"Confusion! Give it everything you've got!" I waved a fist around in the air, feeling the excitement build within me.

Three rocks rose at once, circling around the now confused Cranidos before, one by one, they each smacked into it, crumbling to little more then power afterwards. Against one or two such blows, the stone Pokemon could shake it off, but against three at once? Surely even an Onix couldn't stand up to that! Cranidos fell upon its side, breathing heavily as the referee came over to check. After a moment, he thrust his arm in my direction; "Cranidos can no longer battle – Round three, and the match, go to Ventus and Ralts!" he called; the crowd roared with excitement.

I looked over at my Pokemon, who finally looked on the verge of showing some emotion. She wavered back and forth, holding her helmet-like head, before finally flopping down upon the rock; tiny chest rising and dropping as she sought after more air. I smiled, and approached, picking her off the top of the rock and gently patting her head, "You did good Ralts. I'm proud of you." I didn't want to admit it, but I was truly surprised.

Roark recalled his Cranidos and stepped towards me, clapping me on the shoulder and grinning, even despite his loss. "That was certainly some match. If Sye set some kind of standard for Twinleaf trainers, then you've certainly met it. I'm impressed Ventus."

I looked over at Riolu, then down at Ralts, shaking my head after a moment of thought; "They deserve your praise, not me. I wouldn't have won without the two of them." I told him.

Roark shook his head, and dropped something into my hand, "Still got a lot to learn…" He turned and headed for the door, his business here completed.

Wondering just what he might have meant, I stared down at the shining item in my hand.

And smiled, at the sight of my first badge. _Our_ first badge.

--------------------------------------------------

**So, how did I do, hmm? Has this gym battle given you readers something to look forward to with those still to come, or something to dread due to my botching it up? Let's hear from YOU! **


	25. Chapter XXV: More Then Rumors

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: First and foremost, things are about to take a slightly off-track course from the standards set by the Pokemon show and games, as Team Galactic, the Sinnoh equivilant to Team Rocket, is far more "Evil Corporation" then the cartoon or game was willing to go. You'll see what I mean at the end of the chapter. Yes, this will be the theme of them throughout the story as they ARE antagonists, and I simply feel that the game didn't do them enough justice playing that role. That said, this is another rival POV chapter, and as such, expect some foreshadowing and setting up for things to come**

**Chapter XXV: More Then Rumors**

(Sye's POV)

"And here are your Pokemon Sye, all rested and restored." Nurse Joy told me, sliding forward a tray with three Pokeballs sitting atop.

I replaced them upon my belt and offered a nod, "Thank you."

She smiled, "That must've been some gym match, given the state of your Pokemon; congratulations on your win."

She, of course, referred to how exhausted each had become, not their physical injuries. The fact was that not one of my Pokemon had actually been harmed over the course of the battle against Eterna's gym leader, but each had expended nearly all of its energy over the course of the battle. Despite my better judgment to keep a steady pace throughout my journey, this trip to the Pokemon center was simply unavoidable. "The win was ours, not simply mine, but thank you nonetheless."

With a nod of her own, the nurse gestured for me to step aside, for the line behind me was getting a tad out of hand. Fine with me, my business here was done, after all. I headed for the door, taking only a moment to check the wall clock before heading outside. "Ten thirty." I whispered, heading outside and greeting the night sky with a cold stare, "Should reach Hearthome city by morning if I hurry."

And hurry I would, for what else could stand in my way between here and there? There were no gyms along the way, and only a short route through mount Coronet to reach the city; even if I stopped to battle a few trainers along the way, I would reach Hearthome before the next evening. I stopped outside the Pokemon center and flipped open my badge case, looking over my newest acquisition; the forest badge. The gym leader's specialty had indeed been grass types, like I had thought, giving me a severe advantage; fire, flying and bug. While she had surprised me with her techniques on how to fend off fire attacks from Monferno, my newest Pokemon had more then compensated, and in the end, was the victor.

I looked on ahead, beyond the Pokemart, beyond even the gym, to my destination; the southern most route out of the city. There was a long, rugged trail that led almost down to Oreburgh, before it turned into mount Coronet. If I took the lighter path beyond the city limits, I would need a bike, but likewise could I take the stairs below the path and walk the way. Without a bicycle of my own, the latter was my only option. I took a step forward.

And immediately came to halt. Someone had caught my eye, off to the right; several people, actually. Their teal colored hair was the most noticeable of features, but the clothing followed just after; skin tight outfits composed of silver and black material. 'Team Galactic.' I mentally noted, more then recognizing the men and women for what they were, 'So they're here too?'

Eterna city was not the first place I had discovered the notorious band of men and women known as Team Galactic. They were known far and wide throughout the Sinnoh region for their… Less then admiral deeds. A veritable army in size and number, the Galatics, as they were called for short, used their Pokemon more as tools or weaponry then actual creatures. Rarely a day went by where the group wasn't apart of the news, or talked about during a broadcast; they were criminals, lowlifes, and downright thugs in the eyes of the public… And untouchable.

Because of their money, influence and, perhaps most importantly, their sheer power, no one dared to challenge Team Galactic, or force them from their cities. Rumors had even begun to circle that they had a grand scale headquarters located in Veilstone city, completely ignored by the local law enforcements and trainers alike. Even the elites of the Pokemon world let them be; but whether this was a case of fear or negligence remained to be seen. 'Whatever.' I thought, turning from the sight, and continuing along my way, 'None of my business.'

Naturally, each claim made against their activities being anything less then just was denied by the Galatics; their leader being one of much charisma and influence all on his own. Never had a galactic member been convicted of a crime – Not to my knowledge, at least, which only went as far as the news let the public know. But, in the end, as they had never set their sights on Twinleaf town, they were no concern of mine. After all; one would have to be an absolute fool to challenge…

My eyes widened as a realization struck me; Ventus! He always did have a knack for getting involved in things he shouldn't, and his sense of justice was… Well, strongly connected with his temper, to put it lightly. He had been safe in Twinleaf town, where he actually held no sort of power to oppose such a strong organization, but as a trainer, he just might do something stupid if he found out about them. "Damnit…" I murmured to myself, eyes downcast.

As much of a bothersome, burden-ridden nuisance he may have been at times, Ventus was still my friend; I couldn't let him do anything stupid. But what was I to do? Go back for him and lecture him to stay away from the Galatics? Or maybe I should've just gone ahead and got rid of them myself so he wouldn't try. 'Now I'm just being crazy…'

I could only hope that his good sense kicked in if and when he should ever encounter the group… I looked back towards the members of Team Galactic, huddled around one another talking in whispers; no one was going to stop whatever it was they were doing. Too much was at risk, after all.

The thought had crossed my mind that everything regarding them was all a lie composed by the media; after all, no one had ever actually attempted to confront them. And while it would be nice to believe it was all a misunderstanding, that the region wasn't slowly being taken over by an ever expanding army of Pokemon thugs; that was simply not the world we lived it. It may have been pessimistic to think so, but that was how I operated; think poorly and one can never be disappointed – Think too positively and you can only be let down. In my eyes, Team Galactic was nothing good. Until proven otherwise, that was how I would see it.

"Whaddya want?" One of the Galactics suddenly shouted at me, snapping me from my thoughts.

I hadn't even realized I was staring, but sure enough, more then one of the little group was now glaring in my direction. I turned my head, and continued on, casting a glance back only long enough to see if they followed. Cowardice it was not; my Pokemon had only just been healed, I simply didn't want to involve them in a scuffle so soon. Not to mention I'd have the entirety of Team Galactic out for blood if I got involved with them. One or two, or maybe even as many as that little group, I could handle. But every last Galactic? Not a chance…

Thankfully, none seemed to be following and had returned to their meeting when I chose to move on. I moved beyond the Pokemart, pausing only long enough to wonder if I needed supplies. Deciding to rely on what I already had, I continued, moving on passed the gym without a second glance; my business there was done, after all.

The battle in Oreburgh had shown me that a Pokemon could overcome type disadvantages with some careful planning and strategy, as well as utilizing techniques other then it's own specialties to overcome it's weakness. Eterna's battle had only further displayed how well some types could dominate others through sheer force; I had to wonder, what did the next gym have in store for me?

Another group, though smaller then the first, of Galactics hung out around the southern city gateway, their eyes trained on me as I approached. Not slowing my pace even the slightest, I strode onwards, content simply to pass by and go on my way, heedless of their presence. And I would have done just that… Had the nearest one not stepped up to bar my path, his eyes went immediately to my belt, "Pokemon trainer?" he asked, his voice devoid of most emotion, some faint anger in what remained.

I narrowed my own gaze, not at all liking where the conversation was going; "And if I am?"

He looked off to the others for a moment, some faint snickering coming from the group, before turning back towards me, smiling an insincere smile, "Then you've just become a contributor to our organization."

I should've known; Pokemon theft. The rumors and stories were right after all. His hand reached for my Pokemon, I slapped it away with one arm, the other plucking Monferno's ball free, "You don't want to do that." Came my cold reply.

A look of surprise washed over the lot of them, even the one confronting me… Almost as though they hadn't expected any sort of retaliation. Perhaps the ego of Team Galactic was just that big after all. But as quickly as it appeared, the surprise faded, the foremost man's anger intensifying clear upon his face; "You realize who we are?" he asked, taking a Pokeball of his own into his hand, his tone one of warning.

I cocked my head to one side for a moment, "With an outfit like that, it's rather hard to be ignorant."

The man fumed and gestured for the others to approach; footsteps from behind signaled the arrival of the previous group. This was getting bad, and all because they wanted my Pokemon. Who did they think they were anyway? 'Team Galactic… Just as rotten as I'd heard. This isn't looking good.'

The others of the group each held Pokeballs of their own, telling me in some silent way that this would be anything but a fair fight; even if I used all three of my Pokemon at once, we'd still be heavily outnumbered, by a group more then twice our size. Clearly, they wanted my Pokemon, and I had high doubts it was simply mine they wanted; this was mass theft taken step by step, I was merely the flavor of the day.

For once, a trace of emotion broke through my normally calm exterior – Something that surprised even me, momentarily. Still clutching the Pokeball in my hand, I struck forward, catching the man before me in the chin and sending him stumbling backwards into two of his friends. With a smirk of my own, I loomed over him just long enough to utter a few words; "You want'em? Come get'em."

Without wasting a moment, I bolted off, leaping over the downed Galactic and racing for the city gate, out into the fields. The bike path was certainly an option no longer; I would have to lose them if I had any chance of survival now.

A lump of air stopped in my throat as the word rang throughout my mind; survival. Yes, surely that was what this was now; there was no going back from what I had just done. I had opposed the unopposable Team Galactic, and unless I made myself scarce, there was little chance I would live to tell the tale.

Footsteps picked up behind me, followed by angry shouts and cursing; I didn't need to look back to know I was the cause of such commotion. It was almost funny in a way, how I had worried so much about Ventus getting himself in over his head with Team Galactic, when it had only taken me an instant to do the same. No doubt he would have reacted the same, or perhaps worse, then I did had he faced the same situation, for really there was no other option. No trainer could call himself that unless he was willing to risk himself for his own Pokemon; after all, they risked themselves for us, equality was the bond we had to share.

The bike path came into view up ahead; I swerved to the left and headed for the downwards trail, down below the path and back into the wilderness. Perhaps not as lush and thick as Eterna forest, but it would have to suffice. Below the path was supposed to be a cave of some sort, one explorers and trainers alike used to capture and train rock Pokemon; Wayward cave it was called, named for it's maze-like structure and winding paths. 'I can lose them in there…' I thought to myself, pushing away the fears that in doing so, I could very well lose my own way.

I leapt midway down the slope, landing hard on the ground but feeling only slightly dazed from the impact; the cave was just off to my right. "This better work…" I stared down at the Pokeball still in my hand, "Or else we're in some serious trouble…"

Taking only a moment's look back, I darted through the grass and into the cave, the shouts and curses becoming only echoes as I vanished inside.

--------------------------------------------------

**Le gasp! A villianous group in Pokemon that actually has intimidating qualities? Yes, I went there.**


	26. Chapter XXVI: Someday in the Rain

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

******************Additional credit goes to "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" because I totally ripped off an episode name for this chapter title . (What? I thought it fit, and besides, I love that show!) **

**Author's Note: I now return you to your regularly scheduled Ventus POV chapter.**

**Chapter XXVI: Someday in the Rain**

(Ventus' POV)

It was raining.

"Of course it's raining." I muttered, quite bitterly, from the door of the Oreburgh Pokemon center, staring up at the gray morning sky, "If I was at home, watching TV, it would be as sunny as could be, but because I have to be outside, it just HAS to be raining…"

I looked down at Riolu, who stood beside me, completely recovered from yesterday's gym battle. Ralts too, had regained her strength, having spent more then an hour in the recovery machine doohickey that Nurse Joy had; by the time both were well enough to move, it was already too late to head out, so I had been forced to spend the night in the city once more...

And of course, I awoke to find it was raining. "I hate my luck…"

Adding to the problem was the lack of extra clothing I had. Sure, I had one or two other things to wear, in case of an emergency, but if the weather was going to be downright difficult, I'd have to buy some additional clothing at some point. I groaned; shopping for clothes did not sound fun. The Pokemon center coincidentally, was also devoid of spare umbrellas to give to passing trainers, meaning whether I waited out this rain, or headed out through it, sooner or later I would be soaked. While the former seemed like a more pleasing scenario, I decided against it; I wanted to head out as soon as possible.

No longer was I rushing, however, well recalling Dawn's question that had stumped me days ago; but I had seen all that Oreburgh had to offer, and found it… Well, dull. Mining was certainly nothing interesting in my eyes, likewise neither was the museum; with those two off the list, there really wasn't much else of potential interest in the entire city. Maybe the town north of Jubilife would be of more intrigue – What was it called again, Floaroma town, or something. Though it had taken some time, I had finally figured out how to call up the mini-map on my Pokedex; and looked up where it was I next needed to go. While taking the Pokemon gym challenge still wasn't my decided upon goal, the battle against Roark had drawn me in so well that I knew I had to try at least one more gym battle before I made my decision on the matter. Eterna city, where Sye had surely headed, was my next destination.

A small smile crossed over my face as I recalled what lay between here and there; Eterna forest. Finally, I would get to do some real exploring!

The rain pelted the ground outside, reminding me of my dilemma, and cause for stopping within the center. I hated the rain, perhaps more then I hated my poor luck. I recalled one summer when I was swimming in Lake Verity; a freak storm started suddenly, the downpour so heavy that I feared I would drown, despite my strong swimming ability – Modesty be damned, it was one of the few things I WAS good at. Ever since then, I disliked the rain, and hated even more having to be out in it. Not to the point of being fearful of it – Granted, I certainly wouldn't be doing anymore storm swimming – But still going lengths to avoid being caught outside in the rain. Today was not such a day as I would have the option to stay indoors; adventure called, after all.

Leading my Pokemon outside, I cringed at first as the rain fell upon me, dripping down from my hair and spackling against my face; despite how often I swam back home, I never did get used to the feeling of water in my eyes, it always felt… Weird. Riolu, however, seemed the complete opposite; dancing merrily before me, spinning in the dirt and letting the rain fall upon him with happy cries. He was very much enjoying himself, so much so that I found my own complaints being pushed aside as I followed behind him and watched the increasingly cute display.

I found myself thinking back to my gym match against Roark; what a battle that had been! I thought Sye was a tough opponent when we had our practice match, but this battle had been something else entirely. The crowd hadn't effected me nearly as much as I had feared, which was good, but their presence still had me on my toes much of the time, especially when it came down to battling with Ralts. Riolu and I were partners; he was my first Pokemon, and there was a special bond in that, he would listen to me regardless of the circumstance, I was sure, just as I would him were our positions reversed. But with Ralts; that was our first battle together, and for much of it I hadn't the foggiest idea what was going on.

Much of that particular Pokemon still remained a mystery to me; the way it stared at me all the time, the manner in which it took orders – Obeying them, as opposed to taking suggestions or requests – And also the way it had learned a new attack DURING the battle. Granted, with the latter, I had heard of such things happening before, but I certainly never expected to bear witness to it firsthand! Confusion was certainly a powerful move; and that was only a taste of its might. After the battle, I had done some further looking into Ralts and its attacks; most psychic attacks could do the things I had seen confusion do, and much more. Besides moving objects like rocks, they could also move other living creatures; even take some control over them! I smiled at the thought; that was something I HAD to see!

Riolu hopped up and down, splashing away in the puddles, giggling throughout, the whole scene drawing me from my thoughts. I had to admit, when he acted like that, I often forgot how powerful he could be when it counted. 'I wonder if Riolu can evolve…'

I was tempted to check – Very much so, in fact – But decided against it. If he could, I wanted it to be a surprise, something to look forward too, and if he couldn't? Well that just meant he'd be an ongoing source of cuteness forever. … Boy was I glad no one could hear my thought but me.

Turning my head upwards, I stared up into the gray, clouded sky. It was still early in the morning, but you could never tell without a clock or a watch; it looked more like early evening really. I could only be thankful there was no wind to accompany the rain; that would've been hell. The only thing worse then being drenched is being cold and drenched. I pulled my sweater tighter around myself, what with the rain weighing it down slightly, and continued to follow my prancing Pokemon.

We came up to Oreburgh gate, Riolu stopping just before it and looking back at me; his dancing at an end. I continued on despite that, slowing only long enough for him to latch onto my leg again before heading inside. Already knowing what might be awaiting me within the cave; I aimed my flashlight downwards and clicked the button… Nothing happened. "What the?" I clicked it again, only to be met with the same result.

I shook the small device, watching the droplets of rain flick off into the cavern when it hit me; this cheap little flashlight wasn't waterproof! Since I knew I'd need it in Oreburgh gate, I had assumed it was smart to carry it in my hand from the Pokemon center so as to not have to search for it in the cave; 'Stupid Ventus, very stupid… Maybe next I won't be so cheap and buy a GOOD flashlight…' Grumbling, I tossed the now useless light source off to one side and continued on.

At least the cave was just a straight path; no little detours or branching ways for me to take. I wouldn't need a light to find my way; likewise there was no excess debris upon the ground thanks to the unknown cavern janitor – Named by yours truly – So I wouldn't have to worry about tripping… On rocks, anyway.

There was still Diglett to consider, and with no light, he'd have a field day playing "Trip the trainer" in his dirt filled home here. I stopped and listened, but heard nothing save Riolu's near-silent whimpering. He was still afraid of the dark, after all. Not that I could really blame him; Oreburgh cave was more then a little unnerving when it was pitch black. I found myself looking in various directions, trying but failing to see the walls and ceiling of the tunnel. Frowning, I continued on, keeping both myself and Riolu as near to the middle of the tunnel as I could. Though, given that neither of us could see, we very well could've been three inches from the side of the cave and be none the wiser.

"Any sign of the Diglett?" I whispered to Riolu, keeping a slow, but steady pace through the tunnel.

The sound of sniffing rose from my leg, followed by a small whimper. Somehow, I got the impression it was a negative response, but at the same time I found myself, not for the first time, wishing I had some kind of Pokemon translator. No doubt they were in high demand all around the world.

Off in the distance, I could make out the light of the tunnel's end; the sound of rain still emanating from outside. It had been my hope, secretly, that the rain would end by the time we made it through the cave… No such luck, clearly. 'Should've known…'

I began to wonder if Dawn was still in Jubilife, for that was where she had headed after we crossed paths outside the city. It was more then likely she had returned to Sandgem, but at the same time, perhaps her research would have guided her to Floaroma town, where I was headed as well. Not that I was in any rush to run into her again, but I did have a few questions that she might've been able to answer. Questions about Ralts, in particular. Granted, Professor Rowan would've been a better source of information, but the thought of backtracking to Sandgem just didn't sit well with me; besides, I could always call him from a Pokemon center, or something. 'That reminds me…' I thought, giving Riolu a downwards glance, "Remind me to get a cell phone or something in Jubilife." I told him with a small smile.

Whether or not he had any idea what I had just said was not a concern, for it felt good to make him an equal participant in my own conversation; like he was another person, like me. Even if he couldn't understand anything but attack names, I wanted Riolu – All my Pokemon, really – To understand that I was no master of them, but rather just another being. It sounded weird, even in my head, but I was somehow sure that was how things SHOULD be, even if it wasn't the way things were.

The equality of trainers and Pokemon… It was a nice thought.

As we came upon the end of the tunnel, Riolu released my leg and ran for the opening, happy to be out of the dark and, perhaps more importantly, back into the rain. I smiled, despite myself, as I watched him frolic anew, his wet fur doing nothing to slow him down. Unlike me, he truly seemed to enjoy such weather; curious that. Perhaps Pokemon weren't so much like their trainers after all. 'Or maybe his original trainer liked the rain…' I thought grimly, well remembering my worries regarding such a touchy subject.

I forced the thoughts away, not wanting to spoil the moment, or dampen my own spirits any further. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and stood at the cavern opening for a moment, watching the small fighter run about and play. Despite his dripping form, he didn't seem the least bit cold; a good sign, should the weather conditions worsen at some point. I could handle the cold just fine, myself… Provided it wasn't raining as well, of course. I looked beyond my Pokemon; Jubilife was just a short hike away.

Familiar terrain greeted me as I stepped from the tunnel, most distinctively was the great hole near the opening caused by the hiker's Onix a few days ago. 'No one's been by to fix that, huh?' Such a thought made me chuckle.

I led Riolu onwards, towards Jubilife, keeping my eyes trained on my Pokemon, but the surrounding fields as well. The last thing I wanted was a Pokemon battle in such foul weather as this, and with my luck that was surely what I was going to get. Though I was becoming increasingly confident that my two Pokemon could handle whatever it was passing trainers and the wild itself could throw at them, the thought of spending anymore time in the rain then necessary was simply unbearable. "We'll train once the weather lightens up a bit, how's that?" I offered Riolu, who seemed content simply to continue playing about.

Jubilife city seemed to loom over the two of us as we drew closer. I looked back for a moment, 'Traveling sure goes a lot quicker when you don't do any battling.' I mentally noted.

That much should have been obvious, but it was something to keep in mind regardless. Maybe that was why Sye was able to make such good time to Oreburgh and back. He had left Twinleaf only two or three days before I had found Riolu and my whole ordeal begun, and already had his first badge by the time he tracked me down outside our hometown. But when would he have had time to train then? 'Maybe he didn't need to train…' Now THAT was a scary thought.

My thoughts shattered as something rang out clear through the air; something distinctive. Despite the rain, or the splashing of Riolu in the surrounding puddles, I heard it clear as day; a scream. A woman's scream no less. I swallowed the lump of air in my throat; it was a familiar scream. "Come on!" I shouted to Riolu, who also stood alert, and more then a little frightened.

He gave me a small nod and followed after as I dashed into the city, towards the source. All the while I hoped it was not who I thought it was.

--------------------------------------------------

**Anyone whose played Diamond or Pearl MAY be able to guess what's coming up next...**


	27. Chapter XXVII: Double Trouble

**************************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: First off, I apologize for the delay, especially at such a crucial point in the story. There are two main contributors to the delay; one being my perfectist-like attitude towards this particular chapter, and the other being Super Smash Bros Brawl (Yes, I got a copy, yay ) That said, this chapter is... Well, many things. Firstly, don't expect much comedy, as it's a serious chapter this time, and also one of (Hopefully) much drama. It's meant to set up alot in future chapters as well as give you a strong idea of Ventus' outlook on Team Galactic. (This is what attributed to the delay; I needed to get his reaction PERFECT here, and I'm still not 100 sure I accomplished this) Of course, if nothing else, if anyone enjoys reading this chapter, then I'll be satisified.**

One last thing: This is the first chapter (I think, anyway) Where the story earns it's "T" rating, for language. Up until now, it's been mostly minor swears, and though it's nothing really major yet, I'm just giving you a heads up now.

**Chapter XXVII: Double Trouble**

(Ventus' POV)

The rain certainly didn't make things easy; moving at such a quick pace, I had nearly tripped at least three times. Stupid slick streets.

Skidding to a stop near one of the taller buildings of Jubilife I motioned for Riolu to do the same. Panting, I found myself unable to catch my breath, for the scream repeated itself; this time with words alongside of it. "Let go of me!" An all too familiar voice cried out.

I moved closer to the building and peeked around the corner; sure enough, I was right. Just outside the television studio I had identified during my last visit was Dawn. Professor Rowan, surprisingly, was there as well, but he lay flat upon the ground, staring up at the pair that completed the group. Clad in identical attires, down to the hairstyle and color, two men seemed to loom over the pair of familiars to me, one of them held Dawn by the wrists while the other stared down at Rowan. If it wasn't clear what was going on, the angry words of the nearest attacker made it all clear; "Last chance Rowan; you can either hand over your research, or we'll just take your pretty little assistant instead."

My eyes widened as I scanned the streets, looking for someone, anyone, of some authority to do something about this; from where I stood, not one other soul walked the streets, despite the time of day. It was like something had frightened them all away. I looked back at the scene; Rowan started to rise, but the man standing over him kept him pinned down with his boot. 'I have to do something!' My mind screamed in a panic, 'Gotta think; this'll require a plan of some sort… Can't just rush in…'

"Hey!" I found myself yelling, stepping out from behind the building and rushing towards the small group, "Let them go! Now!" Sorry brain, no time for planning.

All eyes fell upon me at once, with mixed reactions accompanying them, yet all holding one similar trait; surprise. Riolu and I halted just before them, the nearest man stepped up to face me, "What was that, kid?" he asked, hands on his hips.

A small growl escaped my throat; now there was a first. "You heard me; let my friends go RIGHT now!"

The man chuckled and looked over his shoulder at his accomplice, "Quite the gutsy kid we got here Sammis, don't you agree?"

His friend said nothing, showed no further emotion and, most importantly, did not release his grip on Dawn. That was it; "Riolu!" I called down to my Pokemon, "Use qui-"

"I wouldn't do that." The unnamed man interrupted, holding up a Pokeball for me to see.

Dawn, seizing the opportunity roughly slammed her foot into her captor's shin, forcing him to release her wrists. The man swore under his breath and held his injury for a moment, glaring daggers at the girl, who quickly ran back to stand with me. "You little…" Sammis growled, turning his glare on his ally, "Ketrick; get rid of the boy, he's getting in the way of our business."

Business? What manner of business involved threats and potential kidnapping? I looked to Dawn, who still looked rather shaken by the whole ordeal. Professor Rowan started to rise again, I moved to help him when Ketrick moved to bar my path once again; "You're getting in our way kid; that's not very smart." He warned me.

He was being cocky; TOO cocky, for my tastes. Granted, I wasn't one who should've done the judging for such a case, given my own attitude, but I didn't like it one bit. 'This guy is REALLY starting to bug me…' I stepped closer, leaning upwards to get right in his face, "I never was one for taking the smart route."

Those oh so magic words seemed to be the trigger for what came next; with a hand shove, Ketrick forced me back and threw his Pokeball to the ground, the bright light blinding me momentarily. Normally, I was given enough warning to turn away but the shove had thrown me off balance. The Pokemon that emerged was at least a head taller then Riolu with muscles even larger then his as well. I looked to my Pokemon, who looked not at all put off by the sight of his opponent; rather the opposite, he looked eager. Dawn and, by association, Rowan were his friends too; he wanted to help them just as much as I.

"Get out of here!" The gruff old man's voice rang out, even over the sound of the rain; I turned to him.

With a look of much worry, even going so far as to being on the verge of panic, Rowan had finally struggled to his feet, "You heard me boy, get moving! Don't get involved with Team Galactic!"

The name was foreign to me, though already I felt silly for not knowing it. It was one of those nagging feelings, telling me this was something I SHOULD have known. "Team Galactic?" I asked, heedless of the feeling, turning to the two men with a questioning glance.

True to his cocky nature, the nearest sneered, exchanging an eye roll with his still nameless Pokemon, "If you don't know who we are kid, you're in way over your head. Maybe you should do as the old bugger here advised and run along." He fanned away from me with his hands, the gesture clear.

Now I was just insulted. Dawn looked at me with some concern, but not nearly to the extent shown by her superior. She spoke no words, for her eyes said it all; she too, wanted me to run. 'Just who are these guys anyway..?'

"Well, what's it going to be?" Ketrick asked, leering down at me with more superiority then he actually had.

There was no need for me to answer; Riolu did it for me. With the same rash tactics I myself would have utilized, he rushed forward and struck the Galactic's Pokemon, sending the creature sprawling. It may have looked tough, but it was taken completely unaware by the quick attack. Ketrick gasped, his unusually silent friend looked surprised, and my own two friends looked positively stunned.

Yours truly could only smile, "I may not have a clue who you two are, or what all this "Team Galactic" nonsense is about but…" I gave Riolu a quick nod, "Riolu and I aren't about to let you carry on your merry way here. Your little research heist can end right here."

Having recovered from his shock, Ketrick snarled at me, his anger having boiled to the surface much quicker then even I would've anticipated. He even looked of being on the verge of attacking me himself; but such a thing was simply unheard of. Violence against another person was strictly against the law. Each and every dispute was to be handled through Pokemon battles… Or else. "Machop!" he called to his Pokemon, as it rose from the ground, "Let's get rid of this little punk!"

Machop, so that was its name. I'd seen one, well, an evolved form of it anyway, on television before. They were supposed to be very powerful, well balanced and overall tough as nails fighting type Pokemon. Riolu began to growl, but not at Ketrick nor his Machop, but rather Sammis. I turned; the other Galactic held a Pokeball as well. "What the!?" I found myself unable to contain my own surprise.

A two on one match? That wasn't fair at all! But sure enough, the other man threw his Pokeball; a small, yet swift looking bat Pokemon fluttered about before its trainer. "Zubat!" it chirped, repeating its name thrice over, before dashing forward to tackle Riolu.

"Use quick attack to dodge, Riolu!" I called to my Pokemon, keeping an eye trained on the Machop in the process.

My furred fighter darted back, just in time to dodge the tackle; Machop, seemingly from nowhere, appeared behind him. Riolu whirled around, but it was too late; Machop ducked low, avoiding the retaliating swing from my Pokemon and jutting out its leg, swiping out at Riolu's legs, and effectively tripping him. "Oh come on!" I shouted angrily, glaring at the two Galactics, "This is totally unfair! You've got him outnumbered!"

Laughter from the two men answered my angry cries, as they and their Pokemon continued their attacks. Zubat charged Riolu again, taking advantage of his downed status. "Riolu, roll to the side, quick!" My Pokemon complied, quite instantly, but only to be met with another rough kick from Machop.

With a whimper, my fighter struggled to his feet, looking on at his two attackers; the smaller of the two bobbing up and down in the air whilst the Machop clenched its fists eagerly. My mind raced; I was at a complete loss for what to do. I had experience battling one on one, but this was something else entirely! The thought of sending out Ralts to even the odds momentarily crossed my mind, but as it stood, I lacked the focus to control two Pokemon simultaneously; we'd only end up losing that much quicker in the end.

Riolu leapt back to avoid Machop's fist, only to be struck hard from the side by Zubat. The small bat-like Pokemon was just as quick as I had assumed; I didn't even have time to lock onto it with my Pokedex! With another cry, my Pokemon struck the ground, trying pitifully to rise once more. "Stop this! You're going too far!" Rowan yelled at the men, his hands becoming fists as he held them at his sides.

Ketrick merely sneered at the professor, "Too far? But we've only just become; you should've just cooperated with us from the beginning old man."

"Bubblebeam!" Dawn's voice called, louder then the rest, as she thrust a finger towards Zubat.

The tiny penguin-like Pokemon before her dashed forward, its beak opening as a burst of bubbling water shot forward, slamming into the bat and downing it quickly. Dawn shot me a glance, and gave me a small nod of some reassurance. No words were needed, I understood completely; if Team Galactic wanted to use two Pokemon, then so too would we. Dawn may have been frightened, at least initially, by the duo, but looking at her now it was almost impossible to tell if such feelings still remained. She wore a look of much determination upon her face; surely how I myself looked when facing Roark the previous day.

The professor, on the other hand, looked more unsure then ever; already he lowered his head and muttered something unknown to my hearing. Riolu climbed to its feet, swaying back and forth momentarily before managing to focus on its remaining opponent. Machop, getting over its initial shock of Piplup, returned its gaze to my Pokemon. "Use karate chop Machop, finish off that little brat!" Ketrick yelled angrily.

Raising one arm, the other fighter charged Riolu, swiping out with its strong arm when it fell into range. "Counter! Now!"

Riolu's tiny paws shot up, catching the blow before it could strike him and grabbing hold of Machop's arm entirely. With a heave, he whirled around and slammed the Pokemon into the sidewalk upon which we stood; the counter was near identical to the one used against Geodude in Oreburgh city, I realized. 'Maybe certain attacks are countered in the same manner?'

Zubat, having regained its flight after the bubbles had struck it, flew about over Piplup, back and forth, preparing to tackle the small creature. "Supersonic!" Sammis called, pointing at Piplup.

The bat screeched – Loudly, at that – It's fanged lips aiming the sound waves at Dawn's Pokemon. Piplup began to swagger and sway, back and forth. Its eyes rolled around its small, feathered head as the Pokemon lost all sense of balance and direction. For a moment, it began to wander away, before abruptly turning and falling flat upon its chest. 'It's confused!' I quickly realized, a feeling of despair washing over me.

The girl called to her Pokemon, trying to awaken it from its state of confusion, but my own attention shifted back to my battle as Ketrick ordered another attack. Riolu, by the looks of him, was growing more and more exhausted, and with little doubt as to why. Machop swerved its body on the group, catching Riolu's leg with its own and dragging him down. My Pokemon fell helpless to the attack and slammed into the ground himself; Machop was upon him in an instant; karate chop landed easily… And repeatedly.

Another counter was out of the question; Riolu was in no position to catch and turn away any blows from his attacker, and as such, most of his other attacks would fail as well. I looked to my Pokedex for aid, cycling quickly through the various attacks, for I knew full well speed on my part was crucial at this point. "Keep at it Machop; pour on the pressure until that little fur ball can't take anymore!" Ketrick called to his Pokemon, cheering it on despite the suffering of my own Pokemon; he was enjoying himself!

My attention was pulled, almost forcibly from my searching as I glared at the man. Despite my own rising anger, I found myself wondering; "How… How can you enjoy this? Causing suffering to another… What kind of person are you?" I asked him, my voice strangely quiet.

He scoffed, crossing his arms with some superiority as he looked down at me. Sammis, likewise, stared in my direction, heedless of the battle he himself was charged with winning. "We are Team Galactic; this is nothing to us." The first told me, pointing at my Pokemon, "These creatures, Pokemon, they're only tools, playthings, even. You use them for battle, as weapons, nothing more. If they are weak, like yours so clearly is, you toss it away and get something stronger." He went on, shaking his head lightly, "For you to question what kind of people we are… Why, you're just the same as us."

"What!?" I cried, unable to contain myself; my hands shook, so much that my Pokedex risked falling to the ground.

Ketrick narrowed his gaze, "Do you deny it? You're a trainer, aren't you? You use Pokemon to battle, just like we do. Sure, you cling to such trivialities as fair play, and kindness to your Pokemon, but in the end, we are the masters, they are the servants. Team Galactic, and those apart of its grand collective, are but the next stage of trainers. Tossed aside are things like equality, and all your childish talk of friendship with Pokemon, in the name of power, of greatness."

I was speechless; completely and utterly so. That he could say such things, and mean them at that, astounded me, but at the same time, it caused me to question Pokemon trainers as a whole. Was there some truth to this twisted man's words? Were trainers only abusers of a Pokemon's power, ordering it to battle as if the world was some sick game? Was that all we really were? "No!" I cried, stomping my foot with much indignation, "You're lying! We're nothing at all like you!"

Ketrick spat to one side, and shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever kid, you can live in denial for as long as you want, if it makes you happy." He spoke, almost casually, despite the devastating words he had said only moments before.

With a snap of his fingers, the Galactic called back his Pokemon. Machop rose from Riolu's still form, and moved to its trainer's side. Ketrick's expression darkened some, "Just as long as you remember one thing." He held up a single finger to further demonstrate his point, "We, Team Galactic, will forever remain in control. No matter how hard you and your little fur ball train, or how powerful you think you've become, you can never get rid of us." He stepped towards me, slowly, until he stopped just before me, "We will rule this pitiful region before too long, and soon after, the world itself. Soon, Team Galactic will control every last Pokemon…" He leaned in that much closer, only inches from my own face, "… And there's not a damn thing you can do to stop us."

That was it; those final words were enough. I had had enough; my anger, my frustration, my HATRED for this man, for Team Galactic itself, boiled to its peak. My free hand closed into a fist and I struck him hard; the outcome surprised even me.

Fueled completely by my loathing for him, my punch struck Ketrick hard in the chin, sending him sprawling backwards. Already, I stepped over him, ready to hit him again, and again, and already, I was yelling; crying, even. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Though the rain did a superb job of masking it, there was no denying the tears upon my face.

"You think you can treat Pokemon the way you do, and just get away with it? That no one's going to stop you? What kind of sick freaks are you people anyway!?" I glared at Sammis; he was stunned, frozen even.

Dawn and Rowan too, stood unmoving, and silent. I returned to Ketrick, who still lay, rubbing his chin and groaning pitifully; it was the first time I had ever hit someone, but damn if I didn't make it count! "You bastards…" I choked out the words, "You bastards! How can you even think of such a thing? Taking over the world? Using Pokemon as weapons? You make me sick!"

Slowly, I felt my self control slipping further and further away. More and more I became frightened, but could do nothing at all to stop it. I struck the fallen Galactic hard in the side with my shoe, and moved to do so again when someone pulled me back, "Ventus! That's enough!" Dawn called to me, holding each of my arms as she struggled to pull me back.

I found myself growling; my anger, my hatred would not be denied! "Let me go! Damnit Dawn, I mean it!" I cried, the tears not stopping even as I reached out to kick him again.

Sammis, finally snapping to attention, rushed to help his fallen ally, pulling the wounded man to his feet and sliding one arm over his shoulder to keep him upright. He used the dropped Pokeball to recall Machop, before recalling his own Zubat. Clearly, he was the smarter of the two; at least he knew when to cut his losses. For a moment, I felt myself calm; Riolu whimpered, and I turned to him.

Still he lay where Machop had felled him, unmoved, but his eyes had opened ever so slightly. He hurt, badly, I could almost feel it. All at once my anger resurfaced, and once more I tried desperately to reach the ones who had hurt my Pokemon so badly. Despite my overwhelming urge to reach the Galactics, Dawn's hold held strong; she was tougher then she looked! Rowan too, now held me back, as Sammis slowly led his friend towards the northern city limits. With a cold, almost emotionless stare, he looked back at the three of us, "Ventus is your name?" he asked stoically, "Team Galactic will remember it; this is not over."

My so-called friends managed to hold me back until the pair was long out of sight, and even further out of reach. When at last they released me, I fell upon the rain soaked ground, upon my hands and knees and let the tears fall free. I knew I was upset, that I was crying, but I no longer cared. The potential truth that lay in Ketrick's words stung me greater then any physical wound ever could. Doubts ran rampant and unchecked through me, plaguing my mind and my heart. Riolu's constant whimpering only served to enrage me again but at least now, with the source gone, I found myself capable of keeping it under control. Dawn recalled her Pokemon and plucked Riolu from the ground, patting his head gently.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, she offered a hand to help me up. I ignored it, preferring to keep my head down; if nothing else, I didn't want them to know I was crying. "We need to get Riolu to the Pokemon center…" she reminded me softly, the small creature whimpering hurtfully in her arms.

I knew I needed to get up, but found myself lacking the strength, or even the will, to do so. What if Ketrick was right and I was just too blind to see it? What did I even know about being a Pokemon trainer anyway? Maybe I was doing it wrong all along, and he was right; maybe Pokemon were supposed to be weapons, and trainers the users. My teeth grit as I forced the denial of such thoughts into my mind. He couldn't be right… It couldn't be true…

Could it?

Finally, after much urging from the girl, I rose to my feet, and looked on down the street, in the direction the men had fled. "Team Galactic…" I whispered to myself, hearing Ketrick's words, his taunting, in my mind, mocking me, "I'll stop you…"

--------------------------------------------------

**Though I always appreciate reviews, regardless of circumstance, I would like to note that any reviews here, particularly those commenting on Ventus' personality regarding Team Galactic, would be greatly appreciated, if only to allow me to know whether or not I succeeded in my goal for this chapter. That said; see you next chapter **


	28. Chapter XXVIII: Aftermath

**************************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: It's that time again! Update time, yay! Another POV switch before the story continues along it's merry (Or maybe not so merry) way**

**Chapter XXVIII: Aftermath**

(Dawn's POV)

"Idiot!" Rowan's voice bellowed, seemingly echoing throughout the near empty Pokemon center.

Ventus' gaze was downcast, eyes shut. He seemed to have gotten over his initial depression, at least somewhat, and had returned to his usual sarcastic self when we checked Riolu in with Nurse Joy for treatment. Luckily, he would be just fine in a few hours, despite his grievous injuries. "You said that already…" The fighter's trainer muttered, seemingly only to enrage the professor even more.

Rowan paced back and forth before Ventus, his usual manner of walking when he was in the mood for giving lectures or reprimands, I'd noticed; this was easily the latter. "Imbecilic!" He shouted again, almost as if he was physically unable to keep his frustration under control.

The boy sighed, and tilted his head upwards, finally opening his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling, "Said that too…"

The professor stopped, and faced him, "Do you have ANY idea what you've done? Any idea at all, boy?" He'd returned to calling him boy already? And here I thought they were finally becoming friends…

Ventus looked in my direction, to which I could only shrug. Despite having more experience dealing with the professor – Albeit less when he was in this manner of mood – I could contribute nothing that might ease the conversation to a happy conclusion. If the professor was angry, we would all have to deal with it until he was satisfied; that was just how it went. The boy looked back at Rowan, "It's commonly known as helping." He quipped, quite sarcastically – Was he TRYING to tick him off further or something?

I understood that he was upset, especially after what that arrogant Ketrick had said but… Ventus wasn't going to make many friends if he kept acting like this. The professor, granted, probably wasn't helping manners, but I was sure there was a reason for his anger. "That's not what I'm talking about; do you not realize what you've done?" Rowan spoke, his voice growing somewhat calmer, "You've been marked now, boy."

The statement befuddled not only Ventus, but myself as well. My fellow trainer shot the professor a confused stare, "Marked? What do you mean?"

The question went unanswered, for Rowan had begun to pace again, arms gently crossed behind his back; he was going to lecture us now. "Do you know the reason why Team Galactic has existed, thrived even, for so long? Why it is permitted to stay clear in the publics eye, doing whatever it is they wish with absolutely no fear of opposition?" he asked him.

Once more Ventus and I exchanged glances; neither of us had an answer. They were certainly frightening people, but they remained just that; people. Surely whatever the reason was had to lie with some strong connections to someone of great authority. Rowan stopped and faced us both, "It is because whenever someone, regardless of who, gets in their way; they THEMSELVES are removed as an obstacle."

For a moment my heart stopped. One looked at Ventus' expression showed that he, too, felt similar. He looked rather stunned, to say the least. "Removed?" He finally choked out, rising from his seat and staring wide-eyed at the older man. "What do you mean removed?"

Rowan coughed into his fist, and turned away from Ventus, starting for the stairs to the second floor of the center. He cast a sideways glance in my direction, "I'm going to bed now Dawn; I'll see to your report in the morning. Don't lose it before then." He told me, before departing for his room.

Ventus stomped on the floor angrily; "Hey!" he shouted after the professor, "Answer me!" The boy shook his fist angrily, turning to me only when Rowan had vanished from sight.

'He didn't answer on purpose…' I realized, suddenly growing very afraid of what the answer might have been; Ventus too, likely knew what was implied.

The boy flopped back down on his seat and buried his face in his hands for a moment. I listened for sounds of sobbing or something of the like, but he was through with that, at least for now. Poor Ventus, and he had tried so hard to hide it on the way in… I looked back, over the counter and into the back room; still no sign of Nurse Joy. I was surprised; shouldn't she have come out when the professor was shouting? Maybe Riolu's injuries simply required her full attention? I looked back at Ventus.

It was surprising to see that he was left uninjured, at least physically, by the encounter with the Galactics; both Ketrick and Sammis were much bigger then he, yet the boy had dropped one with only one punch! He might've gone even further had I not stepped in, 'He's probably still mad that I got in the way…' I thought sadly, though still knowing full well that there was no other way.

With the Galactic's being practically untouchable, it left only Ventus to get in trouble for public brawling. Even if he wasn't the instigator to the conflict, nor the source of it, he was still in the wrong for striking that man. Though, despite that, I almost envied him for getting the chance to do so. Ketrick was scum; he deserved what he got... I looked on at the boy for seconds more, still wondering if he was indeed still angry.

"Ventus?" I risked.

He didn't look up at me; rather spoke in a muffled manner through his hands. "What?"

Yup, defiantly still mad. I decided against what I was going to ask and opted to change the subject entirely instead; "Why did you ask me about Ralts before?"

The question must have caught him off guard; he looked up. Then again, it surprised me as well – I didn't realize I was so curious about it. The boy wore a look of some confusion as he stared at me, "What're you talking about?"

I pointed out the nearest window, as if to indicate where the event had taken place when, really, I hadn't the foggiest which direction I had just indicated. "Outside Jubilife, when you were headed to Oreburgh. You asked me…" I stopped momentarily, trying to recall his exact words, "You asked if Ralts were common to the area, or the Sinnoh region. I forget exactly which, but that's not the point. I'm just wondering why you asked is all." I held up the clipboard at my side for him to see, "It would be helpful to my report if you'd seen one…"

He didn't answer, rather he reached into his vest; this was even better, maybe he had a picture of one! For a moment, he looked even more confused, as though something was missing, or out of place, but finally retracted his arm and tossed something forward, onto the floor before me.

The Pokeball burst open in traditional fashion, the light surprising me momentarily, and causing me to turn away to avoid being blinded. When I looked back, I could not help but gasp; he had found a Ralts! Even managed to capture the little creature; this was remarkable! Psychic types like Ralts, alongside Abra, were notoriously hard to find, and even more so to capture thanks to their teleporting abilities; for a novice like Ventus to catch one… "Wow…"

Almost immediately, the Pokemon turned away, staring up at Ventus; the action caused it's trainer to frown somewhat. "Not again…" He murmured, half to himself, resting his hands on his knees and leaning forward to return the stare.

Tilting my head curiously, I watched the pair for a moment, trying to decipher just what had caused such a negative response from Ventus. When sights alone told me nothing, I decided to ask; "What's wrong? Why's it just staring at you like that?"

The boy leaned back in his seat, throwing his hands up in the air, "No clue!" he exclaimed, as though at wits end for an answer, "She's been doing that ever since I caught her – She even managed to break out of her Pokeball when I was asleep, and when I woke up…" He pointed at Ralts, "I got that same look; wouldn't be surprised if she was staring the whole time."

Frantically, I began to scribble down Ventus' words onto a new sheet of paper; how interesting! Ralts weren't even supposed to dwell in the Sinnoh region – Not in the Jubilife area, at any rate – And here Ventus had managed to find and capture one. Not only that, but he'd found one with some strange traits to it as well. As far as I knew, Pokemon, upon capture, could not escape their Pokeball unless the trainer called them forth, or they were released; what Ventus said bordered on impossible! Yet at the same time, it was truly intriguing, "Professor Rowan's going to love this…" I spoke gleefully to myself as my pencil raced across the paper.

"Are all girls this weird?" Ventus abruptly asked; I looked up to find he was giving me a strange look.

"What do you mean weird?"

He pointed at Ralts for a moment, "This one won't stop staring at me…" His finger moved to indicate myself, "And you're getting all excited over something that just has me baffled – AND weirded out!" With a sigh, he fell back into his seat and covered his hands with his face, "I wish Riolu were here right now, at least he makes some sense to me…"

Despite the minor insults to both myself and my gender, I could only smile at Ventus. Even if he was rude sometimes, he was still a good person – His caring for Pokemon was more then enough proof of the fact. Riolu seemed positively ecstatic around Ventus, and his newly acquired Ralts seemed to have some attraction to him as well – Why else would it stare at him as much as he claimed if it didn't like him even a little? – Not to mention what he'd said to Ketrick… My expression turned grim as I remembered the encounter; quickly, I returned to my notes.

The center was silent until I finished. After placing the clipboard beside me once more, I looked down at the Ralts on the floor; she remained ever silent, watching Ventus with the same blank expression it had donned since being called out. The boy had a point, it was kind of creepy. "You didn't happen to see Sye around, did you?" He suddenly asked, drawing my attention back to him.

Quickly, I shook my head, "Not since he was at your house, no."

Ventus scoffed some, and looked up at the ceiling again, "Guess he really did go on ahead – He's probably long gone by now."

A small giggle escaped me, followed by a sly grin. I leaned back in my own seat and stretched my arms out before me, "Jealous?" I asked in a teasing sort of manner.

If the sense of rivalry between the two boys was meant to be some manner of secret, Ventus' reaction gave it all away. Just as quickly as I had spoken did he leap to his feet – Surprisingly, Ralts didn't move an inch; she didn't even flinch! "No way!" The boy shouted, his tone surprising even him.

Somewhat embarrassed by the noise he'd made, he fell back onto the couch he was sitting upon and looked away, "Not really, anyway."

I looked off into the back room – Still no sign of Nurse Joy or Riolu yet. 'Guess it really will take a few hours to heal him…' The poor creature; he'd looked so beat up when I was holding him… How could Team Galactic be so cruel?

Either the events of the day had gotten to Ventus, or something else entirely had, because he was being far too quiet – Not at all like him. Usually he would've broken the silence by this point with a random question about something obvious; as was the nature of every rookie trainer. 'But now…' I looked back at him; he seemed to be having a staring contest with Ralts, 'Too bad his Pokemon has a huge head start.'

Finally, I decided to fill the role of silence breaker and ask something, "How did your gym match go?"

He looked away from Ralts, still quiet. Again, I found myself pointing out the window once more – Boy; I hope that was the right direction. "In Oreburgh… You did find the gym there, right?" Given how close to city limits it was, I was quite sure I wouldn't be able to silence a laugh if he couldn't find it.

Rather, the opposite, as it turned out; Ventus nodded, and opened his vest slightly; sure enough, the Coal Badge was pinned to the inside fabric. Despite his unusual sullen attitude today, he managed a small smile, "They did great, despite the odds." He told me, indicating Ralts with a nod, and Riolu with a gesture towards the back.

I was glad; not just because Ventus had won his match, but also because of the way he spoke of it. Most trainers, at least according to what the professor had told me, were all too boastful about their first gym battle, claiming the day had been won by their brilliant tactical expertise, as opposed to raw determination and power demonstrated by their Pokemon. More then often, Rowan had said, it was in fact due to the compatibility between both Pokemon and trainer that won the first match… And luck. Lots of luck.

Ventus, thankfully, knew when to give credit where it was due; I became increasingly more at ease. 'As long as he stays away from Team Galactic, anyway…' the grim reminder imprinted itself in my mind, and all too quickly did I recall the professor's warning.

I found myself looking towards the stairs, where my mentor had departed to, before speaking again. "About what the professor said… Are you worried?" my tone was soft, so much more different then in the previous question.

For a moment, the boy seemed surprised, even confused, until the realization struck him. Quickly, he looked away, not wanting to make eye contact when I turned to face him. "About being marked by the Galactics? I'm not worried…" He was lying; I could see it.

Yet in that, I saw no fear, not of Team Galactic, anyway. He wasn't afraid of them, of their power, or their influence, tonight had more then proven that. That Ventus had been so reckless, despite the numerous warnings from both the professor and Ketrick himself, showed he was unafraid of what the Galactics could, and surely would, do to him. His expression changed rapidly, switching quickly from looks of determination, to anger, even to hints of hesitation. He may not have feared them, but something else was troubling him – Something big.

But if I knew Ventus – And, granted, I didn't know him that well – He would deny it completely.

Of course, I could always be wrong as well; he could be fine, what did I know anyway? "If you say so…" I finally replied, pushing away the doubt I felt, and trying my best to ignore it.

Giving his Ralts another look – Yup, still staring, of course – I rose from my seat and stretched my arms over my head, "I'm going to head upstairs; I need to add a few things to my report before tomorrow… You're going to wait for Riolu, right?"

The stupidity of such a question was only worsened by the blank stare he gave me. The answer of obvious; he wouldn't be moving anytime soon. I gave a soft nod, and headed for the stairs, stopping only to give one last look towards the two. "Ventus." I added, causing him to look over at me.

I smiled, "Thanks for saving me."


	29. Chapter XXIX: Looking Ahead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know, I know; I'm late with my updates . Sorry to say, this chapter isn't likely to make up for it, what with it being so short and all but, well, we all have bumps to across during our stories; this is one of them. Hopefully things will pick up for awhile now.**

**Chapter XXIX: Looking Ahead**

(Ventus' POV)

The next morning was filled with more yelling, more scolding and, of course, more lectures, compliments of professor Rowan.

It was almost disheartening to think that I was nearly a week into my Pokemon journey, and I still had yet to get an early mornings start on travel; something ALWAYS managed to come up… Though, granted, most of those things were usually my own sleeping in, but regardless; this wasn't helping.

Rowan went on and on… And on, about how I should be focusing on training my Pokemon, keeping an eye out prospective catches and, of course, avoiding Team Galactic at all costs; naturally, I was doing my best to not pay attention – After all, this was all stuff I knew, where was the sense in hearing it again? Rather, I sat squat on the ground and rubbed Riolu's head, much to his delight. The tiny fighter had recovered completely, and in less time then expected at that! Even after looking over the maps with him, and deciding where to head next, we each managed to nab a few good hours of sleep before the professor's rude awakening.

"Ventus!" Rowan's voice suddenly yelled, much louder then before; his foot stomped angrily to further add to my surprise.

I fell over, looking up at him from the flat of my back – Dawn giggled somewhere in the background, "What? What, I'm listening!"

The professor crossed one arm over the other and gave me a knowing look, "Were you now? Repeat what it was I just said to you."

I gave him a blank look, "You yelled my name, stomped your foot, and asked me to repeat it." The giggling grew louder; Rowan shot the girl a glare, before yanking me to my feet.

"IF you want to survive as a trainer out there – Which is looking less and less likely, if you ask me – You should listen to what I have to say; or did you have some manner of plan in mind should you run into Team Galactic again?"

My breath stopped in my throat; I hated when he was right. I really didn't have a clue what I would do against them next time; next time I would be alone. Had Dawn not stepped in and put some fairness into the match, I wasn't even sure what would have happened last night! I grew silent as the professor released me and turned away, "Perhaps that is enough for one day; I have work to attend to." He added, his tone returning to its usual gruff, yet not unkind manner.

Dawn slipped by him and tapped me on the shoulder, "You know where to go next? To reach the next gym, I mean."

Still somewhat shaken by the professor's last words, I finally gave a nod after a few moments had passed, "Up north, to Floaroma town, then onto Eterna city from there." Riolu nodded his agreement, Dawn smiled at him.

"Eterna forest isn't far off from Floaroma you know; don't go getting eaten by anything out there." She jokingly warned me, waggling a finger about as if to imitate her mentor some.

I'm sure most people would have been put off by such a comment, even one meant as a joke, but not me. I craved Eterna forest; the years of exposure to video games had put the desire to explore a forest in me. I wanted to skulk around Eterna forest, find whatever there was to find, see whatever there was to see… I smiled, 'Catch whatever there is to catch.'

Rowan busied himself looking over Dawn's report – The one she supposedly stayed up all night working on, according to her. Funny, she still looked as well rested as the rest of us. I returned my attention to my Pokemon; both Riolu and Ralts stared up at me… Wait a second; "When did you get out?" I asked, suddenly surprised by the appearance of the latter.

Dawn and Rowan too, looked over at her, the psychic Pokemon's gaze once more locked upon me. I pointed down at Ralts, "See? I knew I wasn't making it up!" Ralts said nothing.

The girl gave the professor a questioning glance, but the older man offered no explanation. Instead, he stroked his moustache and nodded somewhat, humming something inaudible. "Interesting…" he added, returning his assistants look, "This is what you wrote about, in your report?"

I knelt down, staring back at Ralts for a moment, before looking to Riolu and giving him a blank look; "Don't suppose you can explain this." I asked, already doubtful of the existence of a positive answer.

The fighter merely giggled to himself and ran around behind Ralts, his mood clearly a playful one. Ralts, however, seemed not to notice; once more I was unnerved by her stare. Standing, I looked to the others, and shrugged; they had no answer, and neither did I. Whatever the cause of Ralts' unique ability, it wouldn't be explained today… Not right now, at any rate.

Leading Dawn behind him, Rowan made for the door, offering a rough unexplainable gesture in place of a wave as he left. Clearly, he had had enough of my company for awhile… Not that I felt any different. The professor may have been responsible, at least partly, for me being able to take this journey, but he was still a pain in the ass. The girl, at least, offered a wave as she followed after; "Take care Ventus… Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Before I could retort, she had vanished out the door.

I frowned; what was THAT supposed to mean? Sure, my rash charge against the Galactics wasn't what I would personally call a smart move but… "I don't do stupid things, do I?" I asked my Pokemon, turning to look down at them.

"Did you say something, Ventus?" A kindly, familiar voice asked; Nurse Joy emerged from the back room.

For a moment, I was surprised; she was there the last time I'd looked, when had she disappeared? 'More then likely when Rowan started yelling again; now that he's gone, it's safe to come out again.'

I shook my head as I turned to her, "No, it's nothing." I began, thinking for a moment, before quickly moving on, "Say, Nurse Joy, do you know how far it is to Floaroma town?" I already knew how to get there, but having a rough idea of the time it'd take to make the walk would be useful as well.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, pacing back and forth behind the counter as she thought over my question. I peered down at my Pokemon; Riolu's head swayed back and forth as he watched the pacing while Ralts, of course, stared back at me. 'Even –I- don't find me this interesting; talk about weird…'

"Half a day's walk, give or take an hour, I suppose. It's much quicker now that ravaged path has been cleared." The nurse finally replied, beaming at her own knowledge.

I shot her a confused glance, "Ravaged path? What's that?" The name certainly didn't ring a bell… Maybe it wasn't on my map?

Nurse Joy nodded out the window, indicating the north; "It's a small – Tiny, really – Cave just north of the city. It used to be full of rubble and debris, as well as rather violent wild Pokemon not long ago, but since trainers have been using the cave to get back and forth from Jubilife to Floaroma quickly, it's become much easier to use. Seeing any kind of wild Pokemon there nowadays is rather rare, and you don't need to worry about rocks blocking the way anymore either." She explained, smiling in a pleasant manner that seemed all her own, "You shouldn't have any trouble."

Well, that was a plus; good luck for a change. With all the late starts and the run in with Team Galactic, I was starting to doubt I'd ever catch a break; maybe this was it? I plucked Ralts' Pokeball from my belt and called her back in before giving a thankful nod. "Good to hear; maybe I can reach it before dark if I leave right now."

She looked at the clock upon the far wall, and shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe. But you'll have to hurry – Maybe you shouldn't travel so late if you want to avoid being out at night?" she offered, smiling once more.

Though it clearly wasn't her intent, the words stung – I defiantly needed to work on the whole waking-up-early thing! "Thanks…" I grinned sheepishly, scratching at the back of my head with one hand while the other waved Riolu towards the door, "I'll see you around, Nurse Joy."

Without waiting for a reply, I followed Riolu outside, "Or someone that looks just like you, I suppose…" I added in a whisper, giving my Pokemon a nod northwards. "I hope she's right about the path being clear; I want to reach Floaroma tonight; it's supposed to be quite a sight."

That is, if the information the Pokedex had given me about it was at all credible; I was betting it was. Floaroma had been noted as one of the most beautiful towns in the Sinnoh region, mostly due to its near-staggering amount of flowers and floral arrangements, compliments of the residents. While small, it was supposed to be a fair bit larger then Twinleaf, and even Sandgem, and what's more; wild Pokemon could even be seen frolicking amongst the plant life from time to time – Something that only added to the atmosphere of the place. It was defiantly a place I wanted to visit, even if there wasn't a Pokemon gym there.

Riolu padded along before me, silent as could be; his gaze locked forward. I stepped up beside him and gazed down, trying to read his expression… It was as hard to understand as their speech was. "Something wrong?"

His big, blue eyes stared up at me for a moment, before one paw was thrust forward, indicating the area just ahead of us; I followed the gesture. "Of course…" I whispered to myself; it was the spot where we had faced off against Ketrick and Sammis.

I was certainly no expert on Pokemon, but something told me that Riolu and I were like minded on the subject of Team Galactic; I hated them, and so did he. After what Machop had done to him, and so ruthlessly at that, how could he not? And all the while his trainer had cheered him on, before moving on to berate Pokemon as a whole. It disgusted me; he disgusted me. I stopped and knelt down, gently patting my fighter upon the head; he clung to my leg. "It's alright." I assured him, regardless of my own doubt on the matter, "We'll be alright."

The professor's warning still troubled me some, but hardly to the point of deterring me away from what I wanted to do. Granted, not even –I- was sure what that was just yet, but traveling to each gym still seemed like my best option for finding that answer. If Team Galactic got in the way of that… No, even if they didn't, we would stop them. Ketrick spoke of conquering Sinnoh, and then the world; how absurd! "I don't know if they could really do what he claimed but…" My hand rubbed gently atop Riolu's soft, fuzzy head, "We're not going to let them try, are we?"

All signs of fear or reluctance left my Pokemon's face, as he gave a determined nod. Quickly, he straightened himself, and pressed on, turning back to me only to see if I was following; like trainer like Pokemon, I suppose. I smiled, despite myself and kept up after him.

It wasn't long, however, before my mind began to wander, as it usually did. I thought of home, momentarily, and what my mother must've been doing while I was out on my journey. 'Probably spot cleaning the windows, knowing her.' I thought, somewhat sarcastically, as I forced myself to think on something else.

It had been sometime since I'd heard from Sye; but that was likely my fault. I really needed to get a phone, like he had done. He was probably leagues ahead of me already, maybe challenging his fifth or even sixth gym leader, while I had yet to even find the second! "Wonder what he's doing right now…"

--

**Something that should please... Well, at LEAST one reader in particular (You know who you are) The next chapter will be in a different POV. See if you can guess who .**


	30. Chapter XXX: Within the Darkness

****

**************************Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: I totally blame the delay on this chapter update on my new game. Fire Emblem; Radiant Dawn, for the Wii. Seriously, don't get this if you like your free time ;)**

Chapter XXX: Within the Darkness

(Sye's POV)

Wayward cave certainly lived up to its name; not ten steps into the pitch black darkness of the cavern did I find myself utterly lost… And not the least bit alone, as the yelling behind me picked once more.

I turned, squinting, hoping to at least make out the shapes of the Galactics that had pursued me so vigorously, but to no avail; it was simply too dark. The light of the entrance was so far off from me now, and every now and then it too became blocked; they were waiting for me to go back. Feeling the wall behind me, I mantled up alongside it, and made my way deeper into the cave, panting heavily. My left arm throbbed with pain; it hurt to move it, so instead I held it in place with my right. "They're worse then I thought…" I murmured, recalling the events of the passed few minutes… When I had been caught.

Team Galactic had a reputation for being dangerous; deadly, even, to some extent. But regardless of that, I never once suspected they would use their Pokemon against trainers directly; despite its small size, a Raticate could pull off one painful tackle attack. Thankfully, the same darkness that plague my own vision, proved to be my greatest ally, as it provided more then adequate cover in which to slip away from my attacker and run. It was that reason alone, I felt so reluctant to release the Pokemon in my hand. My right hand clenched tightly around the Pokeball of Monferno, my first Pokemon, and perhaps greatest ally of the trio I had; his fire could light the way for me, but likewise would it give my position away. Quite the dilemma, and the pain made it all the worse.

Sweat drenched both my face and my clothing as I ran through the tunnels; for a large, open cave, it certainly was hot! Luck, however, must have been smiling down on me, for not once did I collide with the walls, though I somehow knew I was coming close. Luck never lasted long, especially not for me; I'd learned better then to rely on such a thing.

I turned what I assumed was a corner and was, thankfully, was not met with a wall of stone. That would've been painful. The shouts and curses died in echoes behind me indicating, at least for the moment, I was safe… And once more alone. Normally, such a thing never bothered me; unlike Ventus, I rather liked solitude, having all the time in the world to think uninterrupted, without someone butting in with some useless opinion. But now, it was different; I was starting to get afraid, and as someone who seldom felt such an emotion, I was at a loss for what to do. All at once, I released a Pokemon from my belt; not at all sure who it would be, but wanting so desperately to have an ally in this dark place.

A familiar hissing gave away who it was I had brought out all too quickly; my latest capture, and perhaps the "powerhouse" of my team thus far for yes, he even exceeded Monferno in brute force, despite being an insect. "Hera…" it began, before I hushed it into silence; the finger before my lips was a futile effort, I realized, for neither of us could see it.

"We're being followed, be silent Heracross, please." I urged him, slumping down against the rocky wall behind me and clutching my arm tighter against my body; damn did it ever sting!

'If it was a fighting Pokemon or, god forbid, something worse, I likely wouldn't be here right now…' I grimly realized, shaking my head to dismiss such disturbing thoughts.

My Pokemon sat squat before me… At least, I assumed so, by the sounds it made in moving. I felt it's eyes upon me, watching, and waiting; more then likely awaiting some manner of command; after all, wasn't that the natural reaction of a released Pokemon? Sadly, I had none to offer; all I wanted was some company until I could once more think straight; something that seemed less and less possible as the seconds wore on.

I suddenly found myself wishing desperately that a potion could be used to treat human wounds as well as that of a Pokemon, but such a thing had been tried and, unfortunately, failed some time ago; the perks of reading the news, but even that gave me no aid at the moment. The almost glowing yellow eyes of Heracross left me momentarily, looking off to the right as the bug Pokemon buzzed and hummed to himself incessantly. "What is it?" I asked through grit teeth, slowly rising to my feet and listening to the surrounding sounds.

Apparently, Heracross' hearing was something that outdid mine; he most defiantly heard something, but I could find no trace. Quickly, his clawed hand – If you could call it that – Grasped my good arm and pulled me further down the tunnel, away from whatever it was he had heard… Though there was little doubt in my mind what it was. Team Galactic, more then likely, had struck onto my trail once more, and was getting closer to finding me – Us. It seemed releasing Heracross had more advantages then I had thought… If he could indeed see where he was going, that is.

Once more I thought of releasing Monferno to light the way for us, but just as quickly deciding against it once more. As much as I wanted to find my own way, I was defiantly in no shape to have the Galactics find me again; if the next one, or group, was at all like the first, I most certainly wouldn't walk away from the encounter alive… Or at all, for that matter. Yet despite that, I DID have to get out of this cave, and soon too. I needed to get to a Pokemon center to see about my arm; even if potions wouldn't work on the injury, Nurse Joy was still a nurse; she would know what to do. "Heracross." I whispered, halting our run, "Can you find the way out of here?"

All was silent from that point on; from the way Heracross stared at me, I could only guess he could not. That, of course, left one of two options open to me; go barreling back the way we came, and run into each and every grunt that had pursued me thus far; or use Monferno's fire to find another way around to the entrance. I returned my bug Pokemon to his ball and reached for my closer ally, dearly hoping I was making the right choice. 'Of course I am...' I mentally assured myself, 'The alternative is nothing more then suicide!'

The moment the Pokeball opened, light filled the area; though even that did not go very far… But then, what could one expect from a monkey with a torch for a tail? Nevertheless, it was helpful, and that was indeed all I needed. Monferno looked up at me and immediately, concern masked his simian-like face; 'So it's true; Pokemon can sense human emotions… Or at least, some can.' I thought to myself in some surprise.

I gave my hurt arm a gentle pat – One that still made me cringe but was hopefully enough to get the point across. "A little scrape, I'll be fine." I told him, casting a look around the somewhat-lit cave; thankfully, no Galactics came into view, nor did I hear their voices yet. "We need to get out of here though; your fire can show us the way… I hope."

Even I doubted the enthusiasm – Or lack thereof – In my words, but in truth I hadn't the foggiest idea whether or not we would really make it out okay. It all came down to luck; and that was perhaps the grimmest news yet. I looked back the way I had just come, before nodding down to the left, "That way, don't stray too far ahead, okay?" I urged him onwards, and followed after.

The light emitted by Monferno's tail was enough to allow me to see not only the ground in front of my feet, but also the cavern walls on either side; but strangely, it was not enough to see the rock suspended just above our heads… Maybe that was for the best though; as long as we couldn't see it, we were fine to walk without having to crouch or crawl. As I followed after my guide, I tried – Rather desperately at that – To remember the way I had come to reach where I was now… It became infuriatingly difficult trying to recall a path I had not seen. In the end, it proved to be too great a task, and I resigned myself to trust in luck… It was sickening.

How long had I wasted running from them, I began to wonder, and how much longer would I be forced to run? There were still gyms to visit, battles to fight, and Pokemon to capture; there was no way I could possibly be stuck here! 'We have to find the way out… We have too.'

The shouts returned; loudly, and all at once. It was almost startling how close they sounded, and more so how they had managed to GET so close without my knowing. Maybe they were getting smarter; not yelling every six seconds WOULD enable them to be much sneakier, after all. Whatever it was, I needed to move, and even faster now, or I wouldn't be getting out of here at all.

"Take a left, maybe we can loop around back to the entrance." I whispered to Monferno, who replied with only a simply nod and yet another concerned look.  
There were no Galactics around the next corner, or the one after that, yet their voices sounded so close I could almost make out what each one was saying; they were still looking for me, that much was certain. 'They really don't let things go… I guess that's why their reputation is what it is.' I thought to myself for, in truth, I really hadn't done much to them, yet I now found myself lost in a cave, pursued by countless grunts.

I called a halt to Monferno and strode just ahead of him, peeking around the next corner; the voices were much, much clearer now – Someone was there. My eyes lit up as I spotted the entrance, just a short walk away… With no one guarding it! "Perfect…" I whispered with some glee, motion with my good arm for my Pokemon to follow as I made a swift, somewhat reckless dash for freedom.

But the sight of the entrance had made me forget why I had slowed in the first place; no sooner did I get within three feet of the opening, then a Galactic stepped into the way. His hand clasped a Pokeball at his belt as he grinned evilly at me; "Got you."

This was it; I was caught. There was no way I could rush passed him, especially injured as I was. If he even brushed against my arm, the pain would surely bring me down before I could get away. I looked down at Monferno, at a loss for an idea, while he looked as determined as ever… And in that, came my salvation.

I returned the glare the man gave me, an idea already forming in my mind; if Team Galactic wanted to play dirty, why not return the favor? There was no way a fair fight would be possible with a person like – Which meant I would have to break the same rules they did. I sucked down a deep breath – There was no going back from this… But I had no other choice.

"Monferno…" I whispered, almost afraid of what I was about to say next, "Use Flame Wheel." The words came strong, so much so that my Pokemon even looked up at me in some confusion; "Now!"

There was no further hesitation on his part; the simian-like Pokemon began to twirl his arm about over his head, spinning it around again and again, as a thin trail of fire followed after the motion. I looked at my adversary; he trembled at the sight of what was coming; clearly Team Galactic didn't have much experience in dealing with people who fought like they did. "Best get moving…" I told him with a smirk, "It's about to get hot."

Monferno's wheel of flame spun rapidly above his head, his furry arm keeping it in check until, finally, he launched it; whipping his arm forward to release the attack. The wheel rolling swiftly along the ground, quickly gaining momentum as it moved closer and closer to the frightened man. At the last moment, he dove to the side, landing hard upon the ground; the flame wheel smashed into the wall just to the right of the entrance, sending fireballs and sparks of flame in every direction. The very area in which we stood became freakishly hot, and quickly – We had to move, now!

I gave a quick nod to my Pokemon and bolted forward, leaving behind the Galactics, Wayward cave and, hopefully, any further dealings with either – I'd had more then my fill of both.

--

**Just a quick note to my latest reviewer, who seems just chalk full of positive comments (And no, I'm not complaining .):**

**Brenediction: I'm not at all opposed to taking suggestions from my reviewers/readers so don't worry about offending me. As for your pokemon team suggestions, I honestly DID consider Drifloon from the windworks as a potentional flyer/ghost Pokemon for Ventus (Something which he has niether type of) But that said, I DO have his team, Sye's team, and every other main character's team (This includes both good and bad guys) So while you CAN make suggestions, it's a very high possibility that I won't use them (That said though; if you, or anyone else, can give me a really good, story-wise reason to use a pokemon in a chapter, then I don't see why I wouldn't (The best example I can think of is the Diglett chapter ;)**


	31. Chapter XXXI: Wequest for Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: Two things before we begin; one is no, that's not a typo in the title. You'll find out why it's written like that by the end of this chapter. And two, is directed at a certain reader of mine (You know who you are); thank you very much for the email, as well as the ideas and suggestions. I may just use a few of them somewhere down the road. I would, however, like to note that you surprised me, as you guessed EXACTLY what I was going to do in this very chapter. I'll thank you now to get out of my mind and spare yourself further spoilers ;)**

**Chapter XXXI: Wequest for Help**

(Ventus' POV)

Nurse Joy had certainly called it right; Ravaged path was not the least bit… Well, ravaged. All of the rocks and debris, and even signs of each, were completely removed from the cave, and I still had yet to see any wild Pokemon since I'd left Jubilife again. Riolu padded along silently, yet cheerfully, beside me, as we emerged from the cave; the sky above us indicated we still had a few more hours until dark. Looking on ahead, I could already see the taller buildings of Floaroma town; I smiled, "Won't be long now…"

I gazed down at Riolu, watching him walk alongside me for several minutes in silence, mulling over a particular thought, before finally speaking. "What was your last trainer like?" I finally asked him.

Stupid question, on my part; how could he possibly answer? The fighter stopped and gazed up at me, his expression unreadable. I tried again; "Was he nice?" No response; not even a nod, or a shake of his furry head.

I frowned slightly, "Was he even a he?"

This time, Riolu nodded – Finally, progress. I began to wonder if any other trainers had tried to learn of their Pokemon's lives prior to their capture, or if I was unique in such an aspect. It bothered me, quite a bit in fact, that I knew nothing about Riolu's former trainer… And yet I was so comfortable using such a term to describe him. Who was to say I wouldn't run into him down the road and have to return my closest Pokemon? After battling in Oreburgh, I knew Ralts could hold her own, but Riolu… He was something else. He wasn't just my Pokemon; he was my friend. 'Of course, Ralts is my friend too but… Agh, I don't know. It's a good thing I don't have to explain this to anyone else…'

My Pokemon stared up at me expectantly; so much so that I became somewhat unnerved. I decided against further questions for the time being, and nodded onwards, leading Riolu once again towards Floaroma town. Already I could hear the sounds of its residents, loud and cheerful upon the air. The scent of flowers, surely those belonging to the town itself, wafted towards me; Riolu reacted first. He began to hop, up and down, staring onwards down the dirt path towards the town, a toothy grin as he sniffed at the air profusely; to say that he liked the smell was an understatement.

It was entertaining to watch him go on like he did; so much so that I stopped once again. It was relieving, really; no matter what we went up against, be it Team Galactic, any number of trainers, or even the gym leaders themselves, as long as I had Riolu with me, I felt confident. Beneath that cute, furry exterior was a powerful creature; one that I could count on… I only hoped that, as a trainer, I myself could be counted on by my Pokemon as well. When the small fighter at last noticed my stare, he returned it, tilting his head as though inquiring as to why we had stopped at all. I merely smiled, and continued on; Floaroma wasn't far off now.

But, all at once, something felt very wrong. The sounds of the town… They were suddenly different. No longer could I hear the peaceful, cheerful chatter of what was sure to be the citizens of the quaint little floral town. Now, there was only the gruff, angry words of new arrivals. I hurried up the hill, Riolu right at my heels and looked on ahead as the town fell into sight; my eyes widened.

Galactics; tons of them. All dressed exactly the same, despite nearly half the collective being women, they could be no other. 'What are they doing here?' I wondered, trembling ever so slightly at the sight of such a large number.

It was possible – Quite possible, in fact – That Ketrick and Sammis had summoned them here; after all, they DID leave Jubilife in this direction. Yet the focus of those before me was anything but directed at me; rather nearly everyone busied themselves with assorted tasks, from stacking crates of unknown contents, to issuing orders to their Pokemon; most of which were species I had never even seen before! I wanted desperately to check them out with my Pokedex, but something else drew my attention; a loud commotion from farther on, near the northern area of the town. Picking up Riolu, and placing him on my shoulders, I hurried up the hill and darted behind a nearby tree, trying to get a closer look.

A middle aged man, clearly one unrelated to the Galactics, was yelling. Many of the trespassers circled around him, all clearly angry, but speaking too quietly for me to hear from my distance. I thought of getting closer, but held back; 'If I get caught, then what? They're clearly up to no good but… Who's going to stop them? They don't have a reputation for nothing…' I thought grimly; at least the man didn't appear to be in any danger… At the moment.

Two other Galactics strolled closer to my hiding spot; I pressed my body up against the tree, anger boiling, as they passed by; just being near them was enough to infuriate me. What was going on? "Still nothing, huh?" the female asked her friend.

I risked a peek around the tree; the man shook his head, and cast a sidelong glance towards the commotion, "It's almost intolerable, the was he refuses us answers…" he chuckled, "But then, what can he do when he doesn't have any?"

The female Galactic seemed surprised by this; I was just as confused as ever. "No answers? What do you mean; surely someone has to know something, right?"

It had only occurred to me now that something about the other Galactic was off; he was dressed differently… Really differently. Most of them - Well, all but him, anyway – Wore one-piece suits that looked… Well, utterly ridiculous as far as I was concern. Comprised of black and grey, as well as a shimmering silver color, that resembled some kind of spacesuits. 'Team Galactic; duh.' I thought sarcastically, studying the stand out further.

This man, on the other hand, lacked both the suit and the bizarre turquoise haircut that the rest seemed attached too; rather he dressed in a long, flowing white lab coat, topped with a pair of thick, black glasses. His hair was slicked black and shiny… Too much grease, maybe? He had an aura of superiority about him, and even his walk gave away that he acted better then everyone around him; I didn't like him already. "The talk is, after all, only rumors. Whether or not Shaymin is responsible for Floaroma's state and, more importantly, if it is still here is nothing more then folklore around here. That the higher ups have deigned to invest time and manpower into finding out is laughable at best." The scientist-looking Galactic – At least, that's how he appeared to me – Sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly, "But orders are orders; just tell the men not to get too… Excited, when dealing with the townsfolk, would you? The commander isn't far off and she would hate to hear of any… Incidents."

With a look of much nervousness, and even visible shaking, the other Galactic nodded her head quickly, "I remember… I'll tell them right away. Should I have the men search the flower fields at the north end of town?"

No reply was given; the man had only to look her way to answer. Quickly, the woman ran off, heading towards the largest group of Galactics before her superior continued his stroll through the town. Even as he disappeared from sight behind one of the buildings, I fell to the grass and panted; when had I begun holding my breath? My rage fell too, likely a result of my lack of air. Riolu hopped down and tugged at my sleeve, his large blue eyes watching me closely. "I'm fine; who the hell was that anyway? And what's a Shaymin?" Was it a type of Pokemon? I'd certainly never heard of it before…

As I reached for my Pokedex, Riolu's tugging increased in urgency; so much so that I finally looked over at him. He was pointing with his free paw just as quickly; I followed the gesture; eyes wide once more.

Floating before the two of us was a Pokemon, but one that, like this Shaymin creature, I had never seen before or even heard of. It was purple in color, and almost resembled a balloon, with only a few differences. A bright yellow x ran across the center of it's… Face? I guess? Accompanied by two black, dot-like eyes on either side. Above sat a mess of white fuzz – Hair maybe? – While below dangled two thinner-then-stick-like arms, each ending in tiny heart shaped yellow mitts. Whoever came up with the design for this Pokemon certainly was… Creative.

The unnamed Pokemon bobbed up and down in the air, watching Riolu and I with unblinking eyes. The way it remained perfectly silent made me curious, but also suspicious; did it belong to Team Galactic? Were we being watched by them right now, through this mysterious creature? And if so, why pick now to do so? "Riolu…" I whispered, "What is that thing?"

I regretted the question instantly; chalk another one up for stupidity. How was he supposed to answer me? Yet my Pokemon stepped forward regardless and begin to bark – Albeit quietly – His own name at the balloon-like Pokemon. "Drifloon." The creature replied, equally as quiet, and it wasn't long before the chattering picked up for the both of them.  
"Are they… Talking?" I wondered as I watched the pair, unsure of what to do; could Pokemon communicate with one another?

My hand closed around the Pokedex and pulled it free and just as quickly I found my target; "Drifloon." The device spoke, "Classification: Balloon Pokemon. A Pokemon long thought to be the combination of both human and Pokemon spirits. Its light, almost weightless body allows swift travel along air currents, enabling Drifloon to quickly travel from place to place, regardless of distance. It's long, spidery arms are said to be used to pull children into the world of the dead but, due to their lightweight, Drifloon is instead always tugged around instead."

World of the dead? Well, didn't THAT sound lovely. Something deep down told me Rowan had thrown that in there for kicks, but likewise did I fear the potential truth of the warning. I tucked the machine away as Riolu came to stand before me, grinning in his usual fashion; all at once I felt more at ease. "Well?" I asked quietly, tilting my head.

He tugged on my pant leg and pointed again – He was getting good at that. I looked off to the left; Riolu was indicating the eastern town limits, and already I could see why… Someone was there. Someone… Short. Drifloon's trainer perhaps? I looked up at the balloon, "You want us to follow?" I asked it; the Pokemon continued to float in place.

I frowned, realizing my mistake, and looked to the Pokemon who COULD nod, repeating the question to Riolu instead. With a quick nod, I found myself being led by both Pokemon towards the possible trainer in the distance, all the while keeping a lookout to make sure Team Galactic didn't see us.

Thankfully, they did not.

By the time we passed the Pokemon center, and fled the Galactic-filled town, the person I had seen was gone; well, wasn't that nice? Riolu continued to tug on my leg as it strained to pull me after Drifloon, who continued to float on ahead. The Pokedex was right; that little bugger was FAST. But at least I knew I was to follow; I picked up Riolu and hurried after the Pokemon, finding myself getting farther and farther from the town, and more importantly, from Team Galactic. Drifloon came to a halt just ahead, but I had stopped to watch something else; farther on down the road – Still a good distance away, though – Was the Valley Windworks. I'd read about it in the Pokedex the other night, though I never was quite sure why. It wasn't on the way to Eterna forest and, therefore, certainly not along a route I needed to travel. It was said that the Windworks generated a lot of power, both wind and electrical, and Pokemon of the latter variety were said to be drawn to it.

'Doesn't hold a candle to Kanto's power plant though.' I thought, well recalling such a line from the Pokedex's description.

Regardless of such a fact, the Valley Windworks remained an ever reliable source of power to the Sinnoh region, as well as one more addition to the attraction that Floaroma had – After all, it WAS awfully damn close. Riolu poked a furry paw against the side of my head, snapping my attention from my thoughts and stirring me onwards, towards the stopped balloon. No sooner did I catch up, then the possible trainer from before appeared again, having stepped out from behind a tree; 'Guess it wasn't that unique a hiding spot…'

It was a little girl, and indeed the true trainer of the Drifloon that had guided me here. "Dwiffy!" she called out, hugging the purple Pokemon close to her face and bouncing up and down excitedly, "You found someone! Oh, you're just the bestest! Now we have help for daddy!"

Help? Daddy? What on earth had I just walked into? "Umm…" I began, not at all sure what to say – The girl quickly turned to face me.

But just as it seemed she would begin what I assumed to be a lengthly explanation of why I was here, her eyes fell upon Riolu and, in true little girl fashion, she squealed with delight. The tiny fighter was nearly ripped from my shoulder as the girl hugged him, much like she had Drifloon, tight against her chest… Not that Riolu minded the attention; he practically beamed with delight. The girl perfectly fit the ideal "little girl" persona of just about every video game and television show I'd ever seen; clad in a bright, yellow dress, with a red ribbon tied in a bow upon her head, she was very clearly distracted by anything the least bit cute – And Riolu had a cuteness appeal that rivaled most kittens.

When at last she dropped Riolu – Who seemed rather short on air from all the squeezing – The girl faced me once again. Thankfully, Ralts didn't appear to once again deter the otherwise inevitable explanation; I really wanted to know just what was going on, and what I had been brought here for. She stood up, leaning on the tips of her toes, and waved a hand not three inches from my face, "Hi!" she cried excitedly, "I'm so glad you came to help, mister. Things are bad, really bad. It's so good you're here, cause it's bad."

I suddenly had the feeling things were bad; funny that. "That's… Uhh… Bad, I guess." I managed, tilting my head slightly, "What EXACTLY is wrong though?" Naturally, the only thought running through my mind was the one telling me NOT to be a sarcastic ass right then.

Grabbing my arm, the girl pointed frantically down the road towards the Windworks, "They got him! They got my daddy! Those meanie heads got my daddy and locked him up in the windy works!"

It didn't take a genius to figure out who the "meanie heads" were that she spoke of; Team Galactic, of that I was sure. Not only had they taken over Floaroma, but the Windworks too? "Damn them…" I murmured, beneath my breath.

The girl stared up at me again, "You're gonna help, right? Right? I want my daddy back, but Dwiffy and me aren't strong enough, and Daddy's not a twainer." She stopped to take a breath – Her rapid talking was doing a good job of winding her; "That's why I sent Dwiffy to get help, and you're all we have. Pwease?" She clasped her hands together and stared up at me, wide eyed, "Pretty pwease?"

If there was a harder face to resist, I feared the day I met it; for now, however, I nodded. No way was I going to let Team Galactic get away with… Hell, anything, when I was around to get in the way. Even if I couldn't stop them, I was most defiantly going to be a nuisance. Giving a glance over my shoulder, back towards Floaroma, I released a small sigh; how I wished Sye or, god forbid, Dawn was around; one against an army didn't seem like terribly good odds to me. 'I suppose if all else fails, I can always hide in a box or something.'

"Don't worry… Uhh… Little girl; Riolu and I will handle them." I assured her, feeling outwardly stupid for not having asked after her name.

Her cry was nearly deafening; quicker then I could react, the little girl flung her arms around me, knocking me to the ground, and hugging me tight. A lecture about strangers and how to deal with them was something she clearly lacked, but that was the least of my concerns right now. "Right, let's get moving." I managed, despite the surprisingly strong squeeze she gave me.

Finally, I was released and along with her, and our two Pokemon, we started off towards the Windworks. I didn't have a clue what I was going to do when we arrived, but I somehow knew it wasn't going to be pretty. When it came to Team Galactic, it was all about instinct – Not one of my stronger points. I gave the still nameless girl a look of some concern, 'If nothing else, I have to keep myself in check. If I lose it this time, there's no Dawn around to stop me.'

--

**Le gasp! Action in the next chapter? Let's see! Shakes magic 8-ball "Chances look yes." ... Okay, clearly my 8-ball needs a tune-up, but you get the point.**


	32. Chapter XXXII: Beyond the Rules

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: Wow, it's been, like, FOR-FREAKING-EVER since I even looked at this story, let alone did any work on it. I'd had about half of this chapter finished when I got distracted by something else, and thus it sat for months before I just finished it today. I apologize deeply to all my readers (If, you know, I have any left now) for the gargantuan delay, and while I can't promise the same thing won't happen again with the next chapter, I'm certainly going to try (Yeah, like you all haven't heard that before) All that said, here is chapter 32.**

**Chapter XXXII: Beyond the Rules**

(Ventus' POV)

My assumption was right on the money; for sure enough there stood a member of Team Galactic just outside the Valley Windworks. Granted, it was a rather obvious guess, but at the same time I always did like to be sure, especially on important matters such as this. He stood there, smug as could be, arms folded across his chest as he made a weak attempt to watch for intruders, like me. Riolu sat upon my shoulders, looking over the top of my head. His eyes set upon the soldier too; his low growl gave it all away. I hushed both him, and the girl beside me, to silence. "That's one of them!" she managed to get out, before my hand clamped over her mouth.

I ducked down, hiding myself better behind the bushes that we'd utilized for cover; the Galactic didn't move. "Be quiet or you'll get us caught…" I whispered, before removing my hand; already I was struggling to keep myself under control.

After a few deep breaths, I tried again to speak, "Your father is in there, right? Inside the building?" I motioned towards the door with a nod of my head.

The girl withdrew something from her pocket; a card, one made of some kind of hard plastic. "Daddy and the meanies are in there, I've even got the key to get in but…" She turned her big, watery eyes upon the guard and his attempt at a patrol route, "They threw me out as soon as I got near."

This was a surprise; I didn't know she'd tried to get in by herself – Did that mean the Galactics were aware someone knew about their presence? Or did they think one little girl would pose no threat… I only hoped that was the case; they'd never see me coming if it was.

The door slid open, rather loudly at that, and a second Galactic left the building, stopping beside the first and looking around. "How're things inside?" The first asked, not tearing his gaze from… Whatever it was he was looking at.

"Not a clue; like they'd tell me anything… And it doesn't help that I haven't the foggiest idea what we're even doing out here." His friend replied with a shrug of his shoulders – Funny, so they didn't even keep the underlings informed; what an organization this was!

I mulled over the details from my hiding place; things certainly did not look good. We knew where the girl's father was, but that was nothing new. There was also an unknown number of Galactics within that building as well – And that wasn't even including the two guarding the door; how in the hell were we going to pull this off!?

Riolu tugged at my leg and whimpered; he was just as lost as I was, I could almost feel it. I stood, keeping close to the shrubbery and trying my best to remain hidden. Facing the girl, I held a finger before my lips, "Stay here, and be quiet, I'm going to see if I can get closer, maybe find another way inside."

Not two steps out of hiding did I realize a grave mistake in my… Well, you couldn't even call it a plan, really. With a key like hers, it was obvious this place belonged to her father, or at the very least he worked here… I should've just asked her about another way inside! But as I started to turn, Riolu – Always close at hand… Or at foot, in this case – Slammed into my legs, not having expected me to stop so suddenly. The impact was enough to make me stumble – Not what I needed right now, most defiantly. But even despite my rather rough landing upon the grass, neither Galactic seemed to notice… And these were guards?

Outside of the shrubbery, I found that the area was much easier to see… With good reason. Not only was the outside of the Windworks full of greenery, but several grand wind blades spun about, guided solely by the power of the wind. Small windmills, maybe? Most likely the power source or at least the method for capturing it, utilized by the Windworks. It was a sight to watch, but I was in no position to enjoy it. Frantically, I tried to rise from the grass… And that was when the yelling began.

"Go get'em Venty! Show those meanie heads whose boss!" The girl cried, pumping her fists in the air, the Drifloon in her possession floating just behind.

'That's what she thinks quiet is? Crap…'

Funny, not only had she figured out my name, but also had she gifted me with a childish moniker as well… When did that happen? I didn't even know HERS yet! The guards, obviously drawn by the commotion, finally noticed me… Neither looked particularly pleased. "What the!?"

At least I was finally off the ground… Riolu rushed ahead of me, standing before me like a guardian. The Galactics moved to either side of me, clearly some manner of attacking maneuver, but for the most part paying the little girl no mind. Naturally, the previously unseen obstacle required all the attention; it was only common sense. "An intruder, huh? I wonder how you got passed the others…" one murmured, likely more to himself then me.

The others surely referred to more then those stationed in Floaroma. On the way to the Windworks was a bridge, the only way to cross the river - Given that it was too far to jump, anyway – As well as more guards to patrol it. If I had to guess, they were likely to stop any travelers from Eterna from getting in the way. This, however, all failed to explain just what the Galactics in Floaroma were talking about; nor did it tell me just what a Shaymin was.

I risked a quick glance at the girl, who had vanished back into hiding; that was all I wanted. "Does it matter?" I answered the man's mutterings, "I'm here, and it's time for you to go."

The two exchanged glances; it wasn't surprising that they found me funny… Though it was insulting. Riolu looked back at me, I merely watched the two. Each Galactic plucked a Pokeball from his belt – A quick look told me such was the only Pokemon they had apiece. "Oh, this is going to be fun…" One chided, chuckling to himself.

The second looked to his friend, "And you said guard duty was boring, Daniel."

"It usually is, Cedric."

The small talk between the two was beginning to irritate me… And just being this near to them was bad enough as it was. What was worse was that the longer this was dragged out here, the greater the risk of more Galactics coming along; two on one was bad enough, I couldn't afford to have it get any worse. I motioned for Riolu to ready himself as the two threw their Pokeballs… And what came out was a shock.

After battling against both Ketrick and Sammis, I had assumed most of the grunt-like Galactics – At least those with similar appearance, like these two here – Had only the pre-evolved, or untrained Pokemon. Unfortunately, that theory was clearly way off, for what emerged from the Pokeballs were not one, but two fully-evolved Pokemon. The only positive note that came to mind was that I recognized each of them.

Daniel, the leftmost Galactic, commanded a rather large bug-type Pokemon known as Beedrill. A powerhouse of it's type due to its flight and swift mobility, as well as the twin poison needles on each top-most leg. If that wasn't enough, Beedrills also had a powerful stinger on their bottoms, and it too could use the Pokemon's potent poison on foes.

Cedric's Pokemon was the one I considered the weaker of the two, for it fell into a direct type disadvantage to my Riolu. Though rather bulky and quite round in appearance, his Raticate looked quite ferocious nonetheless. They were abnormally fast for their stout size, and the rat-like Pokemon could, more often then not, hold their own against most Pokemon, regardless of types.

"They're going to come at you from both sides, almost certainly, Riolu." I warned him, my mind already trying to figure out what my foes were going to do – This seemed the most obvious, but also the most effective, "Stay on the defensive, and attack only when there's an opening."

My Pokemon nodded his furry head and looked on as the two Pokemon slowly moved about, not coming closer, yet not at all backing down either. "Raticate! Use quick attack!" Cedric called.

With the rat on the move, Riolu's attention shifted to him; I half-expected Beedrill to lunge at the opening, but when no attack came my mind pieced together a reaction; "Use endure, and follow it up with counter, Riolu!"

Raticate was big, yet fast – I didn't want to risk a dodging maneuver failing and putting Riolu at risk; instead, I planned to have him take the move head on and give him the perfect opening to strike. But no sooner did Raticate collide with Riolu – Only pushing him back a few inches, thankfully – I heard Daniel's voice. "Pin missile!"

The needle's upon the bees forearms glowed bright white, and suddenly a multitude of like-colored needles fired out, all aiming right towards Riolu. "Riolu! Use quick attack to dodge – Now!"

Forgetting about attacking Raticate, my fighter shifted towards Beedrill and darted to the side; the needles struck the dirt where he had been standing, and vanished without a trace. I glared daggers at the two Galactics – Clearly, they had battled together before, that maneuver couldn't have been a fluke… Could it? Maybe I was just in over my head… "Use bite!"

Springing forward, the rat launched itself towards Riolu, its great mouth opening to reveal a pair of blade-like teeth, sharp enough to tear right through Riolu if they were locked upon him. Fighting moves were good at stopping normal attacks, but bite was different. It was a dark attack – I'd have to improvise. "Dig!"

In a mess of pebbles, rocks, and dirt, Riolu vanished into the ground. Raticate struck the ground, but upon its paws, allowing for a quick recovery – Both Pokemon and their trainers looked around, in search of Riolu. Having used such an attack before, I knew what to expect, but from the looks of the Galactics, they did not. With a smirk, I drew out my Pokedex and scrolled through Riolu's attacks. But it seemed, once more, I had walked right into a trap; "His Pokemon is gone, get the brat!" Daniel called, pointing squarely at me – Beedrill took off like a shot; those needles suddenly got a whole lot scarier.

I froze, unable to do a thing, not even think. I wanted to move, but my legs didn't work. Had my arms not followed suit maybe – Maybe – I could've swatted it away… But then again, this was no ordinary bug. 'Come on! Move!' I silently shouted at my body, only to get no response. The bee drew closer and closer, its left needle reared back to strike…

And suddenly Beedrill reeled back as if struck; plowing into the ground as though the air itself had become heavy.

Both the Galactics and I shared a gasp – What on earth had happened? I was moments from being skewered and... And what? SOMETHING had intervened, but there wasn't a soul in sight that looked to be the cause – I should know, I looked.

"Ralts." A voice spoke from behind me, almost meekly.

I whirled around, my gaze already shifting downwards; sure enough, there was Ralts, staring at me just the same as ever. All at once, it became clear; though Ralts only knew one attack, psychic types like her were deadly against poison types like Beedrill… Even a weak attack would have serious impact. I looked on at the downed Beedrill, struggling to rise; 'An attack like that.'

Perhaps the odds weren't stacked against me as bad as I'd thought. Granted, I now had the added pressure of watching over two Pokemon instead of one, but that also meant I could face the Galactics on even terms now… At least, to a point. Ralts appeared before me, her shoulders hunched, as though she was going to tackle the Raticate if it made a move… And sure enough, that's just what it was going to do. "Raticate! Get rid of that little thing!" called Cedric, clearly frustrated by the unexpected arrival – He turned to face Daniel, "Where'd that even come from anyway?"

I thought the answer was rather obvious, but it occurred to me that it had to be anything but. After all, I'd made no motion to summon Ralts from her Pokeball, rather she just… Appeared. Likewise, no attack was ordered, just given without a word. To them, it must have looked like a wild Pokemon had joined the fray and now stood against them – All the better, it put them on edge. Beedrill finally managed to right itself, hovering in the air just above the ground as it at last shrugged off the pressure of Ralts' attack. Its wings beat furiously, but at the moment, Raticate was the paramount concern; it was nearly upon Ralts as I called out an order…

Riolu burst out the ground before Ralts, striking Raticate hard in the gut with a powerful clenched paw. The rat rolled back, completely winded and lying still for several seconds. Cedric cursed, clearly he had forgotten about Riolu during the confusion… And too be honest, so had I. "Shake it off Raticate, you're stronger then that!" the Galactic called to his Pokemon.

Daniel, on the other hand, wasted no time; the battle was turning against them, and clearly, that was unacceptable. "Beedrill! Use fury attack on that little furry bastard!"

Too fast to even trace, the bug was upon Riolu, its needles lunging furiously at the nimble fighter. Rolling to the side, Riolu avoided the initial attack, but Beedrill kept up, attacking again and again, but only managing to strike empty air each and every time – It seemed that, as fast as Beedrill was, Riolu was just that much faster.

Leaping back, my fighter avoided yet another strike, however… His foot caught on a jutting stone just behind him. He fell to the ground, unable to do anything more then watch as the needles fell upon him. "Ralts!" I cried, in a sudden panic, "You've got to…" I looked to my feet, where she had been standing.

But she was not there; she was with Riolu.

Standing over the fallen Riolu, Ralts stood holding her helm-like head, almost silently chanting her name over and over. Beedrill froze, mid-attack, and began to quiver. Faster and faster the chanting became, and the bug's shaking matched it – All at once, Beedrill fell to the ground, its bloodshot eyes closing for the first time since it had been summoned.

The Pokedex confirmed my assumption – Ralts had used hypnosis! When did she learn THAT?

This was a Pokemon of many mysteries. Twice now she had used moves and attacks she'd never had before, and without any effort whatsoever at that. How was that even possible? 'It's supposed to take a lot of time and training for a Ralts to learn an attack like that; at least according to this… What the heck is going on?'

But I had no time to ponder over it; a furred shape burst passed me, heading straight for my Pokemon. Raticate! I had forgotten about him! "No more screwing around, use hyper fang! NOW!" A furious Cedric cried, shaking each fist in the air.

Stopping just before the pair, Raticate launched itself into the air, its mouth opening wide as it fell upon Riolu and Ralts.

Riolu met it in the air, its paw crackling with energy as the fighter pressed it harder against Raticate's furred body. A sigh of relief escaped me, followed by a cheer; "That's right Riolu! Force palm!"

But my Pokemon needed no further instructions, this battle was over. Raticate crashed onto the ground, its body shaking wildly as electrical energy danced upon its fallen form – Paralysis. And with Beedrill out like a light, there was nothing more the Galactics could do… Not unless they had some more Pokemon in reserve, that was.

As each recalled his Pokemon, I could feel their angry glares upon me; I turned from my Pokemon and faced them, my own anger rising once more. The battle was over; after all, they needed to leave. "Time for you to go."

Daniel sneered, "You think just because you beat our Pokemon that it's over? We're team Galactic, kid; we don't give up so easily." He inched his way closer to the door as he spoke; I opened my mouth to speak, but Ralts was quicker.

Her tiny form appeared behind the Galactics, eyes shimmering a glowing red. As one, the two men moved closer towards me, as though behind pushed by some unseen force. 'Telekinesis, gotta love it.' Cedric tried for the door, but made it no closer then a few steps when he was thrown back.

The other Galactic turned to face me, "Think you've got us cornered then?" he asked mockingly – Did these guys EVER give up?

With surprising swiftness, Cedric pushed off from the ground and broke into a run, but neither towards me, or the door… No, his target was the bushes... No, what was BEHIND them! 'Crap!'

"Riolu, use quick attack, now! Stop him!" The depth of my order surprised even me, for had I really just told my Pokemon to attack another person?

Yet my Pokemon complied without hesitation – Even he saw what Cedric was trying to do, and as fast as the man was, Riolu was one step ahead of him. The fighter slammed into his side, and sent the man reeling back, falling hard upon the grass. Daniel was shocked, his anger faded from sight. "You… What the…"

But mine was far from gone, "You see? It's over, now get out of here!" I ordered them, pointing off down the road, "Get moving! To Floaroma, to Eterna, I don't care; just get out of my sight."

Deep down, I was scaring myself. Where all this anger was coming from, even I didn't know. Sure I hated Team Galactic, maybe even as much as I hated my father – And that said a lot – But still… Seeing it come out to the surface was… Frightening. Yet at the same time, I could do no more to stop myself then they could. The Galactic stood frozen, looking from me, to his friend, and back again, "NOW!" I added, my patience at an end.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Riolu flinch. Ralts too, looked somewhat startled by the yell… If I was scaring even my own Pokemon, how was the girl in hiding faring? Was she even still there? Daniel took a cautious step back, towards Cedric, watching me the whole while. I said nothing, wanting nothing more then for the two to take off. I knew sending them to Floaroma, or anywhere really, was a bad idea – After all, what was to stop them from getting reinforcements? – But there was nothing else I could do. I couldn't very well drag them with me inside; who knew how many Galactics were in there, I didn't need two behind me waiting to strike the moment I was distracted. No, they had to go.

When Cedric was raised to his feet, and held standing by his friend, I saw that not only had Riolu's attack knocked the air out of him, but it also knocked him out completely. The man groaned as he was moved, but otherwise was still and silent. 'Riolu did that?' I thought grimly, but not at all believing it, 'No, that was my doing… But there was no other way.'

Deep down, I wasn't even sure if I believed it.

Truly, I was playing by Team Galactic's rules now; Ketrick had been ruthless when he battled me, and if I wanted to survive against Team Galactic, I would have to be the same. Even if every Galactic was not as bad, Rowan's warning and Ketrick's actions remained fresh in my mind; there really was no other way.

Burdened with the weight of his friend, Daniel slowly made his way away from the Windworks, off towards Floaroma. 'I've got maybe twenty minutes before they reach the others on the bridge, if they move that slowly.' I mentally told myself as I watched them. 'That is, if he doesn't ditch his friend and bolt.'

For a moment more, I watched them, before looking towards the bushes and calling to the girl, "Come on out; they're gone now."

Much to my relief, she was still there. Drifloon floated out of hiding first then, with only a moment's hesitation, she followed. Thankfully, she looked no worse for wear; if my words or shouting had scared her, she showed no sign. "They're really gone…" She whispered, disbelief clear in her voice.

Quicker then I could react, she lunged towards me, grasping each of my hands and hopping up and down excitedly; "You did it! You did it!"

Mustering a smile despite myself, I offered only a nod before giving the door another look. Ralts still stood before it, ever vigilant, while Riolu had moved to stand beside the two of us. "You said you had a key for that, right?"

Even as she moved to hand me the key card, I felt some deep, inner hesitation; after all, we were about to head inside the Windworks now, and who KNEW how many Galactics were inside? True, Riolu and Ralts alike had suffered, surprisingly, almost no injuries in this first scuffle, but fatigue itself was a different matter entirely; it wouldn't do to have them simply pass out during our rescue attempt – Even if the girl's Drifloon could battle, we'd still be in very hot water. I gave my Pokemon a glance, watching them as they watched me; my confidence returned, bit by bit, and I found myself smiling through the doubt. "We can do this…"

I took the key, and with one quick, fluent motion, swiped it through the lock; the door gave a pleasant "ping" sound, to signify the unlocking was complete, before the door itself slid open of its own accord. I was almost surprised to find no guard awaited us on the other side, and as I returned the key, I found myself stepping forward just enough to peer around the first corner, into the Windworks; no one there either. Daniel and Cedric surely could not be the only guards they'd posted here, could they? It was laughable to think so but, 'If that's the case, I ain't complaining…'

The girl crept along behind me, her Pokemon and mind coming up behind the two of us. "Stay quiet – And please, I mean it this time." I cautioned her, hoping deep down I didn't sound too bossy; but really, if she started shouting again, the odds would quickly turn on us.

She gave a nod of agreement and pointed down the hall to which we stared, "It's not too big in here." She whispered to me, "We go 'round that corner, then another, then there's a big room with lotsa computer-y stuff and machine thingies." It almost seemed like she was struggling for words to describe it all, "And just after that is my daddy's office."

If that was really all there was, this place was tiny indeed! 'The office has gotta be where he's being held.' I thought to myself, 'Unless they need those machines as well… Come to think of it, why are they even here in the first place?'

As much as I wanted to question the nameless girl, I decided against it, for it was very likely she didn't know; if the guards outside didn't know, why would SHE? With a quick gesture to follow, I moved from the door down the hall, stopping only to watch the door shut again behind us; a red light above us a clear enough sign that, indeed, it had relocked itself. "At least if anyone comes from behind, that will slow them down… A bit."

Of course, the fleeing Galactics had a key with them as well, but even a few seconds deterrence would help. I kept on, taking note of how different this place looked from every other building I'd been in; the way the walls, indeed the very floor, shone with a silvery sort of luster just screamed "Bad guys base"; all they needed was a machine of mass destruction kicking around… And hey! Maybe there was one of those too! 'That would just make my day, right there.' I thought grimly, stopping at the next corner and peering around it.

Still no other guards, but at least now, I could hear voices. One was a distinct woman's voice, with a commanding sort of tone to it; perhaps the "Commander" that the scientist had spoken of back in Floaroma? While the rest of the voices were easily male, and from the way the girl began rapidly tugging on my vest, I gathered she recognized one of them as her fathers. "What is taking so long?" the female voice demanded, the question followed by the sound of a hard slap.

I moved further around the corner, coming up along what the girl had dubbed the machine-y room. Sure enough, when I peered into the room, I found more technology then I had ever seen in one place before – She had named it well. 'What's all this stuff even do?' I wondered, despite the obviousness of it all; this was the Windworks, after all, these were obviously tied to that fact.

Beyond the rows of machines, that lined the walls on either side, sat the office and within it, the first signs of people I had seen here. Sure enough, there was a woman among the others, and while she didn't appear to look like a Galactic, at least as far as her hair was concerned, the way she issued orders to those that were there was a clear enough sign that she was the commander of all this. Hunched over a computer stood a man that simply had to be the girls missing father, for he wore not the clothing, nor the hairstyle of the evil group, and worse, he was positively terrified of those around him. One of the Galactics struck him again, this time with a closed fist, "Stop hesitating! Get these machines working – Now!" he ordered.

My own anger began to return, boiling to its limit very, very quickly, yet as I moved to do something, the woman did instead. She struck the angry Galactic with an open palm and glared at him a moment, before shaking her head in a scolding sort of manner, "Temper, Hannos. He won't be of much use if you knock him out, now will he? Or should I just send you outside with Daniel?"

Hannos cringed, more from the words then the actual slap, and bowed his head in shame – What was all this about? A Galactic with some humanity? Had to be a fluke; but even as I stopped myself – Quite forcibly – To formulate some kind of plan, the girl rushed passed me, fists at either side, as she screamed at the Galactics, "Leave my daddy alone!"

So much for quiet… Or tact, for that matter. All eyes fell upon the girl, as her Drifloon too, rushed passed me to float before her. The commander narrowed her gaze as she stared at the girl – Either ignoring me outright, or simply not seeing me at all. "You again? How did you get back in here?" she asked.

Without waiting for an answer, the woman snapped her fingers at Hannos, "Throw her back outside, and tell those two idiots to pay more attention to the door."

The father tried to rise, but as Hannos moved passed him, he gave the man a hard shove back to his seat, before converging on the girl, "Julia!" the man called, "Run away! Get away from here!"

Julia! So THAT was the kid's name! Well, it was about damn time – But now I had to act. I gave Riolu a look, a nod, then pushed off from the corner and dashed into the room. If my battle outside had taught me nothing else, it was that both Riolu and Ralts understood the severity of dealing with Galactics. Thinking back, much of that last match had been through the Pokemon's instinct, and not my actual orders; this relieved me greatly, for it was a sure sign that, should I hesitate and fail to give an order, nothing too grave would come as a result. 'Come to think of it, I should've realized it when I faced that hiker…'

Upon seeing me, Hannos stopped, the Galactic ceasing only to glare in my direction; the commander smirked. "So, I see now; I wondered how the little brat could've snuck back in here despite both men outside keeping watch – You didn't sneak at all, did you boy?" she asked me.

Still fighting to control my own temper, I managed a smirk, "Your boys are long gone, and its time you took a hike too – Team Galactic isn't welcome here, so get lost!" Hmm, guess my control isn't as good as I thought.

Yet the woman took no offense, rather she laughed, quite haughtily, into her hand and shook her head, "My, my, such manners the youth of today have – And towards Team Galactic, of all people! No, my boy, I don't think we'll be "Taking a hike" anytime today; one child or two, it makes no difference, you'll be tossed out like the rest." She explained to me, giving Hannos a nod, "After a sound thrashing, that is."

The Galactic took another step towards Julia, "Riolu! Quick attack!" I ordered, watching as the blue-black blur raced passed me and struck the man full in the chest, dropping him to his knees.

Surprised, the woman stared at me, "Attacking a human? Surely, as a trainer, you know better then to…" She got no further.

"Cut the crap!" I shouted, the anger starting to break through; I pointed a finger towards her, "Don't you dare lecture me about morals, or rules, or any of that. No Galactic has that right – I learned that much in Jubilife city. You people are scum, and that only becomes truer when you try to ACT honorable!" I gave the downed man a quick look, before staring back at her once more, "If you want a Pokemon battle, fine, you've got one – But there's no way in hell I'm going to let my Pokemon – My friends – Get beaten down by another double teaming battle!"

For a time, the woman stood in shock, as though my words had truly hurt her, but all at once, she pointed back, and the smirk returned in strength. "You're Ventus, aren't you?"

My eyes widened, "How did you…"

"There are already reports about you, kid. You've got guts; I'll give you that – Opposing Team Galactic not once, but twice now? You're either very brave… Or very stupid – And I have to imagine it's a bit of both, seeing what you just did here." She gestured to the other Galactic, "Most trainers wouldn't go that far, even against us."

I took a step forward, "Most trainers haven't seen their Pokemon beaten half to death either – If it means being rid of scum like you, I'll do whatever I have to. Fair or not." And I meant it – As much as it frightened me to admit it.

Again, the commander laughed, "My dear Ventus, you don't know who you're dealing with, do you? Beating a few grunts is no reason to get so cocky – I am commander Mars, one of top leaders of Team Galactic, below the great one himself; you've no hope to beat me in a fair fight."

Despite myself, I tilted my head inquisitively, "You intend to fight fair? I find that hard to believe."

Mars merely grinned on, "Not all of us are as underhanded or ruthless as Ketrick is, dear boy, there are a few Galactics with some honor intact." She eyed her companion for a moment, "Though they are few and far between."

Her words stung, rather deeply at that; if what she said was true, then I was really in the wrong for chalking up the Galactics as a whole as scum – But then, couldn't this just be another lie? 'I want to believe it but… I don't know!' My mind reeled, but despite that, I still hated them. I hated Ketrick, I hated Sammis, and I hated Team Galactic – That was enough.

Mars held a Pokeball in each hand, and she was eyeing my own Pokemon with some interest. "Fighting and psychic, huh? This ought to be interesting indeed…" she murmured, half to herself, before looking my way once again, "One on one battle, two Pokemon each. Agreed?" she asked.

With a gentle shove, I moved Julia towards her father, her Drifloon followed quickly after, and it was not until both had safely passed by the Galactics that I returned my attention to Mars, "As long as your goon there doesn't get in the way? Fine with me." I gave Riolu a nod and gestured him forward – I'd seen Ralts' power, but somehow, it still felt right to lead off with the fighter.

Grinning ear to ear, Mars tossed the ball in her left hand, "Houndour! Come forth!" She called, the light shining brightly for a moment, before her Pokemon made itself known.

My Pokedex was ready for it; "Houndour. Classification; Dark Pokemon." The device spoke.

I glared down at it, "That's a type, you stupid machine." I murmured, but nevertheless, let it continue.

"Among dark-type Pokemon, Houndour stands out as both a common one, and a powerful one. Houndours are fast, intelligent and, in many a case, quite lethal in battle. The creature can convey its feelings using different, distinct cries, and in the wild, it works together with others of its pack to hunt prey."

Below, naturally, were a few listed moves of the common Houndour but, strangely, nothing on this distinct one. 'Maybe that only appears if the Pokemon I'm scanning is my own?'

Mars paid the Pokedex little mind, instead thrusting her hand out towards Riolu, "Start things off with an ember attack!" she called to it.

The small, dog like Pokemon, covered all the way down its back with boney-armor – Complete with a skull-like helmet! – Was quick to reply; it's mouth opened with and, within an instant, a raging inferno appeared within its maw; a fireball blasted forth from within, straight towards Riolu.

Quick as could be, I shut the machine and looked to Riolu, "Use protect!" There was no way I could let that fireball him, but neither could I have him dodge; who knew what kind of damage it'd do to the machinery here?

It had been a long time since I'd had to use protect, but it was nice to see it was just as effective as ever; Riolu was completely unharmed by the ember attack, and already he awaited his next order. "Use quick attack, Riolu!" I called.

Mars, however, had no intention of letting up herself, "Smog!"

As fast as the ember had been, the smoke that blasted out of Houndours mouth was even faster; before I knew it, I couldn't see… And that surely meant that Riolu could not either. Worse yet, even trying to breath was painful – And as a Pokemon, Riolu surely felt the worst of that himself. "Bite, now!"

I hadn't even had time to react to the smoke! From somewhere within the smog, Riolu cried out; Houndour had found him… But how? Surely his eyes were no better in the thick, black clouds then Riolu's? "Riolu, use counter!"

Though I couldn't see it, I knew the maneuver worked; the thud the dog-like Pokemon made when striking the ground was proof enough. "Shake it off, Houndour, we're not done yet." Mars called to her Pokemon – I didn't need to see her face to know she was enjoying this.

"Come on Venty! You can do it!" Julia's voice rang out above the skirmish, reminding me of the whole reason I was there in the first place… No, one of them. "Can't let them get away with this…" I whispered, covering my mouth with one arm to try and filter the smog away.

There was nothing I could do to remove it though, even the Pokedex listed no moves that could brush it away; Riolu would have to fight with such a handicap, for even foresight couldn't pierce black smoke. Instead, I focused on trying something new; quick attack and force palm were good standards, but I needed to surprise Mars in order to beat her; "Here's something…"

"Bite'em again Houndour!"

I hesitated, one moment, then another, then… "Bullet punch!"

According to the Pokedex, it was a move not unlike quick attack, but one of more raw power… And strangely enough, it was a steel-type move; how on earth Riolu knew such an attack was a mystery to me, but as I had warned Mars before, I'd take every advantage I could. A metallic ring filled the air as the attack connected; Houndour whimpered audibly as he struck the ground again yet… "It'll take more then that kid." Mars chided, and somehow I knew she grinned still.

"Then more is what you'll get!" I shouted back – But where she was positively enjoying herself, I was just getting angrier. Whatever I threw at her, she took and just kept coming; damn these Galactics and their persistence. "Riolu! Use screech!"

As the metal ringing faded, it was replaced by Riolu's cry; his howl resounded throughout the room, but I knew Mars wasn't going to let up despite that, "Beat up!"

'Beat up? Never heard of that attack before… What's it do?' I thought, turning my attention to the Pokedex as Riolu cried out, this time in pain, and was tossed roughly out of the smog and too my feet.

And as the smoke at least cleared, I saw something that made my blood boil even more; Houndour was not alone anymore, another Pokemon stood beside it. "Purugly. Classification; Tiger cat Pokemon." The Pokedex chimed in – Funny, I didn't realize I had pointed it at her.

"What gives!?" I cried out, drowning out the rest of the description, "You said one on one! The hell do you call this?"

The woman was content to wait out my shouting before explaining, she gestured to Houndour, "It's well within the rules, you silly little dolt – Beat up is a dark type move, it calls out the rest of a Pokemon's allies to assist in the battle – And for Houndour here, that included my Purugly." The explanation was sound, reasonable even, but despite all that, my hatred for her grew even more.

'Still an underhanded move…' I thought grimly, eyeing Ralts for a moment before turning back to Riolu. Beat up, as Mars had said, was a fair enough move, and as such, I couldn't break my own word by sending in Ralts as backup – I would fight by Team Galactics' underhanded standards only when I had to, never more.

Riolu rose, but from his limping manner, I knew he had to be hurting; "You want to switch out?" I asked him, concern overriding my anger.

Hesitation, then the fighter flashed me his toothy grin – Gotta love that Pokemon, always so strong, even when I wasn't. "It's two on one now Riolu, but don't worry, you can still do this – You're not the only one who can mix up the odds; Use double team!"

The copies appeared, the enemy Pokemon looking rather surprised by it all – This gave me enough time to get a better look at the newest of them. Purugly was, as the Pokedex had deemed it, a cat-like Pokemon. It was rather bulky, even massive in size, and looked like it could really lay on the hurt if it put that weight to good use. No doubt a profiteer from tackle and other such moves. "Houndour! Use ember on that one! Purugly, fury swipes on the far left!" Mars called out, gesturing outwards with both hands.

This was it; if either landed a blow, it was likely to be Riolu's last, but if they missed… I grinned. "If they miss…"

And miss they did.

"Bullet punch!" I cried out, indicating the dark Pokemon; from the center of the copies, Riolu fired outwards, moving at a speed that easily rivaled that of quick attack, and slamming his shining paw hard into Houndours side. Once again the metallic din of the blow rang out, but this time, the dog-like Pokemon lay still and unmoving. Houndour was defeated, and that left only the cat to go.

Mars recalled her Houndour with some indignation, but otherwise gave only a nod of acknowledgement before returning to the battle. Even with one of her Pokemon down, she was still at a distinct advantage here; Purugly was a fully evolved, and downright large Pokemon, and Riolu, who held a type advantage over her, was on the verge of collapsing outright. Even taking Ralts into consideration, things didn't look very good. 'Stop that!' my mind snapped at me, 'Stop with all the damn negativity! Concentrate on what to do!'

"Slash!"

Mars' attack order rang out clear over my own thoughts, and Riolu looked none the better to dodge it. "Use Endure!"

The powerful claws brought Riolu to his knees, but still he could go on, for one more second, for one more attack. "Force palm!"

Riolu slammed his powerful paw into the cat's chest, sending sparks racing over the Pokemon's body before, at last, collapsing under his own fatigue and weariness. Mars halted any further attacks as I moved to retrieve him, and it was only after I'd set him against the wall nearest my foot, and gestured for Ralts to take over, that the battle resumed. Riolu had done well, exceedingly so, but that did not mean we had this locked in yet… Ralts would have to put up the same, valiant effort he had.

No sooner did she move before me then those eyes locked onto mine once again. Even in the direst of situations, it seemed, she found me interesting, 'Don't get distracted! Remember why you're here!'

'Confusion, teleport, hypnosis.' My mind cycled through the few attacks at my disposal, and unless the little psychic Pokemon had picked up any more in the past few minutes, that was all I had to work with. Hypnosis seemed like a good bet but… 'No time to use it, that cat can move FAST!'

"Fury swipes, Purugly! Get that little runt!" Mars called out, pumping her fist into the air as she motioned towards my Ralts.

The cat grew close, dangerously so, at an alarming speed, but teleport was just that much quicker; "Over to your right – Now!"

I knew better then to make requests when it can to using Ralts – Orders were the only language she understood… Though why still baffled me utterly. Mars grinned, "Use snatch!"

Another move unknown to me – Maybe it, too, was a dark type move? But Purugly did… Nothing. No movement, no attack, no nothing! "Did it fail?" I asked myself, before shaking my head and pointing towards the cat, "Hit her with confusion!"

What came next shocked me; Ralts, much like when we faced Roark, concentrated hard on the cat-like Pokemon, so much that the much larger Pokemon was tossed back and struck the floor but… It was Ralts herself who felt the after-effects. Confusion, as its name implies, could also confuse a target, as well as hurt them… But did Ralts feel that, and not Purugly? "It's snatch." Mars explained, as though reading my very thoughts, "It steals the effects of the next attack an opponent makes… And sends them right back at her." She pointed to my swaying Pokemon as though to further demonstrate her point.

Under confusion, Ralts was more a danger to herself then her opponent, and I dared not make a move until she snapped from it; but time was my enemy in this; "Use body slam!" The Galactic commander cried, "Finish her off now!"

With a great leap, Purugly cleared the gaping distance between the two, and slammed, belly first, into the floor before my psychic, sending her rolling, tumbling and, eventually, colliding with one of the machines. Ralts whimpered pitifully, and sought to rise, but Mars refused to let up even the slightest, even now; "Slash!"

There was nothing I could do! Confusion still held control over my Pokemon, so even a teleport wouldn't save her now! We were going to lose this, and surely after, Team Galactic would have me, my Pokemon, and the whole Windworks… And it'd be all my fault. My eyes clamped shut as I held my head and turned away – I couldn't watch this! I couldn't bear seeing another of my Pokemon so grievously hurt, just like in Jubilife, just like with Riolu! 'Ralts… I'm so sorry…'

_'Forgiven.'_

The word echoed in my mind, again and again, until at last I opened my eyes in search of the source. A blinding light erupted from Ralts, with enough pressure behind it to fling the large cat back, sending her into a machine of her own. Though not defeated, Mars was, nevertheless, caught off guard just as much as I by this. Through the light, I saw Ralts body rise, even float gently off the floor and hover in place for a moment. A whimper from below alerted me that Riolu had woken, and as I looked to him, I saw that he, as well, stared at the light. "Riolu…" He squeaked out, weakly pointing to the source.

I turned again, as the light began to fade – My jaw dropped.

It was Ralts no longer – She had evolved.

--

**Before ANYONE says anything, yes, I know - Ralts evolved before Riolu, despite getting less attention, less training, and, by proxy, less story time. There is a VERY good reason for this, however, and even with that reason aside? No one knows how far along the experience bar she was before getting caught (As I said before, moves are completely unrelated in this story ;) )**


	33. Chapter XXXIII: Honor After All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: Yup, two updates in one day. Go figure. This chapter concludes the Valley Windworks detour, meaning the next one will continue on towards Eterna forest... Yes, Ventus will finally get to explore his forest. With any luck, that means the comedy will return to the store, because with these last two chapters, I find its seriously been lacking in that. Oh, by the way, this chapter is back to standard length (Yes, the previous one was extra long, if no one noticed; I can't remember WHY I did that, I just know there was a good reason behind it)**

**Chapter XXXIII: Honor After All**

(Ventus' POV)

"Kirlia!" the Pokemon cried, as the light, at last, died around it.

My eyes widened at the sight, and even Riolu managed to push himself up to see better; Ralts was no more, rather she had progressed to the next stage in her evolution. Kirlia, as both the Pokedex and she herself had named, was only a little taller then Ralts had been, but with a few more distinct differences. The strange boomerang like projection from her helm had shifted in position, and now jutted out on either side; the helm itself now cascaded down the sides of her face, almost like long bangs of hair. The whiteness of her body flowed downwards before brushing out, almost as though the Pokemon now wore a little dress, or skirt, and through it all, Kirlias bright, almost vibrant red eyes focused back at me. _'Forgiven.'_ The word echoed in my head one last time.

Only now I realized the source; Kirlia herself!

"Ralts! I mean, Kirlia, you… You evolved!" I cried, unable to contain the obviousness of my words. Along with her new form, her wounds seemed to have all but vanished, and no longer did confusion wrack her mind so.

Rather, the psychic Pokemon gave a little twirl, a faint smile appearing on her delicate, almost childlike face. I looked down at Riolu, who looked just as much in awe as I; Mars gave a low whistle of some admiration, "That is something; I've heard of Pokemon evolving mid-battle, but this is the first time I've seen it firsthand." She commented, giving me another glance, "You just gonna stand there and gape, or are we going to finish this?"

Part of me wanted to shout back at her, to put that smug woman in her place, but for the life of me I couldn't overcome my surprise; my Pokemon had evolved! How cool was that? And… And she could talk! I didn't even know that was possible! Kirlia stopped twirling and, once more, focused on me; perhaps now I could ask what her fascination with me was?

But Mars would allow no more time for such things, she pointed at the newly evolved Pokemon, "Purugly, use body slam! We've got this thing won!"

The great cat pushed itself too herself to her feet and, after only a moment to regain its senses, lunged towards Kirlia. At last, I managed to pull myself from the shock, "Ra… Kirlia! Use teleport to get out of the way!"

In the blink of an eye, Kirlia was gone, and as Purugly crashed into the ground once again, the psychic Pokemon appeared behind her. "Now, use confusion!"

Without the effects of snatch, I felt confident that Kirlia would be okay this time; and if Purugly herself became confused, all the better. The attack dropped the cat to its knees, but only momentarily, for it rose once again, still raring to go. 'This is nuts! Its taken two direct confusion hits already, as well as a force palm! And who knows what kind of damage that toss into the machine did to her! How can she still be ready to fight?' my mind reeled with questions, and Mars seemed content to continue providing no answers; her Pokemon was tough, really tough… Maybe even to the point of surpassing Roark's Cranidos.

The Galactic commander offered a smile, "Impressive, isn't she? Purugly is my strongest Pokemon, and you'll find she doesn't go down easily… But then, you already know that, don't you?" she teased, shaking her head ever so slightly, "Even with your evolved psychic, I don't see you winning this match. You made a big mistake in opposing us, kid, but I admire your guts all the more for sticking to it."

Was that a compliment? From a Galactic? 'I feel sick…' Quickly, I focused on my Pokedex; maybe as a Kirlia, she had access to something stronger then confusion.

Sure enough, she did, though only two new attacks were listed, that was, hopefully, all I would need. Like Riolu, Kirlia could now use double team – And while such a move had saved us more times then I could count, teleport just seemed the better route to go – But, at the same time, variety was always a good thing. 'Listen to me, thinking about all this like some kind of expert – I still can't believe she evolved!'

The other attack, however, surprised me just as much. A grass type move? On a psychic Pokemon? If Riolu hadn't already shocked me with bullet punch, this would've really gotten to me… "Kirlia, get ready!" I called to her, gaining myself yet another stare from the psychic.

Mars gave a nod to her own Pokemon, "Purugly…" she began, another wide grin breaking through her features, "Thunderbolt!"

I stopped mid-order; "Thunderbolt!? What!?" There was no way that cat should've been able to…

The great surge of electricity struck Kirlia dead on, sending the psychic Pokemon crashing to the ground. Though still conscious, she looked grievously hurt by the attack – And why not? Thunderbolt was one of the most power electric moves around! "How the hell did…"

Mars shook her head once more, "Never underestimate your opponent kid, they'll always surprise you if you do." She pointed at Kirlia, "Again!"

No! Not again! She couldn't take a second blast like that! But electricity was fast – Even teleport might not work; "Double team!" I cried, panic reaching out to take hold over me all over again.

I couldn't let that happen – I couldn't let a repeat of the hiker match win out over me all over again! If I did, Kirlia would end up in worse shape then Riolu, and we'd be done for! The copies of my Pokemon appeared all over the room, and for a moment, both the Galactic and her Pokemon were forced to stop and decide on a target. Though Kirlia herself was utterly drained by the thunderbolt, each and every copy was panting in unison, her head dropped, and even those big, bright eyes started to close.

The commander indicated a target, and in an instant, another thunderbolt blasted it into nothingness – Thankfully, she missed, but my luck wouldn't last forever. Mars stopped and watched the Kirlias, clearly trying to decipher which was the true one, all the while I tried desperately to regain my composure. The moment I tried to attack, the copies would fade, and Purugly would have us… I had to end this in one attack. If only Kirlia could use protect, or endure or… Or something! 'If Riolu could teach her those moves… But that doesn't help me now!'

Another copy was blasted away, and Mars looked all the more angry for having failed yet again. My chances dropped in accordance, but there was an upside to it all; Purugly could not possibly keep using such a powerful attack without some sort of backlash; fatigue, was the most likely. Already the great cat-like Pokemon's breath was starting to get heavier, and while she didn't appear to be dropping yet, I knew it couldn't be too much farther off… We could wait this out, let her drain her own energy in attacking, but every time another copy vanished, we risked that much more. No, waiting this out wasn't an option. "Kirlia… Hang on, I'll think of something…" I whispered.

Despite it all, despite even the grave danger she faced, Kirlia continued to stare – Which, by the way, became one hundred times worse given how many of them there were! Weak as she was, that tiny smile remained; she believed in me. She believed this would all turn out okay… Somehow I just knew. Riolu as well; I knew he placed the same kind of trust in me – Both of my Pokemon believed in me… So why was I so damn doubtful of myself?

Once more, a copy was blasted with electrical energy, and though I could no be sure, I somehow knew Purugly was getting closer to the true Kirlia. She showed no fear, regardless of how close the bolts were surely getting, and that instilled in me a new sense of confidence. Though I was angry, scared, and utterly at a loss for what to do, I became increasingly confident we'd get through this. Team Galactic wouldn't… No, they COULDN'T succeed. Julia, her father, indeed the whole Valley Windworks depended on it. Floaroma too; the Galactics were there as well, and from what I could gather, they were led by Mars as well. 'Beat her, and they all go away…' I thought to myself, the thoughts only serving to boost my resolve that much more.

Riolu stared up at me, smiling his toothy smile despite his own hurt; that was it. That was enough. Kirlia, Riolu, I couldn't let them down – This went beyond what I'd endured in the gym, this was something else entirely. A battle for survival, for if we lost? Team Galactic would have us, and if Rowan's words were to be at all believed, that would be the end. I couldn't let that happen.

And as another copy faded as a result of the cat's blast, the rest began to waver and dissipate as well – The effects of double team were wearing off! Kirlia, the true Kirlia, stood just off to my right, and both Mars and her Pokemon set their sights upon her. Purugly herself looked positively drained now, but still able to go on… Under any other circumstances, I would've marveled at such endurance – But not now. "Thunderbolt! End this!" Mars cried, thrusting her finger towards my Pokemon; this was it.

The electric energy burst towards the psychic Pokemon at a freakish speed, "Teleport!" I cried; Kirlia vanished, the bolt struck the floor and vanished.

I didn't wait for my Pokemon to reappear, I couldn't afford to; "Give it everything you've got Kirlia; use magical leaf!"

Purugly whirled around to face her as Kirlia appeared, Mars cried out to attack again, but the order came too late – The air before Kirlia became filled with shimmering, violet leaves. With a quick gesture of her tiny, snow-white hand, she sent the lot of them racing forth, slamming into Purugly with surprising force; even I didn't count on it behind THAT powerful! The cat flew back, far faster then it had even when Ralts had evolved, and struck the far wall before sliding to the floor and moving no further. 'All those thunderbolts drained it so badly… There's no way magical leaf could've done that otherwise.' I thought to myself; despite deciding against waiting out the battle, it seemed that was exactly what I had done either way.

Kirlia felt to her knees, panting heavily, and despite my good sense, I rushed forward to retrieve her. Mars said nothing, choosing instead to check on her own Pokemon, but if I thought that meant I was safe, I was sorely, sorely mistaken. Hannos, having been silent and idle the entire battle, had recovered from Riolu's attack and leapt to his feet. "You little bastard! I'll finish you myself!" he cried in a frenzy, rushing towards me.

Neither Riolu nor Ralts could do anything to stop him, and despite feeling little fatigue myself, all I could do was pluck my Pokemon from the floor and cover her with both arms; there was no instinct this time, only concern. Only fear. Hannos reeled his arm back, as though preparing to bring it down hard upon my head. Only another step, maybe too; I turned away and shut my eyes. "Hannos! Stop!" Mars shouted angrily – But that order too, came too late.

Drifloon _collided_ into the side of the Galactic, sending him reeling to the floor.

Gasping, I looked back; Julia stood at the door to the office, waving a fist angrily at the downed man and pointing at him with her free hand, "You leave Venty alone you big bully!"

I was shocked; that little balloon had done THAT? The man struggled to rise, but Mars, having recalled her Purugly, planted her boot on his back and pushed him back to the floor, "You idiot. You were not to get involved – Are you deaf?"

"But sir…" he struggled to speak with his face into the floor, the commander would hear none of it.

"Shut up – We'll talk about this later."

She turned to me, but got no further – Several Galactics raced around the corner, and into the room. Riolu squeaked out in surprise and, despite his injuries, scrambled to my side. At the head of them was the man from Floaroma, the one in the lab coat, and he looked positively shocked at what he saw – I released Kirlia, and set her next to Riolu, before standing to protect the two of them.

Adjusting his glasses ever so slightly, the man looked to his commander, "Ma'am! So sorry to be late, but…" he fumbled out an explanation, before at last realizing Hannos on the floor; he tried to speak, but Mars cut him off.

"Useless, every one of you. I don't suppose Cedric and Daniel are among the lot of you? No matter, our business here has failed, and we're leaving. Now. Pack up the supplies in Floaroma and make for headquarters immediately." She told him sternly, and much to everyone's surprise.

"What!?" Both I and the man cried in unison.

The Galactic commander yanked Hannos to his feet and shoved him towards the rest, "Need I repeat myself? You have your orders, we're clearing out. Now."

Many of the grunts sought the door, even going so far as to push over each other to reach it before Mars' stern glare could fall upon them. I took a step forward, confusion and anger pushing caution and reason to the rear, "Wait! You're not…" I looked at my Pokemon for a moment, "You're not going anywhere! We're going to end all this right here!"

Though the grunts continued to pour out of the building, both Mars and the scientist stopped and stared at me; the man smiled, despite himself, and adjusted his glasses once again, "My, my, such bravery; this simply must be the Ventus I've heard so much about." He sounded confident, cocky even, despite the harsh orders of his superior.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Mars silenced me with a glare, "We're leaving, Ventus, and I suggest you remain quiet until we do. You've won our match, no contesting that, but think of the outcome for one second. Neither of your Pokemon can battle any further, and if I truly wished it? My men could overpower you – With sheer force of numbers, if nothing else. Count your blessings we're pulling out now, because you wouldn't live to see another day if it were otherwise." Her words were calm, cold, but it was the truth of them that stung the most.

She said no more as she motioned for the man to leave, following closely behind him. It was not until we all heard the door shut behind them that I sank to my knees and stared vacantly ahead. Julia and her father came to my side, the latter kneeling before me and placing a hand on each of my shoulders. He was crying, but he was also happy, "I don't know who you are, Ventus, but thank you… Thank you so much. You saved me, you saved my daughter… You saved all of Floaroma!" he shook his head and wiped the tears away with one arm before continuing, "I don't know what we could ever do to repay you."

But my eyes sought only the doorway, and though I stared, I saw nothing but a blur – I too, was crying. "Don't mention it…" I whispered back, unable to even think straight.

'She's right. She's dead-freaking-right. There was no way in hell I could've taken them all, especially with my Pokemon in the condition they're in… But why… Why did they leave? Why didn't they just get rid of the lot of us and move on?' my mind asked, over and over, but in the end could surmise one answer; Mars had honor.

I was dead wrong about all Galactics being ruthless, underhanded, dishonorable scum of the earth – Maybe that was true for most of them, but not all. But if Mars was such a person, then why? Why serve Team Galactic? Why align yourself with people like that? Why? 'WHY!?' my brain hurt; this was too much.

I snapped too only when I realized Julia was hugging me, and hopping – That girl sure loved to bounce. "You did it! You did it!" she chanted, again and again, smiling so brightly I thought, for one fleeting moment, her head might actually light up.

Despite myself, and all my confusion, I smiled back. "Yeah… I guess I did." I managed to answer, before giving my Pokemon another look, "We did."

Riolu sat restfully on the floor, leaning back on his paws and staring up at me. Kirlia, likewise, stared as she always did, but still looked on the verge of collapsing. I still had so many questions about her, especially in regards to her ability to speak; but despite my curiosity, I knew she needed rest. "Riolu, Kirlia, you guys did so great… I'm so proud of you…" Fumbling a moment, I managed to find Kirlias Pokeball, and recall her into it. There was no questioning it; I'd have to return to Floaroma before we moved on Eterna forest.

The father pulled me to my feet, clapping me heartily on the shoulders before nodding his head – He was at a loss for words, same as me. "Are you sure there's nothing… Nothing we can do? To repay you for all of this?" he asked, gesturing around the room a moment, as though he needed to signify what he referred to.

Honestly, I could think of nothing, but then, I hadn't stepped up to help for a reward. Julia needed someone, anyone, to help here, and I just happened to be there. And, perhaps more then even that, Team Galactic was involved – I swore I would stop them, no matter what. I had stopped them here, but only because Mars chose to leave upon defeat – And really, could I even consider that a victory? In some small way, in was… But I still had a long, long way to go to ever truly defeat them.

'She spoke of a "great one", that's surely the leader of the Galactics… I need to beat him – Only then can I end all this.' I thought, my determination returning to me. "There's nothing." I finally replied, looking at last at the pair before me, "I vowed to stop Team Galactic, that's enough."

As happy as he was, the father took on a look of much concern, "Kid, you may have stopped them here but… Aren't you worried? Team Galactic is… Well…"

"Invincible?" I finished for him, looking again towards the door, "Nothings invincible, not if you don't give up."

That seemed to be all the encouragement needed to coax the man from his doubt, "Whatever you say kid, but listen, if you ever need anything… Anything we can give, you need only ask, alright?" he offered, his smile one of true sincerity, and one that he shared with his daughter.

I knelt, long enough to retrieve Riolu from the floor and prop him up upon my shoulder, before staring back at the pair. There was nothing I needed… Nothing they could give me, at any rate, but I knew saying such would do no good. In the end, it was fine; they were grateful, and I was just happy to be rid of the Galactics for another day. "There's nothing." I finally replied.

"Nothing at all."

--

**The next chapter should shed a bit more light on Kirlia, which should delight more then a few of my readers - I've gotten a lot of questions about what her deal is :P I promise no answers, but hey, we're getting closer :D**


	34. Chapter XXXIV: Doubt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: I'm going to state this right off the bat here; this chapter MAYYYY seem a little... Off. Or, you know, rushed, or something! It was, in a way, kind of a filler chapter, but one of much necessity for later on. Really, I just wanted to get this one out of the way to move the story along, before I fell into another pit of inactivity; and I know NOBODY wants that! So, begging forgiveness for this one, but things should get better after this.**

**Chapter XXXIV: Doubt**

(Ventus' POV)

After at last taking my leave of the Valley Windworks, it took almost no time to return to Floaroma town; granted, I hadn't encountered any trainers or wild Pokemon on my way from there in the first place, but all the sneaking that had to be done to avoid Team Galactic really slowed things down. But now, there was no sign of them, not even the slightest… "How weird… Didn't they have a bunch of crates and men to move out of there? How could they possibly be done so quickly?" I asked Riolu, who only shrugged in reply.

I figured, as long as they were indeed gone, and had no plans to return, it didn't matter. Though deep down I knew our paths would inevitably cross once again, I was content to do without that for the rest of the day – If nothing else, we'd earned that much, hadn't we? 'Besides, Riolu and Kirlia need to rest, and for that, I need to hit the Pokemon center before anything else.'

And as I came upon the flowery-encased town, it took no more then a moments search to find it; the great red-roofed building of healing… Okay, that was totally lame, but when you're tired? You stop caring. "Let's get you healed, buddy."

It was strange, in a way; Riolu had been driven to the point of exhaustion, even unconsciousness, during the battle, and though he had healed none of his wounds since they, he still seemed rather… Peppy. I was almost certain he'd have been bouncing and dancing about had I not had him upon my shoulder – Seeing Ralts… Well, Kirlias dramatic turn of the battle was clearly tied to this, for it wasn't until she had evolved that he even stirred. 'I suppose it makes sense, those two are partners, after all.' And I believed it; ever since I'd caught Ralts, she'd been backing Riolu up whenever it was necessary, vice versa.

As I neared the Pokemon center, I took a moment to stop, and look around. Team Galactic, along with all their troops and equipment, were really gone – It was almost spooky. But now, the whole town was filled with people; citizens. They were happy, Floaroma was happy, and I was happy. Finally, I saw the small town as it was meant to be seen; a quaint little place full of natural beauty and serenity. The petals of the flowers seemed to dance in the faint, almost non-existent wind, and scents in the air alone would've put a smile on my face… Had one not already been there.

Riolu too, seemed to be enjoying the sights, but after another moment of watching, I decided to move on; the Pokemon center awaited. I was almost surprised to find it so… Devoid of people. Though Floaroma was indeed a small town, I had somehow expected a lot of trainers to have suddenly popped up… Just out of nowhere, now that the Galactics had cleared out. But, as usual, it was only Nurse Joy behind the counter, and as I approached, I fought off the urge to make yet another silly comment about her family tree. "Hello there – Welcome to the Floaroma Pokemon center." She greeted, sounding almost robotic in a way… Creepy.

I decided to ignore it, and placed Riolu atop the counter, "I'd like to check my Pokemon in for healing, and rest, if you don't mind." I told her, moving Kirlias Pokeball up next to him.

The nurse only smiled and took both into the back room, stopping just before the door and staring back at me. Though she said nothing, the way she watched me was… Unnerving. Almost as much as when Kirlia herself did so, except here, I had absolutely NO reason why – At least when it came to my Pokemon, I had guesses. Finally, Joy moved into the back room, leaving me alone in the main room… With my thoughts… Crap.

If nothing else, I had at least managed to stop worrying over Mars' words from the Windworks, and that was something indeed. I had defeated them, but still they were as powerful as ever… It was almost disheartening; but there was so much more to think about.

Kirlia, of course, came to mind first. How she had evolved, just when things looked bleakest, the calm, almost uncaring nature in which she faced down Puruglys thunderbolts, and of course, her ability to speak… That was the biggest mystery of all; just HOW had she done that, anyway? I looked to the side of the center, eyeing the phones there with some interest; I could call the professor, and ask him? 'No… He'd just think I was nuts, without some kind of proof…' Besides, I didn't look forward to explaining WHY Ralts had evolved in the first place – Not to him, anyway.

Rowan had warned me against getting involved with the Galactics, and while I wasn't sure if he could wring my neck through a telephone, the prospect of it was enough to deter me from calling him altogether. I leaned up against the counter and, as I had done in Jubilife, slid down to sit upon the floor, resting one arm upon an upraised knee and staring straight ahead, out the door. There was something else that troubled me about Team Galactic, though I was loathe to put much stock into it; if they had as much influence, as much pull, as Rowan had said, couldn't they get actual police to stop me from interfering? If they had the power to stop any investigations into their activity, surely that wouldn't be much of a stretch, would it? "If they do, I'm in deep, deep trouble…"

Though worried, I decided to push such a thought to the back of my mind; there was still a good possibility it wouldn't come to that, so really, worrying about it right now was stupid and pointless.

Then there was Eterna forest – It was so close now! I grinned at the prospect; at last, I would get to explore the forest, and there was no way thoughts of Team Galactic, or anything else, could ruin THAT! I'd been through a cave – Granted a pitifully tiny one – And now I would have my forest; at least that part of this journey was working out the way I'd planned. I eyed the clock; it'd be dark soon… But this time, I didn't care. I had energy to spare, and soon, my Pokemon would be good to go – We could make Eterna forest. And even if night did hit, it wasn't as though it'd make a difference; in a forest as thick as Eterna's, would we even notice daylight? "I'll need a new flashlight though…"

And of course, there was still the last troubling question I had; what the hell was a Shaymin? On the way back from the Windworks, I had looked through my Pokedex for such a creature, but nothing came up – And if it wasn't there, Rowan himself could give me no information either. Maybe it wasn't a Pokemon after all, rather an item of some kind the Galactics were after? My head hurt just picturing the possibilities and instead, I rose from the floor and watched the door, waiting for Nurse Joy to return.

Sure enough, she did, but empty handed, and as though she felt the need to explain the reason, she quickly pointed back behind her, "It'll be a few more minutes before your Pokemon are all better. Is that alright?"

'What's she expect me to say? "No! Get it done now!" Sheesh…' I offered a small smile, "It'll be fine, I'm not in any big rush."

Well, THAT was a lie; I wanted my forest, damnit!

"So, are all trainers from out of town so… Leafy?" the nurse asked, snapping me back to reality.

I couldn't stop myself, "What?" I asked, both sarcastic and confused.

She didn't answer, merely back at me; I followed the gesture and looked down. My clothing was covered in leaves, dirt, and black patches – And it took only a few seconds to remember the cause of THAT! "Damn smog…" I whispered, rather irritably, before giving a sheepish grin back towards Joy, "It's… Been a long day, you know?"

At least now I knew why she was staring at me, but there was no way that was the reason Kirlia had – I wasn't ALWAYS this… Unkempt. Nurse Joy glanced over her shoulder, towards the back and, after a moment of waiting, looked back towards me; apparently, the Pokemon still needed more time. No matter, we would leave when they were ready to go, not before – I wanted to reach the forest but… Not at the expense of rushing their recovery. 'Besides, it's not like I'm going to sleep tonight anyway.'

"Are you headed to Eterna? Or down to Jubilife?" Joy suddenly asked me.

I nodded out the window, "Off to Eterna – Finally. But I've got to stop and get supplies first." I explained.

The nurse's gaze slipped to my shoulder bag for a moment, before she looked back at me once more, "Antidotes, right? Lots of trainers tell me there are tons of poison-type Pokemon in the forest, and it wouldn't be the first time I'd had a trainer turn back from there to come here and recover again."

That was something I didn't know – But in a way, it should've been obvious. Sure, I had counted on Eterna forest being covered with grass Pokemon, but poison types? Not in the least – And given that those two usually go hand in hand… 'I really need to knock off these rookie mistakes – And soon.'

Sure, I had a few antidotes to tide me over, but if the forest was as bad as nurse Joy said, I would need more… Still, that wasn't the kind of supplies I meant. "A flashlight, actually." I finally replied, a small frown crossing over my features, "I kind of… Broke mine."

I was glad she didn't ask how, but her giggling wasn't much better – What was it with women and laughing at me anyway? Dawn was bad enough, but nurse Joy too? Was I THAT big of a joke? 'Why don't I find myself this funny?'

A faint "Ding" from the back room drew the nurse back there, a clear enough sign, even to me, that my Pokemon were finished with their rest. And while the first thing I wanted to do was rush off to the forest, I still wanted to try and find out some things from Kirlia; I waited for Joy to return.

Sure enough, Riolu was quick to hop out of her arms and, with Kirlias Pokeball in his tiny paws; he ran atop the top of the counter and stood before me, practically beaming with happiness. Nurse Joy giggled again, "How cute – Look how happy he is to see you!"

I had to agree; I gave the fighter a gentle pat upon his head before moving the Pokeball to my belt once again – Wait, was I carrying it in my pocket before? 'I'm just moving this thing all over the place now; I need to decide on a solid place to keep it.'

"Nurse Joy." I began, snaring her attention once again, "Could I get a room?" I went on, pointing up the stairs – Thankfully, all these centers were identical, I didn't even have to look now – "I want to look over a few things before I head out."

Despite being a lie, it was a good enough reason to procure a room – Besides, what else was I going to say? The truth sounded too farfetched, even to me! The nurse knelt behind the counter for a moment, before placing a key atop it – Somehow, I ended up with room number four once again; maybe it was fate? 'What am I thinking? It's a damn room!'

Taking both Pokemon and the key from the counter, I gave the woman a kind nod of thanks before heading up the stairs. "Feeling all better?" I asked Riolu, to which I received a hearty nod, and that customary toothy grin of his.

It was strange, I could still remember the first day I had met Riolu – And of course, it was only a few days ago, how could I not? – But back then, he was so scared, so fearful… But now… Why, he had even more confidence then I did! How did that even happen? We'd been through a lot, sure, but still… All over again I found myself thinking back to his previous trainer; who was he? Where was he? Would I ever meet him? I looked to Riolu for a moment, 'Would I have to give you back?'

The room was, as usual, easy to locate, and of course, it looked not the least bit different from any other that I'd been in up to this point. "It's like they pull these buildings off the assembly line or something…" Creativity was certainly not a factor when it came to Pokemon centers.

With the sun already beginning to set outside, the light from the window bathed the entire room in a rather tranquil orange glow; it reminded me of home. More often then not, and especially on days when it rained, I sat alone in my room, just tossing that tennis ball around, sitting in this exact kind of light. It was almost refreshing, and I felt more then a little homesick seeing it again. Despite that, I chose against turning the lights on and ruining it outright – I could see well enough with this, that was enough. Moving to the beds, I sat Riolu down upon one and reached for Kirlias Pokeball; the fighter quickly moved for his usual spot… Under the pillows.

Stopping for a moment, to enjoy the cuteness of it all, I popped open the battle and released the psychic Pokemon; similar to Riolu, she took up her usual spot, sitting on the bed opposite me, and staring back in my direction. "Kirlia." She whispered, taking only a moment to peer about, and see that there was no battle for her to fight.

"You can say more then that, can't you?" I asked, almost accusingly.

"Kirlia."

I frowned; well THIS certainly wasn't going the way I'd thought it would – But then, if she really could speak, then it deemed necessary to not rush things. With a sigh, I leaved forward, resting my arms on my knees and leaning upon them, watching the Pokemon as she watched me, "I know I didn't imagine it…"

"Kirlia."

Another sigh, "Come on, can't you say something – Anything – Else?" I asked again.

"Kirlia."

This was getting frustrating – So much for patience… My head drooped; I really should've thought this through better. At least planned on SOME way to get her to speak. "There's gotta be something… Do I have to beg?" I whispered, thinking aloud, before glancing at her, and repeating the question.

"Kirlia."

I fell back upon the bed, covering my face with my hands and letting out a great, deep sigh. This was hopeless! I may not have imagined it, but it was quickly seeming like I wouldn't get her to talk again. At the very least, I hadn't mentioned this to anyone else, so no one would think I was nuts for thinking it. But still… 'I didn't imagine it… Right?' I wondered.

_'Right.'_

Eyes wide, I sat up abruptly, staring back at Kirlia, "There!" I cried, pointing at her accusingly, "You just did it!"

She only stared back at me, tilting her head ever so slightly, "Kirlia."

All at once, my hope vanished; I leaned forward, "You're just screwing with me now, aren't you?"

"Kirlia."

If this was another person, I was quite sure my temper would've burst by now – But this was my Pokemon, and more then that, all this was my crazy idea to begin with. Though I couldn't quite force away the suspicions that she was toying with me, I found the whole ordeal more and more frustrating. A talking Pokemon would make things so much easier... I looked to the window, the light was fading – Soon it would be dark. We'd have to get going soon – I may have been willing to forgo sleep that night in order to explore, but I still needed to shop before I headed out; and more then that, with Riolu being out and about with me everywhere, I didn't want HIM to get tired.

I glanced at the tiny fighter; the pillow rose and fell softly… He was already asleep! Well, it wasn't like I couldn't carry him, right? Kirlia continued to stare at me, as though waiting to see what tactic I would try next; but I had no more ideas… Heck, I didn't have one to begin with! "If you really can talk… Well, I'm sure you've some reason for not telling me why… Or how… Or anything, really."

Kirlia only stared.

'Well, THAT didn't work either… Was a mess.' I thought glumly, recalling the Pokemon before the situation could get anymore awkward. For a time I stared down at the ball; Kirlia was a Pokemon of many, many mysteries – At least to me. There was so much I wanted to find out about her; but it seemed I would have to do so the old fashioned way – Without the use of a talking Pokemon.

"No answers – This didn't go anywhere near as good as I'd hope." I admitted, more to myself, then anything else; but really, what did I expect? A talking Pokemon? How farfetched was that? But still…

"I know I didn't imagine it… I know it."

--

**Hey, what did I say last chapter? I never promised any answers, but if you looked hard enough, you might just catch something Ventus failed to ;) (And any who did, I'll thank you not to note it in a review, to let everyone else do their own searching) Next chapter begins the Eterna forest interlude, and any players of D/P know what that means**


	35. Chapter XXXV: A New Ally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: Before you ask; NO the title of this chapter does NOT refer to a new Pokemon. If you don't know who this is, go play Diamond or Pearl you lazy bums :P Like Dawn, Sye, and even Ventus himself, this is another character whose attitude/persona/whatever else will be tweaked to my needs. It's a rather short chapter, this one, but establishes three key things, all of which are rather obvious by the end of the chapter. **

**Chapter XXXV: A New Ally**

(Ventus' POV)

"FINALLY!" I cried, unable to contain my excitement, even in the least – Eterna forest stood just before me, and I had only to enter it now.

I held my new flashlight in one hand, while the other kept hold of a still-drowsing Riolu; he had looked so adorable under the pillow, I just couldn't wake him! Armed with what I assumed was more antidotes and potions then necessary – Thank GOD my shoulder bag was so big – I felt sure enough I could handle whatever Eterna forest could throw at me… "And if I can't, who cares? I'm finally here!"

The excitement coursed through me, over and over, completely unchecked; I didn't even feel the least bit winded, despite having run the whole way here! I took a step forward; two others rushed passed me, out of the forest and back towards Floaroma. Hesitating, I stopped long enough to watch them; sure enough, they made no move to return to the forest. 'Weirdos.' I turned away, paying them mind no further – More forest for me.

Another step, only to be met with the same result; more quick departures from the woods. Again, despite myself, I turned to watch them – They too, seemed to be Floaroma bound. "What the hell?"

I didn't bother to take another step, this was bugging me. If it had only been just the few here, I could've ignored it and moved on; but even as I was rushing towards this point, I ran passed dozens of people making the same hasty retreat – Something was up, I wanted to know what it was. I stopped, and waited; someone else was sure to follow.

… Of course, this wasn't the first time I was wrong. 'The moment I stop, the forest runs out of people to spit out at me; real nice. Now who'll I question about all this?' Sure, I could go back to town and ask one of those I'd seen dart passed me but… But the forest! It called to me! "Bag that, I'm staying here. I'll find out myself."

Waiting only a moment more, just to be sure, I entered the forest; the whole world grew dark around me in an instant. The light was almost forcibly pushed away by the tall… Really tall trees; their almost staggering amounts of branches and leaves doing a superb job of leaving me unable to see even a foot in front of my face. It was a good thing Riolu was asleep, or I got the feeling he'd be permanently latched onto me this time. Quickly, I clicked on the flashlight, rather pleased with how much more space this one covered, compared to the last. 'Then again, that was a dime store reject; this cost me WAY to much…'

Though I knew well enough my eyes would, in time, adjust to the darkness, using the light was still the best route to take. After all, even if I spent the whole night in the woods, I still wouldn't see as good without it at all. I turned the light all around, the grassy ground beneath, the millions of trees surrounding me, even the sky above, cloaked entirely by the leaves and branches. "This is so cool!" I cried, unable to contain myself, "This is so… so…"

"Unsafe?" a voice finished for me.

It caught me off guard; I spun about, nearly dropping both the light and my Pokemon in the process, as I scrambled to focus the former on the source. Though it took several moments, I at last found the speaker; though the bright light did a superb job of blinding the poor woman. Quickly, I tilted it downwards; she moved her hands from her face and took a step towards me. Though it was hard to tell without shining the light on her again, the woman seemed to favor the color green… Like, a lot.

Squinting slightly, I tried to make out some details as she approached. Her hair was long, braided back as it fell down below her waist, and only added to my initial assumption for it, like much of her attire, was a rather nice forest-green. Not too dark, not too light; rather the perfect shade… Weird. 'No weirder then the Galactics.' I reminded myself, shaking away the thought and looking again. She wore a different kind of vest then I did – Though the colors matched rather well; hers remained open in the front, covering over the top of her rather long… Really long dress, one that ran to her ankles, almost. But where my vest was sleeveless – Hell, it was ARMLESS – Hers contained sleeves that neatly cloaked her entire arms. A pair of sturdy looking hiking boots completed the outfit which, in a way, was unsuited for forest-travel, but at the same time would serve as good as any other.

… Weird.

"What do you mean unsafe?" I asked her, as the woman came to stop just before me; I risked tilting the light up once more, trying to catch a glimpse of her face before she covered it once again.

Hey, she was pretty cute!

"You didn't see all the people runn… Could you lower that please?" she began, quickly stopping as the light, again, became little more then a nuisance. When I did, she continued, "All the people, you didn't see them just now?" She gestured towards the break in the trees; off towards the town of flowers.

As though it was a reflex, I followed the motion, before looking back at her immediately after, "I saw them, yeah. They were all… Running. Why was that?" I turned the light away, shining it in various spots around the area, before returning it to the woman herself, "The wild Pokemon getting to them?" I almost smirked, "Or maybe it's the dark?"

Instead of laughing, or hell, even scolding me for making such a joke, the woman only shook her head… She looked afraid. "I wish that were all… Really I do, but no, it's rather worse." She pointed off ahead, and if the map I had was any clear indication – And damnit, it'd BETTER have been, that was its job! – She indicated the very way I needed to go; "Up ahead…"

She started to explain, but already my mind began to piece together an answer of its own. The humor left my voice, and anger slowly sought to replace it, "Everyone's been forced to turn away, to find another way around." The woman went on.

"Why?" I asked, despite a growing sense of knowing.

Hesitation, a long moment of it. Then; "Team Galactic." We spoke in unison; I was right!

The woman seemed almost startled by my foreknowledge, but it only sought to enrage me further; "You have got to be KIDDING me!" I cried angrily, stomping one foot with much indignation as the other turned the light on the path ahead, "Here too? Of all places, they have to be HERE too!?" This was so unfair! I'd just DEALT with their lot, and now they were ruining the one thing I'd been looking forward too since the start of my Pokemon journey… AND I HADN'T EVEN FOUND THEM YET!

Drawing back a step, it seemed as though the woman was reconsidering her choice to approach me – And, really, why wouldn't she? In the span of a minute, I'd gone from cracking jokes to screaming in anger… If that wasn't a cry for help, I didn't know what was. I sighed wistfully, and sunk my head, nearly dropping to the ground before I turned back towards her, "Sorry…" I at last admitted, "This just… Ah, this really isn't my day – I hate my luck."

She stopped backing up, "You luck? What do you mean?" Despite her obvious fear – Something I became increasingly sure of was both my fault and the Galactics themselves – She was curious.

Instead of answering, however, I gestured out of the forest, "If everyone else is leaving… How come you're not?" Okay, so I was curious too, sue me.

Seeming content enough to answer my question, she took another step forward and looked sadly towards the light, "There's no other way to Eterna city – Just this forest trail. I have… I have to get through here, and home to Veilstone city. My family's waiting for me there…" She dug through the small pouch at her belt and pulled out a carefully woven package, "I need to bring this too them."

There was something I didn't understand, I found myself looking out of the forest myself now, "If there's no other way… Why did everyone else leave?"

The woman dropped her head sadly, pocketing the item she held once again before shaking her head, "Because it's Team Galactic!" she cried, giving me a rather obvious, yet still sorrowful stare, "No one messes with them – Well, and lives, anyway. It doesn't matter how badly we want to, or how urgent it is we get through here, there's no choice BUT to turn back if they say so – No one can do a thing against them."

The whole explanation left me disgusted; Team Galactic never learned, it never WOULD learn. Since the ordeal with Mars, I'd started to question my whole hatred towards them – Was I right? Was I wrong? - But this… This was just stirring up the whole reason I hated them in the first place all over again. They were making people miserable for… For NOTHING! This woman very clearly needed to get to Veilstone – Whatever that package was, it just had to be of some importance – But here they were, barring the way. I didn't know why, and quite frankly, I didn't care. Mars may have been different, but the whole of the Galactics was enough proof that they had to go. My hatred wasn't wrong – It was just what was needed!

"You okay?"

I snapped from my thoughts; the light was shining at my feet. "You looked… Really angry. Was it something I said?"

Turning the light to her, I quickly shook my head, "Wasn't you, it was them." I nodded off down the path, "It's always them. Those damn Galactics are out to ruin… Hell, everything! I thought what they were doing to Pokemon was bad enough but this really isn't helping. Now they're going after trainers – Heck, travelers too! It doesn't matter what reason they've got for this, it's not right." I explained, strangely enough, managing to stay calm throughout.

The woman sighed and looked away, "But what can we do? No one can stop Team Galactic – All those trainers just turned and ran, and if I didn't need to find a way through so badly, I'd have gone with them."

I thought for a moment, before nodding, "Come with me then, I'll get you through."

The statement shocked her, the woman's surprise quite visible, "Through here? But what about the Galactics? You're not thinking of… No, you can't, you'll just get yourself hurt – Or worse!"

Though her concern for my safety was touching, I shook my head once again, "I'm already a target of theirs, it doesn't matter what I do anymore; I might as well make the most of that. Besides, there's a gym in Eterna city I want to visit and you…" My eyes fell upon her pouch, "You need to get to your family, right? That sounds like a good enough reason to me."

She was speechless – Literally, for several seconds, before at last, she managed to speak again. "You've already… Who ARE you anyway, kid?"

The title irked me, but I let it slide… But really, this "kid" thing was becoming way too common – Just how young did people think I was anyway!? "Ventus." I corrected, a small smile breaking through the anger, "Ventus Tallahar. I'm a Pokemon trainer but…" I stared down at Riolu for a moment, before looking back, "I'm also kind of a wanderer, for now." It was true, in a way – Though Eterna's gym was my destination, I still had yet to figure out what I wanted to do with this journey… Seeing the sights still sounded like the best way to go.

For the first time, the woman smiled; "You're not kidding, are you?" she asked, studying me for a moment, before moving closer once again, "You're going to fight the Galactics? Regardless of what they do?"

Instead, I turned away, gesturing down the path with the light, "About how far in are they anyway?"

She only smiled all the more, and followed after me as we started to walk. Since I received no answer, I began to assume that she simply didn't know; fine by me. I knew they were there, and that was enough. 'If I can beat Mars, I should be able to handle a grunt or two… I hope.' Another glance at the sleeping Riolu, 'I'll stop them – I promised I would.'

I hadn't the foggiest how long it would take the cross the forest – Not that it mattered, Team Galactic or not, this was still an adventure! – But at least now, I had someone to talk to. 'No, that's not it; now I have someone to keep me from doing anything… Stupid.' A small frown crossed over my features as I realized that, if only silently, I had just proven Dawn right.

My gaze fell to the woman; she didn't appear to be at all like Dawn; the younger girl was peppy, cheerful and… Well, really loud. In the few minutes I had spoken with her, this woman seemed rather the opposite; shy, afraid, and quiet. Granted, the current situation was almost certainly the cause, but what else was I to think?

All at once, something occurred to me, and I came to such an abrupt halt, the woman kept on ahead for several steps before she realized I'd stopped at all. The frown grew slightly, as I stared vacantly ahead, "Something wrong?" she asked, concern returning to her voice.

"I am SO not doing this again!" I shouted, perhaps a BIT too enthusiastically.

She seemed startled; perhaps I was being too serious? "Doing what again?"

The frown faded, and was quickly replaced by a smile. I couldn't help but chuckle as it dawned on me that, again, I had forgotten something so blatantly obvious. Finally, I looked back at her, "I have no idea what your name is."

Her surprise faded as well, and the woman couldn't help but giggle at the statement. It took a few moments for either of us to finally stop laughing, but at long last she smiled back at me and replied, "Cheryl."

--

**Now, even though this one doesn't lead him very far? I can promise the lot of you the next one will DEFINATLY be worth waiting for (I'm not trying to hype myself up here either, just wait and see) And if anyone was dissapointed by the lack of Riolu activity in this chapter, he'll be back with a bang in the next one ;)**


	36. Chapter XXXVI: Forest Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: And the inspiration train chugs out another chapter! (Okay, that was horrendously lame, I apologize) This one containing both a battle and - LE GASP - A capture too? OHMYGAWDNOWAI! The only reason I note this here, by the way, is because it becomes painfully obvious even before it happens ;)**

**Chapter XXXVI: Forest Fire**

(Ventus' POV)

Time passed quickly in the forest – And after that little incident with my oversleeping, I'd at last managed to set my Poketech correctly, so I even knew what time it WAS – And Cheryl and I had spent more then a few minutes talking amongst one another. Apparently, the forest-haired girl belonged to a family of treasure hunters, generations of people who spent much of their lives skulking about in caves, or wherever else things of value might be found. But among them, Cheryl rather stood out, for she far preferred to spend her time in nature, like the forest here, rather then out hunting for loot.

And while that brought into question just what it was she was carrying, I had other concerns to attend to; Riolu had finally woken up, and while he hadn't latched onto my leg like last time… "You can let go of my face anytime…" I manage to speak, but everything came out greatly muffled by the Pokemon's furry chest.

Handing the flashlight off to my new friend, I tried to pry the fighter from my head – I didn't want to be mean, but I couldn't SEE anything! Just as quickly as he released my face, did he latch onto my arm and lock his powerful muscles around it – Scared of the dark he might've been, but at least he had to the sense not to crush me! Cheryl frowned slightly, and set about rubbing the creature's soft head, "Poor thing… Is he scared of the dark?"

I gave a small nod, "He can't help it – He's been like this since I found him."

She turned her head, "Found him?"

"Caught him." I quickly corrected – Wait a second, now I was LYING about it? 'I guess I really am afraid of the truth… That I might have to give him up after all…' I looked down at the quivering creature, gently patting his back to coax him from his fear, 'I don't wanna lose him.'

Though it seemed to help, the Pokemon still refused to let go – The least he conceded to do was stop shaking, and open his eyes. He stared up at Cheryl, no doubt wondering just who she was, as I watched him with growing concern. Harsh as it may have been, I knew that, in time, he would have to get over this fear, or else we'd never get anywhere. Especially now, with the Galactics in the forest, how could we fight them if he was too shaken, too downright scared to move at all! 'There's no way I could handle the lot of them with just Kirlia… I don't even know how many there are!'

Cheryl, likewise, could offer no information beyond what she'd already told – Apparently, everything she knew she'd heard from the trainers running back, and she hadn't actually seen the Galactics for herself – She just knew they were a force not to be trifled with. 'I suppose that means there's a chance this is all a big hoax but… My luck isn't that good. Nope.'

For the moment, we decided to leave Riolu as he was – Attached to my arm – And keep moving. Burdened though I was, keeping him from falling, the woman agreed to hold the light and stay up beside me so I didn't… You know, fall. As I was known to do – Then again, no amount of light would stop that if it was going to happen. Much like it had since we'd met, the silence between myself and Cheryl began to grow again – And just like every other time, the thoughts of why she was even with me returned as well; Team Galactic. Just thinking of them made me angry, and I became forced to stir up more conversation, about ANYTHING really, just to push them away; it was a vicious circle, continuing to repeat itself every time the silence began again. This time, however, it was she who spoke first, "This is your first time in Eterna forest, isn't it?"

The question caught me off guard, I glanced at her; she was grinning. "What makes you say that?"

She pointed over her shoulder with the light for a moment, indicating the way we'd come, "Before I said anything back there you…" She giggled, "You seemed quite excited to be here. I have to imagine it's your first time… Or you just haven't been here in a long, long time."

Recalling my initial reaction, I couldn't help but smile myself, "You guessed it then. Ever since I started this journey, I've been wanting to explore a forest, and Eterna fit that role quite nicely – I mean, look at all this!" I waved my free arm about, gesturing up and around, even to the grass below us, "Back home I never dreamed of doing anything like this – Stepping out into the wild simply wasn't an option without a Pokemon of your own."

The woman nodded in understanding, "So, how is it so far? The forest, I mean… Not counting… You know, them."

It was an experience all its own, far different from what I'd gone through so far. I hadn't even DONE anything here, yet just walking inside the forest around seemed like an accomplishment in itself. This only strengthened my wish to see all the sights I could, for the memories in the end would be all the more worthwhile. There was just one thing; something bothering me about being here in the forest – Like I was missing something altogether. It must've shown on my face as well, for Cheryl caught on it right away, "You okay?"

She was a sharp one; I'd have to keep that in mind. "Something feels… Weird, about it all." I said at last, looking around the darkness before back at her, "I'd heard this place was crawling with wild Pokemon – But I haven't seen a single one since I've been here!"

A great, drawn-out howl pierced the air, echoing from all around the three of us.

Despite it, Cheryl found herself giggling again, "You were saying?"

"Well, to be fair, I still haven't SEEN it yet."

She held up a finger, "Point." Her light turned on the trees, seeking the source, "What do you think it was though? And where could it have come from? With an echo like that, it could've been anywhere – And who knows how far off it even is?"

I had no answers for her, but had to admit, I was wondering all the same myself. Riolu turned his head up, despite his fear, and sniffed at the air. His bright red eyes scanned out into the darkness, seeking the cause of the sound on their own; it was weird, he was afraid of the darkness, but the howl didn't seem to faze him in the least. It was almost like… He was afraid of being unable to see, but not of what he COULDN'T see. 'This goes beyond a simple fear of the dark…'

Finding no cause for the sound with her searching, Cheryl turned back and watched me; I was staring at Riolu. "Why not just… Put him back in his Pokeball for now? Surely it'd be easier then having him so frightened, right?"

But at the mere mention of the ball, the fighter began to quiver and shake all over again; he clamped his eyes shut and whimpered pitifully. Quickly realizing her mistake, Cheryl quickly rubbed Riolu's head and apologized profusely; "I'm so sorry Riolu! I didn't mean it!" she cried out, staring up at me with questioning eyes; I knew what she wanted to ask.

"He's hates his Pokeball – He gets like this the moment it's even brought up, that's why I leave him out with me all the time." I gave his fuzzy little head a scratch, much to the fighter's enjoyment, "It's worked out for the best though – I get someone to talk to, and he doesn't have to… Be…" I stopped mid-sentence, staring vacantly at my Pokemon as the truth seemed to dawn on me.

'He doesn't want to be alone. That HAS to be it!' I realized, looking back at Cheryl, "He doesn't want to be alone." I whispered. I didn't know how long he'd sat by himself in the ball near Lake Verity, and quite frankly, I didn't want to know. The very fact that he'd been left like that was enough to make me feel for the poor creature, 'But what if he wasn't simply left there? What if he was dropped by mistake? What if his trainer is out there looking for him right now?'

The thoughts worried me, even more so then Riolu's fear did – Thankfully, they were quickly interrupted. But not by Cheryl – Heck, not even by Riolu!

A stream of flame burst passed the three of us, fading from existence just before striking the far wall of trees. "What the!?" I cried out, leaping back and pulling my friend with me, "What was that!?" Did I really see that, or just imagine it?

The howl repeated itself, sounding much, much closer this time. "There it is again…" Cheryl whispered; Riolu perked his head up again and looked about, sniffing the air once again.

The heat from the flames made the air warmer, I began to sweat. I pulled Riolu tighter against my arm, for fear of dropping him should another attack seek us – But who was attacking us? Any why? 'Could it be Team Galactic? Would they really go that far just to be rid of me?'

"Riolu!" The Pokemon cried out, at last relinquishing control of my arm and pointing frantically off to one side; from a small opening in the trees, another burst of fire roared out towards us – "Hit the dirt – NOW!" I cried, diving to the ground even as the words escaped me; Cheryl was not a second behind me.

The fire blazed passed overhead, thankfully missing the trees once again – But our luck wouldn't hold out forever in that respect; sooner or later, our unknown attacker would strike a tree, or even the grass itself, and then we would have a WAY bigger problem. "Take Riolu." I whispered, gently handing the creature off to Cheryl beside me, "And hand me the light – I've gotta go see what this is."

"Are you crazy? You're gonna get hurt!"

Quickly, I shook my head, "If we do nothing, we're in serious trouble – And so is this whole forest! I've got to at least find out whats out there, and Riolu won't move in the dark, I don't want him to get hurt when his guard is down." I gave the Pokeball on my belt a gentle pat, "Don't worry, I'm not alone if I run into trouble, just stay here for a second."

But as I pushed myself to my feet, our flame-tossing foe made its presence known. A furry shape collided with my chest the moment I found my footing, and sent me sprawling back to the dirt. A low growl, one of much warning, filled my ears as I turned the light on the source; it was a Pokemon, no doubt of that… But there was no Galactic with it. 'Is this a wild Pokemon?' I wondered, clutching my hurt with my free hand as I sought to rise again, 'Man, that HURT!'

Though it didn't try to tackle me again, the Pokemon, nevertheless, held its ground, barking profusely as I rose to my feet. "Growlithe!" it called out, but strangely, I didn't feel any anger in its voice. No, not anger… More like excitement; this Pokemon, I slowly realized, was looking for a battle – I smiled, this could be fun.

Cheryl rushed to my side, "Are you alright?" She cried out, her voice ripe with concern as Riolu stared worriedly up at me as well.

I gave a quick nod, focusing more on fishing out my Pokedex then anything else, "Looks like our attacker has found us – And if he wants a fight, then I'm going to give'em one." It'd be good training, after all, and despite knocking me flat on my butt, I had to admit, this Pokemon looked… Pretty cool.

It was dog-like in appearance, a mix of orange fur with black stripes racing over the lot of it. A tuff of fuzzy, snow-white hair topped its head, and similar fur made up both its belly and tail as well. The Pokemon, Growlithe, stared up at me with much anticipation through its deep-set black eyes, watching my every movement; studying me, almost. I snapped open the Pokedex and aimed the scanner, catching the different in pattern between the standard Growlithe, and this one, right off the bat; most Pokemon of this variety had stripes only along its body, but this one; one thick black line of fur streaked across its face, looking almost like a scar. Almost.

Riolu whimpered, still quite afraid of the surroundings, but began to move in Cheryl's arms regardless; I gestured for him to stay still, "It's alright buddy." I assured him, giving a small smile, "I know you're not up for a battle right now, I'll let Kirlia handle this one."

Relieved, the fighter sunk back down, and looked away, though his shivering decreased substantially, there was no questioning how afraid he still was. Plucking the Pokeball from my belt, I released Kirlia; she appeared, and immediately I felt her eyes set upon me, "Cheryl, you might wanna step back, just in case." I warned her, though standing at the ready myself as well – If Growlithe continued to be so reckless with its flame, it went without saying that I, too, was in just as much danger. In truth, I feared for Kirlia, but teleport would, hopefully, be enough to dodge the fire-types attacks.

Growlithe waited no longer, and charged forward, rearing back only a moment before diving at Kirlia; "Teleport!" I called, pointing off to the side; the psychic disappeared, and the puppy slammed face first into the dirt. 'That wasn't a tackle.' I realized, noting the intensity of the dive, 'That had to be… What was it called… Take down!'

I checked the Pokedex, sure enough, Growlithe couldn't even USE tackle! - Strange, how does any Pokemon not know how to do something so simple? Turning its head, the fire-type opened its mouth and roared out another sheet of flame; the great blaze shot off, aiming right for Kirlia! "Teleport again! Dodge it!"

'Flamethrower too? Growlithe sure knows some advanced moves!' I thought, my mind slipping into panic – Focus! If I had time to worry, I had time to think of some kind of counter; Magical leaf was defiantly out – The flames would eat right through those. 'Confusion?' I wondered, 'Will that even be strong enough?'

Kirlia reappeared, quickly setting its sights on me as it awaited another order; "Confusion!"

Unlike Ralts, Kirlia had eyes big enough to tell with; the moment she began the attack, they shone with an eerie, almost luminescent blue aura – Why didn't I see it before? The attack slammed Growlithe, dropping him to his knees as the puppy howled out in anger – But it wasn't enough, for the now furious fire-type rose once again and blasted Kirlia with more flame. I didn't need to call out this time; my Pokemon knew well enough to dodge – After all, fire was hot!

Though it had served well when she was smaller, as a Kirlia, confusion simply wasn't working anymore – Our opponents were too tough now, and with only magical leaf to use as a fill in attack, I was starting to get worried. Growlithe reared back his head once more, and roared at Kirlia; Riolu, I noticed, began to shake, but the psychic didn't even bat an eyelash. 'That's weird… That move is supposed to make Pokemon retreat, or at least back down; why is she just standing there?'

The answer was quick enough in coming; Kirlia was not ORDERED to retreat, so she wouldn't. That even roar wouldn't force her was a sign of her strong commitment to that; 'If she's not backing down, then neither am I! We'll think of something!'

Kirlia teleported again, just in time to dodge another flamethrower attack – It was nothing short of luck that the flames never reached the trees, and I could only fathom why the died out before touching the grass itself – There were just some things about Pokemon I would never understand, after all. Angry, the puppy lunged at Kirlia as she reappeared, opening its mouth and clamping down hard on the psychic before she had a chance to react – Bite! "Crap!" I cried out, unable to contain myself, "That's a dark-type attack! Kirlia, use confusion again!"

Though reeling with pain, my Pokemon complied; her eyes glowed again as the dog was harshly slammed into the ground once more. Though the attack didn't stop him, it nonetheless got Growlithe away from her. Kirlia wrapped her tiny arms around her body, staggering back as she tried to stop the pain; "If only she knew recover…" I murmured, but even a check of the Pokedex proved that, no, she hadn't suddenly inherited such a skill – In fact, it didn't look like she ever would.

From the maw of Growlithe burst forth a fire attack of new variety; rather then a stream of flame, this one arced out and became… Almost human in shape. It rather looked like a stick figure gone aflame, and it raced towards Kirlia faster then flamethrower ever could, "That's fire blast!" Cheryl cried out in shock – Fire blast!? 'He knows that too!?'

There was no way THAT kind of fire was going to fade – And if we let it strike one of the trees, it'd explode and put the entire forest at risk! 'But without protect… No – Wait!' An idea sparked in my mind, but would it work? "Only one way to find out… Kirlia!" She gave me a quick glance, "Use confusion again! Push that fire back!"

She complied without hesitation, holding her head as she tried to focus all the more. The man of flame came to a screeching halt, and though it seemed to force itself forward, bit by bit, Kirlias powerful mind slowly began to push it back. I looked on at Growlithe – He was panting, unable to even keep his tongue from drooping out of his mouth; all those powerful attacks were taking their toll on him. He looked on as his attack slowly made its way back to him, and watched as its momentum finally died, and the full brunt of Kirlias psychic abilities sent it flying back at him. "Growlithe!" the Pokemon cried, as the flames erupted around him.

At first, I worried for the forest – For wasn't grass just as flammable as the trees themselves? – But when the area showed no clear signs of damage, my fear turned to Growlithe himself. Fire-type or not, that was a powerful attack, 'Maybe we overdid it?' I wondered, struggling to see as the flames died out.

Kirlia collapsed in a heap, unable to even remain standing, having overexerted herself so much – But the battle was done, even despite that. Growlithe lay, unmoving. Though still very much alive – Much to my immense relief - The Pokemon was utterly worn out. In truth, its defeat had come more from its extensive use of powerful attacks, then from our own strikes, "If he had just stuck to ember and the like…" I whispered, approaching the poor creature.

Though it had attacked us, and unprovoked at that, I felt… I dunno, sorry for the little guy. There was still no sign of a trainer, and as such I felt sure this one was wild; I readied a Pokeball. "Kirlia!" I called over to her, smiling brightly, "You did great, take a break now." I told her, summoning her back into the ball and focusing once more on the fallen foe. Cheryl came to stand beside me and Riolu, opening his eyes ever so slightly, focused on the unconscious puppy.

Gently, I dropped one of the empty Pokeballs upon him, and in the blink of an eye, the fire-dog disappeared inside. Unlike with Ralts, however, there was no struggle; heck, there was no strength left to put one up! The ball "pinged" with the success of capture, and my grin grew as a result. This was a totally different feeling from when I had captured the psychic Pokemon – Though it felt every bit as good. This capture was by the books, and as I rose, newly filled Pokeball in hand, I gave Riolu a gentle pat. "Say hello to our newest friend." I told him, holding the ball out for him to see.

Despite himself, despite even his fear of both darkness and Pokeballs, Riolu leaned out of Cheryl's hold enough to sniff the Pokeball… And grinned that toothy grin of his.

--

**Hurray! Ventus has three pokemon! But whats this? Two are out cold and Riolu can't battle? Whatever will he do?**


	37. Chapter XXXVII: Hate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: What an ominous title! I take a little bit of liberties with the "natures" of Pokemon found in the games, tweaking them to my own needs (Mwa ha ha?) And everyone gets a deeper look at Ventus as a person, yay**

**Chapter XXXVII: Hate**

(Ventus' POV)

Since the attack, and consequential capture of Growlithe, our progress had been… Really slow. We'd barely moved from that one spot, in fact. At Cheryl's counsel, I called out Kirlia once more and administered a potion to her wounds – According to the forest-haired woman, the strange healing concoction would not only cure her physical wounds, but also triple her energy recovery; I didn't know that part. After all, Sye certainly didn't mention it. The psychic, afterwards, was quickly returned to her Pokeball to speed up the whole recovery process even more – I now stared at my newest Pokemon acquisition; Growlithe. I was rather hesitant about letting him back out.

Cheryl, still holding Riolu in her arms – Boy, those two were getting pretty chummy – Came to stand beside me, studying my face for several seconds, before asking; "Something wrong?"

I gave a half hearted shrug of one shoulder, "A little nervous; think he'll be mad at me?"

"Who, Growlithe? Why would he be?"

Despite my anxiety, I grinned back at her, shaking my head slightly, "Well, not ten minutes ago I had him slammed into the ground – Twice – Blasted with fire, and then I sucked him into a tiny ball when he was unconscious. I dunno about you, but I would be a little more then miffed at all that."

Cheryl giggled, "Point." She conceded, before giving the ball a gentle tap, "Only one way to find out though."

Nodding, I opened the sphere, and in a bright flash, Growlithe appeared… And tackled me to the ground. But this time, he looked not the least bit ready to attack – Rather the opposite, for the puppy looked… Well… 'Ecstatic! That's the only word for it!' He was positively beaming!

Barking out his name with much excitement and enthusiasm, the dog leaped from my chest and began to rapidly run circles around my downed form – All completely heedless of his injuries, at that. "You've got to be kidding me…" I whispered in disbelief, as Cheryl gave me a hand up, "Where's all this energy coming from? He was out cold not ten minutes ago!"

The woman had no answer for me, and it wasn't unlike the fire-type came to a stop before me that we noticed all his energy was… Well, gone! He'd gone from running in circles, yapping his head off, to physically panting in exhaustion – All in the course of a minute. That couldn't be normal. I reached for the Pokedex, handing Cheryl a one of the potions I'd picked up, "Could you give him this? There's something I want to check while he's out here."

Smiling, she nodded, and handed Riolu off to me, before taking the bottle – Quick as could be, the fighter scrambled up to my shoulder and clung there, staring down at the Pokedex screen as he tried to ignore the darkness around us. Thankfully, the little machine was had a backlit screen, so I didn't need the flashlight to see it. "Growlithe. Classification; Puppy Pokemon." The machine began.

But it wasn't the description I wanted, rather some information on this particular Growlithe – And sure enough, something caught my eye that answered my unasked question; "Here we go; Excitable nature." I stopped short, giving my friend a curious glance, "Excitable nature?"

She didn't look up, but rather continued to administer the potion to Growlithe – The fire-type too exhausted to do anything beyond a slight flinch every now and then. "Every Pokemon has a nature – Some are docile, some are loyal, some are… Well, they can be anything, really. It's basically a quick note about how the Pokemon acts, or what to expect from it personality-wise."

I scratched at my head with my free hand, "So, excitable means… I began, hoping she wouldn't actually make me ask, and look downright clueless in the process.

To my relief, or perhaps more to Cheryl's downright kindness, she went on, "It means your Pokemon has a lot of energy… To begin with – But burns through it almost three times as fast as any other Pokemon… Your battle just now would be a perfect example, come to think of it." She looked up at me, a sheepish grin coming over her, "I really should've noticed it then, come to think of it."

I looked back at the Pokedex, looking over the pieces of information regarding natures – Basically, all it contained was a much longer, drawn out explanation of what Cheryl had just told me. But it did almost mention that Pokemon like my Growlithe were problematic to train, because it was so difficult to get them to calm down. I shut the machine, and tucked it away, "I'll just get him to stick to ember and the like for awhile – You know, simple, easy attacks. Ones that won't wear him out so quickly."

Cheryl nodded her approval, and handed me the empty bottle, "All finished – With some rest, he'll be good as new." She told me with a smile, I tucked the bottle back into my bag.

I recalled Growlithe – And quickly, before he could start racing around again – And took Riolu from my shoulder, instead choosing to carry him as we walked – After all, Team Galactic was still around, I wanted to be sure I had a hold of him if we ran into them suddenly. Cheryl took the lead this time, moving the flashlight all around as she walked, checking the area, investigating every noise with interest. She may not have been a treasure hunter like the rest of her family, but it seemed habits like those were hard to break. All the while I followed, I tried not to focus on WHY we had to be so cautious – Capturing Growlithe had lifted my spirits immensely, and I preferred not to ruin that with anger again.

"Can I ask you something?" Cheryl suddenly asked, not bothering to turn and face me as she kept a steady pace forward.

The question snapped me from my concentration, "Huh? Oh, yeah. Go ahead."

"Why do you hate Team Galactic?"

A deep frown settled in – So much for high spirits; "That's a really stupid question." I replied; quickly adding, "No offense, I mean. The answer should be, well…"

She giggled, stopping at last and turning to me, "Obvious? No offense taken, I guess I didn't word that as well as I thought. I just mean… Why do you hate them so MUCH? Even mentioning them just now… Well, you look so furious right now." She tilted the light up to my face to further prove her point.

With my free and, I blocked out the light, shutting my eyes until it was lowered once again – Riolu too, stared up at me now, but I knew he already knew the answer. He was there; hell, he was apart of it. "I know what they're after." I answered at last, "I know what they want to do – To me, to you, to everyone in the world. To every person, and every Pokemon. Their after the world itself, they want to control it, and we're all just expendable stepping stones on the road to claiming it."

Though controlling the whole world sounded like something… Unreal - Simply undoable – Cheryl took it completely seriously. She choked back a gasp as she covered her mouth with one hand, the other holding the flashlight quite shakily, "They disgust me – The whole lot of them." I went on, deciding it best to forgo explaining the situation with commander Mars; thinking of her, of her honor, only confused me. It confused my feelings. It confused my very hatred for Team Galactic.

Cheryl could only nod, at last getting some control over her quivering before starting to lead me off again, down the forest trail. Silently, I followed after her. "You're not afraid? Not even a little?" She asked in a whisper, as though afraid to speak any louder.

In a way, I wanted to be honest; I was downright terrified. For me. For Riolu – For all my Pokemon, really. As much as I'd toyed around with them, getting in their way and even stopping their commander, I knew Team Galactic was dangerous – Rowan would not have forbade me opposing them if it were otherwise. They could really, truly, hurt me, if it came down to it. They could kill me, if they got the chance.

But still, another part of me wanted to sound tough, to look brave in Cheryl's eyes, if nothing else. She was scared, I needed to be brave; after all, I was her escort BECAUSE of Team Galactic – If I fell into fear, how could I protect her like I said I would? At last, I settled on an answer; "Someone has to stop them. That's all there is too it."

It wasn't really an answer, not to her question, at any rate, but it seemed satisfactory enough for her not to ask again. Rather, she fell into silence for several minutes, a small rift seeming to open up between the two of us as we walked. Had I said the wrong thing? Was I too boastful of myself? Maybe she just didn't believe me, or believe IN me, even. "You're really brave." She said at last, so quietly I had to strain to hear it – And even then, I wasn't even sure if she had spoken at all.

The conversation at its end, we progressed silently for some time. I could think of nothing to say to her final comment, for even a simple "thank you" didn't sound right – I wasn't being brave; hell, I'd have turned and run if there was someone else to handle the Galactics! I may have hated them, immensely at that, but that in no way meant I wanted to fight them. At least… Not when I could think clearly. When I was around them, even one, reason faded utterly from my mind – And all thoughts of retreating, or running away left with it. When I was around Team Galactic, all I wanted to do was beat them into the ground, and make every last one of them pay for what happened to Riolu in Jubilife city. In my eyes, I saw Ketrick, his grinning, superior smirk and cold, almost hauntingly dead eyes as he gave the order to attack, again and again, in every Galactic I saw. True, they all looked almost identical to one another, but even Mars, in her own way, instilled in me that same rage – And then took it away, when she left upon defeat.

All I knew, deep down, was that someone – Anyone – Had to stop the Galactics. And if no one else, not even the police, or the gym leaders… Hell, not even the elites! If no one else was going to even try, then I would. I would try, and hell, I might very well fail, but Team Galactic could NOT continue unopposed. 'There's too much at stake.' I told myself, over and over again, 'Too much at risk.'

"How much farther?" I asked quietly, the question surprising even me – Here I was, in Eterna forest at long last, but all I wanted to do was get out of there.

Cheryl didn't stop, nor did she turn, "We're about halfway through now, maybe a little more. By the time morning rolls around, we should be out." Her voice was calm, not at all shaky anymore, but despite that I could still tell she was deeply bothered by what I had told her.

Then, as we left the forest, we would see the sun. I gave Riolu a gentle pat on the head, 'Hear that buddy?' I wondered, the faintest of smiles creeping to my face, 'No more darkness, just wait a little longer.'

I steadily began to realize, looking down at Riolu, my eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness here, just like I thought they would. True, I couldn't make out any fine details without the flashlight, but I could SEE Riolu – I could see Cheryl walking ahead of me, I could even make out, albeit faintly, the trees off to either side. My Pokemon still lay comfortably in my arms, fearful of his surroundings and content just to remain still and wait for the whole ordeal to be over.

Cheryl screamed as the ground before her _exploded_.

Snapping from my thoughts, I looked on ahead as the woman fell to the ground, completely overcome with shock – Before her; a pit had formed as a result of the attack… But what attack? Where had it come from? Who was attacking us now?

I heard laughter; it stung my ears with familiarity. I rushed to Cheryl's side, pulling her upright as the source stepped out from the sea of trees. "It's been awhile, boy." Ketrick said with a smirk, giving a hearty nod to the ground before us, "A simple hello, from me to you – Consider it a welcome to Eterna forest, compliments of Team Galactic."

Sure enough, Sammis was with him; the outwardly silent man said nothing as he stood beside his cohort, a Pokeball in each hand. I knew what was coming, but now that I knew who it was, I felt a new sense of despair; I feared for my self control. "You two…" I whispered, my voice wracked with anger, with hate. "I thought it'd be a long time before I saw you again."

Cheryl gazed at me with confusion, "You know them? These two Galactics?"

I didn't answer – Rather, Ketrick himself cut me off, "This girl is different from the last – Such a ladies man, hmm, Ventus? Not enough thrills from getting in our way, is that it?"

"Shut up! The hell do you know!?" I cried out, a flush of embarrassment washing over me – Now he was just taunting me!

Ketrick rubbed his chin, his grin becoming little more then a sneer, "I know I owe you one, for Jubilife city, you little brat. But I guess that little incident didn't make you any smarter, given what you did at the Windworks earlier today." He went on, not giving either myself or Cheryl a chance to cut in, "It was embarrassing, the whole lot of'em, running back to base because of one little brat. I don't know what commander Mars was thinking – She could've crushed you!"

No doubt my friend was wondering just what he was talking about, but there was no time to explain. Riolu whimpered in my arms, struggling to hide himself from the Galactics – I wasn't sure if it was the darkness now, or who it was we'd encountered, but either way, Riolu was defiantly not up for battling. I found some relief in remembering that Cheryl had me heal both of my other Pokemon before all this.

From beside Ketrick, a Pokemon stepped out of the darkness; the Galactic grinned down at it, before returning his gaze to me, "I see your little pup is still cowering after our last match – But I'm surprised, I didn't think he'd walk away from that at all!"

My blood boiled at the mockery, "Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Under normal circumstances, I'd have checked the new Pokemon out on my Pokedex, but rashness was overtaking me – I reached for a Pokeball, "You're not going to hurt him again! I'm going to stop all this right here!"

Though internally unsure what ball I had grabbed, I didn't care. Either of my Pokemon would suffice – I just had to stop him. Stop his mockery. Stop him from hurting anyone, or anything else. I threw the ball; Kirlia stood before me. Ketrick only grinned, "Big mistake."

Cheryl grabbed my arm, "That's an Umbreon!" she told me, her words, at last, managing to break through my anger and make some sense to me – Umbreon was a dark-type Pokemon… What had I done?

Sammis released each Pokeball in hand, while Ketrick tossed his second; they were pulling out all the stops now. Machop and Zubat were familiar to me, but Sammis' other Pokemon… I'd never seen it before. "Snorunt!" The tiny, cone-shaped creature called, waving its miniscule arms angrily in my direction.

"Four against one?" Cheryl gasped; taken aback completely by this, she stepped back, looking quite unsure of herself.

"This is how they work." I spoke coldly, "Outnumbering, overpowering, downright strong-arm tactics against any opponent, no matter who it is." My mind reeled; I saw Jubilife city again, I felt the rain on my skin, the tears on my face. I saw Riolu lying helplessly on the road, Machop attacking him again and again, and Ketrick cheering him on the whole while. I saw it all again. I felt it all again.

"Not again!" I screamed angrily, "Never again!" Without a second though, I threw the other Pokeball; Growlithe blazed into existence, howling its presence for all to hear. "I don't care if you do have me outnumbered – This time, things will be different. This time, I'm going to make you both pay!"

Two more Pokeballs struck the ground, and two more unknown Pokemon appeared, just to my right. Surprise overtook the anger, and I looked; Cheryl stood beside me, looking more determined then I had ever seen her before. "You were right, Ventus." She spoke quietly, low enough for only me to hear, "Someone does have to stop them."

Her Pokemon were foreign to me; one looked rather egg-shaped, bright as could be, especially in this dark forest, with a smile that would've been contagious, had I not been on the brink of fury. The other was a bee – A queen, from the looks of it – One that towered in height, surpassing even Cheryl in that respect. Like Kirlia, this Pokemon – Clearly a bug-type – Looked almost as though it wore a dress of some kind, decorated in black and orange, and ending in an almost honeycomb kind of manner. The Pokemon buzzed as it hovered, rising and falling effortlessly in the forest air, and staring coldly at the Galactics, almost as though it knew just who they were.

"We fight on even terms this time. How interesting." Sammis finally spoke – He didn't need to say much, for Ketrick did most of the talking, "But it makes little difference."

Ketrick eyed the newest arrivals to the battle with some distaste, before settling his gaze back at me, "And the pup? He's just going to cower and hide this time? What a joke – You should've tossed him, like I told you before. This is why you're merely trainers and we, the Galactics, are unstoppable – Power reigns supreme over all, and the weak are discarded like yesterdays trash." His words stung, again and again, Cheryl herself stifling a gasp at them, "Maybe this time, you'll learn that."

"The hell with you!" I cried out, my voice drowning out his utterly as it echoed and resounded throughout the forest, "No more words, no more lectures, enough already! I can't stand it anymore! I'm going to end this RIGHT NOW!"

--

**I'll come right out and say this here; I am DREADING writing the next chapter. 8 freaking Pokemon simotaniously? Are you KIDDING me? But as bad as that might seem, theres one wayyyyy down the road thats going to be a hundred times worse ;) That said, the battle will kick off right off the bat next chapter, and likely run the entire length of it as well. We're quickly coming to the end of the forest now, by the way, so expect a different POV chapter to be in the works before too long (You'll know when ;) ) **


	38. Chapter XXXVIII: Tag Team

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: Whew, glad that's over. I tell you, keeping track of all those Pokemon was not fun - Makes me fear the battle I've got planned way down the road... But I'll manage. Now, the battle takes the entire chapter to complete, meaning progress-wise... Well, there isn't any. Yeah, still in the forest. But the next chapter will conclude the Eterna Forest arc of the story, and from there its on to the city itself! Also, yes, in case anyone is wondering; I DO have Pokemon team plans for Ketrick and Sammis, and yes, the Pokemon used by them here are included in them (Each will have three - So theres still one more for each to come Wonder who they'll be)**

**Chapter XXXVIII: Tag Team**

(Ventus' POV)

"Kirlia! Teleport!" I shouted, the tiny Pokemon vanishing only seconds before Machop slammed his mighty fists into the grass.

Heedless of Growlithe beside him, the fighter looked about, scouting for where my psychic had reappeared; Ketrick pointed off to one side, "Over there! Use karate chop again!" he shouted, before turning his attention on Umbreon, "And you – Get that Growlithe! Use shadow ball again; blast him like you did the ground before, and don't miss this time!"

Kirlia, I knew, had the instincts to move and dodge if left alone for a moment, but Growlithe… This was my first battle with him; I had to play it safe… 'I can't even think straight! How the HELL am I going to manage that!?' my mind cried; in a panic, I shouted to the fire-type, "Use ember Growlithe!" That was right! No matter what, I couldn't let him tire out again; at least I'd remembered that much.

But my Pokemon only looked back at me, tilting his fuzzy little head as his eyes seemed to question the command. It was different from when Kirlia stared at me so, for her eyes were never curious, they never sought an explanation from me; Growlithe was just… Confused! Umbreons eyes flared bright, and from its mouth a blast of dark energy surged forth, colliding with the pup and slinging him backwards; Growlithe rose, but was more then a little shaken by the attack.

"Zubat! Supersonic!" Sammis called, gesturing towards the great bee Pokemon with one hand, while the other motioned to Snorunt, "Powder snow!"

Cheryl was no slouch herself though, "Chansey!" She called to the egg-shaped Pokemon before her – A normal type if I ever saw one – She pointed towards the other, "Get in front of Vespiquen and use defense curl! Absorb the attacks!" Her Pokemon complied instantly, sliding up in front of the insect and curling into a ball; its already skinny skin began to shimmer as it rose with energy, with defensive strength. The snow slicked by, leaving not the least bit of damage, while supersonic bounced harmlessly off. My attention shifted back to my own battle.

"Use magical leaf!" I called to Kirlia, indicating Machop – He reeled back his fist and launched himself towards her, trying to grab the psychic Pokemon, 'Seismic toss?' I wondered; the fighter slammed head first into the leaves and was thrown harshly back.

Growlithe, however, was faring far worse, "Ember! Come on Growlithe!" I cried, desperation taking over, but met with only the same result as before; a vacant, questioning stare. What was going on!? Frantically, I checked the Pokedex again, my jaw dropping at the information displayed; for all his powerful, though fearsomely fatiguing moves, Growlithe had not one small, light attack! Not ember! Not even a tackle! NOTHING! This was a new kind of handicap altogether; I was left with only the big guns, but would get only one, maybe two attacks before Growlithes pitifully small energy reserve ran dry and he blacked out again – This was too much!

How I wished Riolu could help, but the poor fighter clung to my chest, whimpering as he could do no more then watch the battle. My mind reeled, "Kirlia!" I called, the psychic turned her focus to me; I pointed at Umbreon, "Use confusion!"

And so she did, but Ketrick only laughed all the more, "What are you… Are you really trying to use confusion on a dark-type? Big mistake kid! Umbreon! Pursuit! Take out that little witch!" he cried, pointing squarely at Kirlia.

Try as she might, Kirlia could not even so much as slow down the charge, and even as she was tossed back by the powerful charge, I realized my err. 'Dark types are IMMUNE to psychic attacks! What an IDIOT I am!' Deep down, I wanted to apologize to her, but I knew it'd have to wait; I had to think of something – And now!

Zubat arced in flight, diving right for Growlithe as he still awaited an order, my focus shifted to him, "Fire blast!" I cried out, unable to think of anything else.

The attack caught both Galactics off guard, and Zubat, try as he might, couldn't slow himself quick enough to escape the raging flame of the attack. The man gone aflame slammed into the bat Pokemon, dropping it to the ground in a steaming, charred heap. Cursing, Sammis quickly recalled it – Growlithe panted, but managed to stay on his feet. "Ketrick! Get rid of the mutt!" His partner called, at last showing some emotion – If only the wrong kind.

Machop, already back on his feet, shifted his gaze between each of my Pokemon, his trainer indicated the weary dog, "Get rid of him!" he cried, giving the Pokemon a target at last.

Had to think! "Growlithe!" I cried – GOTTA THINK! – "Use take down!"

Despite his ever growing fatigue, Growlithe took off like a shot, leaping high into the air and diving, paws and claws first, towards Machop; Ketrick grinned, "Use counter!"

My eyes widened as I realized the mistake – Ketrick was using my own ploy, one I'd used dozens of times, against me! He waited for me to attack! Machop ripped the fire-type out of the air, twirled about and sent him flying; not downwards though. Not like I'd have done – Rather the fighter slung Growlithe off… And right into Chansey!

Distracted with the task of keeping Sammis busy, Cheryl failed to notice the attack until it was too late; even as she turned, Growlithe plowed into the egg Pokemon, sending the two sprawling and knocking each out in an instant. She gave me a look of some despair before recalling her Pokemon; I could only curse my rashness as I did the same. Umbreon converged on Kirlia, the tiny psychic backing up as the focus returned to the two of them, "Kirlia, double team!" I shouted, hoping that, if nothing else, it would buy me some time to get my head clearer.

And as the copies appeared, I risked a glance at the others; Snorunt may not have had the bulk or size Vespiquen had, but it was a lot faster then her. "Use attack orders!" Cheryl called to her remaining Pokemon, waving a hand about if only to further the order that much more.

The insect spun, around and around, and slowly but surely a great swarm steadily formed around her. With a wave of her long, stick-like arm, the queen sent her soldiers to attack. The swarm launched themselves at the tiny cone-shaped Pokemon, "Protect!" Sammis shouted; each and every last insect attacker pinged off of the ice-type and faded from existence.

"Machop! Use karate chop! Knock out that Kirlia once and for all!"

Quickly, I turned back to my own battle – One of the copies fell under the fighters attacked, but there were still dozens to search through – Unfortunately, I knew they'd all vanish long before then… I needed a plan! An idea! ANYTHING! 'I can't THINK when I'm pissed off!' I cried out mentally, 'But I can't calm down either! Damn these Galactics!' I was making myself crazy thinking about it all… But there was nothing I could do to stop it either.

Umbreon only watched as her companion tried another copy, only to be met with the same result – Watched, and shook her head. Ketrick glared at his Pokemon, "What're you doing? Get in there and find that runt!"

Cheryl made another attempt at finishing the ice type, but the attack failed, just like before. "Snorunt!" Sammis called, "Use bite!"

It was almost laughable, the way the almost miniscule Pokemon suddenly lurched back and _launched_ itself at the great bee Pokemon. Almost. Snorunt clung to her, biting and gnawing as much he as could while Vespiquen swatted helplessly at him, each attempt to no avail. "Defense orders!" Cheryl cried – The swarm reappeared, but this time, rather then attacking, they forcibly pried the tiny cone Pokemon from their queen and tossed him away, before vanishing outright.

Umbreon blasted one of the Kirlias away with another shadow ball – The great dark sphere doing a superb job of destroying the ground, but little else. Ketrick grew infuriated with every mistake, and screamed orders at his Pokemon again and again, as though in a frenzy, 'If I don't stop myself…' I slowly realized, 'I'm going to turn into… _That_.'

The thought sickened me, and more then that, it terrified me. I shook my head, trying to shake it away, but the premise remained; I had to calm the hell down. NOW. "Kirlia." I spoke, trying to force calmness unto myself, even as the army of eyes fell to me, "Magical leaf – Attack Umbreon, quickly!"

Psychic attacks may have been no good, but that didn't mean grass ones would fail as well. The copies vanished, and just as quickly the blast of violet leaves slammed into the dark-type, stunning it, but doing little more. Kirlia still lacked that one attack, that one powerful move that we could rely on, and until she found the power to pull it off, we had to rely more on strategy then anything else. "Shake it off! Get her! Now!" Ketrick cried angrily, waving a fist in the air; he pointed to Machop, "Use karate chop!"

I pointed off to one side, "Wait for it… Teleport! Now!" I called to her, watching as the psychic vanished only an instant before Machop would have struck her; instead, the fighter slammed his arm down hard into the ground, growling angrily at his mistake.

Ketrick waved his arm to one side, "Umbreon! Circle around!"

What was he doing? He wasn't attacking again? I studied the Galactics face, trying to decipher his thoughts; though furious like I was, Ketrick was grinning. He knew something I didn't – Of that, I was somehow sure. I looked to Kirlia; the realization struck me. She was exhausted! Between all the teleporting, the damage she'd suffered, even the effort it took to attack was draining her immensely – Not to mention, even with the potion she'd received earlier, there had been little time to recover from her last battle.

"Snorunt! Ice fang! Give it all you've got!" Sammis called to his Pokemon, watching as it, once more, lunged at the queen and sank its tiny, dagger-like teeth into her. Frost seemed to envelope the insect almost instantly, and Cheryl frowned even as she spoke; "Looks like we've no choice, huh girl? Vespiquen… Use destiny bond!"

Sammis swore as the great bee shone with darkness – I know, it sounds weird, but really, there's no other way to describe it. Vespiquen practically radiated with purple, almost black energy, and even as the ice overtook her, she fell to the ground… Snorunt fell with her.

Cheryl recalled her with more then a little grief, "Destiny bond…" She told me in hurried, whispered conversation, "Is a last resort attack; if a Pokemon is knocked out when using it, all its pain is transferred to its enemy, and it goes down as well. It's an underhanded, sneaky, and downright evil move to use but…" She stared not at me, but at Riolu, "They have to be stopped." Her eyes tilted upwards, staring into my own, "Right?"

I could only nod, as I looked back to Kirlia. Despite all our efforts, she was still outnumbered two to one – Things looked bleak indeed. My breaths grew short, faster, until I actually found myself running low on air, 'Calm down Ventus – Think! You've been in worse scrapes then this before…' I told myself, trying to coax some of the fury away, 'You can't fight when you're angry – You can't help Kirlia when you're angry! Calm down and think of something!'

Machop and Umbreon stood on either side of the exhausted Kirlia, staring straight ahead at once another. Ketrick grinned wickedly, as though he were about to deliver the finishing blow himself; "Machop – Dynamic punch!" he called to the fighter, quickly turning, "Take down!" he shouted to the other.

Both Pokemon charged, Kirlia panted, again and again as she struggled to even stand – There was no way she could teleport! Not again! 'What am I going to do? She's so exhausted she can't even teleport!' my mind reeled with panic; my focus began to slip away again… Though in a moment, it wouldn't matter anyway, 'Kirlia – What can I do?'

'_Teleport_.'

That voice! It was hers! I stared off at Kirlia, locking eyes with the tiny, exhausted Pokemon as she looked back… And gave the slightest of nods. There was no mistaking it; she was telling me to give the order; she could pull off one last teleport. I waited, letting the others get closer and closer until… "Teleport! Get out of the way!" I cried, praying and hoping it worked.

And work it did – Far better then I could've hoped at that. Kirlia vanished, and both Pokemon were moving too fast to stop themselves; Umbreon was in the air, diving down even as Machop slung his fist upwards; the blow connected and Umbreon went sailing off, crashing hard against the trees. Ketrick gasped, his jaw dropping, and even Sammis himself was stunned by the maneuver. Kirlia reappeared, and fell to her knees, barely able to even keep her head up anymore… Machop set his gaze upon her.

Ketrick, after recalling his Umbreon, did the same. He snarled at me, "You little brat…" He muttered with disgust, "I can't believe how lucky you've gotten here…"

I glared back, "Luck or not, this "Brat" is going to take you down. I'm going to take your whole damned organization down!" I found myself shouting, despite the constant pleas of my mind to stay calm.

The Galactic pointed at Kirlia, "Dynamic punch! Finish her off – NOW!"

For all my boasting, for all my threats, I found myself helpless as the fighter raced towards her. Cheryl, unable to do or say anything else, could only look away; I reached for her Pokeball. I had to end this.

It was then I realized; my arms were empty; Riolu was gone!

Machop's fist slammed forward… And was quickly caught in Riolu's own paws! "What the!?" I cried, completely taken aback – When had he found the strength to move? To fight? When had he overcome his…

But he hadn't. As Cheryl turned the light on the tiny, furred fighter, I could see the tears in his eyes, the shaking of his body. Even as he pushed Machop back, Riolu was quivering in fear. He was terrified.

But he was fighting… No. He was protecting Kirlia. The psychic glanced up, staring at Riolu's backside as the fighter readied himself for Machop's next attack. 'Riolu… Damnit, I can't believe you…' Tears welled up in my own eyes as I struggled to keep myself from crying, 'You're scared out of your mind, and you're still going to fight…' This was incredible!

"Riolu!" I shouted, wiping at my eyes with one arm; "Bullet punch!"

Machop struggled to react, but the attack came far too quickly; the furred fist buried itself in Machop's chest, the metallic ping resounding throughout the forest. The enemy fighter reeled, but wasn't done for yet! "Use Vital throw!"

Throwing his arms around Riolu, Machop heaved as he lifted the furry form above his head, before slamming him down into the ground; he raised his fist; "Do it!" Ketrick called, pumping a fist into the air and laughing coldly.

'No!' My mind screamed at me, 'Not again! This is just like before!' Cheryl cried out as Machop slammed his powerful fist into Riolu's chest, and aimed to do so again; 'Not again! I promised him!'

"FORCE PALM!"

I was stunned by the order; and stunned all the more when I realized I had given it. I couldn't even think straight even more; it had been pure instinct. Riolu's tiny arm shot up, and grasped Machop's face hard, the energy behind the attack slamming the fighter all the more before Riolu threw him back, and leapt to his feet; he was still shaking, but now her was angry.

Staggering, even stumbling, Machop clutched at his hurt, growling back at my Pokemon before rushing forward to strike him down once and for all; we were ready. "Reversal!"

It had been a long time since I'd used such an attack – But the results still astounded me, for as hurt and weakened as Riolu was, he could still dish out the hurt in spades; the moment Machop got close enough, Riolu's furry arms wrapped around his, pulling him close… Before exploding with energy.

Riolu hit the ground, panting and heaving just as much as Kirlia was – But he was conscious. Machop was not. Ketrick was staggered, physically, by the result. Sammis, silently, turned his head and looked away.

Recalling his fallen fighter, the Galactic glared daggers at me, "You… I don't believe this! How could I lose to this… This brat!?" he cried out in anger, fists tightly clenched before him, "It just doesn't make sense!"

I took a step forward, not bothering to look back at Cheryl, and making a fist of my own, "It doesn't have to; you see the result. You lost." Taking another step, I gave my Pokemon a quick look of concern, before staring coldly back at the Galactics. "You're not going to hurt anyone else – No more people, no more Pokemon – I'm going to end this right now!" I lunged towards him, in a frantic, almost desperate attempt to take him down… Cheryl, much like Dawn had, pulled me back, locking her arms around my chest and pulling me down to the grass to keep me from my goal.

"Ventus! Stop it! It's over – You won! Let them go!" She cried in a panic, but all I could do was struggled against her. I would not be denied my chance! I couldn't this time!

Ketrick, looking not at all taken aback by my charge, started for me, his grin sending a new feeling of fear and panic through me – I may have been furious, crazy with anger, even, but still I knew well enough that, if it came down to it, this man was a lot bigger then me.

Still, I struggled – Stupid or not, I wanted to wring his damned neck!

Sammis put a hand on his partner's shoulder, his free hand pressing something to his ear, "We've got to go." The man spoke coldly, almost calmly, despite everything, "New orders."

Ketrick stared at him as though Sammis had suddenly grown a second head – Complete and utter shock, "Now!?" he managed to spit out, "But Sammis, I-"

"Orders are orders – Let's go."

The Galactic took another step towards us, before at last agreeing, with much reluctance, to back down – It took only seconds before the two vanished into the forest, off towards Eterna city.

And it was a long, long while before Cheryl at last let me go. "Damnit all…" I whispered, my voice rather hoarse after all the shouting, "They got away again…"


	39. Chapter XXXIX: Turn for the Worst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: MUST. FIGHT. WRITERS. BLOCK. Ugh - That was a struggle there, getting this one done. But as the next chapter is a different POV one, I should be okay. As promised, this chapter ends the Eterna forest arc, and leads the group into Eterna city itself where... Well, lets just say the title starts making some sense then ;) **

**Chapter XXXIX: Turn for the Worst**

(Ventus' POV)

The forest was silent; not even so much as the blowing of the wind, the settling of the leaves, or the movement of the supposedly legion number of wild Pokemon found my ears. Rather, I stared glumly, down at the grass, legs crossed as I gave Riolu yet another absentminded pat on the head. Kirlia was already back in her ball, trying to recover from the battle – Though I knew I'd need to find a Pokemon center before too much longer, I could rely on potions and simply rest forever. Riolu himself was the only out of the three I'd treated with a potion here, for both of my other Pokemon could rest in their balls until we found the center, but the fighter had no such luxury open to him.

Cheryl sat across from me, looking quite uncertain of herself. More then once she'd opened her mouth to speak, only to turn her head away and say nothing. She'd been like this ever since the Galactics made their getaway; maybe she felt responsible for it? It made sense; in a way, she was – I would've had Ketrick if she hadn't interfered – But at the same time…

"Ventus, I'm-" she began at last.

"It's fine." I returned, cutting her off, "You saved me from getting my butt kicked." The comment was almost comical, but it was also very much the truth. Even fueled by my immense anger, I had doubts I could handle Ketrick in an actual fight; but now, all that was gone – I had at last calmed down.

"Don't worry about stopping me – In fact, I should be thanking you for it." I went on, a small smile crossing over my face, "Besides, you're not the first person to go that far."

Though confused, the woman looked greatly relieved; she smiled back. "I'm glad." She managed, reaching down and plucking Riolu from the grass, setting the fighter on her lap and petting him, much to the Pokemon's enjoyment, "But… What happened there anyway? It looked like there was a lot of history between you guys there."

Cheryl deserved an explanation, there was no arguing that – After all, she was now an enemy of the Galactics, all because she helped me – But the last thing I wanted to do was dredge up that memory again. I'd finally calmed down, after all! "Later." I murmured, after a moment, a small sigh escaping me, "I don't want to think about Team Galactic anymore today; I've had my fill of them for a lifetime, let alone the last twenty four hours." With a groan, I fell back onto the grass, covering my face with my hands and humming audibly.

Giggling, the woman gave a small nod, seemingly understanding my predicament, and focused her attention on Riolu. Though he was still very much afraid of the darkness, he'd managed to conquer much of his fear, especially in regards to Team Galactic. I didn't know if he'd ever really gotten over what happened in Jubilife, but whether he had or not, it didn't stop him from stepping up and stopping those two. Something suddenly occurred to me, and I sat up abruptly, "Cheryl, about your Pokemon…"

This time, it was she who stopped me, "It's alright, they'll be fine. Chanseys… Well, she's not really a battler to begin with and Vespiquen'll be just fine, even after using such a powerful attack." She explained to me, smiling sweetly as she showered Riolu with attention, "Besides, the Galactics are to blame for that, not you."

She had a point, but despite that, I still felt responsible. Despite Mars leading the Galactics out of Floaroma and, supposedly, back to their headquarters, Ketrick and Sammis hung back to wait for me – Just me. All those other trains who'd come before had been chased off, out of the forest, because those two were after me. And now Cheryl's Pokemon, as well as my own, had paid an even greater price. 'Rowan was right…' I slowly realized, the breath stopping in my throat, 'I'm just making a mess of things, getting involved with them.'

Though deep down I hated admitting that grumpy old man was actually right about something, I couldn't deny it either. By getting in Team Galactics way, I was, in turn, giving them a reason to wreck even more havoc on us trainers. 'This SUCKS! What am I going to do!?' my mind screamed at me, 'I can't just leave them be but… Damnit! What am I supposed to do!?'

"Ventus, you're doing it again." Cheryl suddenly spoke up; I noticed she was staring at me – Riolu was too.

The frown faded from me, and was instead replaced by a sheepish grin; I knew what she meant, I was glaring again – And for all she knew, the reason could've been anything. "Sorry, sorry – Just a lot to think about right now." I fumbled with my words, almost tripping over them as I shook my head, "It's just been a really long day."

I didn't realize it before but… I was getting really tired! This had been one of the first days I'd actually been awake in the morning – And though I spent a good chunk of it getting chewed out by the professor, I'd made spectacular progress to get this far so quickly, and that was even AFTER the whole ordeal at the Windworks. Choosing to stay up all night to explore the forest was defiantly NOT a smart move after all. A small yawn escaped me suddenly, only further adding to my realization; I defiantly needed to get some rest. "We should get going." I said at last, pushing myself to my feet and snatching up the light from where it lay, between the two of us.

Cheryl rose with me, still holding Riolu comfortably in her arms; those two were getting awfully close. 'It's going to be painful when we part, but I know Cheryl's in a hurry to get home.' I noted mentally, 'I'm sure Riolu will be okay though, he's tough.' But then, what about me? Though we'd only met just over an hour ago, two tops, I was already getting used to having her around.

Actually, scratch that, I was getting used to having ANYONE else around; Riolu was great, no question about that, but having someone I could actually talk to… And who could talk back was just… I dunno. It felt nice. And Kirlia certainly wasn't going to be an option anytime soon, not as long as she remained… Stubborn? Was that even the right word for it? 'I don't understand women.' I finally decided, 'Pokemon included.'

Indicating the path once again, my friend gave a small smile, "Not much farther, and we'll be out of here. Once we pass the old chateau we'll be in Eterna city in no time."

The name was unfamiliar to me, and even as I took the lead, I gave a backwards glance at the woman, "Old chateau?"

She gave a half hearted shrug, gazing upwards towards the treetops as though trying to recall something, "It's this big old house on the edge of the forest, just outside Eterna city. No ones lived there for years and years and, really, I'm sure the house used to have a real name… But no one remembers it, so that's what they call it now; old chateau." Her explanation intrigued me; what a cool place to explore THAT would be!

All at once, however, I stopped myself. The last time I'd thought that about somewhere… Well… I looked around, back towards the battlefield, and shook my head; 'Defiantly not. Not with the kind of luck I have.'

"They say a lot of ghost Pokemon live in the house now." Cheryl added, almost hastily, "That's why no ones tried to claim it for themselves. Who'd want to live in a place that's haunted, right?"

"Right." I agreed with a small chuckle, deep down denying some early childhood wish to actually MEET a ghost, "That'd be stupid."

If she had caught on to my embarrassment, even in the slightest, Cheryl showed no sign. Rather, she continued to play with Riolu, waggling her fingers about before him as though he were not a Pokemon, but a little baby instead. That the fighter was nothing but overjoyed made me wonder if he was, in fact, alright in the head… Until I realized what Cheryl was doing in the first place; "She's distracting him…" I whispered, turning away and looking ahead, aiming the light as so to not stumble over anything on the ground, "She's keeping him from being afraid of the dark." I'd really found a good friend in Cheryl, and so too had my Pokemon – Maybe my luck wasn't as bad as I'd thought!

My thoughts slipped to Sye, and to Dawn, my other two friends; where were they now? What were they doing? Dawn was almost assuredly back in Sandgem town, likely helping Rowan with his research again… How that girl puts up with him for so long at a time baffled me. Sye, no doubt, had already been to Eterna city, and was probably long… Long gone as well. With all the little detours that kept springing up, it would take FOREVER to catch up to him!

"There it is!" Cheryl called out, stepping up beside and pointing up ahead, "Right there; the old chateau."

A looked; my eyes widening at the sight; this was no house, it was a mansion! A two story house that looked like it could house well over the population of Twinleaf by itself… Though, that probably said more about my dinky little town then anything, really. "Isn't it something, Ventus? Even after all these years of being abandoned, it still looks so… So…"

"What a dump!"

The words surprised me, mostly because they were my own; but I couldn't contain myself. The place was a wreck! The great expanse that was the front lawn was an utter mess; totally overrun with great, twisting vines and grass almost half my height. The siding was so worn and run down that in places it almost looked as if it had been forcibly ripped down by someone – Or something. Several windows had been smashed, or were in equal disrepair while those that remained were so covered in dust I couldn't for the life of me make out anything beyond them. More then a dozen shingles had fallen from the roof and, to top the whole thing off, the door hung crooked!

With a sheepish grin, Cheryl glanced at me, "I was going to say "regal" but… Sure. A dump works too." She giggled, unsure of what to make of my… Rather blunt statement.

I turned the light on the manor, trying to catch a glimpse of something interest; a ghost Pokemon in particular. How cool would that be? 'The only ghost Pokemon I know of is Ghastly, but there's gotta be more out there – A shame they rarely show them off on television, I would've liked to have seen a few more.' I thought, moving the flashlight about, but to no avail, there was nothing; no movement, no sounds, no NOTHING.

A small sigh, and I peered back at Cheryl, "You said Eterna city is just up ahead, right?"

I didn't need an answer, I could already see the edge of the forest – It was just beyond her. With a small nod, the woman took the lead, no longer needing the light to guide us with the end of the forest so close by. Hastily, I kept up beside her, turning my thoughts to Eterna's gym. I had less then no idea what kind of trainer the leader was, or what kind of Pokemon they used either; 'Maybe being so close to this forest… Maybe a grass-type trainer?' It seemed obvious – Way TOO obvious, for that matter – But at the same time, did that even matter? It wasn't like they were taking great lengths to keep it a secret or anything, I was just… Uninformed. 'Doesn't matter what he's got.' I thought, a small smirk crossing over my features, 'We'll beat'em. Just like Roark.'

Of course, that could wait for tomorrow – Right now I just wanted to sleep. My Pokemon too, needed to recover, so a gym battle right off the bat was out of the question. That also meant, however, Cheryl would be long gone before my match – It would've been nice to have someone cheering ME on this time. During my battle in Oreburgh, just about everyone cheered for Roark – But then, why wouldn't they? He was from there, I was an outsider.

As we came up to the break in the trees, I stopped, and stared back. It was disheartening; for all my wanting to get here, to explore, to see everything I could in the forest – To, indeed, fulfill that childhood wish of mine from so far back – The memory I had of Eterna forest would now be forever tarnished. The Galactics may have forced everyone else back, but in my own case, they had done me one worse – They had destroyed this place for me. Cheryl said nothing, perhaps understanding my feelings in this, and waited until; at last, I was ready to leave this place. 'I won't forgive them.' I thought, mentally referring to far more then just the forest matter.

And no sooner did we breach the sea of trees, did the first buildings of Eterna city come into view. Almost as though it were waiting for me, the Pokemon center stood just before us, and of course it was the first to catch my eye. "Eterna city." Cheryl spoke, almost wistfully, her smile growing more and more, "It's been awhile since I've been here, but I always find it so calming." She looked to me, "The people here as so nice, so peaceful. And living so close to the forest, they're really in touch with nature. They'll never be like Floaroma, but I still feel so at ease here."

Her words brought a smile to my face, and even as I clicked off the light, and clipped it back on my belt, I gave her a nod and looked around. The city was certainly… Big. Even more so then Oreburgh – And it had a TON of machinery to accommodate, even. More then that, the city was far lusher, filled with greenery as well as homes and other such buildings. Oreburgh itself was mostly a combination of rocks, dirt, machinery and people – I easily preferred somewhere like this to that. "Ventus…" Cheryl suddenly whispered, her voice growing cold, even fearful.

I looked back to her, she pointed on ahead, just beyond the Pokemon center. My eyes widened; it was a Galactic! 'What? Here TOO?' My mind reeled, this was becoming too much. They were bloody EVERYWHERE! Thankfully, the man, who looked angrily in my direction, was neither Ketrick nor Sammis… In fact, he was a completely unknown face, as far as I concerned, even recalling the various grunts I'd seen back in Floaroma and the Windworks. The Galactic sneered, and looked away, strolling off down the street with a hand stuffed in each pocket. At the very least, he didn't appear to recognize me.

Cheryl looked worried, I felt the same. It seemed all my plans for a nice, relaxing rest stop were fading fast – And since both Ketrick and Sammis fled in this exact direction, my chances dwindled even now. Despite all that, despite even the anxiety I began to feel, I gave my friend a smile, "It'll be alright." I told her, not fully believing my own words, "I've had enough dealings with them for awhile; I'm just gonna head to the Pokemon center and get some rest now."

She looked uncertain, but a look at Riolu only strengthened my words; after all, even with a potion applied to his wounds, he still needed to rest… And Kirlia and Growlithe needed it all the more. At last, she nodded, and after peeking back at the Galactic once more, at last handed my Pokemon back to me. "Alright." She murmured, showing Riolu more attention then me as she gave the little guy a rub on the head, "Just… Be okay, Ventus. Stay away from them – I don't want you to get hurt."

Her words surprised me; that was genuine concern. I didn't know how to feel; a small blush crept up to my face, even as she looked up at me, "Promise?"

Unable to even think straight, I glanced away, up into the night sky, "Promise!" I stammered out.

Satisfied, the woman gave a nod, "I have to get going; home to Veilstone city. My family's waiting for me and…" She gave the pouch on her belt a small pat, "Well, I can't keep them waiting."

I could only nod; her words still rattling me some. Cheryl gave Riolu one last pat on the head, "And you – Stay cute, kay?" She told him with a wink, before giving a wave and heading off down the street, towards the north end of the town. With one last look back, she vanished beyond the buildings, leaving both Riolu and I alone… Again.

Still shaken, I looked back down the street and looked for the Galactic; he was gone. 'That's weird… Did he start running?' I wondered, taking a step after him.

Cheryl's words echoed in my head, and I immediately stepped back, almost afraid to go on. Weariness overcame me; I just wanted to lie down… It had been such a long day. And of course, I had promised; I couldn't go back on my word, no matter how much I hated Team Galactic. 'I don't have the strength to fight them.' I told myself, trying hard to deter myself away from chasing after him despite everything else.

At last, I decided to head to the Pokemon center; fatigue had won out – I wanted my sleep. Riolu stared up at me, as though trying to figure out why I had gone so silent. After a moment he, too, yawned, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. I couldn't help but smile, "You lazy bum." I joked, "You got to have a nap and you're still tired?"

Riolu only yawned again, as sleep began to slowly overtake the small creature. I'd almost reached the door to the center when a hand grasped my shoulder. At first, I thought it might've been Cheryl, but when I found myself roughly turned around, I knew better.

It was him; that scientist from both Floaroma and the Windworks. There was no name to attach to his face, but I knew that grin, and I knew that voice; "Little Ventus." He chided, "Can't stop getting mixed up with us, can you?"

I tried to pull away, but to no avail; the man's grip was surprisingly strong; instead, I glared up at him, "You again… What are you doing here? I thought Mars took you all back with her."

He only grinned all the more, "Why, new orders, naturally. And of course, there's you to deal with." He nodded over his shoulder, back towards the forest, "Seems those two idiots couldn't handle one small boy, how embarrassing. The commander told them to use any means necessary to get rid of you, and they STILL failed." He tsked, shaking his head before finally adjusting his glasses again, "It's truly disappointing."

The commander did? But… But that didn't make sense… Out of all the Galactics I'd met or seen, Mars was the sole one with even a shred of honor – Why would she flip like that, and order me to be gotten rid of so hastily? 'This makes no sense! Why would she- AH!' Still holding Riolu tightly in one arm, my free hand shot up to cover my ears. Riolu, who looked on the verge of attacking the man, covered his own, his face a mask of pain as he whimpered pitifully.

For the first time, I noticed something beyond the scientist, hovering just behind it. A large mass of steel and magnets, staring down at me with one giant eye as it continued to screech down at the two of us. I steadily noticed the Galactic was unaffected by the noise, even as he at last released my shoulder. I made a fist, and tried to swing at him, but my strength failed me – The noise was so painful, it even drove me to my knees. My head throbbed, over and over again, until at last the world began to grow dark around me; 'No!' I screamed mentally, 'I can't… I can't fall asleep… Not here… Not now!'

But there was nothing I could do – The pain was driving me under; and even as the darkness enveloped me, I could just barely notice the others who had strolled up to us. Turning from me, the man looked at the others, "Was that so hard, Ketrick?" he asked, almost mockingly.

--

**LE GASP! VENTUS HAS BEEN CAUGHT! Oh, whatever is going to happen nowwww? You'll have to wait to find out, because its time for a break from Ventus for a bit ;) **


	40. Chapter XL: Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: Okay, seriously guys; this story has reached the point where I need a roman numeral GENERATOR to figure out what the heck to use in the numbering now - That says alot. When did 40 get an L? And why was I not informed? SOMEONE is not passing along the memos around here. ... Anyway; this chapter is pretty short, sorry to say, but it does it's job. Is that job filler? Nope! It's actually a look into a character whose only gotten a little story time thus far, and will be getting more down the road, so yeah, yay for fans of her, right? I know alot of you are probably thinking 'Nuts to this, what happened to Ventus? Get to it Strife!' But, ah, I figure you can wait another chapter or two for that answer, right? Of course you can :D**

**Chapter XL: Decision **

(Cheryl's POV)

I was running.

Of COURSE I was running! 'I'm so late – Oh, I hope mother is alright… Those darn Galactics put me way, way, WAY behind!' I thought, my usually calm mind slipping into a slight panic. Silently, I assured myself that everything was going to be alright, that I wasn't too late but… Without being positive, it just wasn't enough to calm me completely. Instead, I tried to focus on something else; I looked back over my shoulder, back towards Eterna city.

I'd had to circle around most of the city to get where I needed to, if only to avoid not just the first Galactic, but the others I'd stumbled upon as well. Had I kept going the same way when I left Ventus, I would've ended up in Celestic town – And that was WAY off course! 'It took a little longer, but at least I'm on my way now.' I thought with a small sigh of relief.

But what of Ventus? Would he really be okay, or would he just go gallivanting after Team Galactic the moment I was gone? Despite myself, I came to a stop and turned back towards the city. Unmoving, I considered returning to check on him – Just a peek? Just to make sure he'd really just leave them be? "I really should but… He promised." I thought aloud, a deep frown setting in; could I trust the boy to keep his word?

He wasn't too much younger then me, true enough, so it was strange to refer to him as such – But closeness of age did not change the fact that, in reality, I knew next to NOTHING about him. Really, we'd only been friends for a few hours, barely enough time to learn more then one another's names, let alone anything truly vital. In fact… 'I probably spent more time playing with Riolu then anything.'

Deep down, I wondered if that had made him angry – He was so quiet when I left… Was he anxious to be rid of me? Was he happy now that I was gone? 'This is crazy, I'm thinking way too much into this.' I thought, almost getting angry with myself over the doubt I felt, 'But still… I feel bad about just leaving him there. He doesn't know anyone – Heck, he doesn't know where anything even is!'

But then, Ventus WAS a Pokemon trainer; he would manage. In the end, trainers had to look out for themselves; this included finding their own way. He'd found the Pokemon center easily enough and, I was sure, after some rest he'd be off on some other great adventure. "I wonder if those two are gonna tackle the gym there…" I mused, a small smile taking place over the frown, "That'd be an interesting match to watch."

I couldn't go back, no matter how much I wanted to. There was just no way I could – I was late as it was, and wasting anymore time in Eterna city… I was already being irresponsible standing around now, I could just up and make that worse, could I? My hand brushed against the pouch at my side, and almost instantly, I remembered the urgency in its delivery. "Sorry Ventus – Sorry Riolu, but I can't stick around. Not this time." I whispered, as though fearful they could actually hear me.

Strange as it was, it hurt to leave them like that. Unlike the rest of my family, I was never really a people-person. They were treasure hunters, and they had the charisma to get the information they needed to fulfill that job – I spent so much time off in my own little world, out enjoying the fruits of nature, that I never really developed any people-skills. As a result, I didn't have too many friends; heck, I was afraid of most people! 'But with those two…' I thought, smiling, 'Something just… Clicked.'

And it was true; though I'd initially been fearful of approaching the rather excitable young trainer, Ventus turned out to be a good person after all. He had some problems controlling his anger, sure, but his heart was in the right place. And to oppose the Galactics like that… 'He's braver then anyone I know.' I told myself, 'Even the elites won't go near the Galactics.'

But that same bravery was going to get him into a lot of trouble, I knew. I still feared he'd turn and run right after that grunt the moment I walked off, and it was only a silent wish that he followed his promise that kept me from turning and running back to make sure – Well, a wish, and responsibility. I had something to do myself.

Of course, all my rushing had left no time to visit the Pokemon center myself – But I had a few potions left, I was sure things would be okay. In fact, as long as I didn't run into any wild Pokemon, I felt certain of it – Other trainers were usually pretty understanding when ones Pokemon were hurt, and usually, they didn't mind missing a battle opportunity if that was the case. Usually.

Thoughts of my new friend returned to me as I ran, darting in and out of the taller patches of grass and swerving to avoid even the slightest signs of wild Pokemon – I couldn't afford to stop for them, after all. Ventus hadn't been a trainer long – I was a rookie in that respect myself and I could even tell. If he was, in fact, challenging the gyms, then there was little doubt he'd been to Oreburgh city already – I had been there only once before, but Roark, the gym leader there, was a nice enough fellow. 'The match between those two had to be a good one.' I thought, 'Even with Riolu's type advantage.'

Personally, I had no interest in challenging the gyms. Rather the opposite, I disliked Pokemon battles altogether. I preferred just sitting and relaxing with my Pokemon, as opposed to battles, and was content enough in nature where I could do just that. When it came down to it, I had Vespiquen to rely on to protect me, while Chansey was… Well, she was MY Riolu, really. The Pokemon I could talk to, when I needed to, and the one friend I had who was always there for me, no matter what. Though she was injured and resting now, I somehow knew she forgave me for making her battle. That was what friends did, after all.

In fact, it was Ventus' words that had inspired me to get involved at all. The Galactics terrified me, and learning from Ventus what I did only worsened that fear – But at the same time, it gave me resolve as well. Someone had to stop them, stop all their madness, and stop this great conquest of theirs as well – Ventus was going to try, no matter what anyone did or said to him, I was somehow sure, but he couldn't do it alone. He was strong, stronger, perhaps, then anyone I'd ever met before, but he was still one person, against the whole of Team Galactic; he would need help. 'As soon as I finish this.' I thought to myself, giving the parcel I carried a gentle squeeze to further my decision, 'I'm going back to help him – I'm NOT going to lose my first friend in months because of those scumbags.'

I didn't realize it at first, but I was shaking. I was shaking with anticipation; I really couldn't wait to get home, just so I could turn around and head right back out, back to see my friend. In truth, the walk through Eterna forest with Ventus had been the most exciting thing I'd done in years! In that short span of two hours, I'd had experiences that made me laugh; some that made me want to cry. I was happy, and I was afraid. When I faced those Galactics with Ventus, I felt stronger then I ever had before, like I could do anything, and even when my last Pokemon fell, it was not without some small feeling of satisfaction; I had taken Sammis down with me. I had HELPED, just like I wanted to.

Though I realized fighting them was the foolish thing to do, there really wasn't any choice. If everyone did nothing, the Galactics would win, and everyone's freedom would be forfeit as a result. Maybe I was crazy for even thinking I could make a difference but… "I don't care." I broke my own silence, "I'm going to do whatever I can." And it was the truth – Be that small or large, I would help to the best of my abilities.

But now, I had to hurry. Not just to get home, not just to deliver what I'd gone out to search for, but also so I could get back to Eterna as fast as possible – Ventus had no idea I'd be coming back, what was to keep him there when he tired of the city? Even if he was going to challenge the gym, that wouldn't give me very much time at all – In fact, knowing him, he might just abandon the notions of rest on a crazy whim and head to the gym right now! 'Would he really do that? I wonder…'

I hoped not; his Pokemon weren't up for such a fearsome battle. I hadn't met the gym leader of Eterna city, but I knew she was tough; I'd heard enough stories and trainer-talk during my wanderings. Ventus would have his hands full with her, even with little Riolu on his side.

Deep down, I just hoped something would come up to keep him in the city until I could get back – I felt so excited about the prospect of travelling with those two! Someone to talk to, instead of being alone all the time. Someone to make me laugh when I was feeling down and, of course, little Riolu to play with when Ventus fell into one of his long thoughts. A small giggle escaped me; my life just got a whole lot better!

"Wait for me guys." I whispered, giving another look back as mount Coronet, road to my home, loomed before me, "I won't be long – Promise."

--

**Aww, isn't she something folks? Got to give that kind of excitement a hand right there, she just wanted a friend after all. **

**And before I forget (You know, again) I want to toss a "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" out to both my readers and reviewers, in particular my old regulars who still keep up with the story even after I took that gigantic break from it (Okay, it wasn't so much a break as a "Holy crap, I forgot all about that!" thing)**

**Because this chapter was so short, I'm going to take a second to go over some of the latest reviews and address the questions/commentary there, just to, you know, give you guys that much more to read while I work on the next one.**

**Brenediction/MAL-sama (Yay for old regulars returning): Yes, its a cliffhanger ending on 39. The funny thing is, I totally wasn't AIMING for that (Like, I knew exactly how I wanted to end it, but for some reason, it didn't click for me that it was a cliffhanger... Weird) But in reality? I like it all the more now - It gives you guys something to dread, and to look forward too ;)**

**tnt guy: I'm totally curious about what you think is next, so say it already! I have no intention of confirming it if you're right, so, you know, indulge me here :P It's not gonna spoil anything As for the RioluxKirlia prospect... Thats actually an interesting idea. I'd considered it before, but I'm still on the fence about adding it into the story itself, especially because of what I have planned down the road - But, we'll see what happens, right?**

**XiongSu (Another regular returns): Aww, you missed my story? That's so nice! Here, have a cactuar. (... No one else is going to get this, are they?)**

**Jester of the Abyss (Prettttty sure you were a regular before too, so yay): Gee, I wonder what brought about such a suspicion? ;) I sincerly hope the addition of Growlithe tides you over for a bit, but if not, it's cool, Ventus will be getting another Pokemon before the third gym (I'm unafraid to say that here because, if you think about it, theres alot between here and there :P) And if this chapter wasn't an indication, yes, Cheryl'll be a mainstream character. (I disliked how the game itself just passed them off as single-quest characters then "Battle-buddies" at the end. What was the point in that? So I'm fixing it)**

**Putchkins: ... I have to ask, really. What the HECK does Gary-sue mean anyway? You've had me baffled since you reviewed! That said, if Ventus is as lovable as you say he is, then mission totally accomplished. What I was aiming for was a character people can relate to - One thats not just another 2D-never-grows-in-the-story-standard-main-hero-guy-always-wins-in-the-end-so-we-should-all-feel-happy kind of person, but rather one with real thoughts and emotions, one that you can understand just how he feels and really say, "I've totally been there man, I get that" too. If I did that? Then I am content.**

**bushes283: To be PERFECTLY honest? I didn't even THINK about adding in a reason why ordering Kirlia to speak would fail - I mean, no, it wouldn't work (You'll find out why later) but I really should've noted that. Good eye dude. And as for the weight thing... Well, I dunno. I got nothing for that one either. I just basically picture Riolu as being light enough to carry but strong enough to pack a whallop - And then again, my sense of balancing has never been that great to begin with ;)**

**And thus ends Strife's comment corner! Tune in next week (Or, you know, sometime after the next big batch of reviews) for more commentary from yours truly while I keep hacking away at this beast called a story. I SHALL DEFEAT IT! (Erm, I mean, finish it. Yeah.)**


	41. Chapter XLI: In Veilstone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: Wow, I didn't expect to get so many reviews, and so quickly at that. I am TOTALLY making Strife's comment corner a regular piece of this fic if that's the end result ;) That said, here is the Sye chapter (As promised, so nyah) And, lookit this, I get to make you play the guessing game all over again! :D**

**Chapter XLI: In Veilstone**

(Sye's POV)

Another city, another gym, another battle. Another victory.

Veilstone city, home of the fighting gym of the Sinnoh region had been… I frowned. 'Disappointing.' I thought, rather glumly, recalling the battle already as I strode from the gym and pulled my hood tighter around my face. Both of the previous gym matches I'd had had been difficult – Hard, even – To win, but this? This was a joke! 'She didn't have the slightest bit of confidence, in either herself or her Pokemon… This city is truly suffering if they appointed someone so young to such a role.' I thought, almost bitterly, giving a cold stare behind me.

I was not like most trainers; I didn't come just for the badge, I came for the challenge – A challenge Veilstone had failed to provide. In fact, the only Pokemon that had put up so much as a meager resistance was her last – And even then, it was because of instinct, and not the baffling, thoughtless orders of the trainer herself. "What a joke." I repeated, this time vocally, no longer caring if anyone heard me. It was almost embarrassing, winning so easily; Monferno alone had defeated all three Pokemon – The other three not even getting so much as a chance to stretch their legs.

Muttering, I turned from the building and strode down the hill into the city; unlike the last two gyms, this one sat atop a steep hill, but the stairs made even that too simple to clear. Already I scanned up ahead, keeping watch for the Galactics that had overrun this city. Their presence here was great – Far greater, in fact, then in Eterna city. Off in the distance, I could just make out their headquarters, for indeed they made no attempt to hide it. Team Galactic was just that bold, that untouchable. They existed right out in the open, and did as they pleased. My frowned thickened, 'And they get away with it all.'

In mount Coronet I had at last lost my pursuers – Far too long that had taken, in my opinion, but it couldn't be helped; all I could do was run, after all. Standing my ground and fighting, as much as I hated to admit it, would've only gotten me hurt, and possibly killed. 'And yet, in a way, I'm little better then they are now.' The troublesome thought returned, 'Had that Galactic not moved, Monferno would've dropped him right there.' My escape from Wayward cave was still as fresh as ever in my mind.

But there wasn't a choice – They had left me no other option; it was kill or be killed, as grim as that sounded. 'As long as I stay hidden…' I thought, a glimmer of hope circling around the thought, 'I don't need to fight them.'

They wouldn't stop chasing me though, no doubt of that now. I came up alongside the Pokemon center, staring in through the glass door before passing it completely – There was one saving grace about the pitifully easy gym battle, I realized; I didn't need to heal my Pokemon after it. Good thing too, because I wouldn't make it out of there alive a second time; when I had first arrived, I checked in my Pokemon and had nurse Joy check out my arm – Thankfully, it was unbroken, only badly bruised – When the Galactics stormed in looking for me. Thankfully, Nurse Joy realized my plight and snuck me out the back, but there was no mistaking it now; I'd be hunted forever. 'And why not?' I thought, almost angrily, 'There's no one but me fighting them – Why not hunt down the sole obstacle and eliminate it?' They certainly had the numbers to do so – And worse, this was their home turf!

And things were only going to get worse as time went on – The more their influence spread, the bolder they would become. It wouldn't be long before there were wanted posters out for me, for what I had done. I had opposed the unopposable Team Galactic, and lived to tell the tale… 'There's no way they'll let something like that go. I just have to stay one step ahead of them.'

Thankfully, dressed up as I was, completely covered from head to toe, was proving quite effective. I was even blending in well with the crowds in the streets, despite the otherwise odd nature of my clothing. It hadn't been my intention, but the end result was something out of one of Ventus' video games – I mean, who really dressed up in a cloak and hood anymore? If I started brandishing a sword… No, couldn't let it get that bad. No way in hell.

I rounded another corner; still no Galactics. It was rather strange, for a group that basically controlled the entire city; they were almost nowhere to be found! Of course, I didn't take that as a good sign in the least – They were up to something, surely. 'Just assume the worst.' I told myself, 'And you'll stay one step ahead of them – No surprises.'

My feet came to a halt suddenly, I looked on ahead with some shock before pulling the hood even tighter to better conceal my face; an entire troop of Galactics marched on up ahead, led by some woman. She was different then the rest, her rather pointy hair a crimson, almost bloody shade of red, while her suit looked far more regal in true Galactic styling. She gave me a cold stare, almost watching me, studying me, before at last moving on. I had no idea who she was, but I knew she had to be apart of them – The remainder of the group, all grunts, kept in strict, almost unnatural formation behind her and though they whispered amongst themselves, not one dared to do so much as step out of line, as though fearful she'd turn such an icy look on THEM.

'At least they didn't notice me.' I thought, releasing the breath I didn't know I'd been holding, before carrying on my own way. In truth, I wasn't truly sure where to head next – My destination, at least the one with another gym and, thankfully, less Galactics, was Pastoria city – But I had no idea how to GET there. And now was certainly not the time to check my map; to do so would waste time and, more then that, give me a reason to stop. No, in a city with this many grunts running around – Especially where I couldn't see them – It was best to keep moving.

Steadily, my gaze slipped downwards, and I found myself holding a Pokeball in my hand. Within lay my newest capture, found roughly halfway through the mount Coronet tunnel, and by far the strangest Pokemon I owned to date. She had wandered down from up near Snowpoint city, through the caverns and tunnels, and stumbled into me by mere chance as I was hiding from the Galactics – Stranger still was the fact that she didn't attack, rather it was almost as though she WANTED to be captured.

I smiled slightly, for I had been only too happy to comply. An ice-type Pokemon was a good addition to the team and though I hadn't had a chance to see her power myself, I knew I would get such an opportunity before too much longer. The only thing that bothered me was the Pokemon's behavior… She seemed far too attached to me, for my liking, and always demanded attention, especially when I was treating another Pokemon or speaking with it instead. 'It's almost like she's jealous… Is such a feeling even possible in Pokemon?' I wondered.

I tucked the ball away; it really didn't matter. As long as she was a good, strong Pokemon, we'd get along just fine. My gaze shifted upwards; it would be dark soon. 'Might even rain, by the looks of those clouds.' I thought, somewhat grimly, but a smile crossed my face despite that. The rain made me think of Ventus, and how much he despised it.

Of course, I knew well enough why – Though I hadn't been present at the incident, he'd spoken in length of it a number of times… Strangely enough, the story seemed to change bit by bit each time it was told, too. But he outright HATED the rain. He hated being out in it, he hated how it made everything so wet, he hated rain in GENERAL. It was laughable, really, to be mad at something so commonplace – And indeed, I had even seen him get mad AT the rain; 'Cursing it did go a bit far though…'

My mind began to wander; what was Ventus even doing? Where was he? Had he done as I'd feared he would and gotten himself wrapped up with the Galactics after all, or had that boy's good sense at long last kicked in and he avoided them altogether? 'Eterna city was pretty packed with them, that'll be the worst until he gets here.' I realized, but found some salvation in the thought as well – If he could get all the way to Veilstone without ending up on their bad side, he had a fighting chance of staying out of trouble… For once.

'And if he doesn't, I suppose it'll fall to me to pull his butt out of the fire… Again.'  
That was the trouble with being a friend; their problems became yours and, by that same right, the obligation to set everything right fell in line right behind it. The little detour into Wayward cave had already thrown me off track enough, and delayed me far too long for my tastes, but it couldn't be helped. I only hoped, prayed even, Ventus wouldn't do anything to delay me even more. 'If he's gotten in over his head again…' I thought, unable to even finish for I knew well enough my answer; I would help him, no matter how much I didn't want to.

That, unfortunately, was what friends did.

Of course, this was all a pointless worry if he failed to even catch up to me. And thus far, there was little enough fear of THAT. I'd seen hide nor head of my friend and rival since I left him back in Twinleaf town. But what I said had not been a lie; I had gone on ahead, day and night both, to pick up some lost time along the way. It wasn't as though I was trying to make a competition out it all, but rather… I had a deadline to meet; I knew what it was I wanted to do, and I knew when I needed to get those eight badges by. Ventus did not – He didn't even know what he wanted to do! 'He lacks direction.' I told myself, though deep down, I envied him for it, if only a bit.

He may have lacked focus, but he had all the options in the world open to him. Myself? I had a family name to live up to – I had a father who would see it no other way. A grin spread across my face; I had a goal that I would reach.

I would become a Pokemon master.

--

**Yup, Sye has another Pokemon. Nope, you don't get to know what it is yet. Haha, this is fun**

**NOW! Time to address some reviews (For anyone curious, I'm starting at the top of the list and working my way down)**

**CappuChaan; I inspired you? Seriously? Wow, that just totally made my day right there - Well, you're very welcome, but don't get down on yourself before you even start writing! Theres a TON of better writers out there then me, like, alot. People who actually SELL books, for starters. But that doesnt stop me, in fact, it only makes me work that much harder :D But you do have me intrigued a bit, what exactly was confusing about that battle? The number of Pokemon, or the way it rapidly switched about during the battle? If it's something else please, enlighten me, feedback is always welcome :3 And yes, all partner characters will be appearing in this story, I had that planned from the start. Though, expect a few personality changes, or use changes (By "use" I mean, what the character needed help with in the game? Might not be the same here) And one will also be in a different spot, so she'll appear sooner then later. Won't say who, you'll figure it out**

**H.G. (Sorry buddy, I'm totally not writing out the whole name, forgive me? :3); Sye chapter on time and delivered, as promised. That'll be 19.95, plus tip. ... Whaddya mean no tip? What a rip off! **

**Putchkins; Questions are always welcome! Just be aware that I'll only keep addressing them/answering them each chapter if the reviews keep up, otherwise it'll go back to the way it was. Sometime between never and "if i remember to do it" :P In regards to your second (... Well, first, but remember, top to bottom here) review; Nicknames are out, sorry. I never used them in game, I didn't like the idea, I won't add them here. MAYBE for another trainer, maybe, but not likely. Riolu, unfortunatly, won't gain any trippy talking abilities, even as Lucario, sorry to say, but I wanted to clear that up here so you're not expecting it later. But you do have the right of it with Ketrick and Sammis - They'll be making several appearances over the course of the story. As for their rank? As it stands, they are just a smidge about standard grunt - Thus allowing them to, you know, go off on their own to hunt Ventus on a personal level, rather then be assigned to stand around and face on direction looking for intruders. But as you can see, they are still pawns to the commanders :P That scientist fellow too (Ugh, I am so sick of writing that, I need to get his damn name in there SOON) will be a regular as far as the Galactics are concerned, just in case anyone was wondering ;)**

**MAL-sama; Thanks for the explanation dude, totally get it now . But to answer your question, no, I never gave a CLEAR image of what Ventus is supposed to look like, rather I gave only brief hints and what-not throughout the story. And there's a reason for that; unlike other characters, who you are supposed to know RIGHT off the bat what they look like, Ventus is special. I left only vauge hints because, in a way, everyone can picture him in their own way. My idea of what Ventus looks like might not be the same as yours, and simply because im the author and creator of him, would not stop you from saying "Really, he looks like that? Huh, I totally thought something else..." If that was the case. So, just use your imagination, thats the whole idea**

**Waterlilly (Yeah, shortened your name too, sorry); Welcome back! Review when you can, theres no rush, I don't want people to think it's required (But it does help)**

**tnt guy; I'd like to point out, to everyone, I haven't actually SEEN any Pokemon movies beyond the first... 3? 4? Only the two Mewtwo movies and the Lugia/legend birds one... And one more, but I forget what one that was. (Think it had Celebi, if that helps) I just know it wasn't enough to have any pokemon beyond the Hoenn series (Meaning, nothing in or passed Ruby/Saph) So, I'm not quite sure what curse you mean. That said, Kirlia's issues will be explained in due time, worry not about that ;)**

**Brenediction; Haha, power over the ladies? That'll be the day - He's like me in that respect, totally and utterly clueless, and liable to stay that way ;) As for the message... Yeah, I really should've done that, but see, for the longest time that one long chapter was half done, I kept thinking "I can finish that anytime" over and over until I just forgot. It wasn't that I didn't wanna leave a message, I just didn't know I'd slip into that big of a break :P And if you seriously thought I was dead, then where are my flowers? Jerk :P (Kidding)**

**Cariyaga; 3 hours? Of just this? Good god, you must've been as bored as I was! As for pestering... Eh. Once a week is my goal, but as you can see, its kinda gotten out of hand latetly ;) (I don't promise it'll stay so frequent though, so a pestering every now and then would help)**

**NOW! With all those out of the way (God I wish there was a way to shrink all this extra text a bit...) I'm going to point out that none should expect update from me for at least 3 days - Until Monday, August 11th, for all you funky-timezone-peoples. I'm heading out for the weekend, and thus, no compy, no writings and, hopefully, I'll be able to crank out the next Ventus chapter once I get home on Monday. Hopefully. So, see y'all then!**


	42. Chapter XLII: Life or Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: Back from my mini-cation (Anyone I have on facebook here, likely not a big number, can read about that there) With a new chapter for you all! It was nice to have two days without ANYTHING to stress over, or worry about, so this one came rather freely to me during writing... In fact, it really only took 45 minutes, if that. Once again, as this chapter deals with Team Galactic, keep the story's rating in mind, because all things considered, it does stray a bit from how far they go in Pokemon (In both the game AND the anime ;) ) Also, on the note of the Galactics, fans of the game will likely notice a change in the commanders. Unlike in the game, Mars was honorable, even fair. Jupiter, shown in this chapter, has her own quirk which you may be able to guess. And Saturn? We'll see that way later. Creative license, folks, live it and love it ;)**

**Chapter XLII: Life or Death**

(Ventus' POV)

My head pounded, but slowly my eyes began to open. My body ached, but I struggled to move. The world seemed black, but I tried to see.

No sooner did I try, did I find my arms tightly bound, and tied behind my back; the struggling did little more then cause the pain to flare up even more, so I stopped straight away and looked around instead. My mind still reeled; what had happened? I remembered… My eyes widened; 'That guy! That Galactic! He captured me… Didn't he?' Was that truly the way of it? If so, why did I still live? Why not just get rid of me right there?

It hurt to think about, but considerably less so then the rest of me did; the room around me looked… Quite unlike any prison cell I could've imagined. There were no rats, no stone floor, and no bars. If the Galactics had sought to deprive me of thoughts of freedom, they failed horribly. "It almost looks like an office." I thought aloud, nothing not only the desk, but the several large bookcases completely filled to the brim with contents. The rug beneath me was soft, comfortable even, and had I not been forced to remain, I'm sure I would've found the whole experience quite cushy.

A slight groan from beside me drew my attention there; Riolu! He, like me, was tied up – Apparently, the Galactics hadn't thought to use his Pokeball… At least they had some small kindness to them, even if it was unknowingly. The fighter looked unharmed, thankfully, and appeared as though he were just waking up. I wanted to reach him, to pat his head and, if nothing else, assure him everything would be okay, but even those simple pleasures were denied to me. 'Why does everything hurt so badly?' I wondered, a small groan escaping my weakened body as I struggled to sit up – Something that was CONSIDERABLY more difficult with bound hands and wrists – And eye my Pokemon again.

Riolu stared back at me, fear deeply rooted in his eyes; fear that I could only return. I couldn't break free, and from the shuffling movement of his arms, I judged he could not either; they had us. The Galactics had caught us. I didn't have a clue what they were going to me, but it didn't matter; the fact was that, after all our meddling, and all their defeats, they had caught us. I sucked down a deep breath as I struggled to keep my growing sense of panic under control; 'What the hell am I going to do!?'

Truly, I was afraid. Maybe I hadn't taken Rowan seriously enough before, maybe everyone who had warned me, even begged me to leave them alone, had been right after all – But in the end, it didn't matter; I was caught. I was as good as dead. My heart sank even further as a grim realization set in; I was caught, and there was no one coming to save me. Cheryl was long gone, and the others? Sye was who-knows-where, and Dawn hadn't the foggiest idea where I was. There was no one else willing to stand up to the Galactics – Hell, even Sye himself was a giant question mark in that respect! I was his friend, sure, but would he be crazy enough to risk himself to help me? I didn't want to think about the answer.

Whimpering, Riolu tried again to struggle free, but to no avail. I gave him a look of some pity and shook my head; there had to be SOME way out of this… If only I could move my arms…

The door opened. With a jolt – A painful one – I looked to it; three people walked in. One was a woman, one I'd never seen before, but one wearing an outfit near identical to that of commander Mars. Her hair, however, was far, far different; Mars had been a crimson red, but hers was a deeps-set violet, rising up with a bun above her head, and flowing down into a ponytail. She stared down at me with knowing eyes – She knew well enough who I was – And from the smirk on her face; I guessed she had decided on what was to be done with me.

With her was the scientist from before and… Oh god. "Ketrick!" I snarled angrily, struggling harder then ever before against my bonds. With a tsk, the woman looked to the grinning Galactic.

Ketrick planted his boot against my chest and pushed me down, shaking his head, as he struggled to keep his laughter hidden, "You were warned, boy." Was all he said.

Gently pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the man in the lab coat pulled his cohort back and stared down at me, even kneeling down and resting an arm on one knee. "Ventus Tallahar." He spoke to me – My eyes widened; how did he know my last name? My first, Dawn and Cheryl had said it enough for them to know it, but the last? No way!

"Who the hell are you?" I cut in, both angry and fearful at the same time.

At first, the man hesitated, and looked to his superior, who only nodded her approval. Clearly, giving his name was well within the boundaries of alright. He looked back to me, smiling in that superior manner of his, "I am Mathias Tulamere, one of the leading minds in Team Galactic; but you can call me "Tek" for short."

Despite myself, despite everything I was feeling, I couldn't stop the question; "How the HELL is Tek short for a stupid name like that!?"

He looked not the least bit bothered by neither the question, nor the insult after. Tek stood, and toyed with his glasses some more, "Both my job and my interest reflect it well enough, that's all you need to know."

Seemingly having had enough, the woman gave Tek a gentle push to one side; clearly it was time to learn HER name as well. "My name is commander Jupiter." She told me – And suddenly, it all became clear; THIS was the commander that had ordered my capture… Or execution. Mars was out of the picture, and this was her replacement. Ketrick, Sammis, and Tek alike must have been transferred to her command at some point after the incidents in Jubilife and Floaroma. "And you've become quite a little nuisance, haven't you?"

I managed a sneer of my own, "Well, I try."

She smiled back, and loomed down over me, bringing her face that must closer to mine, "Well all of that ends today, my little friend. Mars missed her chance, completely, and brought shame to the Galactic's name by her unseemly retreat from the Windworks – And it's all because of you. She lost her chance for glory…" Her eyes seemed to shine as she spoke, "And that glory will now be mine."

Jupiter stood, and looked to Tek, "Are the preparations complete here?" she asked him.

Tek raised a clipboard, seemingly from nowhere, and gave a small nod. "All our men are in position, yes. We've collected a vast amount of… Donations, from the giving people here as well. Everything is going according to plan too – They're just waiting on your order."

Jupiter smiled, beamed even, and gave an excited nod. Whatever they were scheming, it could not have been good – But alas, it was the least of my concerns. Jupiter looked back to me, and gave an almost dismissive nod, "I'll be back to deal with you in a moment – Don't go anywhere."

'Like I've got a damn choice.'

With that, she left the room, Tek close behind. Ketrick, however, remained behind, staring coldly at me. At some point, he had snagged himself a chair and now sat in it backwards, leaning against the back of the chair with his arms crossed before it. For a minute, maybe two, he said nothing, before at last he rose. Again I struggled against the ropes that held me, but the pain returned just as fresh as ever. Ketrick seemed to notice, and smiled at me, "Hurts, doesn't it?" He asked me – Something clicked; 'What the hell did he do to me?'

I got my answer fast enough; without a second though, a moment's hesitation, or even the slightest hint of remorse, Ketrick swung back his leg and slammed his foot deep into my chest. The pain resounded throughout me; I cried out vocally, tears springing to my eyes as I bent my head low and cringed uncontrollably. "Damnit!" I cried out, wanting little more then to hold my hurt until it stopped. Through the tears, I stared up at my attacked; his visage was blurred, almost nonexistent, but despite that I could tell he was grinning. "This is only the beginning." He warned me, before taking his leave of the room as well.

There was something wrong with him; with all of them, really. Who the hell could be so cruel and be HAPPY about it? The world truly scared me and, not for the first time since all this began, I just wanted to go home. A small sniffle escaped me, "Ow…" I managed, my breath starting to slow again, as the pain began to subside.

I still couldn't move, but now I just didn't want to. Moving only brought pain, struggling only made it worse. Riolu whimpered again, but I couldn't even bear to look at him; I had failed him, failed all my Pokemon, really. I was caught, but so were they. When I was gone, what would happen to them? Would they be killed too, or would Team Galactic just use them as tools like all the others? Riolu, I was sure, would fight back if they tried but… Would he even have a choice? Once a Pokemon has a trainer, could they even fight the orders they were given? 'Growlithe willingly attacked me before – But was more then happy to listen to me after his capture…' Something didn't seem quite right about it.

Tears rolled down my face; "I wanna go home…" I whispered, low enough that I hoped Riolu couldn't hear me. I was ashamed, really, but it was the truth. Back at home, everything was so simple. At home, there was no danger, only safety. 'At home.' I thought, 'No one dies because of me.'

Without the use of my arms, the tears streamed unmolested, and they just kept coming. I wanted to stop, really, but I couldn't. It just hurt so much – Both physically and emotionally – Just lying there. The Galactics had me, they had won. No one was going to stop them now. 'I'm going to die…'

'_Live_.'

The voice startled me; Kirlia! I opened my eyes and looked around; she stood just before me, staring at me with those big red eyes of hers, her expression utterly unreadable. "Kirlia." She spoke, watching me even now.

I shook my head, trying to fling the tears away, but it was a useless effort. 'How long had she been standing there?' I wondered, 'How long has she been watching me cry?'

… And why did I care so much?

"Kirlia!" I suddenly cried, my eyes widening with excitement as an idea dawned on me, "You can save us!" And it was true, she could! "Kirlia; untie these ropes for us. Surely you can do that, right?" I bowed my head slightly, trying to indicate my bonds.

The Pokemon gave a small nod, and stared intently at the ropes; her eyes began to glow. The ropes stirred slightly, but remained locked around me. My hopes dwindled, but I struggled to keep them from dying, "Come on Kirlia; you can do it!"

She tried harder; her eyes began to shimmer and glow with intensity as she focused on trying to free us. I glanced at Riolu; his ropes began to move of their own accord as well. Slowly, the knots began to untie themselves. Riolu struggled anew, and all at once, the ropes fell to the floor around him. I tried once more, with dire effort, but my body was wracked with weakness – It hurt to breath, let alone move! Riolu scrambled to my side, biting and pawing at the ropes, trying to help Kirlia in her struggle. At last, both Pokemon succeeded; I was free… But what good did that do?

I sat there, staring at my Pokemon as the ropes slid to the floor around me. I held my chest where Ketrick had kicked me; deep down, I felt nauseous, but this wasn't the place to be sick. Everything hurt, and as I watched my Pokemon, something else sunk in; we'd never even reached the Pokemon center yet! Though Kirlia and Growlithe had both had time to recover from their injuries in their Pokeballs, would that be enough to get us out of here? Riolu, I was sure, could only go so far – He had only a potion to carry him, not actual rest.

"Kirlia." My Pokemon spoke; I looked up. Each of them was smiling at me.

My stomach felt weird; but this time, it wasn't illness, it wasn't even pain. It was hope. My Pokemon STILL believed in me – Even after everything that had happened. 'Every time…' I thought, a small smile creeping over me as I at last rubbed away the tears, 'Every time I'm ready to give up, they pull me back… I'm so freaking lucky to have them…'

Footsteps echoed from outside of the room; someone was climbing stairs. Stairs to this room; stairs to me. I looked about; searching for some means to defend myself, but found nothing. This was an office, not a weapon shop. This was life, not a video game. I stood, fearful, as I stared at the door. I didn't know what to do… But I knew I was angry. Team Galactic was going to try and kill me… And I had been willing to just give up? "What the hell is the matter with me?" I whispered through grit teeth – I couldn't just do NOTHING!

Again, I stared down at my Pokemon. "Guys, I'm sorry." I managed to say, pushing down the hate for one moment longer, "I got us into this, into all of this… But I'm gonna fix it. I don't know how, but… Just don't give up on me, okay?"

Neither said a word, but their gaze never faltered; that was enough. The footsteps came closer; the door began to stir as the knob was turned. My mind raced; it was now or never! As the door opened, I raced towards it, regardless of the pain resounding throughout my body, heedless of even all the doubt and fear I felt, and slammed my shoulder into the door as hard as I could.

Fueled by my hate, my fury even, the door slammed shut. Screaming, whoever had been on the other side flew down the stairs; a loud crash marking his landing. Various shouts arose from the floor; my arm flew to my shoulder as I cried out in pain. Staggering, I moved back towards my Pokemon, trying hard not to think about what I had just done. Someone had just taken a serious hit, perhaps a fatal one, if the fall was bad enough, but I couldn't fret over it… I just couldn't! "It's them or me…" I whispered, tearing my gaze from the door to stare down at my friends, "It's them or us."

--

**Geez; a broken, battered Ventus against all those Galactics? Things do NOT look good!**

**Also, commentary time!**

**H.K. (Sorry about typoing your shorter name last time .); Aw shoot, you guessed it. Thanks a bunch miss spoil sport! (You know I'm kidding buddy ;) ) But no! I refuse to slow down! I WILL NOT BE DENIED, BWA HA HA! (And I'm sure my readers wouldn't like that, yeah)**

**Cariyaga; You hate it, eh? Well, that's to be expected. Now, he's not to the point of being like the rival in Gold/Silver/Crystal (I actually liked the guy as a rival character, since he was the person you HATE) But he's no Ventus either. I wouldn't even say he's the middle point, since even that would mean he dislikes his Pokemon on a personal level, so... I dunno. I guess all I can say is; wait and see how Sye turns out, because its not just Ventus who'll grow on this journey.**

**Brenediction; Psycho? Oh you ain't seen nothing yet my friend Though, no throat stabbings, I never cared much for that style ;)**

**... Hmm, a fair bit of reviews this time, but very few in need of responses. You people need to ask more questions! :P**


	43. Chapter XLIII: Desperate Struggle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: Battle time It's battle time But with a result you won't expect No you won't (... I can't sing AT ALL)**

**Chapter XLIII: Desperate Struggle**

(Ventus' POV)

The shouting continued as people raced up the stairs; I rushed back, taking hold of both Riolu and Kirlia. My body throbbed with pain, but I struggled to ignore it; my Pokemon came first. The door flew open, and the Galactics stormed in. Jupiter first, her face a mix of anger and surprised, her eyes locked on me and she snarled. Tek too, was there, but of Ketrick there was no sign. Rather, a few others, Galactics with no names that I knew of, stood around the pair. "How did you break out!?" the woman cried out angrily.

I didn't answer, only gave my own cold glare back at them. Tek's gaze shifted, focusing on my psychic as he nodded his understanding; he gave the commander a small tap on the shoulder and indicated the Pokemon. Still furious, she nonetheless gave a nod of her own; the Galactics began to close in around me when she held up a hand to stop them.

A surge of fear rushed through me; she was smiling again. "Leave him; I have a better idea." She told them; the grunts halted, and looked to one another, confusion clear in their murmurings. She repeated the order, and at last they backed up, out of the way. Once more, the violet-haired woman's eyes began to shimmer with excitement, "Getting rid of you before would've been so easy… But now… Now I can make it worthwhile too." She whispered, speaking so low I had to struggle to hear her.

I felt sick; both anger and fear struggling and competing against one another to take control of me, and I knew neither would have a pleasant result if it won out. I wanted to get away, but the only way out was through the door behind them! 'There's a window off to the side, but that does me no good either!' I had to get passed the Galactics to reach it, and even then, we were on the second floor – At LEAST – There was no way I could make the jump in my condition… If at all.

Jupiter tore a Pokeball from her belt and held it out for me to see; "When I beat you in a Pokemon match, I'll prove to everyone – To HIM – That I'm better then Mars, better then Saturn even, and that there need be only ONE Galactic commander! To get rid of you… That will be my proof – The proof of my worth; the proof of my greatness!" She exclaimed, a somewhat fanatical tone of voice seeping into her words – This woman was losing it!

She was so hell bent on getting recognized, she was letting it cloud her judgment. The Galactics had me, I was helpless, but now she wanted a battle too? What was she thinking? That only gave me time to think of an escape! 'All the better for me.' I thought, some small feeling of hope settling in, 'If I beat her, maybe they'll let me go!'

It was a long shot – After all, she seemed WAY different from Mars – But it was the only shot I had. I set down my Pokemon and gave a small nod. Jupiter's grin widened, as though she even cared what my answer was – She wanted a battle, I simply had no choice but to comply. The commander threw the ball, and from the light emerged a rather large, furry Pokemon, one I hadn't seen before. My Pokedex flew to hand and I aimed the scanner quickly, "Skuntank." The machine informed me, "Classification; Skunk Pokemon. A powerful, bulky Pokemon and highly sought after by fans of poison-type Pokemon. It sprays a vile-smelling fluid from the tip of its tail to attack, with a range well beyond conceivable means – The fluid itself smells worse the longer it is left to fester, and rot."

'Well, that's certainly pleasant.'

The type of the Pokemon, however, is what drew my attention next; it was a Poison-type, as the machine had told me, but also a Dark-type as well. 'Kirlia won't be able to fight it.' I realized sadly, which just cut my chances of escape by a good third. She was strong, yes, but her psychic attacks would have less then no effect against it. Even if she had stood her ground against Umbreon, I had doubts she'd be so lucky this time – Especially if Jupiter's Pokemon were as strong as Mars' were.

"Come on, little boy. Get your Pokemon out here – All of them!" Jupiter called out haughtily; she was excited… No, she was crazy.

"All of them?" I managed, eyes widening – Was she nuts? She wanted to fight against three Pokemon at once? I looked down; Riolu looked ready to fight but Kirlia… No, I still couldn't battle with her; the ordeal with the ropes had drained what little energy she had, there was no way she could fight.

"All of them." Jupiter repeated, as though struggling to keep her cool, "I'm going to prove to everyone that Mars is incompetent. She couldn't beat you even in a fair fight – I'm going to slaughter you even if the odds are against me – That will show them ALL!" She pointed her free hand at me, "Now let's go! Or I'll just have Skuntank attack you personally!"

She really was crazy! But now I had no choice… To Kirlia, I gave a small gesture, moving her behind me, before tossing out Growlithe's ball, and praying deep down the two of them would be enough. I didn't like the thought of fighting unfairly, but she was giving me no choice. 'And she's a Galactic.' I reminded myself, a small snarl escaping me, 'I can pull out all the stops here.'

Growlithe wasted no time; the moment he set his eyes on Skuntank, the puppy took off like a shot, darting across the room and leaping high into the air; "Hey! Wait a second!" I cried out – Damnit! I didn't even have time to think up a strategy! Jupiter grinned, and pointed up at my Pokemon as he tried to tear down the great skunk.

"Smokescreen!"

Like smog, smokescreen filled the room with a powerful black sea of smoky clouds – I couldn't see a thing! I heard my Pokemon strike the floor, and whimper angrily as he rose once again. "Growlithe!" I called, out into the blackness, "Stay where you are!" I had to think of something – Fast!

Riolu, thankfully, was close enough that I could still make him out through the smoke. "Riolu; use foresight. See if it'll give you an idea where Skuntank is." I whispered too him, wondering if indeed the idea would work, before gazing out across the room, to where I hoped Growlithe was waiting for me.

'All he has are his massive fire moves, and take down – That's not nearly enough! Even roar won't work against something that big… Is there anything else?' I gazed down at my Pokedex, and scanned through the attacks; there was one, but I was loathed to use it.

"Skuntank!" Jupiter's voice rang out over the clouds, "Night slash!"

The room flashed with dark light, and Growlithe cried out in pain – No way! He could see through the smoke!? My Pokemon was tossed roughly too my feet as it began to subside; Jupiter was grinning, and Growlithe looked far worse for wear now. Still, he rose, though shakily and stared angrily at his attacker. For a fleeting moment, I worried he might try another rash attack, but his legs buckled at the fire-type became forced to rest for a moment. 'He can still fight.' I told myself, 'But we can only win if we fight carefully.'

And that in itself was cause for worry. For every order, every word even, that Jupiter spoke, I hated her all the more. Every time my Pokemon got hurt, I wanted to take it out of their Galactic hides. I made a fist, a tight one, and struggled against myself, against my pain, not to use it. "Riolu!" I cried out, far too hastily, "Bullet punch!"

His fist shining with metallic light, the tiny fighter raced across the floor and slammed into Skuntank… And moved him only an inch. Though clearly hurt by the attack, the powerful poison-Pokemon was otherwise unshaken by the attack. With a great paw, he swung at Riolu, batting him away and sending the furry fighter rolling across the floor. 'This is just like Mars and her Purugly.' I realized, 'They can just soak up the damage that would drop any other Pokemon to its knees – And this time, I can't rely on a lucky evolution to save me!'

Among Riolu's attacks, bullet punch was one of the stronger ones. Force Palm and Focus punch easily outclassed it, but they took time, especially the latter. Time, unfortunately, that we did not have. 'I have to try!' I thought angrily, waving a hand forward. "Growlithe! Flamethrower! Riolu; use force palm! Do it now; attack together!"

They wasted no time; Growlithe opened his mouth wide and blasted forth a stream of fire, straight at Skuntank. Riolu took the high rode, leaping high above the blaze and diving down towards his foe, his tiny fist crackling and surging with energy. 'Great!' I thought excitedly, 'There's no way he can stop BOTH of them!'

But stop them he did. Jupiter grinned that evil grin of hers, "Flamethrower."

My eyes widened; Skuntank could do that too!? From the great maw of the skunk, a massive flame, bigger even then that of Growlithe, shot forth, colliding with my own attack and overpowering it instantly; with a quick jerk of his head, Skuntank slammed the flames up into Riolu, dropping the poor creature instantly. "Riolu!" I cried out, as the fighter struck the floor, "Growlithe!"

The rose, somehow, through the hurt, but looked as though each was ready to give out under their own weariness at any time. 'They probably hurt even more then I do now…' I realized, my teeth gritting as I watched the commander angrily, 'And all she can do is smile – That bitch!'

"Double-edge!" Jupiter cried, pointing at Growlithe, sending her Pokemon in a reckless, almost fanatical charge towards the fire-type.

I knew the move; it wasn't too different from take down. A powerful, almost insane sort of tackle attack with a lot of recoil. It was a lot stronger then take down was, but a lot more risky to the user as well. In his state? Growlithe would be lucky to survive at all… "Growlithe! Get out of the way!" I cried frantically, waving off to the side. The Pokemon began to move, but buckled under his own hurt. Skuntank dove for Growlithe…

And as the first massive paw slammed down, Riolu was there to catch it. The tiny fighter grit his teeth, and pushed it back, stopping the charge and forcing the great skunk back. Panting, Riolu grabbed hold of the fur on Growlithe's back and yanked him too his feet. "Flamethrower!" The commander called – Damnit! He's too close!

"Protect!" I cried out, nearly forgetting we had such a defense.

The fighter began to glow, and stood before the puppy to defend him as he held his paws out before him. The flames enveloped the two… And dispersed just as quickly. 'It worked!'

But even that did not solve my problem – How the hell were we going to beat this thing? Every time I attacked, Skuntank turned the tables on me, and thus far we'd only got one attack on the creature… An attack that hardly did anything at all. We hadn't even moved him!

An idea formed in my mind; "Growlithe – Use take down, quick!" I called.

With panted breaths, the Pokemon complied, charging forward and diving into the air – Skuntank turned to face him, "Slash!" Jupiter called, "Get rid of that mutt!"

'Now's my chance!' my mind raced, I pointed at our foe, "Riolu! Bullet punch!"

Being so close, the attack connected almost instantly; Riolu's fist slammed hard into the skunk's side, shaking it just enough to stop the attack, but still not hard enough to move him… Just like I wanted. Growlithe's powerful claws plowed into the Pokemon, pressing it down against the floor as my Pokemon leaped back, growling intensely. Riolu too, took a step back, panting and holding his hurt. Skuntank rose, and shook off the attacks – We had gotten him, but the same maneuver wouldn't work twice… I only wished it had been more effective. I looked at Growlithe, my fear more for him at the moment. How much longer could he hold out, weak as he was? The fire-type was known for bleeding out his energy at an insane rate, and he'd already taken so much punishment… "Just a little longer, that's all. Please…"

Jupiter grinned at me, "What's the matter, boy?" She asked cockily, "At your limit?"

I was, and she knew it. With absolutely no time for focus punch, and with Growlithe too weak to use fire blast, we'd exhausted all our powerhouse moves. All our hopes of bringing this… This BEAST down. Something clicked, 'All of them but one…' I slowly realized – But could we really do that? If it failed, we'd lose for sure… And then we really were goners.

"There's no choice…" I whispered to myself; Riolu turned and gazed up at me. I hadn't thought of any ideas on how to escape, and Kirlia was still in no shape to help… No, this is all we had left. "Riolu." I spoke as calmly as I could, "Growlithe."

My Pokemon watched me, Skuntank stomped towards them. I gulped down a deep breath, trying to suppress the fear and anxiety I felt – I stared coldly at Skuntank. "Use reversal!"

I never wanted it to come that, especially when I saw Growlithe had the attack as well, but there wasn't any choice now. The attack was stronger even then focus punch, because of what it did to the Pokemon using it, and thus, it was the only hope we had now. Both my Pokemon were on the brink of collapse, and in that lay our salvation – The weaker the Pokemon, the stronger the attack.

Both Riolu and Growlithe shone with energy as the raced towards Skuntank, with such speed that even he could not react in time. My Pokemon dove for him, and exploded with energy. The room filled with light, and I found myself forced to look away, even shield my eyes, until it died. When it did, I looked out into the room and gasped. Riolu lay off to one side, panting heavily as exhaustion slowly overtook him. He collapsed and let the urge to sleep win out. Growlithe too, fell from his haunches and blacked out from the sheer lack of energy.

Skuntank still stood.

"No way!" I cried, unable to contain myself; I fell to my knees and stared wide-eyed ahead at the resilient Pokemon. How could he still be standing, even after that? Though the attack had clearly impacted the creature, and greatly at that, it still stood, and still marched towards me. Jupiter continued to grin, even as the despair overtook me, "And now." She spoke coldly, "You're mine."

There was nothing I could do now – My Pokemon were unconscious, and I was too weak to fight back myself. I looked away, too ashamed to even face her anymore, as Skuntank came to loom before me. Snarling, the Pokemon reared back its great paw, and brought it down hard.

A great mass of violet leaves forced it back, stopping the attack. "Kirlia!" My Pokemon cried out defiantly, as she stood before me. Kirlia! I had forgotten all about her… And my fear returned in full force.

"Kirlia! Get back! You can't fight him – You'll just get yourself hurt!" I cried out.

Skuntank shook off the attack and snarled at the new threat, Jupiter too, looked none too pleased herself, "Get rid of that little pest! Night slash!"

'No!' my mind cried out, as I wrapped my arms around the tiny Pokemon and pulled her close. If nothing else, I couldn't fail to protect her. I had failed both Riolu and Growlithe; I couldn't falter in this too, could I? With my free hand, I covered my head and shut my eyes, bracing myself for the attack.

The attack never came. The building was shaking! I looked around, realizing quickly that the Galactics were not the cause – Whatever their big scheme here was, this was clearly not apart of it. A grunt stormed in through the open door, "Ma'am!" he cried in a panic, "We've got trouble!" He locked a hand around the doorknob to keep from falling down the stairs.

Jupiter looked at him, her eyes and voice a frenzy of anger, "What is it!? What's all this rumbling!?"

The Galactic could only indicate the stairs, "There's someone here! She's taken out all the men, all over the city… Single handedly – What do we do? Her Pokemon are going to tear this whole building apart if we don't clear out now!"

Cursing, Jupiter gave a nod to Tek, who quickly led the Galactics out of the room. Jupiter snarled and swore, slamming her foot hard into a chair and sending it flying off to one side, "No!" She screamed, focusing her eyes on me, "I won't be denied! My victory will not be denied to me!" She pointed at her Pokemon, "Finish this little brat off NOW! Kill him!"

The window _shattered_.

A blue-black blur flashed through the room, and slammed into Skuntank. For the first time, the blow actually lifted the great Pokemon from its feet, and sent it sailing across the office and into one of the bookshelves. I gasped – Jupiter swore again. Her eyes took on a crazed look as she shook her fists at the great skunk Pokemon, "Get up! Use flamethrower – Now!"

Though rattled, Skuntank wasn't finished yet. His mouth opened and out blazed an inferno – One aimed squarely at the unknown Pokemon looming over me. "Kill it!" Jupiter screamed, "Don't you dare lose!"

The Pokemon vanished, the fire blazing passed me and vanishing just before it hit the far wall – I looked to Skuntank, my eyes widened.

Whatever Pokemon had come to help now held Skuntank up with one powerful paw, while it's other struck it once, twice, thrice and flung it back towards its trainer. The attacks and punches were so precise, so deadly, that they sent the otherwise unstoppable poison-type into unconsciousness instantly. Jupiter shrieked, holding her head as the defeat became clear – She had lost but… Who had won? Recalling her Skuntank, the commander fled the room, cursing me and swearing vengeance.

I breathed a sigh of relief, even as the Pokemon came to stand before me. Almost fearfully, I gazed up at it, as a paw was offered to help me to my feet. My jaw dropped, and I found myself quite unable to breath. "You… You're…" I whispered, shakily – Kirlia too, looked up at it.

The differences were there, but the similarities were uncanny. I may not have seen this Pokemon before, but I knew well enough where I recognized it from. My gaze fell to the downed Riolu, and back towards my savior. The resemblance was undeniable; this Pokemon had evolved from a Riolu. "Lucario." It said to me.

--

**Hmm... A pokemon who can shake buildings, a trainer who can beat down Galactics left and right, and now a Lucario... Who could this be, hmm? And NO spoiling it if you guess it people, I'm serious ;) Oh, and to those who suggested using Kirlia+Teleport to escape? Yes, that was definatly a viable option, but at this stage, simply wouldn't work. I DO plan to explain why that is, and incorporate the idea later on down the road, but not now. But it's good to see people are thinking! :3**

**Putchkins; I'm glad you enjoyed the Cheryl and Sye chapters - I kinda felt, at least at the start, they came off as more of a "Detour" from the main story, but I'm glad they're syncing in with the rest of it - That's what I was going for. As for Sye, yes he's got a name to live up to. If you check around, you'll find out that the rival's dad in-game is someone of alot of prestige, but as you wouldn't actually find that out until well after the elite 4, alot of people probably don't know that (Hell, I had to look it up myself :P) And yes, I get your point about Ventus being left with his Pokemon, and I planned to address that; remeber that he WAS tied up, as was Riolu, both unable to break free. Riolu because of his overall fatigue, and Ventus because of his weakness (And if you didn't guess why he was so hurt, you need to re-read over the bit where Ketrick leaves the room in the last chapter :P) Therefore, Ventus couldn't even reach his pokemon, let alone use them. It's only because of Kirlia's freaky-break-out-of-the-pokeball-on-a-whim-thingy that he was able to get free at all, really.**

**Spiritpelt; Well, I'm sure I do have more regulars then I actually count, but too me, a "Regular reader" is someone who either reviews a lot (IE: Every couple of chapters) or has otherwise invested a lot of interest into the story (Meaninf people who've flagged me down to comment on it outside of a review) So, review, email, do whatever, and I'll be glad to count you as one :)**

**MAL-sama; Loving the enthusiasm dude!**

**Cariyaga; Haha, no 45 minutes this time, took well over an hour (A bit longer since I got a phone call near the end - And I never get phone calls, weird) And it didn't really help that the computer was doing an update and SLOWING/LAGGING ALOT during part of the chapter as well. Ugh.**

**Blake; No worries, I know how bad not having internet is. It's just a biiiitttt worse then dial up, and I was stuck with that for so long before - Ick. But I'm glad people are nothing the development in the game characters as well as the story-only ones.**

**Brenediction; 100 reviews, yay And over 10,000 hits (Uh, I think. I honestly forgot this one) Just makes all this writing worthwhile, yah know? :D But, ah, I'm trying to avoid burning down any buildings - That attracts way too much attention ;) And your last comment... YES. Just. Freaking. Yes. That is EXACTLY what I was going for right there. Does a victory dance**


	44. Chapter XLIV: Trainer No More

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: With all the positive feedback I got about the last chapter, I decided to rush right on ahead and crank out this one too! (Well, okay, I still had a ton of energy left after work too, so that didn't hurt either) I hope you all enjoy it - But be forewarned, theres a bit of angst in here.**

**Chapter XLIV: Trainer No More**

(Ventus' POV)

It was a long time before I felt okay enough to move, but Lucario waited nonetheless, at last pulling me to my feet when I was ready. The Pokemon was just as tall as I was, staring at me with its bright red eyes. This was a Pokemon of power, I knew – It had dropped Skuntank in two attacks, whereas I couldn't stop it no matter what I did! Despite myself, I wondered if Riolu really would turn out like this… Oh god; "Riolu! Growlithe!"

I pushed passed my savior, Kirlia still held tightly in my arms as I rushed to my Pokemon's side, looking over each of them carefully. Both still lived, thankfully, but were each grievously hurt. In the end, however, it was their sheer lack of energy that had downed them, but it still pained me to see them like this. My body hurt, but my heart hurt all the more. "Guys… I'm so sorry…" I whispered, gently setting down Kirlia as I searched for the Pokeballs.

Kirlia wandered off to the side, but I paid her little mind for the moment; I recalled Growlithe and scooped up the fighter, gently patting his head as the tears came anew – I felt horrible! I tried so hard to stop Jupiter, to stop the Galactics, and failed miserably! Now my Pokemon were hurt, the Galactics were gone, and all I wanted to do was go home. "I can't do this…" I whispered, "I can't do this anymore…"

Dropping my shoulder bag beside me, Kirlia climbed atop it and stared up at me, wide-eyed. She seemed almost scared for me, or perhaps it was just my imagination. Luckily, she had found my bag, now I had everything back… But I still just wanted to get out of here. "I'm sorry Kirlia." I told her, "I just don't know what to do anymore."

She said nothing, not even bothering to chant her name as she normally did, but instead looked away. My heart sank – This was the first time she'd ever done that. She was always staring at me, even during the worst of battles, she watched me. I still hadn't the foggiest idea why, and to be perfectly honest, it still freaked me out now and then but now… 'I'm such a screw up!'

'_Wrong_.'

Lucario strode to the door, and stared back at me, waiting. Slowly, it began to dawn on me; he didn't burst in here to stop the Galactics, he'd come to save me – Me, specifically. I watched the fighter curiously, before giving Kirlia another look. She still looked away, but I was sure I had heard her speak again… Did she really still believe in me? Even after all of this? With a sigh, I recalled her to her Pokeball, silently glad she had appeared when she did… If she hadn't been there to untie us – I didn't even want to think about that!

Still holding Riolu in my arms, I followed after Lucario. Despite myself, I gazed down the stairs a long while before moving; there was no sign of the Galactic I'd hurled down them, nor did there appear to be much serious damage from all the shaking. There was a crack here and there, running along both the walls and the floor itself, but that was it. I grasped the banister with one hand, and lowered myself down the first stair, then the next. Thankfully, my legs hurt considerably less then the rest of me did; whatever damage Ketrick had done to me while I was out seemed to be isolated to my chest and arms… My gut hurt, recalling the last attack.

The bottom floor looked a lot like the second; very office-like in appearance, but this one more along the lines of a waiting room. Whoever owned this building had to be someone of some importance in the city. 'I wonder why they chose this building specifically…'

Still leading, Lucario moved to the door and stopped to wait for me again. Whoever had sent him, had been very clear with their orders; don't leave without the kid. I still couldn't believe the creature's fighting prowess; the way he moved, the sheer intensity and force behind his attacks… It was almost mesmerizing, in a way. I looked to Riolu for a moment, sighing at the poor creature's damaged state, and moved to follow my escort outside. I couldn't help but looking back at the building… And gasped at what I saw.

Claw markings; big ones. Running along the sides of the buildings as though something BIG had gotten a hold of it. Now I knew what had really happened in there; it was no earthquake, just some very large Pokemon shaking the whole building! 'I make it sound so simple but… It's what saved my life.' My gaze slipped again to my savior, 'Part of it, anyway.'

Night had fallen on the city of Eterna; I wondered how long I had been out cold for. Night was already beginning when they caught me, so it was possible it had only been a few minutes but… Despite all my hurt, I felt surprisingly well-rested, it just HAD to be longer – Maybe an entire day had passed? Lucario gave a soft grunt, and gestured for me to follow him, leading me out of the grounds belonging to the tall structure, and beyond the tall fences that encompassed them.

There was another waiting for us when we arrived outside the gate; a woman. A familiar woman. My eyes widened as she offered a small wave, and I found myself pointing at her and stammering with my words, "You!" I cried, "You're… You're the woman from…"

"From Oreburgh, yes." She spoke calmly, coolly and with much confidence, "It's been a long time, Ventus."

It was the woman from Oreburgh, the one who had helped me outside of the gym, in finding Roark. The one I hadn't even had a chance to thank, because she had vanished so quickly. She had helped me then, and now here she was, helping me again… For a stalker, she certainly was a useful one! I shook my head somewhat, giving her a look of some disbelief, "How… Do you know my name?"

Her giggle she masked behind the back of her hand; it was a pleasant, almost soothing sort of laughter, the kind that made me feel at peace, even though my heart and body were so wracked with pain and regret. "Is it so strange?" She asked me, "I was there when you fought against Roark; you did marvelously, by the way."

And now she was complimenting me – What the hell was going on? My mind reeled; it hurt to think. With a small groan, I held my head with one hand, while the other held Riolu tightly against my chest; all traces of humor vanished from the nameless woman as she took hold of my free hand, "Come, let's get you to the Pokemon center – Your little friend needs some rest."

I was too weak to argue, and really, it wasn't in my best interest to do so anyway. Instead, I allowed myself to be led towards the red-roofed building, the woman's Lucario following closely behind the two of us. I peered back over my shoulder; the creature was keeping a silent, almost eerily vigilant watch; perhaps the two of them truly believed the Galactics were still lurking about? If they were, they would be sorry – Lucario alone could surely handle them, and who knew what else this woman had with her! 'Those claw markings were huge… What Pokemon could've done that?'

"My name is Cynthia." She said at last, giving a soft smile back towards me; I snapped to attention. "I'm a traveler and, like you, a Pokemon trainer."

"I used to be a Pokemon trainer." I cut in, a deep-set frown taking over me, "Now I'm just a mess; I totally screwed up back there… Now I just wanna go home. I quit." It felt horrible to say, but I could think of no other way to word it.

The woman looked away, giving a small mod of her head, "I see. How unfortunate." I was almost taken aback by the comment, but reality hit me quick enough; she didn't even know me… So why did I expect her to try and talk me out of it?

We stopped, Cynthia turning and barring any hope I had of passing her. She folded one arm over the other and stared at me with cold, almost emotionless eyes, "Might I ask you something then?" she began, not bothering to wait for my answer before continuing; she indicated Riolu. "What do you plan to do with him, then?"

Though she indicated only the fighter, I somehow knew she meant all of my Pokemon, not simply him. Still, the question bothered me, "What do you mean? I'm gonna take him to the Pokemon center and then…"

"And then back home to Twinleaf town, yes?"

Once again, her perception amazed me, for that was exactly what I was going to say. Stunned, I could only nod. Cynthia sighed and shook her head, her long bangs, ones that concealed much of her rather beautiful face, swayed with the motion. She turned from me, and continued to lead; this time, however, she did not hold my hand. I followed in silence for a moment, before she broke it again, "Not much of a life for a Pokemon, don't you think?"

I couldn't contain my confusion, "Huh?"

She stopped again, but this time refused to turn, "Think about it. Think carefully; why did you leave home?" she asked me, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

There was no way she could've known why… So why was I steadily starting to believe she did? "I hated it there." I returned, rather bluntly, a small frown washing over me, "Well, that's not quite it… It was just so dull, you know? Nothing ever happened, nothing ever WILL happen there, it's just so… So…"

"Boring?"

I nodded, as she turned to look back at me again. She watched me in silence for several seconds, and I slowly began to realize what she was getting at. My mouth opened to speak, and she nodded her understanding. "Do you want to return to that?" She asked me, "Or, perhaps the better question is; do you want to subject your Pokemon to that?"

She had me there; I didn't. I had seventeen years of wasted time thanks to that dismal little spit of a town. Nothing interesting had ever happened to me in all the time I was there – But the moment I'd left? Suddenly, I had friends, adventure, a whole world to explore… I smiled, slightly, 'And Pokemon. I have them; I have them BECAUSE I'm free.'

Cynthia pressed on, stepping up close to me and staring down into my eyes; I never noticed how much taller then me she was until she was this close. "Do you know how many people have challenged the Galactics, Ventus?"

Gulping down a breath, I could only shake my head. I had guesses, sure, but none that I was too sure about. She stepped back, and pointed towards me, "Only a handful of people ever have. It only took one of them 'Disappearing' to frighten off the rest, but slowly all the others followed suit. No one stands up to them, Ventus. No one does that and lives."

Her words had a hidden meaning, and one I well understood. My eyes widened as the realization took hold… And somehow, as bad as I felt already, I felt worse. I sunk to my knees, clutching Riolu tight against my chest as Cynthia watched me; even if I went home – Even if I turned and ran away from all this – They wouldn't let me go. Team Galactic would find me, no matter where I went, and they would eliminate me. It didn't matter if I was still a trainer, or even a threat to them, they would come after me regardless. Professor Rowan was right; I was marked. Cynthia knelt down, leaning forward on her knee as she rubbed my head softly, "It'll be alright." She whispered, "I think you understand now."

Boy did I ever. I was screwed; and royally at that! My options suddenly became severely limited; fight the Galactics, or run back home and wait for them to find me… Geez, tough call. I sniffled, and shook my head, "But I'm not strong enough to fight them…" I told her, bowing my head, "There's no way I can stop them!"

Despite the negativity, Cynthia continued to smile. Still she continued to rub my head, "Think back on what you've done. All the things you've done to get this far; how many other trainers can claim the same? How many can claim they've even tried?"

She had a point – And a good one. No one else had even tried to stop them at the Windworks. And in Jubilife, there wasn't so much as a single person around to help Rowan and Dawn before I showed up either. Then there was Eterna forest; I couldn't even count the amount of trainers who had fled passed me to avoid Ketrick and Sammis… They had all run, but I hadn't. I had stayed and fought; and won.

Teary eyed, I stared up at Cynthia; she nodded to me, "If you're weak, get stronger. If you're tired, you rest. If you want to give up…" She shook her head, "You try that much harder."

It was sound advice, if a little strange. She was right, I couldn't give up, not after all I'd done. Besides, I really didn't have a choice… And then… I gazed down at Riolu, 'I can't let him down again. I can't let any of them down anymore; I have to become stronger, to become worthy of all the faith they have in me…'

A crackle of thunder filled the air, as the clouds above began to sprinkle the rain about. I ignored it, and shut my eyes, a small chuckle escaping me. How close had I been just to abandoning everything and running back home? I was willing to throw away my freedom, for the false promise of safety – It was laughable, really. "I'm such an idiot…" I whispered. Cynthia tilted her head slightly; I looked to her, "Just because things got too hard, I wanted to quit… I'm such a baby, aren't I?"

She didn't answer, only smiled back at me. At last, I understood; she didn't try to talk me out of quitting, rather the opposite; she showed me what would happen if I DID. In the end, that got the message across far better then a pep talk ever could. I stared at the woman with much interest; she was still an enigma to me, seemingly appearing out of nowhere to save my poor behind from the direst of circumstances but… I trusted her. Like I trusted Sye, trusted Dawn, and even Cheryl, I trusted this woman. This Cynthia. My smiled widened, "You know something?"

She tilted her head slightly, "Yes?"

"That's three I owe you now."

--

**Whew, probably had y'all going there, didn't I? Sorry about that, but this was the obligitory "This crap is WAYYYY to hard for me, I'm going home" part that every main character has to face at some point. But that aside, I hope I captured Cynthia's persona well enough. I based her somewhat off the game's idea of her, as well as mixing in a few ideas of my own (Unfortunatly, no ones really going to see a good, in-depth look at her for a long time, but it IS planned) I don't watch the new shows, which I know she's appeared in, so don't judge me based on that, alright? Also, yes, it's raining again. I love the rain**

**Hizmit12; The third gym leader, hmm? Well, that would've counted for the Lucario, but not the quaking (Her biggest Pokemon was Machoke, and even he couldn't pull that off easily) But the other guess makes me curious; who exactly do you mean? The only trainer in D/P that fits that discription is Riley... But he's a dude! You meet Mira in a cave, so I guess you could mean her, but I think the only steel Pokemon in that cave is a Bronzor, which wouldn't really designate it a Steely-cave, as you make it sound... So yeah, please elaborate.**

**Spiritpelt; Well, don't forget, I was also counting my regulars from WAYYYY back, when I started writing (See, I took a good 5-6 months break from the story before) Anyway, onto the rest of your comments; Jupiter? Yeah, she's a little messed in the head, but if you think SHE'S crazy, you ain't seen NOTHING yet, my friend. She's just ambitious, to a fanatical level, if nothing else. Though her motivation drives her to extremes, shes not legitimately insane ;) As for story length, no, I haven't the foggiest. Heck, I can't even estimate when he'll reach the third gym! (And I was going to use those as markers too!) But, ah, if I had to GUESS? Over 300 chapters. No joke. Your suggestion is noted, and don't worry about forcing ideas on me; if you suggest something I like, I'll use it and credit yah. But this one? I'd already planned to have a cameo - Higurei Kagome, a friend of mine and fellow poke-writer, is going to have a character of hers make a cameo appearance down the road in the story... And since she's such a Sye fanatic, you can maybe guess why. But, if anyone wants to suggest a cameo appearance, I'll be happy to hear it! Just, ah, email it to me, don't stick it in your reviews (But people, put some serious thought into it before you suggest it. I mean names, pokemon in team, persona, appearance, bit of backstory, all that. Give me stuff to USE when discribing a person, don't just toss out a quirky idea and say "Have fun Strife")**

**And yes, all your props are noted and appreciated ;)**

**MAL-sama; Remind me to write the guy who does your censoring and thank him for keeping sekrits for the story :X**

**torterraking; No offense to anyone else, but I think your comment made me smile most of all. I think the biggest compliment a fanfic writer can get is when a reader thinks things from the fic should REPLACE events from the game/show/base, much like you said. It really made me smile to read that, and I thank you.**

**rmctagg09; ... I'm sorry dude, but the bluntness of that last line made me laugh. A lot. Many props to you for giving me a good chuckle just before work ;) And you totally got Jupiter's persona down, I'm glad to see that.**


	45. Chapter XLV: A Reason to Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: Just a warning; expect SOME delays on chapters for a little while from this point on - I just got a new anime boxset which will monopolize my time for awhile :P (Sorry, I get distracted easily)**

**Chapter XLV: A Reason to Fight**

(Ventus' POV)

Nurse Joy vanished into the backroom, as wordless as ever. Unlike her sisters, who seemed a little TOO talkative, this one was as silent as could be… It was just lucky I didn't need information this time, or I would've been fresh out of luck.

Cynthia still stood beside me, giving off the faintest hint of a smile as she watched the nurse vanish, before turning to me, "From the seriousness of their wounds, and the extent of their fatigue, I would estimate a good hour before your Pokemon are all better, if a little more." She informed me, giving not the slightest indication on how she made such a guess, "Are you going to be alright?"

A gave a halfhearted shrug, "Your little pep talk helped." I told her, half jokingly, before giving a small nod myself, "I should be alright; I know I can't give up now."

But clearly, I had misunderstood – Cynthia gave my chest a light poke, and I found myself leaping back and holding the hurt, silently cursing myself for forgetting… Damn that Ketrick! With a small giggle, she shook her head and nodded to one of the seats around the center. "You should sit down; resting is really the only way you're going to heal any quicker."

She had a point; nothing really felt broken, or even sprained just… Really painful. If I had to guess, I probably had a good couple of bruises to show for my capture – But there was no WAY I was gonna just stop and check myself over when she was standing right there! I followed the gesture, eyeing the chair with some distaste; it certainly didn't look very comfortable… "Or you could join me outside?" The woman added, waving towards the rain-splattered door, "I find it very soothing to sit out under the rain, perhaps you will too?"

There was no way she could've known how much I despised the rain, so I let the comment slide. Instead, I opted to follow after her, and stopped just at the door, leaning in the doorway as Cynthia took a seat on the bench just outside. Because of the way the roof of the center hung over the walls, the bench was surprisingly dry, even with the water falling all around. With a small glare upwards towards the sky, I tried to make myself comfortable in the otherwise difficult doorway – This was not a battle I was going to win.

With a sigh, I resigned myself to discomfort and slid down to the floor, leaning my back up against the door and pulling my knees up against my chest. In a small way, it was comfortable – At least, compared to standing – But I would've greatly preferred the beds upstairs… But then, that would've seemed, well, rude. Ditching my savior to go rest my sorry butt? No thanks – I could grin and bear it for a bit longer, right?

While I tried in vain to make the entrance the least bit more bearable, Cynthia was strangely silent, and when I at last looked up, I found her staring vacantly up into the night sky, a ghost of a smile upon her face. "I love the rain." She whispered, seemingly noticing my glance, and feeling as though she needed to explain it. The woman turned to me, the slightest bit of a twinkle in her eye, "Don't you?"

Part of me wanted to agree – Though, for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. Just to make her happy? Why did I even care? – But I managed to stay truthful and shook my head, a small blush creeping over me as I looked away embarrassed, "Not me. Stupid rain almost got me drowned once."

But she didn't mind in the least, and merely gave a soft nod, "To each his own then."

"Why did you save me?"

The question startled even me – I hadn't planned on wording it so directly, nor was I going to ask it so soon either… But the curiosity had gotten the better of me and, ever since I'd found out who it was who saved my life, I'd been wanting to ask. Cynthia only smiled all the more and stared upwards again, "Would you have preferred I didn't?"

I hung my head, "That's not what I meant! I just mean…" I stammered out, fearing I had just insulted her where instead I sought only a simple answer, "I mean… How did you find me? How did you even know I was in trouble? Why did you attack the Galactics for someone you don't even know?" My one question had turned into more then a dozen, and even then, I couldn't find words enough for them all.

But again, she only giggled. "I have my reasons." She returned, speaking almost cryptically and saying no more then she deemed necessary, "All you need to know is; you needed help, I was there to give it. Wouldn't you have done the same?"

Of course I would have – And she knew it too. Somehow, I just knew she did. Still I had questions, but now knew she would never answer them. Not now, at any rate. I hadn't the foggiest idea what I could've done to make her take such an interest in me, and in my well being, but I could hardly complain; it was because of her and her Pokemon that I was still here. 'It's because of them that Team Galactic didn't overrun this city too.' I realized. Like I was an unknown hero to Floaroma, so too was Cynthia one to the people of Eterna. I must've been staring, because she looked back at me curiously.

I managed a few incomprehensible words before she spoke, "Do you mind if I come along to your gym battle tomorrow?" she asked me.

The question startled me; how the hell did she kn… Oh, that's right. She was there when I battle Roark – It was only natural to assume I'd be going after this gym next. And since I was so headstrong about facing the Oreburgh leader then, it wasn't too farfetched to believe I'd be rushing to this second battle too… This woman really surprised me; it was like everything she said, did, or asked was carefully planned out beforehand – Like there was no way she could possibly be wrong.

And so far, she hadn't been.

"Sure." I managed, almost casually despite my surprise, "I mean, why couldn't you? After everything you've done… And besides, they're public anyway, right?"

Cynthia gave a small nod, "Of course, how silly of me." Again, she looked skyward again.

That was another thing; so many of her comments left me speechless. It wasn't that I felt stupid when she spoke but neither did I feel particularly intelligent when she came back with something like that. It was almost as though she was making sport of me; and she was AWFULLY damn good at it too!

There was a rustling off to one side; my head jolted to see – Too fast! That hurt too. Lucario stepped out from bushes, shaking his head as he approached his trainer. With a small sigh, I relaxed again, feeling outwardly silly for getting so worked up in the first place. Both Lucario and Cynthia stared at one another in silence for a moment, before she spoke, "Did you find any?"

Again, the fighter shook his head; Cynthia smiled, and looked down at me, "You can relax Ventus – The Galactics have all left Eterna."

In a way, I found it silly she felt the need to check on that, but so too was I glad she did. 'If it was me, I would've skipped town the moment that giant Pokemon clawed up the building!' I thought sheepishly, 'But if they're gone, at least I won't have anything to worry about for a bit.' I returned the nod and allowed a brief sigh of relief.

Taking a ball from her belt, the blonde trainer recalled her Lucario, and looked off down the street. I followed the gaze; already the downpour had created several large puddles – Miniatures lakes, even – Along the street. There were people, here and there, walking about despite the horrid weather… But then, maybe they just didn't mind it as much as I did. "It's going to be a nice day tomorrow." She told me, pointing up at the clouds; again, I followed the gestured. The clouds were already beginning to disperse, but despite that, showed no sign of letting up on the rain anytime soon. It would last out the night, most assuredly, and die out by morning.

'Fine by me.' I thought, somewhat irritated, 'I feel like I could sleep for a week anyway.' Of course, that was simply the injuries talking; I already felt well enough rested from my nap on the office floor.

All at once, something occurred to me, and I looked back at my newest friend, "Cynthia." I began; she looked at me, "What were they after here, anyway?"

I was counting on her strong perception skills to understand my meaning, and I was not disappointed. Sadly, she could only shake her head, "I'm afraid I don't know. None of the grunts seemed to know anything beyond their own assignments – And those in themselves, were impossible to understand without knowing the grand scheme – And the commander got away."

I was about to object when it hit me; Jupiter only got away, because Lucario was busy saving me. She would've been caught, and easily, had the fighter not been under orders to get me out of there safely. In a way, it was my fault, but I knew well enough not to voice such a claim, for Cynthia was the type to deny me any responsibility. Instead, I was somehow sure, she would only assure me everything would be alright. 'Everything happens for a reason.' I reminded myself – It'd been a long time since I'd had to tell myself such a thing, but the message was just as strong as ever.

There was something else; too, that was bothering me. About the Galactics, and about Jupiter in particular… What was going on with them? With her? Mars, at least, showed some sense of… Well, humanity, in her honorable attitude. But Jupiter seemed downright loony by comparison! Ketrick too, was a sadistic bastard, and seemed to enjoy such a fact highly. Tek, as well, showed absolutely no remorse about the things Team Galactic was doing… It was unsettling, that so many people could be so… So vile, so evil, and be positively okay with it. And that they all seemed to be apart of Team Galactic also bothered me; was it a coincidence, or did they just put out want ads for the criminally insane? 'I'll never understand those freaks.' I told myself, refusing to think anymore about it.

I took a quick glance into the center; it was bare. Nurse Joy was still in the back, likely attending to my Pokemon, but her and us aside, there was no one. I was glad; if there was, someone might've objected to me just lying in the doorway like I was.

"Hey, Cynthia." I suddenly asked, breaking the silence once more, "Can I ask you something?"

She didn't seem bothered by the abruptness, "Of course – Ask away."

"Why does Team Galactic exist?"

The woman only looked at me with wondering eyes, and I realized my question had been very vague. There could've been a hundred things I meant by that, so I decided to specify a bit. I looked at her, "What I mean is… Why are they ALLOWED to exist? If they're so evil, and so hell bent on ruining the lives of both people and Pokemon… Why doesn't someone stop them?"

Cynthia frowned slightly, a somewhat stern look crossing over her features; it was the closest I'd seen her to being mad since we'd met. "All things have a right to exist." She told me, "Even Team Galactic. If you think about it, they're only chasing a dream, same as you or me, and simply taking an extremists way to achieve it. In a way, you can hardly deny them that right, but at the same time…" She sighed lightly, the stern look fading and sorrow taking its place, "At the same time, it's not right, what they do. Everything they've done has hurt someone, or something, in a way. You're right in thinking they do need to be stopped but…"

"So then why doesn't someone stop them?" I cried, pushing myself to my feet and taking a rather shaky step forward – Too much sitting! "We have the police; we have dozens upon dozens of trainers… The gym leaders – Hell, even the elites! With all those people, why doesn't someone stop them?" I didn't wait for her to answer, and instead chose to continue my rant. This had been boiling deep down inside me for some time now, and it was only now finally reaching the surface, I waved a hand off into the distance, "And there's that one trainer – The champion of Sinnoh, too. I don't know who that guy is, but with all his power, I'm SURE he could stop them. Heck, if some rookie from Twinleaf town can stand up to them, what the hell is he so afraid of!?"

I didn't realize it at first, but my vision was blurring. Cynthia's features became harder and harder to see; I was furious, but I was crying too. I'd had all I could take of people just sitting around on their hands and doing NOTHING about the Galactics while I did all their dirty work. This wasn't a job for one kid – This was something for the whole region, no, the whole WORLD to stand up and face. I sunk to my knees, and shook my head, before staring back up at Cynthia who leaned to watch me, "I just… I just don't get it. They're evil, but people just let them be… The whole damn world is full of cowards…"

She turned in her seat, and rested her arms on her knees as she brought her face only inches from mine; instinctively, I backed up, and finally found that, at some point, I had moved out into the rain… Crap. "You're a brave boy, Ventus." She told me, her words lacking all emotion, "But not everyone can be like you. The people of Sinnoh, perhaps, are just as you say. Maybe they really are afraid of the Galactics… But maybe, just maybe, they also realize what is at stake. You yourself realize what will happen if you stop fighting now that you've started – Can you honestly say you'd wish that kind of fear on someone else?"

She had me there, "Well… No…"

Cynthia pressed on, "The police are something else entirely; it's not that they can't fight back, it's that they won't. This is an adult world, Ventus – Money and influence will win out over justice every time… Though it pains me deeply to admit it. Team Galactic holds sway over most people in power, forcing them to only watch as their power grows ever greater. The gym leaders too, can do little by themselves, even if you count the elites in as well. Most certainly, their prowess as Pokemon trainers could win the day against any Galactic, but then what?" She stopped intentionally, to let my mind piece together the next part on its own.

Slowly, I understood, "It wouldn't solve anything…" I whispered, the realization hitting me harder then even my wounds did, "It's just like me; I've fought them, but they don't give up. They don't back down, even when they lose… There's no point."

Nodding, Cynthia leaned back, turning to rest her back along the wall of the Pokemon center. She was silent for several seconds, as though lost in thought, before giving another nod, "I'm not trying to deter you, Ventus – To make you think you're fighting a lost cause… One person can make a difference, they really can. Maybe the gym leaders, maybe the elites cannot, because it's simply as you say, they won't give up. But if one person stands up to them against all odds…" she allowed herself the faintest of smiles, "Well, that would be something else, wouldn't it?"

In a way, her words made little sense, but at the same time they were clear as crystal. The more opposition Team Galactic fought against, the harder it would try – But a single person fighting them is so… So insulting. So degrading, that they would be shamed into utter defeat if pushed to far. In a way, it made me sick, because it meant there would ever be only a scant few to stop them, but at the same time, it gave me hope; if Team Galactic could be so easily swayed, and by so few… Maybe I really could do it. Cynthia was wise beyond her years; I even felt smarter just sitting and talking with her… If she truly believed I could make a difference, then I believed that too. 'This faith stuff is infectious.'

"What about you?" I finally asked, drawing her attention once again, "What will you do?"

She only smiled at me, "You'll just have to wait and see."

--

**You know, theres a bit of irony lost in this chapter somewhere; I wonder if any of you can find it (Hint; you'll have to have gotten REALLY far/beaten D/P to know what I mean) And no, you're not allowed to say :P**

**Jester; Well, if you recall the Oreburgh gym battle, that was probably one of the biggest battling sessions Ventus had - And story-wise, that counts alot more for training then anything else. Meaning Ventus will be looking to Eterna's gym to make himself more powerful (Gym - Training - Power. Get it? Oh I'm so clever :P) As for his father... Well, I've gotten a FEW guesses on where he'll fit into all of this - And yes, yours was one of them already - But to be honest? I'm not giving ANNNYYYYY hints about that, cause I want it to be a total surprise ;)**

**MAL-sama; Yes. Dawn will be, for one. Dunno if thats cannon/kanon (However it's spelled) for the show, but I'm PRETTY sure it is. Likewise, out of all the mainstream characters, she's the most likely candidate to go into that. (I mean, seriously, I could make Sye do it, but that'd just be for shs and giggles) That said, Ventus WILL give it a shot, but for a strong story-related reason, and not simply to include contests into the story itself. **

**ap13095; No, she be a girly. Gallade DOES look cool looking (I have a liking for sword-y pokemon, so Scyther/Scizor are right up there on the cool meter too) But I already assigned one of those to someone else. Besides, I like teams to be somewhat diverse when it comes to genders... And Ventus only has one girl on his whole team - Guess I messed that up, eh? ;)**

**Keeper-of-Twilight; Well thanks! The compliment is greatly appreciated ... Whaddya mean Ventus is alien to Sinnoh? He's 100 sinnoh born'n'raised, bucko :P (I know thats not what you meant, BTW) But as for his Pokemon? Yeah, you're not the first one to raise an eyebrow about that. Well, if it helps? 3 members of Ventus' team are Sinnoh Pokemon (Riolu is one) meaning theres only one more "out of place" Pokemon to go. I said it way back when I started the story, but I'll repeat it here, to anyone else who wants to ask; my story. My call. Y'all are just lucky I didn't go completely "Strife's favvy Pokemon" on you, because then we'd not only have a HUGE shortage of Sinnoh pokemon... But also a lot of similair types :P ... Oh, and idly? Murkrow is already used by a cannon character, so I didn't want to double up... Yes, I realize the hypocracy of that statement too Eyes Cynthia/Riley/Maylene and their Lucarios**

**Brenediction; Once again, you caught onto exactly what I was going for - Good for you! (Here's a cookie) Cynthia is just as you said, a mentor of sorts. In fact, I got that little tidbit from... Seribii, I believe it was. When I introduce a new cannon/kanon character, I always read up every bit of information on them I can and tweak what I need to. I like to have them not stray TOO far from how they actually are, but still have them flow fluently into the story, if that makes any sense. Though, I'm not sure if this story is the best in the archive (Partially because A) I haven't read any other pokefics besides H.K's, and 2) Do you even KNOW how many bloody stories there are just for Pokemon? .) I appreciate the sentiment. And hey, it aint likely I'll be in hawaii anytime soon (I never travel :P) But if I ever am, I'm not one to turn down free food ;)**

**Putchkins; First and foremost; I love long reviews. The more comments/feedback the better, so dont you dare stop :P I'm not giving any comments on Jupiter's whole deal there, so I'll skip right passed that You're definatly onto something, being curious about who Cynthia referenced in regards to opposing Team Galactic, good for you there, but theres only about a 50/50 shot I'll get into more detail about them. Really, when it comes to writing, I just let it come naturally too me - And alot of the time, what I end up with is only borderline "What I planned to write", meaning theres no guarantee I'll be able to work an explanation on who those poor shmucks are who kicked the bucket already. If I do, great, if not, sorry, but I don't plan on changing my style and risk ruining my progress :P As for Cynthia? Well, I'll put it to you this way; her team is just as it was in the game; so if you look it up, you can EASILY pick out what pokemon it was ;)**

**And yay, free cake!**


	46. Chapter XLVI: The NotSoPrepared

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: Bit of a time-passer-mover-oner chapter here for you, just getting Ventus from point A to point B, but with a bit more insight thrown in to keep y'all going. Next chapter is the gym battle, so I hope you all are looking forward to that! Theres also a small break in the chapter here; this is just meant to show the difference in time between the two paragraphs (in this case, the time Ventus was sleeping)**

**Chapter XLVI: The Not-So-Prepared**

(Ventus' POV)

Riolu had made a full recovery – As had both Growlithe and Kirlia… Though really, the latter hadn't needed as much treatment as the others. In fact, while both the fighter and pup continued to rest, the little psychic took it upon herself to roam about the Pokemon center until at last she found me. Much like I had with Rowan and Dawn, I decided to inquire about the strange Pokemon to Cynthia – But the response was just as negative, and perhaps even more cryptic.

"Every Pokemon is unique." The woman told me, following me back inside the center and taking a seat on one of the chairs – I took up my usual residence at the base of the counter, with Kirlia sitting silently on my lap. "The way your Kirlia acts is just an extension of that."

The answer didn't satisfy me; but then, would any? "How does she keep getting out of her Pokeball though?"

Cynthia could only shrug, "A malfunction, perhaps? I've heard of rare cases where that's happened – But I'm no expert on the subject, so I couldn't tell for certain." She informed me, giving the little creature a small smile, "But from what you told me, it's a rather good thing she's not bound by the same rules as every other Pokemon…" The woman was right; had it not been for Kirlias rare ability, we would've been helpless against the Galactics.

Still, it DID bother me, but then I was just naturally curious. Since even a trainer of Cynthia's caliber had no answers for me, I decided to forget it for the moment; after all, there was nothing else I could do. I'd even had Nurse Joy back in Oreburgh examine the Pokeball after the first incident with Ralts waking me, but even she found nothing! 'That's so annoying – I wish I knew what was up with that.'

Fresh from his recovery, Riolu wasted no time… Lying down for a nap. The tiny, furred fighter snoozed peacefully on the countertop, Growlithe snoring away beside him. I hadn't the heart to move either one, and the nurse seemed not to mind either – They just looked so cute! But slowly, I began to realize that, before too much longer, I would need to head to bed myself. If nothing else, I was physically sore, and besides that; I needed a plan for tomorrow. 'I can't just go in there blind.' I told myself, thinking hard about the upcoming gym battle, 'And I defiantly can't make the same mistake I did last time.'

Of course, that meant I had to account for ALL of my Pokemon, and not simply Riolu this time around. Though the fighter had carried me through much of the last match, it was Ralts, in the end, who won the day – And part of me still fought with the urge to call that a fluke altogether. It wasn't as though I didn't have faith in her skills but… It was our first battle, against a Pokemon with a distinct strength advantage, and a move that could've leveled the tiny psychic had it struck hard enough – It wasn't too far off to call it a lucky win.

"Have you ever met the gym leader here?" I asked Cynthia, looking up at her; the woman nodded.

"Once or twice, yes. She's a nice girl, and one deeply in tune with the feelings of her Pokemon." She told me, to which I gave a small nod – So girls CAN be gym leaders, go figure! – The woman kept on, "She does get a little… Distracted, at times though. She's positively fascinated by grass Pokemon, so when there's one about, it's hard to shift her attention to anyone, or anything else."

That surely meant this girl was a grass-trainer… Something that suited me just fine. Both Growlithe and Kirlia would work out superbly in that respect, and I knew Riolu would be none too shabby himself; this was going to be a fun battle! Already, I felt excited, and apart of me wanted nothing more then to leap right up then and there and rush to the gym... Thankfully, good sense won out in the end, and I remained where I was. 'I probably couldn't handle any running right now anyway.'

"If I may?" Cynthia offered, snapping me from my thoughts, "You'd best challenge her in the early morning, or the afternoon if you simply must wait."

Now I was just confused, so much that my expression surely reflected it; Cynthia smiled and continued, "The gym leader likes to… Wander, at times. Particularly at night – She likes to go and see the old chateau on the outskirts of Eterna forest."

I tilted my head slightly, "Sort've like how Roark wasn't always at his gym, right?"

"Something like that."

Once more I wondered about the old manor – What exactly was up with that place anyway? Who would willingly abandon such a huge house and let the ghosts move right on inside? And now, with this gym leader, I found myself curious all over again; what connection did SHE have to it? Was it just a morbid curiosity, like I had, or was there more? I certainly wouldn't get any answers sitting where I was, but at the same time, I remembered my silent promise to just avoid the subject entirely; I had enough to think about as it was, I didn't need ghost stories on my mind too!

Cynthia suddenly rose, and strolled to the counter, staring curiously at the sleeping Riolu. I tilted my head upwards, watching her with some interest as I tried to figure out what was so interesting about the tiny fighter. At last, I resigned myself to simply asking; "Something wrong?"

She shook her head and, gently as could be, lifted one of the Pokemon's floppy ears, indicating the golden, ring-like markings on his neck, "This caught my eye, did you know about it?"

I gave a quick nod, and began patting Kirlias head, much to the psychic's delight, "Nurse Joy told me about it way back in Sandgem town – She said it was just a marking, that's all; a lot of Pokemon have things like that." At once, I felt a little unsure of the answer, and looked back at Cynthia, "Uh… Right?"

I was relieved when she nodded, and left Riolu to his nap. With a yawn, the woman stretched her arms over her head and made for the stairs, "I'm going to bed – See you tomorrow." She told me, as more of a comment then an actual question, before departing up the stairs.

For a time, I sat in silence with Kirlia, watching the staircase, unsure of what to say. She hadn't looked the least bit tired, so why take off to bed so fast? "Women." I finally muttered, turning away as I felt a pair of eyes lock onto me.

With some hesitation, I glanced down; Kirlia was staring. With a sheepish grin, I waved the look away,  
"Uh, never mind – Sorry!"

--

Honestly, I hadn't expected to fall asleep so quickly… And I expected even less to do so so suddenly that I passed out at the foot of the counter! Kirlia too, had passed out in my arms, and neither Riolu nor Growlithe had stirred throughout the night… In a way, it was a miracle that no one had robbed me! But when it took both Cynthia and Nurse Joy to wake me from my slumber, the former decided that, indeed, I had had enough rest.

Yawning, I rose to my feet, setting Kirlia on the countertop and pointing to the others, signaling for her to wake them while I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Cynthia offered a small giggle, shaking her head as though she were my mother, feigning disappointment in my actions. "When I said I was going to bed, I did not mean you had to wait down here for me." She teased, something that made my face flush all the more.

Biting down on a bitter, embarrassed retort, I looked to my Pokemon who were just starting to rouse themselves up. Growlithe stretched himself out and released a long, drawn out yawn, while Riolu hopped about happily, far more cheerful now that he could move again. Smiling, I turned from Cynthia and gave each a well-deserved pat on the head, "The two of you did great yesterday – Especially against such a powerful opponent. We may not have won but…" I gave my savior a quick glance, "We didn't lose either." Riolu flashed his customary grin at that, "Now, we're off to the gym – Are you all ready?"

Riolu hopped, Growlithe barked and Kirlia… She just stared. 'Some things never change.' I noted, recalled the latter two to their balls and scooping the fighter up and onto my shoulder – Cynthia caught the treatment right away.

"Doesn't like his Pokeball?" She asked, as more of a statement then an actual question.

I nodded, leading her from the center after giving the nurse a thankful wave. "I'm toying with some theories as to why, but you've got it – He hates it in there. Not a really big fan of the dark either but…" I grinned, despite myself, "Didn't stop you from putting Ketrick in his place, did it Riolu?"

"Riolu!" the Pokemon cheered, pumping a tiny fist in the air over and over again – Cynthia smiled and looked on ahead.

"The big one's the gym, at the end of the road. I'm sure you've figured out the theme of this one already, so I'll spare you that much… But suffice to say, this ought to be an interesting match." She sounded almost giddy as she smiled with excitement, "I do wonder if she's improved since the last time…"

The last, I noted, was more Cynthia thinking aloud – There seemed to be some history between her and this gym leader, almost as though she knew the girl beyond her title… But that was a little hard to swallow, even if she was such a powerful trainer. No doubt the woman had already cleared this gym – Heck, her Lucario could've done that on his own, and who knew what else she had to work with beyond him? 'Well, that's her business.' I finally decided, 'It's not my job to go prying about the lives of others.'

Besides, I had a gym match to think about… And my rather abrupt black out the previous night had left me little time to strategize. In fact, had it not been for Cynthia's warning about the leader's wanderings, I would've stopped right then and there to think up some ideas. 'Hopefully, Growlithe and Kirlias advantages can buy me enough time to plan something out.' I assured myself, a small nod accompanying the thought, 'Grass types aren't as strong defensively as rock types are – But now there's a bigger speed issue to worry about. Roark's Pokemon had their strength going for them; I wonder what this trainer will fall back on…'

In the end, it didn't really matter. Whether her Pokemon were fast, or strong, or even both, we would win – The power of positive thinking! 'God, that sounds so lame… Man am I glad no one can hear me thinking it…'

Cynthia took the lead, and led me around the corner towards the gym's door – What, did she think I couldn't find the way or something? The door, like that of the Pokemon centers, slid open automatically; this caught me by surprise. "No lock on this one." The woman informed me, giving the wall a brisk tap, "Since the leader likes to take such late night walks, it would just be a hassle."

… That had to be the dumbest logic I had ever heard, but Cynthia was quick to add, as she entered the building, "And it's not as though there's anything worth stealing here anyway – But you'll see."

Shooting Riolu a confused glance, I followed the woman inside, my eyes widening at what I saw.

"No way!"

--

**... I totally love ending chapters that way - I really, REALLY do :D**

**Brenediction; I have to say, that out of all my reviewers... You scare me the most. You seem to have the strongest grasp of EVERY SINGLE POINT im trying to make, or the way EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER is supposed to be. Your perception of Ventus and Team Galactic? Dead on as usual. Seriously dude, get out of my head, or I'm going to start charging rent :P Also, as I noted to Putchkins last time, I love long reviews, so go nuts!**

**Keeper-of-Twilight; I have the perfect (I hope) spot picked out for that, so yes, it'll still be some time. Honestly, I had it narrowed down to two key points where evolution could've happened, and one we've already passed. (You're free to guess, and hey! This time I'll even tell you if you're right!)**

**Kai; Uhh... Wow. You're not the first reviewer I've had to tell me I've inspired them, but it still gets to me. Seriously, I still think that I have alot more room to improve before I'll be "inspiring" to anyone, but if I'm doing that now... Ha, maybe I should get someone to start funding my writing? ;)**

**... I'm totally not contemplating getting a paypal account right now, really.**

**MAL-sama; the show seems to have the easiest, or at least most story-friendly way of doing things, so I might opt to do that - But really, I have until Hearthome city to really start considering it, and even then, the story won't look in that direction till sometime after that!**

**... And with the few comments aside, I have a rather odd question for my readers. And yes, this is totally hypothetical here, so don't think much into it; what voice actors/actresses would you see doing the key characters of this story? Who would YOU think is right to play Ventus? Or Sye? Or Dawn, even? (And yes, I know she's been in the show, but honestly, 99 of the voice actors in Pokemon are so gawd-awful that the show is near unwatchable now. At least, to me) I have a few ideas on who'd play Ventus, but I'm curious about your ideas first (If, you know, anyone even has any ;) )**


	47. Chapter XLVII: Strength Overridden

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I KNOW; It's been WAY too long since I worked on this story, and I even started another while this one was in wait. Truth is this chapter has been sitting at about 86% completely for over 5 months now, I just lost all interest to WORK on it. But I got off early from work today and figured, what the hell, I'll wrap that one up. I dunno if I'm gonna work on the next chapter right away, but we'll see soon enough, won't we? Till then, enjoy!**

**Chapter XLVII: Strength Overridden**

(Ventus' POV)

It was a forest. A freaking forest INSIDE of the gym. "No way!" I shouted out again, looking on ahead of me in awe; trees as tall as the ones in Eterna forest were as far as the eye could see, while every last bit of nature could be found at their bases. Shrubs, bushes, grass, even puddles from the recent rain lurked around as well.

'There's no roof…' I slowly realized, tilting my gaze up, 'That's why the trees can grow so tall…' It was also why I could still see despite the staggering amount of trees – Unlike Eterna forest; the whole gym was very well lit. 'Meaning Riolu'll be just fine.'

Cynthia waited until I had gotten over my initial shock, before leading me onwards, through the trees and towards the far end of the gym. As we walked, I could steadily here the humming of someone else in the gym, and it grew more and more distinct as we continued; it was a catchy tune. Even as we approached the source, I found myself humming along to it absentmindedly, taking in my surroundings as I tried to figure something out; something that was bugging me.

At the far end of the gym – A building that, from the outside, looked WAY the hell smaller! – We found a girl, who had to have been the same age as me, if not, older by only a year, tops. Her back was to us as we came to a stop, and the girl was busying herself tending to one of the billions of flowers within the building. The tune I'd heard, and was subsequently humming along to, belonged to her, and it was a long time before she even realized we were standing there.

Cynthia coughed into her hand, to draw the girl's attention away from the plants. At first, when she turned, she gasped, but quickly caught herself. "Cynthia!" She exclaimed, quite surprised, "What're you doing-"

My new friend silenced her with a glance – Something that made me all the more curious. I took a good look at the bewildered girl, wonder if she was the gym leader we had come to meet. Though surrounded by forest, her attire was far different from what Cheryl had worn; A small, long sleeved black shirt that stopped just above the belly, topped with a forest-green mantle that swung over each shoulder. 'That just has to be for the look – There's no way it could serve any kind of usefulness.' I noted. Orange hiking shorts, with rather bulky pockets and topped with a black belt completed the outfit, with a pair of sturdy, yet unmarked hiking boots covering each foot. All in all, the girl seemed right here at home in the forest but… 'I'd defiantly be wearing something a little warmer then that!'

Then again, I wore a vest everywhere I went – Who was I to judge?

Cynthia stepped to one side, gesturing towards me as I stared vacantly ahead, "This is Ventus, he's come to challenge you."

Something had caught my eye, and I found myself unable to look away… Not until I figured out what it was, anyway. There was something in the bushes, rustling away, almost as though it were TRYING to give itself away. The girl stared at me in silence for a few seconds, noting the blank stare, before looking back at Cynthia, "Is he broken?" I heard her ask with a small giggle.

I snapped to reality, and shook my head to visibly clear it, "What? Broken?"

The girls only laughed at the reaction, the girl struck out her hand, "Gardenia." She told me, pointing at herself with her free hand, "Leader of the Eterna city Pokemon gym. I'll be happy to accept your chal- Do you have any grass Pokemon?" she suddenly asked, cutting off even her own sentence as her eyes came to rest on Riolu, who looked just as confused as I was.

Cynthia had called it right; this girl defiantly got distracted easily! Somewhat stunned by her abruptness, I could only shake my head; Gardenia let out a deep sigh and her shoulders sunk visibly, "Man! What a rip off… You're just like the last kid."

Last kid? Could she have meant Sye, maybe? There was no doubt in my mind he had already been through here, and with his skill, beating this half-scatterbrained girl was likely child's play to someone like him – But had other trainers come and gone in the meantime? The movement beyond the flowers drew my attention again, and I found myself, once more, unable to look away.

Once more noting my stare, Gardenia peered over her shoulder, towards the source. She gave a nod of some understanding, as though she knew just what it was, and gave me a light shove forward. "Come on, come on – Hop to! Let's get this battle over with, so I can get back to my flowers!"

Whatever interest she might've had in me, it seemed all but gone now. The moment she learned I had no grass type Pokemon, she simply stopped caring. 'Maybe I should've lied and said I did have one? It wouldn't be TOO big a stretch with Kirlia, right?' I wondered – After all, the tiny psychic did have magical leaf… And she was kinda green…

Nevertheless, that time had come and gone. Turning, I strode to the indicated area; it wasn't too dissimilar from Oreburgh's gym. Though surrounded by forest on every possible side – To the point where I couldn't even see the gym walls anymore – The battling area was clearly marked. Like the rocky gym, each trainer had a designated box to stand in, and I found mine straight away. Gardenia may have only been playing around when she shoved me, but it still hurt like a bugger because of what the Galactics had done – I didn't want her to do it again! I set Riolu down beside me in the box and looked around; at last, I asked something that had been on my mind since we walked in.

"Where is everyone?"

The question was a fair one, especially after my first gym battle. In Oreburgh, the stands on either side of the gym had been PACKED with people – Trainers and citizens alike just itching for a good show. Here in Eterna, however, I saw no one. It was possible they were all up in the trees, waiting for the match to start, but I doubted it… I hadn't even seen anyone else since we'd arrived – Let alone HEARD anyone! "Then again, what WAS that in the bushes..?" I wondered in a whisper.

Cynthia took a seat across the gym, behind Gardenia, and made herself comfortable. At first, I wondered why, but the answer struck me soon enough; I was to do this on my own, no coaching. Especially not from someone as powerful as her, that'd just be totally unfair. "It's just us Ventus." Gardenia called to me, waving her arms all around the gym, "Just us, and the forest!"

So THAT was why Cynthia had asked me if she could watch… She must've known this place was different from the first gym… But then, why not just SAY that? 'I guess she didn't want to waste time explaining? Ah, I don't understand girls…' I thought, somewhat bitterly. There was also the reaction Gardenia had given upon seeing her… Almost like she knew her. Sure, Cynthia had probably won a badge from her before, but… No, there had to be more then that. It was genuine shock the gym leader had shown there – But WHY?

But of course, there would be time for such ponderings after. I brought a Pokeball from my belt and held it up before me, as the girl explained the rules. "Dunno if you know the rules for a gym battle or not, but in case you don't, here's the rundown; as a challenger, you can use any of the Pokemon you've got on you – Which means up to six, obviously."

"Obviously."

She ignored the sarcasm, "And I have my three – Three you need to beat to win… Though, no offense, but I don't much like your chances. Grass Pokemon are super tough – And their in their home element here in the forest. Not only that, my Pokemon know THIS forest like the back of their hands!" She went on, gesturing all around.

Well, that explained the indoor forest… Still, she was being a little too forthright with her bragging for my tastes. I smiled, 'It'll just be all the more shocking to her when we win this now.'

Slowly, I began to wonder where the referee was at – Or if we were simply to make such calls for ourselves this time around - When Cynthia waved her hand at me from across the gym. "Don't worry Ventus; I'll be making the calls for this match!"

… How did she keep DOING that!? 'That woman really needs to get out of my head – It's creepy!' I thought to myself, frowning slightly before giving a soft nod.

Truthfully, I wasn't even sure if that was allowed – But Gardenia didn't object; heck, she just nodded her own encouragement of the idea… Yeah, there was defiantly more going on here then a simple Gym leader and victor relationship. 'But somehow, I doubt I'll get an answer, even if I do ask.'

"Alright then! Let's start this off! Cherubi – Go!" Gardenia called, pointing to the nearby bushes; a Pokemon rushed out and stopped just before its trainer – So THAT was what I'd seen before!

I already knew how to counter… Whatever it was. The Pokemon, a tiny one at that, looked just like its namesake; a cherry. The resemblance was uncanny, even, and I had to admit, hopping about like that, the little… Thing was cute. Still, this was no time to stop and admire the plant life; I had a battle to fight!

With a quick toss, I released Growlithe from his own Pokeball – Gardenia only grinned at the sight of the fire-type. Clearly, as a grass trainer, she'd become used to trainers trying to exploit their biggest and most obvious weakness, she pointed to her Pokemon and began to speak when I quickly cut her off.

"Growlithe – Fire blast, now!"

My Pokemon was quick to comply – Too quick, in fact. Both Gardenia and even Cynthia herself were caught off guard by such a powerful attack, and one being used so quickly at that. I knew Growlithe's energy would suffer, but this was a gym leader, we had to pull out all the stops – And a sweeping first victory would go along way to getting us that second badge!

The attack nailed Cherubi dead on, frying the tiny fruit-like Pokemon instantly. When the flames died away, all that remained was a very black and charred Cherubi, frozen in place with eyes nearly three times as wide as they'd been. It was almost humorous when the faint breeze knocked it over, a light "thud" accompanying the fall. There were a lot of words to describe the outcome, one of the most prominent being "overkill".

Cynthia regained herself quick enough, and waved to the downed Pokemon as Gardenia already moved to recall it. "Cherubi is unable to battle – Growlithe wins the first match!" she called to us.

Not bad. Not twelve seconds in and already one of Gardenia's Pokemon was down and out – This might be easier then I thought! Whatever she had planned against fire types clearly couldn't overcome the raw power of fire blast… I just had to pray Growlithe could hold out to use it a few more times. "Nice job, buddy." I told him, much to the puppy's delight.

Though throughally shaken, Gardenia was still a gym leader – And this clearly wasn't the first time she'd lost a match. Quick as could be, she recalled her first Pokemon and tossed out the second. "Turtwig! Get out there!" she called – So cheerfully, in fact, that it was as though she hadn't lost at all!

Her second Pokemon resembled a turtle in some ways; one that was fused with a plant – In a way, the name fit it perfectly. With a somewhat curved beak and the tiniest of saplings growing upon its head, the Pokemon planted its feet firmly in the ground and glared at Growlithe with much intensity; my own Pokemon responded in kind. Gardenia remained silent, and after a moment I realized she was waiting for ME to make the first move.

Well, I never was one to disappoint! "Growlithe! Flamethrower!" I cried, pointing at the newest target.

I couldn't be sure, but I could've sworn the gym leader smiled at my words – Growlithe reared back its head and let loose a powerful streaming blaze. Gardenia gave the smallest of nods towards her Pokemon, "Withdraw!"

In the blink of an eye, Turtwig vanished into his shell, just as the flames connected. The shell, miraculously, was unfazed by the flames, but the force of the attack sent it spinning back towards one of the larger trees surrounding the battlefield; 'Good.' I thought to myself, 'If the fire can't get'em, the impact will for sure!'

But I was wrong… So, so wrong. The moment Turtwig's shell connected with the mighty tree, its legs popped back out and latched onto the tree, and before I could react, the tiny turtle Pokemon used the recoil of the attack to launch himself back at a ferocious speed towards my own Pokemon! "Growlithe!" I cried, my mind drawing a total blank at the reaction.

Growlithe too, failed to react in time. "Bite!" Gardenia cried, getting more and more into the match as she took the upper hand – Turtwig's sharp beak of a mouth latched onto Growlithe's forepaw.

With a cry and a whimper, the puppy tried to shake him off, but to no avail – Turtwig may not have had teeth, but that didn't make his bite any less powerful, that was for sure! In anger, Growlithe bite back, only to clamp down on the hard shell of his adversary and whimper even further. "Come on!" I cried out, unable to contain myself – There had to be SOMEWAY to shake him loose!

If we used fire, he'd just withdraw, and we'd be back to square one again. It was impossible to pull off a take down attack in this kind of situation either, and since bite didn't work… 'What else is there?'

Taking a moment to look from the battle, I stared over at Gardenia – She had let Cherubi go down so easily… Was that just because I caught her off guard, or was it simply to throw me off? It seemed so heartless to think such a thing, but at the same time, it was a brilliant maneuver if that was indeed the case! The girl cheered Turtwig on, even now, and beyond her, Cynthia only watched the battle with growing interest – No, she was watching me! 'She's judging me.' I realized, 'She wants to know if my battle against Roark was a fluke or not.'

In my heart, I knew it wasn't, but that did me no good now. I had to prove it; my attention shifted back to Growlithe as an idea formed in my head – It hadn't worked the last time, but maybe now… "Roar!"

The fire type ceased his whimpering, despite the pain, and began to growl angrily at his attacker. Sucking down a deep breath, Growlithe belted out a mighty roar at Turtwig's head – The height of the noise made even MY ears hurt, so I could only fathom what it did to the turtle!

And what it did, was make him let go. Turtwig scampered back, shuddering from twig to tail, not even taking so much as a single backwards glance. When at last his nerve returned, Turtwig shook off the roar and looked to his trainer for further instructions. 'It worked!' I thought with a grin, 'Roar may not work on a much bigger Pokemon, or one with some freakish level of resolve, like Kirlia, but damnit it really does have its uses!'

Gardenia nodded her approval, "Not bad, not bad. Your raw attack power was useless so…" She eyed Growlithe for a moment, "You took a different approach. That's impressive; but can you do it again?" she asked me, peaking my curiosity for a moment, "Roar won't work on the same Pokemon twice, you know."

I didn't know that – But it made sense all the same. It'd be like facing the same person yelling at you all the time; eventually you would get used to it, and the effect would be lost. If Turtwig got a hold of Growlithe again, I'd have to try something completely new! 'Best keep that from happening entirely…'

And it seemed I wouldn't have much longer to worry about that anyway, for already my Pokemon was beginning to stagger about; he'd expended too much energy to fast again. "Gotta wrap this up… But how?" I murmured to myself.

Cynthia rose from her seat and strode to the side of the arena, staring at me intently. Gardenia, too, watched me, taking moments here and there to wave to her Pokemon, keeping it where it was. Obviously, she wanted me to attack again, and surely she hoped the result would be the same. It really didn't matter that I had shaken the turtle's attack off; the point was Growlithe was still hit, if Gardenia succeeded like that again, he might fall altogether. My eyes sought the Pokedex screen, 'She may be waiting on me, but I still have to act fast; no telling how long that patience will hold out!'

Sadly, there was nothing. The few fire attacks, take down, and roar were all I had to work with, and I knew already none of them would do well enough. My eyes sought the puppy, 'Even so, he doesn't have it in him to pull off another fire blast now…' Of course, Reversal was always an option, but that was strictly a last resort, nothing more.

Gardenia tapped her foot impatiently, her expression a mix of frustration and boredom. The woman crossed her arms across her chest as she swapped glances with Cynthia, before at last letting out a long, drawn out sigh, "Not a hard concept kiddo – Pick an attack already!"

Easy thing to say, considering all she'd done was play defense all this time! Still, I couldn't let that rattle me; Gardenia looked at Turtwig, "Use Synthesis." She told the creature.

I swore, with that Turtwig would heal the meager injuries it DID have, and be once again at full strength; she was practically FORCING me to attack now! "Damnit – Growlithe, use take down!"

Turtwig began to shimmer with a pale, greenish aura as the puppy took off towards it, quickly gaining speed and leaping high into the air and diving towards it. Gardenia grinned, "Leech seed!" she cried excitedly, pointing towards my Pokemon with much exuberance.

From the maw of the turtle Pokemon, a single seed fired out, and struck Growlithe full-on, sending the fire type reeling to the ground. In the blink of an eye, the seed exploded open, and from the inner burst forth an insurmountable number of vines which quickly bound and constricted my Pokemon. Though he struggled, Growlithe could do little as the vines began to drain away his remaining energy – It wouldn't be long before he blacked out now. "Damnit!" I cursed aloud, recalling my Pokemon; the vines fell harmlessly to the ground as he vanished from within them.

The gym leader smiled at me and gave a small nod, "I told you, you're in for a tough battle here in this gym; grass Pokemon aren't pushovers." She called over, gesturing towards her Turtwig, "And things are only going to get tougher from this point on. You wanna quit?"

She was right, and I knew it. But heedless of that, I wasn't about to give up; not here, not now. We had survived our encounter with Team Galactic, and been pulled back from the brink by Cynthia's wise words. Together with Riolu and Kirlia, I had triumphed over Roark, and I would not be stopped here. I grasped the psychic's Pokeball tightly in my hand and held it out before me for Gardenia to see, "Dream on Gardenia; Growlithe may be down and out but I'm still only just getting warmed up!"


	48. Chapter XLVIII: Pulling Roots

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Chapter XLVIII: Pulling Roots**

(Ventus' POV)

Kirlia appeared in a flash, Gardenia gasped, though she tried hard to hide it. 'Maybe she wasn't expecting a psychic type…' I thought to myself, 'Or she's just trying to psych me out…'

The grass leader pointed towards my new Pokemon, "Use bite, Turtwig!" she called to her Pokemon, sending the turtle into a racing charge.

Bite was a dark move, she probably wanted to end this quick. I looked to Kirlia, who stared back at me, "You ready?" I asked her, though not at all expecting an answer. The Pokemon gave the softest of smiles, one that I nearly missed, and gave a quick twirl – That was all the response I needed. "Use confusion!"

Gardenia might've chosen correctly when she used a dark type move against Kirlia, but it meant little if the attack couldn't hit her. Under the effects of confusion, the turtle was lifted off the ground and tossed roughly backwards, back towards its trainer. "Use withdraw again!"

Mere seconds before he struck the ground, Turtwig drew back, swiftly, into his shell. He struck the ground hard, but was back on his feet just as quickly – Withdraw was an awesome defense! "I've gotta find some way around that…" I murmured to myself, glancing at my Pokemon in hopes of striking onto an idea.

"Razor leaf!"

My focus shot back up, towards the attacker – Turtwig had launched a veritable volley of knife-like leaves straight at Kirlia! 'Two can play that game…' I thought with a small smile, and gestured out with my free hand, "Magical leaf!"

The attacks collided, and fell harmlessly to the gym ground, Gardenia tried to repeat the attack, only to be met with the same result. It was a standstill. "Leech seed!" The girl cried out, and in her voice I heard the faintest signs of desperation – She was really getting into this!

This time, Turtwig didn't launch a single seed, but rather began firing them off as though he were a cannon. Psychic types may have been strong against grass Pokemon, but if one of those seeds struck, it would still be a BIG hit against Kirlia; "Teleport, now!"

I didn't designate a spot to move; rather I left it up to my Pokemon. She had good judgment – Hell, better then even I did – It seemed like the sanest choice. The seeds fell just short of myself, as my Pokemon vanished from sight. Gardenia and I caught sight of her just as she reappeared, and Turtwig turned to face her almost as suddenly. "Again!" his trainer called, and again the seeds flew.

Kirlia vanished once more, and again the seeds flew harmlessly to the ground. Each time she reappeared, regardless of where, Turtwig would fire again, and it wasn't long before the ground was utterly littered with the seeds! Kirlia appeared again, her lack of energy becoming quite apparent – She was even panting visibly. Turtwig, however, seemed as fresh as ever. "That's some stamina…" I whispered in some admiration – All that attacking and he was still raring to go, impressive!

"Use confusion Kirlia!" I called to my Pokemon, deciding that the turtle had been on the offense long enough. Trying to wait him out wasn't working, not in the least; it was time to try a new strategy. The psychic focused her energy, and held her head, murmuring her name over and over again until her foe began to glow with an eerie, blueish energy.

Turtwig opened its mouth to launch another seed, but the attack never came. It couldn't. Kirlia was forcibly HOLDING the attack back! "Yes!" I called to her, "Now send him for a ride!" I called to her, waving my arm off to one side.

She complied, but no sooner did Turtwig start to move then Gardenia shouted again, "Withdraw!"

Of course, withdraw, again. 'Damnit, how can we win if we can't even hurt him?' I wondered angrily – This was so annoying!

But as it turned out, even withdraw couldn't help Turtwig now. Kirlia's toss had flung Turtwig right onto one of his own seeds… And they didn't discriminate in target. No sooner did the turtle's hard shell strike the tiny seed, then the entire thing burst open and wrapped the Pokemon tightly in its vines. Turtwig whimpered pitifully and rolled about, trying to free itself as the vines began to shimmer and glow, sucking away its energy. I had no idea how long the effects of leech seed lasted, but neither would I waste the opening; "Kirlia! Magical Leaf!"

If his dwindling energy wasn't enough to drop the turtle Pokemon, the barrage of violet leaves finished the job quite nicely. The attack plowed into Turtwig, and with the vines constricting him, keeping him confined to his shell, he couldn't stop the force from slamming him hard into one of the arena trees. A loud chuckle escaped me, "Doesn't matter if he's safe in his shell, a rattle like that'll still knock him around!"

And so it did; the vines, having finished their job, fell harmlessly away as Turtwig's head popped out of the shell. The Pokemon took one wobbly, unsure step forward and collapsed, its eyes rolling about to showcase the creature's dizziness for all to see. Gardenia mumbled something inaudible and recalled the Pokemon, giving a look towards Cynthia, who nodded her approval. She hadn't made any sort of call when Growlithe had been recalled, and neither did she here; both Gardenia and I could tell that the Pokemon were finished. "One left Gardenia, best make it count!"

… Okay, so maybe I was getting into this a bit much too!

Gardenia rubbed her hand along her remaining Pokeball thoughtfully, staring down at it with unblinking eyes. She was lost in thought, I slowly realized; trying to come up with a strategy against Kirlia, possibly, or perhaps thinking of the fastest way to end the battle. If she was anything like Roark, the woman had saved her strongest Pokemon for last; but then again, wasn't that just what I was doing here as well? Sure, Growlithe and Kirlia were each powerful in their own right, but I somehow knew Riolu outclassed them in raw strength. If there was any contending that, it was Growlithe's unusual set of attacks.

'One more to go, just one more…' I thought, over and over again. A small smile crossed over my features; now, we even had her outnumbered. Even if whatever she had in store managed to knock out Kirlia, Riolu would pick up right where she dropped off, and finish the job.

"Let's go Roserade!" Gardenia shouted at last, tossing the ball out towards the arena; the Pokemon appeared in a blinding flash, and at last the final round was underway.

Roserade, Gardenia's final Pokemon, was well named for its looks. The Pokemon was green nearly from head to toe, with each arm practically erupting in a beautiful bouquet of flowers, roses for the right arm, and what looked like tulips for the left – Well, I wasn't exactly an expert on flowers… Her eyes were not unlike Riolu's, them being shrouded by a mask-like appearance of sorts, and the Pokemon, naturally, seemed to glow with power.

"Mega drain!" The gym leader called out, Roserade's arms darted out forward, each of the petals upon them began to shine with bright, white energy.

Kirlia stiffened, and cried out; the effects were not so different from leech seed, minus the constriction. Kirlia's energy, her life force even, was being quickly sucked away, and an attack like mega drain had a seemingly limitless range; "Teleport!"

The moment she vanished, the attack ended; 'Because she's no longer there to target…' I thought to myself, silently thankful the maneuver had worked out as planned. Kirlia appeared between Roserade and Gardenia, just behind the flowery Pokemon, "Confusion!"

A blast of telekinetic energy threw Roserade forward, face-first down into the grassy floor, but did little more then that. "What!?" I cried, as the Pokemon rose, just as quickly, "Shouldn't that have done more?"

Gardenia chuckled, hiding her mouth behind one arm, "By all accounts, it should've, yes. But Roserade is strong enough to resist her weaknesses, especially when the attack is a weak class, like confusion. Step it up Ventus, if you want to win in this gym!"

I cursed under my breath, and shared a concerned look with my Pokemon; Gardenia was right, I was going to need a lot more power to take out her Roserade… But power was something Kirlia simply did not have, not yet anyway. I had to try something else; something unexpected.

Roserade spun about, and flung her arms out as Gardenia called to her again, "Toxic spikes!"

Bards from the Pokemon's arms launched out and struck Kirlia full on, before she could teleport away. For a moment, I held my breath, but Kirlia didn't even flinch. She stared down at herself, at the spiny, violet orbs covering her chest and legs, and surely she wondered the same thing I did; 'Shouldn't that have done SOMETHING?'

"Careful Ventus!" Cynthia called from the sidelines, "Just because something looks harmless, doesn't mean it is!"

She had to have noticed my confusion, and Gardenia did as well, for she only gave a sly nod towards the advice, before gesturing to her Pokemon again, "Grass whistle!"

That was an attack I DID know – It put an enemy to sleep! "Two can play at that game – Use hypnosis!"

Each Pokemon set to work, Kirlia shutting her eyes tightly and beginning to chant, as Roserade brought her rose-covered hand to her mouth and began to whistle a sweet, almost lullaby-like melody between the petals. Even I began to feel a bit drowsy from the whole ordeal! But the result was… Surprising, to say the least.

At once, both Pokemon simply… Fell over, each in their own deep slumber.

"No way!" Gardenia and I cried in unison; sure such an outcome should've been expected, but it was still so… Unreal to see!

Kirlia had fallen on her side, and rested her delicate head on each arms as she snoozed away, while Roserade had simply fallen onto its back. For a flower-like Pokemon, the creature snored like… Well, a Snorlax! Surely the first to awaken would gain the upper hand, if not just win the match entirely, so I had to act fast. I knew that interacting with the battle directly was prohibited, so I couldn't toss a pebble to wake Kirlia up or anything like that… No, I had to try something else.

"Kirlia – Return!" I called, summoning her back to her Pokeball. The maneuver caught my opponent off guard, and even from across the gym, I heard her curse, "Riolu, let's go!"

My fighter leapt forward, from my side, excitement making him twitch almost uncontrollably. The fighter took a step towards the still unconscious Roserade when he stopped and suddenly cried out, clutching his sides as some unseen pain dropped him to his knees. "Riolu!" I cried out in a panic, nearly darting into the ring after him; Gardenia giving a knowing smile.

"Remember toxic spikes?" she asked me, my gaze shifted to her, "They don't affect the Pokemon they're used on, but rather the next one to step into the ring from your team. I told you not to underestimate grass Pokemon, and now you're learning why." She pointed towards Riolu, "Now your furry little friend has to fight this battle with all those spores nibbling at him every step of the way, enjoy!"

And as surely as she had summoned them herself, the spiny, purple spheres that had been stuck on Kirlia now appeared all over Riolu, covering him just like they had her. I didn't have to guess to know that Kirlia was clear of them… But that news didn't make me feel any better. Riolu shook off the pain and looked back towards me, "Looks like we've gotta rush this one buddy." I told him with a weak smile, "So let's go to it!"

He gave me a nod, "Force palm!"

Roserade still slept, even as Riolu charged towards it and brought his open paw down, hard, slamming it into the slumbering grass type and sending it spinning along the ground. Roserade pushed herself to her feet, instantly alert now, and glared daggers at my Pokemon; Gardenia was none to different. "Oh you're gonna pay for that – Roserade, use weather ball!" she called, pointing up towards the unblocked sky; I followed the gesture, and had to shield my eyes from the sunlight.

An orb of light shot upwards from Roserade's petals and hovered in the air – The sunlight seemed almost drawn to it and struck it full on… Turning the orb into a blazing fireball! "Riolu, look out!" I cried, as the flaming sphere launched itself towards him.

Riolu launched himself to one side as the attack crashed into the ground, spraying charred grass and dirt everywhere, and leaving a steaming crater where my Pokemon had been only seconds before. "Now, ingrain!" the gym leader called; Roserade stamped her feet down, hard into the ground beneath them, and I watched as the roots from her legs dug deep beneath the ground; the Pokemon began to glow.

"Weather ball." Gardenia began, "Is an attack that changes based entirely on what the weather is like; since it's so sunny, we get a fire attack. If it was raining… Well, you get the idea, right?" she asked me, to which I could only nod, "And ingrain settles Roserade down to that one spot, she can't switch out anymore, but she'll just continue to heal away any injury your little pup deals out until we win this battle."

'That… Is not good.'

Riolu turned to watch his adversary, but the spores along his fur bit into him again, causing the fighter to cry out in pain. Thankfully, he shook it off quick enough, but it was still painful to watch, "Riolu, use bullet punch!"

The tiny fighter's fist shone with steel-y energy as he shot across the gym floor and slammed it, hard, into Roserade… But the grass type didn't budge. Though shaken by the attack, and clearly injured, Roserade stood unmoved. "Didn't you hear what I JUST said?" Gardenia called out with a laugh, "You can't move her, not now!" I silently swore as she went on, "And that attack… Well…"

She didn't need to finish; Roserade's roots began to shine again, and the hurt she had suffered began to subside just as quickly, "Damnit!" I cried, looking back towards my Pokemon; Roserade too, focused her gaze on him.

"Cotton spore!"

Roserade slammed her tulip covered arm into Riolu's fur, covering the creature with several tiny, furry little white cotton balls. The fighter staggered back, and growled angrily at the plant Pokemon. Though the attack didn't seem to hurt him, I grew more and more worried whenever more spores struck him; the toxic ones were already becoming a terrible threat, who knew what THESE would do? "Now, extrasensory!"

My eyes widened; a psychic attack!? "Riolu, get out of the way!" I cried in a frenzy, and Roserade clapped her flowery arms together, sending off a shockwave of telekinetic energy, straight at Riolu. The fighter was fast, he should've been able to dodge… Should've, being the key word.

Riolu barely took a step when the attack struck him full on, sending the tiny fighter for a ride across the dirt and back towards the crater caused by weather ball's explosion. He howled with pain, and it only intensified when the toxic spores struck him again, "Riolu…" I whispered, that unnatural feeling of helplessness washing over me once more. There had to be something, ANYTHING we could do to turn the tide here… And why was his reaction time so slow?

He tried to rise, but the spores kept him bogged down; that was it! "Cotton spore… It's slowing him down!" I called out, as the realization dawned on me. Gardenia smirked, and nodded her head.

"So you figured it out then? Good, good, but it's not like that information is going to help you. Roserade!" she called, the Pokemon glanced over her shoulder towards her trainer, "Leaf storm!"

The attack was a much, much stronger variation of razor leaf, but the drawbacks were just as painful; Roserade's attacking power would shoot down every time she used it. 'All we have to do is dodge but…' There was no way Riolu could move fast enough! "Use endure!"

The blade-like leaves struck the furred fighter and flickered off to either side; endure kept him on his feet, but his strength was fading fast, we had to act NOW! "We can't even get close now… How the hell do we win this thing?"

Gardenia pointed towards Riolu, "Hit'em again!"

Once more, the leaves were launched, and I knew another endure wouldn't hold out – Riolu was too weak, and the maneuver had a tendency to fail if used in succession. No, we needed something else, and we needed it now…

"Can't go forward…" I whispered, "Can't go up…" Then it hit me.

We'll go down! "Use dig!"

It felt like an eternity since we'd resorted to this attack, and truthfully it made me nervous to have to rely on it – After all, who knew what else was lurking about beneath our feet? – But this was the only way. The only tactic I could think of now. Riolu vanished beneath the dirt was Roserade's attack passed over him. Gardenia's eyes widened in shock, and even Cynthia looked surprised by my decision. "No!" the gym leader cried, looking about in a panic, and it was clear she had no idea where my fighter was going to pop up. Now, I had a chance.

"Not bad." Cynthia commented, resting her hand against her chin, Roserade can't move because of ingrain, so she can't avoid this attack no matter what, an interesting idea Ventus." She told me, turning her gaze towards me, "But can you make it count?"

I didn't have to guess the hidden meaning behind her words; whatever damage I did would just be healed, so I had to make this single attack count. It had to knock Roserade out entirely or… No, that was it. That was all I had. "Unless…" I looked down towards the Pokedex.

A grin crossed over my features, "Looks like we've got something knew to work with here." I told myself; this wasn't the first time Riolu had learned a new attack in the midst of a battle, and surely this one would come in just as handy as the others.

The absence of the fighter from the battlefield was making Gardenia sweat; more then once she opened her mouth to issue a command, only to silence herself and grow more guarded, more cautious. If she was waiting for Riolu to pop up, she was mistaken; he was only going to strike when Roserade did. "What's the matter?" I asked her, using the same mocking tone she had used on me earlier, "Not going to attack?"

The girl looked nervous, her eyes darting from one side of the arena to the other, "Where IS he!? Oh, Roserade! Use synthesis! We can't take any chances here!"

Roserade nodded, and began to shine… But no sooner did she begin to heal then Riolu burst out of the ground, "Now, Riolu!" I cried to him, my hand tightening around the Pokedex as my hopes rose for our next strike, "Use sky uppercut!"

It was as though Riolu had launched from some unseen cannon from below, for he fired upwards, slamming his furred fist into Roserade's chin and dragging her skyward, striking again and again, propelled by some unseen momentum.

Roserade's roots strained and grew tight before, finally, they snapped, and Pokemon herself was launched upwards, far out of Riolu's reach. The fighter landed, panting heavily as he watched his opponent fall, but finally she did, with a hard thud. Better yet, the lift had all but removed the spores from Riolu's fur – Good thing too; his energy was on the verge of giving out.

But in the end, perhaps that didn't matter. Roserade didn't rise, she was out cold. Gardenia sank to her knees and stared at her Pokemon in disbelief, "I don't believe it… One attack knocked her out…" I heard her murmur as Cynthia stepped into the ring.

"Roserade is unable to battle – This match, indeed this battle, goes to Ventus and Riolu!" she called with a smile.

"Yes!" I cried out, pumping a fist into the air – And nearly dropping my Pokedex in the process! I rushed over towards Riolu and scooped him up, hugging the furred creature tight against my chest, "You did awesome buddy – Even with all those spores bogging you down, you still got the best of that plant, didn't you?"

The fighter chirped out a happy bark, and settled into my arms as his eyes slowly shut. He was tired, and I could hardly blame him; Gardenia recalled her Roserade and stared coldly at me for a second, before at last giving off a smile. The same smile she had given when I'd met her – And before I had admitted to not having a single grass Pokemon. "Well I must say, I didn't think much of you when you showed up here." She told me.

I narrowed my glance, "What a nice thing to say."

She dismissed the sarcasm with a wave, "Oh, whatever. Look, you earned this badge, alright?" she went on, slapping the metallic pin-like object into my open hand and giving a wink to accompany the gesture, "But I don't wanna see you in this gym without a grass Pokemon again, you hear?" she added with a smirk.

I gazed down at the badge and grinned; it looked funny, but it was ours now. And that was what counted.

**Author's Note: And the second gym battle comes to a close. Now, I'm not 100% sure, but the next chapter MAY be a different POV chapter, I have yet to decide. Frankly, I'm going to chalk it up to what I feel most like doing, thus ensuring that some progress actually gets done. Anywho, enjoy! :D**


	49. Chapter XLIX: Words of Wisdom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration. **

**Author's Note: Yeah, kinda went... Somewhere, with this one. Not that I took the story anywhere new, rather I just left it sitting, like 97 percent done on my computer and went off to do something else entirely. Oops. Oh well, here's the chapter. Next one, more then likely, POV swap chapter cause, yeah, I need to mix it up a bit, and Ventus' next bit is basically "Ventus goes here. Yay." Who the next one'll focus on, I haven't decided yet. Oh! And our little hero also gets something he's been working towards for quite some time, hooray?**

**Chapter XLIX: Words of Wisdom**

(Ventus' POV)

"I must say…" Cynthia began, as we left the forest gym, "That was quite the battle. I'm not surprised, but I am impressed."

Riolu was out cold, resting peacefully draped over my right shoulder. I gave the furred creature a soft pat and smiled at him, "It was a tricky one. I didn't know grass Pokemon could be so… Well, tricky." I replied, unable to think of a better way to word it.

The woman only smiled and strode ahead of me, towards the southern city limits and looking beyond them, "You're going to want to go south from here, back towards Oreburgh city." She told me, seemingly wasting no time in pushing me further down my path.

However, her directions confused me, "Towards Oreburgh? Wouldn't that just be backtracking though?" I asked her, tilting my head to one side; and of course, regardless of where I was going to go, I had to head back to the Pokemon center first. There was no sense in hitting the road with an ill-equipped team.

Cynthia shook her head, "Not quite. Follow the cycling path to it's end and take a left, you'll end up north of Oreburgh city, but where you want to go, is into mount Coronet." She explained, gesturing high up into the air, off into the distance; I followed the gesture and, not for the first time, found myself staring at the great mountain of the Sinnoh region; Mount Coronet. From where I stood, I couldn't even make out its peak, "There's a small tunnel at the end of the path that will take you straight through to Hearthome city; that's where you'll want to go."

I gave a nod towards the explanation and looked on ahead, down the path; there was a building to mark the start of the cycling road, but with no bike of my own… Would they even let me use it? 'Probably not, so there's surely an alternative.' I told myself, glancing back to Cynthia as she continued.

"Ventus, come with me." She spoke suddenly, and turned back towards the city, heading back beyond the gym.

I followed after, quickly, and moved up beside her. I didn't have to guess she was taking me back to the Pokemon center – It was common sense by now to know Cynthia always planned ahead for such things – So I stayed quiet as she talked. "You're not going after the badges to challenge the champion, are you?" she asked me in a knowing sort of tone.

My feet came to a dead stop; for all I had come to expect from Cynthia, and her seemingly endless foreknowledge, how she had known THAT baffled me completely. I tried to speak, but no words, no question as to how, seemed right enough. Instead, I nodded, to which she returned the gesture, and bid me to continue following. "Why challenge the gyms at all then, I wonder?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

She smiled, "Such an honest answer, if a little silly." Her words didn't strike me as insulting. She waved her hand for the center door to open – A useless gesture, of course, seeing as how it was automatic. Nurse Joy was already at the counter, returning a tray of Pokeballs to another trainer when we approached. Cynthia spoke no more until the woman had taken both Riolu and the rest of my Pokemon into the back room.

The other trainer, however, did not leave right away; rather he moved to one side of the center and sat down on one of the couches, pulling a book from his bag and beginning to read. I couldn't help but stare at the man, for he wore a rather odd assortment of clothing, a mixture of blue and black. What appeared to be a business suit of some manner was topped by a tilted hat, wrapped in a black band. The hat curved in the front, ending at a point, while the back ended in three tips, making the whole thing look almost like a footprint of some kind. The topmost button of his jacket was undone, revealing a plain black shirt beneath and a golden chain around his neck, the symbol of which was one I'd never seen before. He seemed not to notice either myself or Cynthia, and was content to read his book, humming away an almost unheard tune.

I took a seat at the foot of the counter, much to my preference, as Cynthia sat atop it, looking down at me. "Might I ask what you wish to do with yourself?" she asked me, clearly wishing to revisit the earlier conversation.

The question made me laugh, "If only I knew – I've been wondering over that myself since this craziness began! Even since I fo… Caught Riolu…" I explained, once more stopping myself from being completely truthful, "Ever since then, I've been trying to figure out just what I want to do."

"And you've come up with nothing?"

I gave a halfhearted shrug of one shoulder, "Sort of. I know I want to travel, to see as much of Sinnoh, the world even, as I can. I spent so much of my life in Twinleaf town…" I shook my head and looked up at her, "I just feel like I've wasted my life so far, doing nothing in that dismal little town, you know?"

Cynthia looked on ahead, "Home is where the heart is, you shouldn't be so quick to right it off as insignificant." She spoke almost coldly, like she too was from such a place.

But I only shook off her words, "Whatever." I murmured to myself, before speaking up, "Outside of my sightseeing, I really don't have a goal. Being a trainer is fun and all, and it even gives me the ability to travel like I want, but… I dunno. I don't think I have what it takes to be a Pokemon champion. That's Sye's dream, not mine."

That she didn't ask who Sye was told me that Cynthia already knew or, more then likely, thought the question wasn't important enough to ask. She was too straight forward to worry about meager details. "Just because you lack the ambition doesn't give you any less reason to try." The woman told me, "A lot of trainers shoot for the top without ever being fully committed, each for their own reasons. Some doubt they're worthy of the title, others fear that, if they invest too much hope into it and fail, they'll lose the will to go on entirely. Whatever the reason, you'd be surprised how many still try."

Unable to contain myself, I shot her a questioning look, "How do you know that?" I asked her.

The silent man chuckled, but otherwise said nothing. Even when I stared at him, he still didn't look away from his book. Cynthia waited until I looked back at her before continuing, "It's actually pretty common knowledge." She said softly, "And at any rate, you shouldn't let what I say decide for you." She went on, pushing off from the counter and strolling in front of me, "Whatever you choose to do – Whatever you WANT to do – Is entirely your decision." She brushed back her bangs and gave me a sidelong glance, "As your friend, I'm merely here to give advice."

My head drooped, and I found myself thinking back to everything I had done. Cynthia's words made me think, and that all too familiar question of what I wanted to do returned to the front of my mind. 'Every time I consider this, I just put it off, and I can't keep doing that!' I thought to myself, feeling secretly ashamed that I had procrastinated so badly, especially in something as important as this! 'After everything I've done, all the hard fought battles, and the bonding with my Pokemon, how do I STILL not have an answer?'

But I realized right then, that I did.

Cynthia offered a hand and tugged me to my feet, almost as though she knew already what I had come up with. "You're right Cynthia." I told her, "I may not have the drive to take on the champion – At least, not in the same way that most trainers, like Sye, do. But these gym battles…" I pulled the badge case from my vest pocket and popped it open, staring down at the metallic symbols of our victory, "They've made me realize how much of a team me and Riolu, and all the others are. I like that feeling – I want it to last."

The case shut, and I looked back at my friend, "So I'm gonna keep moving forward, and collecting these badges. And after that, I'm gonna take on the elites, and even the champion himself. We may not win every time, but the whole ordeal is gonna bring us closer together. That's what I want." A big, almost sheepish grin crossed over my face, "And besides, it's a great excuse to sightsee too!"

Cynthia smiled and nodded her approval, "Very well Ventus."

There was some shuffling from the back room, but still no sign of Nurse Joy – Riolu and the others must've been REALLY worn out! Still, I wasn't worried – The good woman had yet to disappoint me in her healing abilities, and I had no reason to doubt that this time would yield any less favorable results. I looked away from the back room and found Cynthia staring at the far wall clock. This wasn't the first time she'd done so since we'd come back, and I now began to wonder why; she looked back in my direction. "How long have you been away now Ventus?" she asked me suddenly, her words leaving much confusion in their wake.

Unsure of what exactly she was referring to, I merely stared until she tried again, "From home." She added, "How long has it been since you left home?"

Now I understood. "Oh. I guess it's been…" I began, tilting my head upwards as I puffed out a held back breath of air. Just how long HAD it been, anyway? "Musta be around a month ago, I think. If not that, then at least a few weeks?" I spoke thoughtfully, at last shrugging off one shoulder as I looked back at the woman, "I'm not really sure, to be honest."

Cynthia only nodded, "You might think about calling home then, let your family know how you're doing, perhaps?" she offered. Her words merely suggesting, and not truly ordering me to do so. I smiled softly, realizing that she was indeed only reminding me of something that, by all rights, should have been common enough knowledge to me.

'I guess it has been awhile, mom's probably worried by now…' I thought to myself, glancing over in the direction of one of the consoles in the corner. 'Then again, she wasn't too thrilled with me when I left; maybe it's a good idea just to stay away?'

Of course, I knew she'd hate that even more. But as I moved towards the machines, Cynthia spoke up quickly, "I don't think that's what you're looking for."

My feet came to a straight away halt, and I turned back towards her, gesturing towards the various consoles with my thumb, "What do you mean? It's a phone, ain't it?"

Cynthia didn't answer, but the man, hidden behind his book, did. "They are, to some extent. They only dial out, or receive calls from other like-machines. From what I understand of Twinleaf town, well, they don't have any phones like those ones there. No video screens to connect to, and the like." He spoke in a calm, rather casual tone of voice, all of it quite friendly and upbeat. The man turned the page of his book, never looking up, "You'll need to find a regular one." He added, "Or use a cell phone."

While I wanted to inquire as to just how much of our conversation he'd eavesdropped on, the man did raise a good point. And looking to Cynthia only confirmed that he had indeed said what she was on the verge of – And once more I suddenly found myself inwardly cursing at my lack of supplies. 'Just how many times did I say I needed a cell phone anyway? Why didn't I just get one in Jubilife?'

Thinking of the city, my gaze slipped to the Poketech on my wrist. Biting my lip, I began feverishly poking away at the button and screen, hoping that, somehow, the watch-like machine also doubled as a phone. A long shot to be sure, but we had orbs that sucked bizarre monsters into them so why the hell not?

Watching me for a moment, Cynthia began to giggle, and stuck her arm out, waving a small, black device in my face, "Here." She offered, "It ought to work better then trying to dial out from a… A watch, I suppose."

It was a phone… A really nice looking one at that. Small enough that it fit in the palm of my hand, but at the same time, the sleek device looked rather damage resistant – If my klutzy self dropped it, I'd have to do it from pretty high up to even scratch it. I considered making the call right then and there, but quickly realized how rude that would look – Even if Cynthia HAD offered her phone to me. Rather, I handed it back, "I'm sure I'll find another one, I don't need to do it right now."

She looked quite surprised, tilting her head ever so slightly to one side, "Oh, so you don't want the phone then?" she asked, rather innocently.

Now it was my turn to be surprised – She was GIVING it to me? For free? "What?" Was all I managed, taking the device back and staring at it a moment before glancing back at her, "Why?"

The woman looked as though it were a meaningless gesture, one that affected her not in the least, "Because I want to, is that so wrong?" she returned, giving me a sly grin, "Or is it, that friends don't give gifts in Twinleaf town?"

'Well, birthday's aside… Not really…'

Nevertheless, I knew well enough by now that against Cynthia, I wouldn't win an argument. I tucked the phone away, and returned the smile, "Well… Thanks then. Not quite sure what to say, really." I stammered out, roughly scratching at the back of my head in hopes of stumbling into a suitable response.

Not one came to mind, but still my friend didn't seem bothered. "My numbers in that phone, so if you ever need my help with something…" She spoke softly, leaving the sentence merely hanging there, its meaning clear; she was someone I could count on, even at my own convenience.

'Wonder if I should let Sye and Dawn know I've got a phone…' I thought idly to myself.

Cynthia headed for the door, not bothering to turn back this time – The action was so sudden, so abrupt, that I almost felt abandoned for one fleeting moment, before my composure returned. "I'm afraid I've got some business to attend to now." She spoke rather professionally to me now, as though all sense of friendliness never existed in the first place. The man looked up from his book for a moment, before returning his attention quickly back to the pages.

I took a step after her, wanting almost instinctively to follow, but stopped just as quickly – My Pokemon, after all, were still undergoing treatment in the back room. "Where are you going?" I asked her curiously, almost wishing I could tag along, heedless of my own path, my own ambitions.

Rather then answer, Cynthia merely shook her head, "I'll be around." Was all she told me, "Count on that." And with that, she was gone.

Speechless at the almost erratically sudden departure, I could only stare at the open door, until the mechanism clicked, and the door slid quietly shut. For a moment, my focus shifted to the man; still eerily reading his book in almost complete silence, save for the gentle humming. Without a word I returned to the counter and took up my usual spot near its front, resting both arms upon my upraised knees and sighing wistfully. 'Gonna be tough without her around.' I thought with some regret.

Of course, it occurred to me that, truly, I knew very little about Cynthia, and by all rights, knew her, herself, even less then that, but really it didn't matter. She had saved my life and, moments after, pulled me back from the brink of doing something utterly insane – And through a method most unorthodox at that. She was a good friend, one that, despite the short length of our friendship, I felt like I could trust with anything. Though for the moment I wished to be left alone with my thoughts, the silent one took it upon himself to speak again to me then.

"Your friend." He noted, without looking up, "Quite an interesting one."

I only nodded, "Yeah, I know."

This time, he tilted his hat up, ever so slightly, before rising from his seat and making for the door, chuckling all the while, "You don't know the half of it kid. You really don't." he said, shaking his head as he left the center.

--

**Okay so, yeah, it shouldn't be IMPOSSIBLE to tell who the quiet man was, given the discription given about him (If you do know, don't say. If you don't, go check out a list of characters from the game and yeah, it'll click for yah ;) ) Why's he making an appearance so early? Dramatic build up, of course!**


	50. Chapter L: A Dream Realized

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is... Really short. Yeah, that sums it up nicely. There's not really a reason behind it, that's just how it worked out to be. That said, it sets up quite a bit, for Dawn at least, for use later on in the story. You might be wondering whats coming up next, to follow this part; Another POV switch, or is Ventus gonna keep on going towards Veilstone city - If you guessed the latter, you're right, but not before a short detour ;)**

**Chapter L: A Dream Realized**

(Dawn's POV)

I couldn't focus.

How could I, after all? Here I was, cooped up in the laboratory again, same as yesterday, same as the day before, same as… Well, enough said. It used to be that I felt I could honestly live out my life in this building, content to be alone with my research and assisting the professor in whatever it was he needed – And truly, my feelings towards that hadn't changed a great deal but… 'I envy his freedom…' I thought woefully to myself, shaking my head as I tried to concentrate on the tasks before me.

Ventus didn't realize how lucky he was, that he hadn't a clue what it was he wanted to do, that he had the ability to search out the world, seeking a goal to call his own. I had already chosen, and while I felt no regret towards my choice, I missed having what the boy did; the very option of choice. My hands brushed over the various volumes of Pokemon texts before me – Shelf number 39 in Rowan's laboratory, for books merely of THIS nature. There were others after that. Already I had forgotten what it was I was looking for.

Of course, Ventus' freedom had a terrible drawback, one we both knew all too well now; Team Galactic. He'd gotten in over his head when he'd stepped in to save us – Even now I wondered if he was still alright. 'I'm sure he is – He's got Riolu with him.' I told myself, trying hard to blot out the images of the poor pup in the critical state he'd been in, compliments of that vile Galactic, Ketrick.

"Dawn!" Rowan's coarse voice pervaded my thoughts and snapped me back to reality; my hand jumped and grabbed hold of one of the books, instinctively dragging both it, and many others, down atop me.

Books hurt. I knew that now.

The professor came to loom over me, staring down with some irritation in his eyes as I pushed the various tomes off myself and fumbled for my clipboard. "What is taking so long over here – I asked you for only one book, not ten." He demanded, eyeing the mess with some indignation – The professor was nothing if not a neat freak.

Holding my breath I scrambled about, trying hard to recall just what book it was he'd requested… And that had to have been over fifteen minutes ago at that. With a sigh, the old man knelt down and plucked a book from my right, hefting it up for me to see; it was a thick, leather-bound tome with the Pokemon Eevee etched in the cover. I'd read it before, it described the evolutionary enigma that was Eevee, as well as all the different forms it could achieve through various methods – Including two new evolutions that had only recently been discovered. 'At the rate our research on it is going…' I found myself thinking, 'Eevee will soon have a form in every kind of type!'

Rowan turned and strolled back to his work station, "Perhaps you should head home early, if you're unable to focus." He told me, rather coldly – I was here, after all, to work. Not to daydream. "After you clean up that mess, of course."

Mumbling to myself, and gently resting my clipboard to one side, I began the rather frustrating task of sorting the texts again. It wasn't enough for them simply to be on the shelf, but the professor insisted that they be sorted alphabetically and by contents, simultaneously. He sure was picky! 'It's my fault anyway…' I thought with a groan, 'If I had been paying attention and working like I should've been…'

Yet despite that, my attention gradually slipped back to Ventus. Where was he now? Had he run into Team Galactic again? A small smile broke out across my face, 'Wonder if he ever made it to Eterna forest – That would've been a sight to see!'

In a way, I wish he had some kind of phone so I could… Well, check up on him. "Yeah, just to make sure he's okay, so I don't have to worry about his silly behind." Thinking aloud was becoming a bad habit… "And it'd be nice to see Riolu too."

My gaze slipped towards the phone in the far corner of the lab – It was the same video-calling device that every Pokemon center utilized. It was standard issue, or so I'd heard, for most of the research laboratories across the world, as well as major companies and their ilk. In short, any place that should've had a method to reach them by contained one. 'Wonder if Ventus even knows how to use one of those.'

Probably not, he was like a little kid when it came to new stuff, totally inept. A small giggle escaped me, "He's hopeless."

But then again, was I so different? I was buried up to my knees in textbooks here! And what of Sye? 'Guess he wasn't kidding when he said he'd go on ahead of Ventus but… I wonder where he is too.' He was Ventus' friend, not mine, so it was strange to wonder such a thing but… He had the Chimchar we'd raised, so I felt a natural curiosity towards the boy. I didn't know the first thing about him; was the Pokemon being treated well? Did he even still have it? "The little fire monkey was a pain to keep calm, but he was cute in his own way, I suppose."

Picking up a stack of books, I gave them a rough shove back onto the shelf – And grimaced when I realized I had stuck them in upside down. "Man…" the word escaped me as I hung my head, and set about to right my wrong. "This is gonna take forever if I don't focus…" That was probably a good thing though, since Rowan had, more or less, just dismissed me for the day. What else was I going to do?

My mind drifted yet again, this time thinking of my own Pokemon. Piplup was still as cute as ever, though I'd had so little battle experience with him – In truth, the battle against those Galactics had been one of the first I'd been in. And now I had a second Pokemon in my roster – The most adorable little Clefairy I'd ever seen! Rowan had given me the first, but Clefairy I'd caught all on my own; and according to the professor, it was entirely luck that we'd found one at all on our way back to Sandgem. Pokemon like that were obscenely rare in Sinnoh, so much that most people who lived here rarely saw one, let alone caught one. My hand brushed against the Pokeballs at my belt for a second, before returning to my task.

In truth, I did have one other ambition I wanted to pursue; my other was a coordinator, one of the best there was. Her Glameow never failed to impress the judges, each and every time and, to me if no one else; she was a true star of Sinnoh. I wanted to do that, to follow in her footsteps and become a coordinator myself. Rowan's way, the path of the Pokemon researcher, was great in its own regard, and truly I loved all the knowledge the tasks gave me but… A small sigh escaped me; I still wanted to try to be like my mom. 'This is all that boy's fault.' I decided, a small smile spreading across my features, 'I'm not normally so distracted; it's all 'cause of him.'

Of course, here in Sandgem there was no place to pursue a dream such as that – No, I'd have to venture out, far beyond even Jubilife and Floaroma, to Hearthome city. I'd been there only once or twice, to watch my mother perform, and that had been when I was very young but… It wouldn't be hard to make it to a place like that. 'I bet mom could arrange something…' I thought idly to myself, 'She must know a quick way to get there, what with living so far away from the city.'

Ever so slowly, the feeling of anticipation began to grow within me, gently encouraging me, pushing me towards chasing after this dream of mine. My hands shook somewhat, and my heart began to beat fast, "Do I dare?" I asked no one in particular, "What if I don't have what it takes?"

But then when did that stop Ventus? He was as green as could be, but still chased this trainer ambition with everything that he had – And what's more, his Pokemon supported him in that. I'd seen his Ralts only once, but even she seemed to have some bizarre fascination with the boy, while Riolu would fight tooth and nail to help Ventus in whatever he did – Even to the breaking point. If Ventus and his Pokemon could have that kind of drive, that vigor, then why couldn't I? With Piplup and Clefairy, I had the cuteness aspect already won; all that was left was merely developing some technique! 'I've seen enough of mom's performances to know just what to do!' I thought, growing more and more excited the longer that I mulled over it all.

My fingers tightened around the book in my hands, the task before me no longer seeming the least bit important – My mind was elsewhere, and truthfully, I was beginning to prefer it like that. 'I'm gonna do it.' I decided, seemingly all at once, 'I'll… I'll ask Rowan for some time away from the lab, I'll ask mom for some pointers and tricks and then…' The smile grew tenfold.

"Then I'm off to Hearthome city!"


	51. Chapter LI: I'm Not Food!

****

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, be it the idea, the creatures, or the world. Some of the characters in this story are my own while others can also be creditted back to the original owners. I take no credit for anything not mine, and thank the creators of Pokemon for giving me inspiration.**

**Author's Note: And back on track, with our little detour. If you didn't figure out what it was before now, well then clearly you need to go back and read a few of Sye's chapters.**

**Chapter LI: I'm Not Food!**

(Ventus' POV)

"Looks dark." I commented, staring into the great opening, seemingly carved straight into the hillside, that sat before me, "And everyone keeps saying you get lost easily in there."

Riolu merely nodded his furry head and looked on ahead, I could tell he was uncomfortable with the idea of venturing forth any further, but at the same time, he was a long way away from how he used to be with dealing with dark areas. A small smirk crossed over my features, "Feel like trying our luck?" I asked him with some confidence, "Might be some interesting Pokemon in there, after all."

I knew Riolu still wasn't a fan of the dark, so it surprised me all the more when he nodded and took the lead, his furry little mitts wrapped tightly around the flashlight in his paws. He aimed it every which way and, for the first few steps, fumbled with it quite miserably… But it was still cute to watch. Shaking my head, I followed after him, "Lead on then, Riolu, lead on."

Wayward cave was one of hotspots in Eterna city – Though by all rights, it wasn't even IN the city limits! One could, supposedly, get lost for hours in here after just stepping inside, for it was incredibly dark and, at the same time, near every passage looked exactly the same. 'That's what the locals all say, anyway.' I thought to myself, plucking Riolu from the ground and holding him up to work the flashlight, 'Even Nurse Joy, after commenting on the place, suggested we just skip it by… But I think this is just what we need; a nice little distraction.'

And I believed it too. Ever since Jubilife city, we'd dealt with Team Galactic at every turn. Floaroma, the Windworks, Eterna Forest and even the city itself! They were positively everywhere, and it drove me crazy just to think about – I tried instead for focus on my surroundings, giving at least a half hearted attempt to memorize the path we were taking. Even a stroll through a dank, dark cave seemed pleasurable after all the crap my Pokemon and I had gone through lately… 'Wish I had someone to talk to though…' I thought to myself, my gaze slipping to Riolu for a moment, 'Someone who can talk back, I mean.'

Kirlia, of course, remained an option in that regard, but I still hadn't quite figured her out yet. She could talk but… She couldn't. I didn't get it! It hurt my head to think about so that, too, was pushed to the side. The light darted from one side of the cavern to the other; Riolu left nothing in the dark for long. "Relax buddy." I told him in a quiet voice, giving his head a gentle pat, "It's not like something's going to spring out of nowhere and attack us."

Unlike Eterna forest – The encounter with Growlithe had been a close – Too close – Call. The puppy still puzzled me, how he could use all those powerful – And draining – Attacks, like flamethrower and fire blast, but lacked all the fundamentals and essentials. Not even an ember attack to be heard of! That this was both a good and bad thing did not mix well with the fact that Growlithe already burned through his energy far too quickly; 'It's something I'll have to work on with him.' I mentally decided, 'Maybe sometime before our next gym match, I'll give Rowan a call for some pointers on how to DO that.'

Eesh, now THERE was an unattractive thought. A phone call to that grouch seemed like anything but pleasant.

Truly, out of the trio of my Pokemon, Riolu seemed like the one farthest from needing any extra training. When it came to battling alongside him, everything just came easier to me; more fluently, more naturally. A small smile crossed over my features, 'But we're a team, of course it's like that.' Riolu was my first Pokemon – My savior from the dismal town of Twinleaf - There was little that could compare to THAT. The bond the two of us had… I glanced down at the furry fighter.

The bond was a strong one.

Riolu's ears flattened tight against his head, the flashlight in his paws beginning to quiver even more then it had been only moments ago. He'd heard something… But what? "Shh…" I whispered, shutting my eyes and trying to search out the sound… But to no avail; whatever he heard, I could only guess.

With a small shrug, I continued on, but every time Riolu's shaking grew, I stopped to listen again. Try as I might, I couldn't hear whatever it was that was spooking the poor creature. "Buddy, what is it?" I asked him in a hushed voice, but his eyes conveyed only the same confusion I was sure my own held.

Reluctantly, we pressed on. I rested my free hand against one of the cavern walls, running it along the side as we walked – In the event whatever the fighter was hearing leapt out at us, I'd at least have a hand hold and be able to stop my fall, and for a klutz like me, that was always a good thing. Trying to distract myself from whatever it was that I WASN'T hearing, I thought about the road ahead; Veilstone city was my next destination. Both Cynthia and my map had marked it as such – It was the next city with a Pokemon gym, and thus, very much appealing to me. I smiled; it felt nice to have some kind of purpose now. Before I was just challenging the gyms because… Well, they were there! Now, it wasn't the prize that drew me, but the experience itself – Every battle we fought brought my Pokemon and I closer together, and gym battles were so intense… Well, they just strengthened that all the more.

"Wonder what the next gym leader'll throw at us…" I wondered aloud idly, glancing down at Riolu, "What do you think? Maybe fire types?" Riolu stuck up his nose at me and shook his head, drawing a small giggle from yours truly, "Or Poison types perhaps?"

A similar reaction, only the pup made a face this time; clearly the idea didn't appeal much to him. I thought of listing off the remaining types – Practically all of them, come to think of it – When a scream pierced the air. It pervaded the cavern and, echoes bouncing off each wall, sounded as though it came from every direction at once. Instantly alert, I took hold of the flashlight, which Riolu readily let go, preferring instead to latch onto my chest, and aimed the light ahead of me, where I assumed the source lay. It could have very well come from behind us, for we had made quite a few turns already, but… Something just told me whoever had shouted was ahead of us.

I started to run, though truly, I knew not why. I hadn't the foggiest who had cried out, why they'd done so or, really, if I should even be getting involved. 'What kind of attitude is that?' I asked myself, 'What if it's the Galactics again?'

Oh THAT didn't help… Such a thought only caused my blood to boil, and my pace to quicken; if that was indeed the case, then it was a lucky thing we were where we were – Fewer witnesses, and I had some payback to dish out. Despite my racing speed, I risked a look down at Riolu; his eyes were wide open, scanning every which way in search of the sound. The reaction was… Odd, if only slightly. Even as the scream died out, and was replaced by a soft, almost intelligible weeping, my curiosity began to grow. This wasn't at all like how Riolu had reacted earlier – Was this the same sound he'd heard then, or was that something else entirely..?

I didn't have to wait long for an answer to hit me… The answer had teeth, which my leg, sorely, discovered.

Sharp teeth accompanied by powerful jaws clamped down around my right leg, causing me to cry out and stumble forward. A faint, yet consistent hissing emanated from whatever it was that had attacked me. Riolu righted himself first and whirled the flashlight around, aiming it at the source; my eyes widened. It was a Pokemon, but one I'd never seen before!

The creature resembled one of those step-switch garbage cans… With teeth, and a great, shark-like fin atop its head. Great, wide eyes stared up at me as the large jaw opened and shut in a chittering sort of motion; the Pokemon was quite pleased with itself, I sensed. Tiny claws waggled back and forth on either side of its ball-like body as the scaly little bugger hopped up and down on short, stubby little legs, waggling its fin-like point of a tail back and forth.

"Gible." My Pokedex chimed as I aimed the device at the creature; I rose to my feet slowly, and rather painfully… Those were some teeth! "Classification; Land Shark Pokemon."

'I'd believe it… Ouch…'

"Though small in stature, these dragon-type Pokemon can be quite ferocious if underestimated by others – Their sharp teeth and claws make quick work of enemies. They nest in small, horizontal caves inside caverns and mountains, and often pounce on unwary prey that draws to close. It is said they once dwelled primarily in more tropical areas and, to avoid any cold, they hole themselves up in caves and crevices."

That was quite a bit of information – And what's more, now I knew why it attacked me… Apparently, I was trespassing. I glanced over my shoulder, back down the way we'd been heading; part of me wanted to just rush on, and find whoever it was that had screamed, but… My wide-eyed gaze settled upon the chomping Pokemon before me. 'A dragon!' I thought, almost in a daze, 'An actual dragon-type Pokemon! This is EPIC!'

There was no talking myself out of it; I was going to catch this little leg-chomping bastard! My hand reached for a Pokeball, but hesitated at my belt; Growlithe, or Kirlia? Who would do better in a match against this Gible? Neither held a distinct type advantage, what with dragon types being resistant to nearly everything under the sun, and probably even THAT, but I knew it had to be one or the other. Riolu couldn't battle in the dark…

… Or could he?

The fighter dropped the flashlight to one side, leaving me to retrieve it as he stared down the scaly creature, who only chattered on in return. Riolu's paws became tiny fists as he glanced back at me, and suddenly, I understood. He didn't want to fight here, in this pitch black cavern, but this was little different then back in Eterna forest; someone had attacked his friends, and Riolu was going to stop them. Be it Ketrick or a Pokemon, Riolu would fight it if it harmed me or the others… I had to admire that. "Alright buddy – You've got this one."

If the Gible minded, it didn't show it in the least. Rather the dragon paid Riolu almost no mind, instead staring rather intently, and unnervingly, straight in my direction. Its eyes were big enough that even I could read them, even in this lack of light… I shuddered; Gible was _hungry_. From the intensity of its stare, and the drool leaking off to one side of its face, I knew I couldn't be wrong… But man oh man, THIS was wrong…

"I'm not food!" I found myself shouting at the creature, gaining myself one very confused look from my Pokemon. Sheepishly, I looked away, "Well, I'm not…"

Gible wasted no more time and rushed forward, diving towards Riolu; the sole obstacle preventing him from… Erm, lunch. The creature's tiny feet propelled it with surprising intensity, and he gained ground on Riolu shockingly fast. Quicker then the fighter could react, the tiny dragon – Shorter, even then Riolu I noted – Skidded to a halt in front of him and whirled about, flailing it's round body in every directing, kicking up enough dust, sand and dirt to blind the poor fighter. Riolu squealed out a protest and shielded his eyes from the onslaught. Even I was blinded by the attack.

When my vision returned, Gible was gone. My mouth hung agape – Did it get away? "No way! Where'd it go!?" I cried, casting glances left and right; Riolu spotted the answer before I did… There was a hole where Gible had been.

And no sooner did I realize this then the dragon burst out of the dirt at my feet and lunge at me once again – Damn that was some fierce determination! I barely managed to avoid those razor-like teeth again when Riolu dove at the scaly bugger and struck out with his fist, sending Gible rolling along the cavern floor. When it righted itself, the dragon hopped up and down, hissing in protest before its mouth opened wide. From the maw burst out a wave of bluish-black energy that slammed hard into Riolu's soft body, sending the fighter spiraling backwards into my legs, bowling me over as well. I groaned, "Dragon rage." The Pokedex piped up, ever so helpful.

Riolu whimpered, but managed to stand again – But I really couldn't take much more punishment! 'This battle is gonna kill me!' I thought with a groan as I sat up upon my knees, 'Gotta focus – Got to strike back!'

"Bullet punch!" I called to my Pokemon, who took off without a second thought. His fist shone with silver energy as he slammed it, hard, into Gible's rounded gut. The dragon rolled backwards, but shook off the attack quick enough, and hissed angrily at my Pokemon – Clearly, he didn't like to have his meal interrupted, or postponed.

"Follow it up Riolu – Force palm!" The fighter nodded his approval and zipped to the side, before darting before Gible and, paw crackling with energy struck the dragon – But this time, Gible was ready. Much like Riolu's bullet fist, Gible's head shimmered with metallic energies as the tiny dragon slammed it into Riolu's open palm – Both Pokemon felt the sting of the attacks now.

Riolu staggered back, holding his hurt paw as his foe rubbed furiously at the blow to it's skull with both claws. My fighter panted, his energy clearly waning, but Gible didn't look much better – The fight seemed rather even, if I had to wager a guess. At last, I managed to stand, albeit painfully, and look down at my Pokedex; how could I wrap this up before my Pokemon took to many more hits? Though wild, the Gible seemed quite adept at countering nearly everything I threw at him. Reversal would probably do clinch the match, but Riolu would probably black out if he used it… And I still had that scream to investigate; our options grew even more limited.

Gible reared its head back and blasted Riolu with more of the strange shock waves. "Use protect!"

My Pokemon shimmered as the attack bounced harmlessly off him, split, and faded as it struck the cavern walls on either side; the dragon heaved, it's energy low, but it still managed to stand. I grit my teeth, it wasn't the most accurate attack, especially from this angle, but it was the best we had without resorting to focus punch; "Get up close and use sky uppercut!"

Riolu risked a glance back at me for a moment, before rushing forward. Gible opened it's mouth wide again, looking as though it'd blast the fighter again, when my Pokemon suddenly dropped to all fours in front of the dragon and, before it could react, pushed off with all four paws, slamming his fist into Gible's jaw, dragging it upwards until both nearly hit the cavern roof. At last, each Pokemon struck the floor, Riolu on his feet, with Gible being not so lucky. I pumped my fist into the air, "Yes! Way to go Riolu!" I cried to him, readying my Pokeball – One of the last I had, compliments of Dawn – And staring down at the unconscious dragon.

'Toughest lunch you ever had, eh Gible?' I thought with a smirk, tossing the ball and watching, with much satisfaction, as the dragon vanished inside. The ball wobbled back and forth for a moment, Gible still somehow managing to put up a fight despite everything, before at last the sphere stilled; the ping echoed throughout the cavern.

Grinning ear to ear, I limped over towards the object and plucked it from the dirt, kneeling to show it to Riolu, who looked rather wobbly himself, "Check it out buddy." I told him, my voice full of pride on happiness, "Looks like our little band just got even bigger!"

Riolu grinned that toothy grin, before falling flat on his bottom, panting heavily. With a smile, I tucked the ball away and picked up the furry fighter, handing over the flashlight he so loved to hold while I applied a potion to his wounds. We still had some walking ahead of us – And that scream we'd heard could very well lead to another battle. I only had a few potions left, but with the others being able to rest and recover in their Pokeballs, this was the best use of them I could think of. … What a shame they didn't work on humans; my poor leg…

"Let's keep going." I told the Pokemon, nodding off down the path ahead, "I think that scream came from up ahead."

A part of me was excited; what if it was some beautiful damsel in distress, one that needed saving? How cool would that be? 'Come to think of it…' I thought as I walked, 'Hasn't that already happened to me?'

Actually, it had happened a few times now. Weird.

But if it was Team Galactic again… I smiled; maybe it was a good thing I'd captured such a hungry Pokemon. My pace quickened, despite the pain in my leg, and I rounded the next corner without a second though, and the one after that, and after that as well. It wasn't long before I'd lost all track of what path I had taken, or where I was even going.

… Crap.

"Man, why isn't there a map to this place..?" I wondered with some irritation, my excitement at the prospect of what we pursued already beginning to fade, "Wayward cave or not, this is unacceptable!" Of course, my complaints fell upon empty ears; there was no one else around but Riolu.

… Or so I thought.

I rounded the next corner, muttering intelligibly under my breath, when suddenly, Riolu growled and leapt from my arms, taking a few steps forward. I tried to follow when an unseen force pushed – Nay, THREW – Me backwards, pinning me to the cavern wall. The wind escaped from me, and my back felt the sting of the various rocks and cracks in the hard, earthen wall as my arms moved of their own accord, stretching out to either side of me, far from both my belt and, more importantly, the Pokeballs it kept. Riolu looked up at me and whirled about, aiming the flashlight up ahead; there was a Pokemon thrusting a single, bent spoon in our direction, and behind it, a little girl with tears in her eyes. "Get away from me!" she cried, "Just get away!"

--

**Yes, another character makes an appearance! Once again, standard review ettiqute applies; if you know who it is, DON'T SAY IT (And please, I mean it this time :\) And also, I'd like to note; Ventus has made his first capture of a Pokemon that is ACTUALLY where it's supposed to be! (Well, sort of. There's a small side-cavern in Wayward cave where you can actually find Gible, but... Meh, this is as close as you all get :P But, there's something that was bugging me this whole chapter; how is it that Gible/Gabite/Garchomp doesn't have BITE, of all attacks? Crunch too, of course, but -BITE-!? WTF Nintendo? I mean, that one is OBVIOUS. ... Le sigh, whatever.**


End file.
